The Free Twilight Alliance
by TheLycanKing
Summary: The Scooby Gang and Team Angel travel to Arda, and join forces with the Fellowship of the Ring to destroy the One Ring.
1. Battle of Pylea

In the world of Pylea, the humans and demons had lived peacefully together after the death of Silas at the hands of Cordelia Chase. With the Covenant overthrown, slavery was abolished. Under the leadership of the Groosalugg, a new society, in which humans would no longer be forced into slavery and the priests of Trombli no longer held any power, was formed.

However, this new regime lasted for a short time, and Groosalugg decided to pass his title to his friend Landok of the Deathwok Clan. Ever since Landok took over, endless committees were formed and their way into factions and coalitions and then into subcommittees that Landok approved.

Meanwhile, Lorne, who had just finished his job in helping Team Angel defeating the Circle of the Black Thorn, decided to pay his family a visit. As he hitchhiked his way to his house, he saw his family.

"Boy. I'd give my left horn to not have to do this." Lorne commented to himself and waved his hand. "Hi-de-ho!"

A big figure in the middle of the gathering turns around to look towards them. Unlike the other demons of Lorne's kind we've seen so far, this one sports a full beard in addition to the usual attributes of his race.

"Guess who's back." Lorne said, clapping his hands.

"Krevlorneswath? - Can it be true?" The bearded figure asked. "I've often prayed that I might look again upon your face."

"Well, you're in luck then mom." Lorne smiled.

Lorne's mom spits in Lorne's face. "I still hate you." He sniffed. "You have shamed our clan and betrayed your kind."

"Thanks mom." Lorne said grossly as he dabs the spit with his handkerchief.

"Each morning before I feed I go out into the hills where the ground is thorny and parched, beat my breast and curse the loins that gave birth to such a cretinous boy-child!" Lorne's mom explained and began to sniff. "Your father was right. We ate the wrong son. From now on, this is never ever going to happen again."

"And that's precisely the best thing to do." Lorne agreed to that. "Listen, well, enough of this sentimental reminiscing. Just a couple of quick questions, then I'll skeddadle back to the planet Earth. You remember back around six and half years ago when I first disappeared - did you notice anything - odd?"

"We noticed feasting and celebrations." Lorne's mom said. "Chickens, bread, and mug of ale." She points at Numfar. "Your brother Numfar did the dance of joy for three moons… again." She shouts at his son. "Numfar! Do the dance of joy."

Numfar starts some weird dance routine, which includes some kicks and hops as well as tapping himself repeatedly on the head.

"Actually what I meant was more along the lines of a strange flashing, kind of a weird pulsating…" Lorne paused for a moment. "You remember when I said we didn't have music in my world? Wish I could say the same about the dancing… lights. Really you couldn't have missed it. Big, bendy, swirly..."

"No longer do the dance of joy, Numfar!" Lorne's mom shouted to her son.

"Nothing like that at all then." Lorne chuckled a bit.

"Never mind." Lorne's mom said. "Just go back to your… what ever its called, and get off my lawn."

"That is no way to talk to my own cousin." Landok said as he approached his cousin and claps Lorne on the shoulder. "It is good to see you again. I would have perished in that world were it not for you and Angel's bravery."

"Yeah, its good to see you, Landok." Lorne shrugged.

"It's Lord Landok." Landok corrected. "I am now the ruler of Pylea. A new age has been formed. Slavery is abolished and we now have humans that formed endless committees. Speaking of which, where is Angel? The great noble drokken killer."

"Uh, he's quite busy at the moment, but I decided to pay a visit." Lorne said.

"Then he shall be welcome in our home again." Lorne's mom sighed and shouted at Numfar. "Numfar! Do the dance of honor!"

Numfar launches into another series of leaps and gestures, including the bunny-hop. Suddenly, he stopped dancing when there was screaming. Hundreds of Human and Demon peasants were running away in terror.

"Uh, what's going on?" Lorne asked quietly.

"It's an attack!" Landok growled. "Numfar! Mother! Get inside!" He turns to his cousin. "Lorne will you fight with me?"

"Uh yeah, sure." Lorne responded.

* * *

Somewhere in the Pylean forest, a strange figure, dressed in black armor, was observing his troops in charging through the forest. His fellow taskmaster and captain Krirnak stood by him.

"Bu morgi ku-shâ Wellhound." _(Our troops are moving as you anticipated Wellhound.)_ Krirnak said to him in black speech.

"Mir." _(Good.)_ Wellhound replied, shaking his head that was covered by his helmet. "Zâdgar rû tish." _(Slay them all.)_

* * *

On the side of the Village Square, many orcs were attacking the villagers. The villagers were fleeing in terror and trying to find shelter. Landok and many of his knights openly engage the enemy. Some of the orcs rush through the village, entering the houses and killing whatever people they find.

"Groo!" Marelda called for her husband. "Groo!"

The mighty Groosalugg, mostly called Groo, was busy fighting and slaying dozens of orcs that were crossing the bridge to the mighty keep.

"Take your defensive positions!" Groo shouted to his warriors.

"Groo, orcs are storming across the forest!" Narwek shouted as he and his battalion arrive to meet him.

"Get as many bowmen to the eastern part of the village." Groo instructed him. "Hold them off as long as you can!"

"Soldiers, this way!" Narwek yelled to his battalion and stormed off.

Groo turns to Markallo, who had just finished killing an orc. "Markallo, where is my wife?"

"I saw her." Markallo said. "She was in the village looking for you."

"Stay here, and defend the bridge!" Groo ordered him and his warriors, and runs towards the village calling for his wife. "Marelda! Marelda!"

* * *

Lieutenant Blix and a large number of Deathwok soldiers were running away from a giant Olog-hai with a huge metallic hammer. Blix turned his head around and threw his axe at the Olog-hai's foot, but no effect. The Olog-hai roared and raised its hammer to strike, only for group of special trained archers to shoot the beast down. The Olog-hai groaned and fell backwards to its death.

"YEAAAAHHHH!" Blix cheered in victory with his soldiers.

Suddenly, a large amputated war troll began to cause havoc across the village square among the ranks of the Pylean warriors and villagers. The troll used its flail arms and spiked club-feet to smash dozens.

"Give me a lift!" Blix shouted to his soldiers.

"Right behind you brother!" One of the shoulders complied.

With the help of a couple of soldiers, Blix jumps and climbs his way up onto the troll's back. As he managed to reach the top, he takes out his knife and shoves it into the orc's forehead, killing it. Now in control, Blix reins the troll and directs it into the ranks of the orcs, crushing dozens.

* * *

In the forest, many Guldur Orcs were streaming about until Narwek and his troops ride on five war chariots.

"Charge!" Narwek shouted as he and his troops move across the battlefield.

Wellhound, who was stationed atop a hill, noticed the war chariots. He turns around to face a group of large ugly ogres that growled.

"Destroy those war machines!" Wellhound ordered them.

The Ogres raise their clubs charge down the hill. Wellhound watches them go down and charge towards a few of the Pylean war chariots. The Ogres managed to destroy four of the chariots in the process, crushing the horses, pulling the chariots, and striking down the Pyleans with their clubs.

"Eyes front!" Narwek shouted as he aimed an arrow launcher and fired at a few ogres.

Suddenly, four ogres come around and stop Narwek's chariot. Narwek fired his crossbow at one of them, but another from behind smashed him down with his club. As more Ogres began to advance, Blix immediately comes to the rescue by having the amputated troll swing its flail arms at them. Blix laughed in excitement and watches as Landok and forces arrive to finish the enemy.

Back at the village, Groosalugg had been killing off several orcs and managed to save a group of children that were hiding in the dark corners in fear. In a moment of peace, he turns around and walks slowly through the village, seeing the fallen bodies on the ground.

"Marelda!" Groo called out to his wife. "MARELDA!"

* * *

On top of the hill, Wellhound oversees the battle and sees that his troops are been overwhelmed.

"Or avroopuk ayh been uklaughavered!" _(Our troops are been slaughtered!)_ Krirnak shouted in black speech.

"Nauk cu avroopuk!" _(Recall out troops!)_ Wellhound ordered. "Thiuk baavavle iuk ovas!" _(This battle is over!)_

* * *

After Wellhound and his remaining forces retreat, many of Pylea's forces go through in finding the wounded. Lorne wanders around and noticed the terrible devastation.

"Oh my gosh." Lorne murmured in horror.

Landok and Groo embrace each other.

"We suffered a major loss." Groo informed.

"Narwek is dead." Landok responded. "But he will be remembered as one of those that defended our people."

"Landok, where is Marelda?" Groo asked.

"I don't know." Landok answered.

"Sir!" One of the Pylean Knights called to him. "SIR!"

"Captain." Groo answered him.

"We found her." The Knight informed him. "But she's badly wounded."

"No." Groo whispered in shock and ran as fast as he could to reach his wife. He finds her lying on an animal sack that was placed for her, and a few villagers try to tend her.

"She's lost a lot of blood." One of the healers said to Groo.

Groo kneels down and strokes Marelda's hair. "Marelda." He whispered with tears in his eyes.

"G-Groo." Marelda breathed heavily. "I… I'm sorry. I failed."

"No, no." Groo whispered and shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"Then I am complete." Marelda whispered with a smile on her face. "Is our child safe?"

"He is safe." Groo smiled sadly.

"Be… strong." Marelda breathed and succumbed to her wounds.

"Marelda… Marelda." Groo whispered as he shook her, but he soon realized that she was dead. "No." He began to sob and mourn over his wife, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Later that night, inside the throne room of Landok's keep, Lorne, Groosalugg, Kaldar, and Markallo had brought a captured orc. An angry Groosalugg holds the orc with his knife pressed to the orc's neck.

"We were able to track down the remaining enemy forces." Kaldar informed the news. "They fled into the mountains and vanished."

"Many messages have been sent all across Pylea as you wanted my lord." Markallo anticipated.

"Very good." Landok responded and turned his eyes directly at the growling orc. "Now, answer our questions, barbarian."

"I don't answer to dogs, Pylean." The orc sneered in response.

"Harsh." Lorne said by rolling his eyes.

"Talk, now, why would you and your kind dare to invade our world?" Groo exclaimed in anger. "Slaughtering innocents. WHY?"

"Hey, let's try and calm this down, Groo." Lorne said.

"Calm down!" Groo snapped. "Those barbarians killed my wife! I'm not willing to lose anymore member of my family, especially my own son."

"Look Groo, I know your upset in all, but forcing this savage orc is not going to work with violence." Lorne said. "Besides, violence is not the answer. Let me give it a try." He walks in front of the snarling orc. "Okay look, I don't like you, and I know don't like us, but we are demanding that you tell us why you and kind invaded our planet."

"Because our time has come again." The orc began to explain. "Your world and every other in the universe will burn and bow to the One." Then, he looks at Landok. "Do you understand what is about to come, Pylean scum? Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you."

"And we have heard enough from you." Landok said and gave Groo a nod.

At a split second, Groo slashes the orc's neck, killing it.

"Wow!" Lorne gasped. "Why did you do that? There was more intel that we should've got from him."

"The One. Flames of war." Landok sighed and began to think. "This doesn't make any sense."

"The One is revealed to be the dark lord Sauron." Barshon said as he entered the throne room.

"Sauron." Groo whispered in shock. "That's impossible."

"How can this be?" Landok asked. "Sauron was destroyed almost 3,000 years ago. The end of the Second Age."

"Impossible or not, but word has reached that he has returned." Barshon informed. "We cannot ignore this."

"Yikes. I don't like the sound of that." Lorne cleared his throat. "We should probably spread the word along through other worlds that could be at risk."

"Or best of all, we should follow the trail on where these orcs came from." Groo said. "They must have a lair."

"This orc also told us that it came from an old fortress called Dol Guldur." Kaldar said.

"A place is beyond our world." Landok said. "That is in Arda."

"I know that place, and I know where that is." Groo said.

"Ah good. Well, not so far from our galaxy." Lorne added.

"Then that settles then." Landok said, as he stands up. "We are going to Arda, and we're going to put a stop to this. If Sauron has returned, then we must rally many great warriors from all places in Pylea at once before the dark lord plans to send more of his troops to attack." He turns to Groo. "Groosalugg, I'm sending you alone to venture into Arda and investigate this."

"Understood." Groo complied.


	2. New Sunnydale

Ever since Sunnydale had been destroyed after the battle of the Hellmouth, The Powers That Be managed to rebuild the whole place and making very fortified. Now that many citizens returned and aware of supernatural activity, proud fighters, humans, good demons, werewolves, and souled vampires, formed a main organization and resistance called the Sunnydale Razorbacks, named after the football team.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside in an apartment, Giles had been busy talking with Olivia on the phone.

"Thank you, Olivia." Giles said. "I'll see you very soon in England. Well, it certainly could be one of your prophecy dreams, or it could just be the eternal mystery that is your brain. I'll check it out, let you know if I come up with anything. B'bye." He turns to the curly-haired Spike. "I thought you decided to stay in Los Angeles."

"Well Los Angeles had a lot of trouble in the past, so I decided to hang out with you all again." Spike grumbled.

"Well, that's fine with me." Giles sniffed and walked back to his table to sit. "We still don't trust Angel."

"That's devastating." Spike said, pretending to feel upset.

"Have you ever heard of a group call the Gentlemen?" Gile asked him.

"Group of what?" Spike asked.

"The Gentlemen." Giles corrected.

"Don't know 'em." Spike replied.

"You're certain?" Giles checked.

"No. We're out of weetabix." Spike complained as he began to rummage through some cupboards.

"We're out of weetabix because you ate it all." Giles sighed. "Again."

"Get some more." Spike insisted.

"I thought vampires were supposed to eat blood." Giles recalled.

Spike cross to the couch with a snack of crackers. "Yeah, well sometimes I like to crumble up the Weetabix in the blood." He explained. "Gives it a little texture."

"Well, since the picture you've just painted means I will never touch food of any kind again, I'm afraid you'll have to pick it up yourself." Giles said.

"Sissy." Spike sighed as he began chewing the crackers.

Giles walks outside the courtyard and looks through his mail. That was when Xander and Anya enter the courtyard.

"I don't get where this is coming from." Xander argued.

"Well, what am I supposed to think?" Anya argued back.

"How can you say I'm using you?" Xander asked.

"You don't care about what I think, you don't ask about my day." Anya recalled.

"You really did turn into a real girl, didn't you?" Xander stated.

"See? And you make jokes during my pain." Anya sighed.

"And I always care about you, honey." Xander smiled.

"How much?" Anya demanded.

"We'll talk about it later." Xander said as he opened the door.

"I think we should talk about it now!" Anya exclaimed.

"Thank you for knocking." Giles sighed.

"If you don't know how I feel." Xander pointed out.

"I don't!" Anya said sarcastically.

"Okay, remember when we talked about private conversations?" Xander asked. "How they're less private when they're in front of my friends?"

"Oh we're not you friends." Spike grumbled and turned to Anya. "Go on."

"Please don't." Giles glared at Spike.

"Giles, this is important." Anya said.

"Mom said you wanted me to swing by." Xander said too.

"Oh. Yes, well I meant after sundown." Giles remembered. "I need you to take Spike for a few days."

"What?" Xander, Anya, and Spike exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm not staying with him!" Spike exclaimed.

"I have a friend coming to town." Giles explained to them. "I'd like us to be alone." "Oh. You mean an orgasm friend." Anya joked.

"Yes, that's exactly the most appalling thing you could have said." Giles nodded. SPIKE

"Worse than the blood in the weetabix?" Spike sighed.

Defeated, Giles sinks back into his chair as everyone talks over each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Nicole's house, Willow, Tara, Cheryl, and nine witches sit in a circle. As they remain quiet in the circle, all eyes shut and hands outspread, palms up.

"We come together, the Daughters of Gaia, sisters to the moon." Nicole recited. "We walk with the darkness, the wolf is at our side. Through the water fall of power, to the blackest heart of Eternity." She opens her eyes. "I think we should have a bake sale."

"I don't know." Cheryl said, thinking whether it was a good plan.

"You guys like a bake sale, right? We need money for the dance recital." Nicole exclaimed. "And you know I do an empowering lemon bundt."

As the girls are talking and arguing, Willow and Tara were sitting on the floor. When she speaks, it is hesitantly, with a slight stutter. When she doesn't, she seems to watch Willow most of the time.

"The most important thing is the Gaia Newsletter." Cheryl suggested. "We need to get the message of blessing out to the sisters. Also, who left their scented candles dripping all over my womyn-power shrine?"

"Well, this is good, this is all fun... a bake sale, some baked goods there…" Willow smiled nervously. "But there's also other stuff... that we might show interest in... as a wicca group…"

"Like what?" Nicole asked her.

"Well, there's the wacky notion of spells." Willow came up.

"Well you missed last week, we did a healing chant for Chloe's ankle, she said the swelling went right down." Cheryl remembered.

"What was she doing on a mountain bike anyway?" Nicole asked her.

"She was trying to impress a cute guy named Justin." Cheryl grinned.

"I was actually talking more about real spells." Willow said. "You know: conjuring, transmutation…"

"Oh yea, and then we can all get on our broomsticks and ride around on our broomsticks!" Tara giggled.

"You know, certain stereotypes are not very empowering." Nicole said.

"I think that." Tara nodded.

"One person's energy can suck the power right out of the circle, no offense." Cheryl sighed. WILLOW "No, no, my energy's always very... you really don't do any spells?" Willow asked. "The girls look at each other - who is this loser?"

"Well, mmmmaybe." Tara said, thinking.

"Yeah? Tara?" Cheryl sighed. "Guys, quiet. You have a suggestion?"

Completely embarrassed by the attention, Tara just smiles and shakes her head.

"Okay. Then let's talk about the theme for the bacchanal." Cheryl suggested.

Willow looks defeated. Tara looks at Willow.


	3. Wellhound

Inside the old fortress of Dol Guldur, nightfall has fallen and Wellhound, the Dark Knight walks alone as many Guldur Orcs were strolling about. At an open platform, Wellhound approaches a dark figure who had been smoking a weed pipe.

"When the fires are lit, you can lead your legions at once." The figure told him.

"The attack in the world of Pylea has failed." Wellhound informed. "But… we were able to weaken them."

"Not well enough." The figure responded in disappointment as he smoked. "Pylea's numbers are still at large, and I fear they will discover the truth."

"If that is true, then this time, I shall lead the Iron Horde to lay waste on the planet." Wellhound claimed. "Our master will not risk any world to unite under a single banner."

"I'm afraid you'll have to delay that… for now." The figure answered. "War is coming at last. Sauron is requesting you to lead your armies to lay siege on Los Angeles."

"I was not aware of that." Wellhound said.

"Weaken them." The figure instructed him. "Do what you must." He passed him a phial filled with magical blue liquid.

"What is this?" Wellhound asked.

"This phial turns any liquid into ice." The figure explained. "Be careful, the effect will wear off in exactly 24 hours. So use it wisely."

"Very well." Wellhound complied.

* * *

Wellhound walks down the stairs where he meets a hooded figure. The figure removed the mask, and the person was revealed to be Marcie Ross, who had a scar on her right eye.

"My dear, it is almost time." Wellhound said to her.

"Hmm, when did you ever say you wanted me?" Marcie asked.

"I wanted you, because you… and I, both suffer the same issue with those Sunnydale brats." Wellhound added.

"Yeah, I'll bet I know how I feel." Marcie sniffed. "But I want Cordelia and her little slayer friend to suffer."

"I'm sure we'll get our wish." Wellhound promised.

"Why don't you… take off that helmet, so I can give you something." Marcie grinned as sign of her flirts.

"In a moment, but I have some important business to do." Wellhound told her.

"Fine." Marcie snorted by rolling her eyes.

Wellhound walks away and walks down the stairs as Marcie watches.


	4. In a Hole in the Ground

Throughout the night in the Shire, a elderly hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, who had just woke up from a dream he had, decided to work on his story about his adventures that happened nearly 60 years ago. Ever since hobbits were concerned of his strange disappearance and unexpected return, there was a lot of talk and excitement about what he did. Since dawn was about to strike very soon, Bilbo was truly excited about his 111th birthday.

Like many hobbits in the Shire, Bilbo was considered to be one of the most richest of them all. After his return, hobbits were concerned of what he had been carrying when he prevented the Sacksville-Baggins from seelling his home. There was gold, jewels, clothing, armor, and weapons that he brought back from his long journey towards the east and back. His house became a local legend since he spent some of the gold to have redecorated. He was very generous when he would spend his money on things, such as food, utensils, and best of all Old Toby, the finest weed that he loved to buy from Southfarthing. Sometimes, he would kindly pass money over to family and friends.

After making his bed, he lights up a match and used it to light his favorite candle that belonged to his father. Bilbo carried his father's candle and walks through the hallway of Bag End. He immediately stopped and opened one of his chests. Bilbo couldn't stop remembering what it was like when he was much younger once he glanced with fascination and recollection of his sword, Sting, an elvish sword that was built by the High Elves of Gondolin during the time of the First Age.

At the last second, Bilbo hurriedly restrained himself and pulls out a large red book from the chest. He walks over to his office and opens the book. That was when he saw a drawing of his younger self. Bilbo felt a tear in his eyes when he picked the picture up from his book and gazed at it. He gently placed his picture down on his desk and dips his quill in a pot of ink. He poises on what to write in the book. Bilbo kept on writing and thinking of the best words to put in his book, and spent nearly a few hours once morning arrived. A he continued to write, he didn't notice that his relative, Frodo Baggins, had been watching him write while he was eating an apple for breakfast. Frodo was considered to be one of Bilbo's distant relatives of the Baggins clan.

When Bilbo had just turned ninety years old, he adopted Frodo as his heir after his parents were killed in a terrible accident, and brought him to live at Bag End. Many hobbits were quite surprised that Frodo and Bilbo happened to have the same birthday. This was the main reason that Bilbo wanted to raise Frodo as his own since he never married any hobbit woman when he returned home all these years ago. Frodo had always suspected that Bilbo had been keeping things secret from him and the rest of the Baggins clan that lived in the Shire for hundreds of years.

Frodo steps outside to breath the fresh air that flew through him as he walks over to the mailbox and takes out today's mail. He walks back inside and enters Bilbo's study without permission. Frodo always disobeyed every permission that Bilbo told him, but since mail was very important, he had no choice.

Bilbo was laughing while he enjoyed writing a lot of his words that he placed in his book. However, when he noticed that Frodo was inside, he stops laughing and cleared his throat once Frodo places the mail on his desk.

"Thank you." Bilbo said in a gruffly voice.

Frodo didn't want to leave since he was so eager in wanting to know what his uncle was up to. That was when he saw the younger picture of Bilbo, and picked it up to look at.

"What's this?" Frodo asked in chuckle.

Bilbo grabs the back the picture from Frodo and responded unhappily. "That is private. Keep your sticky paws off." He saw that Frodo was looking at his book and he immediately shuts it. "It's not ready yet."

"Not ready for what?" Frodo scoffed.

"Reading." Bilbo replied sharply.

While Bilbo examined the pile of letters that Frodo placed on his desk, Frodo picks up and examines an old object that Bilbo had kept. The object was revealed to be a helmet that belonged to a Guldur Orc.

"This is a fancy helmet." Frodo muttered in awe.

"What on earth are these?" Bilbo asked while observing the mail in his hands.

"Replies to the party invitations." Frodo replied to him as he placed the helmet back in the chest.

"Oh." Bilbo breathed once he widened his eyes and made a little gasp of excitement. "Good Gracious. Is it today?"

"They all said they're coming." Frodo explained about the plan. "Except for the Sacksville-Bagginses. They're demanding you to ask them in person."

"Are they indeed?" Bilbo asked, unhappily as he walked pass Frodo. "Over my dead body."

"They'd probably find that quite agreeable." Frodo grinned. "They seem to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold."

"It was one small chest, hardly overflowing." Bilbo claimed. "And it still smells of troll."

"What on earth are you doing?" Frodo exclaimed.

Bilbo ran about and had been hiding his precious valuable in chests, jars, vases, and other inconspicuous places.

"Taking precautions." Bilbo said and walked towards the living room as Frodo followed him. "You know, I caught her making off with the silverware once."

"Who?" Frodo asked, puzzled.

"Lobelia Sacksville-Baggins." Bilbo answered correctly and continued his explanation about her. "She had all my spoons stuffed in her pockets. Hah! Dreadful woman. Just make sure you keep an eye on her and Otho after I'm… when I'm… when." He paused and was nervous in replying.

"When you're… what?" Frodo asked suspiciously.

Bilbo didn't know what to say to him. He forgot to tell him that he was planning on leaving the Shire, but he was afraid to tell him since he made a promise that he would look after him after Frodo's parents died in a terrible boating accident.

"It's nothing." Bilbo sighed. "Nothing."

Frodo was even more suspicious than ever. he now knew that his uncle was hiding something from him. He followed Bilbo into the living room where he watched him look at some papers on the table.

"You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, uncle." Frodo said, continuing to remain suspicious. "They think you're becoming odd."

"Odd? Oh. Hmm." Bilbo responded, sounding like he didn't even care.

"Unsociable." Frodo added as well.

"Unsociable, me?" Bilbo chuckled. "Nonsense." He hands Frodo a sign he's made. "Be a good lad and put that on the gate."

Frodo looks at it dubiously and reads. "No admittance except on party business." he sighed and closed his eyes. "Uncle, there's something I like to say."

"Of course lad, tell me." Bilbo insisted for him to say it.

"There's recently been some strange folk that has been happening outside the borders of the Shire." Frodo explained. "And many hobbits volunteering to serve in the Hobbitry-in-Arms. I was… well… hoping if I could volunteer."

"Oh Frodo, I wish I could let you, but I'm afraid you can't." Bilbo declined that.

"Why not?" Frodo complained a bit. "Merry and Pippin are thinking its wise, and so is Sam."

"Frodo, I need you to look after Bag End." Bilbo said. "I'm getting too old in looking after this place. For sixty years, I have defended my property from those Sacksville-Bagginses. They'll never stop, Frodo. That's why I need you. You can always wonder around, enjoy the fresh air, but Bag End is your throne. Can you promise me that, my lad?"

"I will." Frodo sighed unhappily. "I promise."

"There's a good lad." Bilbo chuckled. "Now put the sign on the gate." He clapped his hands two times. "And we'll be ready for the party tonight."

Walking outside, Frodo nails the sign to the gate of Bag End while Bilbo comes out too and stretches. After he finished, Frodo carried his book for him to read.

"Do you think he'll come?" Frodo asked.

"Who?" Bilbo asked.

"Gandalf." Frodo answered.

"Ahhh." Bilbo chuckled. "He wouldn't miss a chance to lit up his whiz-poppers. He'll give us quite a show, you'll see."

"Alright then, I'm off." Frodo huffed.

"Off to where?" Bilbo wondered.

"East Farthing Woods." Frodo grinned in excitement. "I'm going to surprise him."

"Well, go on then." Bilbo ordered him with a smile. "You don't want to be late."

As Frodo runs off towards East Farthing Woods, Bilbo sits on a bench outside his door and began to smoke from his pipe. He blows out a large smoke ring and watches it float into the blueish sky.

* * *

Frodo runs down the path towards the Eastfarthing excitedly, and was hoping that he wasn't late to surprise Gandalf. He ran pass Number 3 Bagshot Row, an extremely large hobbit hole apartment which was just below Bag End. It was the home of the Gamgees, a family of hobbits that were on good terms with old Bilbo Baggins and young Frodo Baggins of Bag End, and the rest of the Bagginses in Hobbiton. Some of the family's relatives always helped in tending the the garden at Bag End for almost forty years.

Hamfast Gamgee, commonly known as Old Gaffer, came walking out the front door and smiled happily as he watched Frodo run by down the path. Gaffer was good family friend of Bilbo and the entire Baggins Family in Hobbiton. For the last forty years, Bilbo was very polite to him and called him 'Master Hamfast' instead of 'Old Gaffer'.

He steps out to stretch just as Posco Noakes, Daddy Twofoot, and Ted Sandyman were walking by Bagshot Row and heading downwards towards Hobbiton.

"A very nice well-spoken hobbit is Mr. Bilbo." Gaffer declared about his friend Bilbo.

"Why is it that you say that?" Ted asked grimly. "Bilbo is quite odd and unsociable like some folk here."

"Nonsense!" Gaffer declined when he heard that. "Mr. Frodo is a nice young hobbit. Very much like Mr. Bilbo, and in more than looks."

"I wonder why Frodo lives with him?" Posco asked, an elderly hobbit of Bywater. "Baggins is his name, but he's more than half a Brandybuck, they say. It beats me why any Baggins of Hobbiton should go looking for a wife saway there in Buckland, where folks are so queer."

"And no wonder they're queer." Daddy said, who was Gaffer's next-door neighbor.

"Ah, your right about Mr. Twofoot." Gaffer said. "Not that Brandybucks of Buckland live in the Old Forest; but they're a queer breed, seemingly. They fool about with boats on that big river, and that isn't natural."

"And we all know what happened to poor Mr. Drogo Baggins." Ted remembered. "Till he was drowned after he married poor Miss Primula Brandybuck of Brandy Hall."

"Aye, I remember." Gaffer said as he nodded his head. "He went out boating with is wife on the Brandywine River, and they drowned. Poor Mr. Frodo, the only child and all, lost him while he was still a toddler. He was left an orphan and stranded among those queer Bucklanders, being brought up anyhow in Brandy Hall."

"I've heard they went on the water after dinner in the moonlight." Posco said. "And it was Drogo's weight that sunk the boat."

"Drogo was never overweight." Ted corrected him. "He was thin all right, but his wife pushed him in, and he pulled her in after him."

"You shouldn't listen to all you hear, Sandyman." Gaffer said, who did not much like the miller. "There isn't no call to go talking of pushing and pulling. Boats are quite tricky enough for those that sit still without looking further for the cause of trouble."

"But I reckon it was nasty knock for those Sacksville-Bagginses." Ted explained. "They thought they were going to get Bag End, that time when Bilbo went off and was thought to be dead. And then he comes back and orders them off. He goes on living and living, and never looking a day older, bless him! And suddenly he produces an heir, and has all the papers made out proper. The Sacksville-Bagginses won't never see the inside of Bag End now, or it is to be hoped not."

"Then you've heard more than I can speak to." Gaffer answered and began to explain about Bilbo. "I saw Mr. Bilbo come back, a matter sixty years ago, when I was a lad. I'd not long come prentice to old Holman, but he had me up at Bag End helping him to keep folks from trampling and trapressing all over the garden while the sale was on. And in the middle of it all Mr. Bilbo comes up the Hill. I don't doubt they were mostly treasure he had picked up in foreign parts, where there be mountains of gold, they say."

"Well, I hope your lad Samwise will know more from you." Daddy said. "Bilbo is always in and out of Bag End."

"But he's much crazy about stories of the old days, he is, and he listens to all of Bilbo's stories." Gaffer said.

"Ah, but he has likely enough been adding to what he brought at first." Ted argued, voicing his common opinion. "He's often away from home. And look at the outlandish folk that visit him: dwarves coming at night, and that wandering conjuror, Gandalf, and all. You can say what you like Gaffer, but Bag End's a queer place, and its folk are queerer."

"And you can say what you like about what you know no more of than you do of boating, Mr. Sandyman." Gaffer retorted. "If that's being queer, then we could do with a bit more queerness in these parts. There's some not far away that wouldn't offer a pint of beer to a friend, if they lived in a hole with golden walls. But they do things proper at Bag End."


	5. Buffy & Faith

Buffy walking through Faith's apartment her arms crossed in front of her. There are cardboard boxes stacked everywhere. Buffy stops and sees a cat jump up on Faith's bed.

"Who's going to look after him?" Buffy asked in a quiet voice.

"It's a she." Faith corrected as she walks up behind Buffy and stops next to her. "And aren't these things supposed to take care of themselves?"

"A higher power guiding us?" Buffy asked with a smile.

Faith looks at her and then turns away and keeps walking with a smile. "I'm pretty sure that's not what I meant."

"There's something I'm supposed to be doing." Buffy said. "But I don't what."

"Oh yeah. - Miles to go - Little Ms. Muffet counting down from 7-3-0." Faith jested.

"Great." Buffy grimaced. "Riddles."

Faith stands in front of a broken window and looks out as she speaks. "Sorry, it's my head. A lot of new stuff." She sighed at the broken window. "They are never going to fix this, are they?"

"What about you?" Buffy asked her in concern.

Faith turns around and gestures at her head. "Scar tissue. It fades. It all fades." She turns around to look at her. "You want to know the deal? Human weakness - never goes away. Not even his."

"Is this your mind or mine?" Buffy asked, half-smiled.

"Beats me." Faith laughed a bit.

Buffy gives a little laugh in return and looks down when Faith walks towards her.

"Getting towards that time." Faith said.

Buffy looks at all the boxes and the weapons laid out on the table beside her. "How are you going to fit all this stuff?" She asked, looking at the weapons.

"Not gonna." Faith smiled a bit. "It's yours."

"I can't use all of this!" Buffy rejected the offer.

"Just take what you need." Faith giggled a bit and reaches her right hand up to touch Buffy's cheek. "You're ready?"

"Ready for what?" Buffy asked.

"Game on." Faith smiled.


	6. Dol Guldur

Entering the world of Arda through a portal, Groosalugg and Lorne rode through the Greenwood and made their way towards the old fortress of Dol Guldur.

"Thank you for coming with me." Groosalugg expressed to his friend.

"Don't mention it, I insisted in coming with you." Lorne replied back as he dismounts from his horse.

"This must be it." Lorne said as he dismounted his horse.

"Dol Guldur." Groosalugg said, staring at the old fortress. "A hill of sorcery."

"How much do you know of this place?" Lorne asked him.

"This place was used as a stronghold." Groosalugg explained. "A powerful evil laid format in these old ruins." He looks at Lorne with sad expression on his face. "My father died there."

"I'm sorry." Lorne expressed his sympathy to his friend. "I realize this is a bit of a shock."

"He tried to confront this evil years ago when he entered Dol Guldur." Groosalugg continued his explanation. "He went in there, and he never came out. That fortress is cursed."

"Well…" Lorne sighed and took time to bring something up. "Curses are like… dark." He looks at Groosalugg with happy expression. "You know what my I use to say to Angel. When the song changes, unless of course, we don't get there on time, in which case - you'll be frozen in this crappy mood forever. I shudder to think."

"Angel really has a lot of sense of courage and honor." Groosalugg remarked.

"Yeah." Lorne whispered and continued to stare at the fortress until he noticed something. He spotted a light from a old ruined window. "I see something."

"What do you see?" Groosalugg asked.

"A light." Lorne answered. "I saw movement."

"Best we investigate." Groosalugg investigated.

"Wow, wow, wow, time out." Lorne stopped him. "So it's an evil limo. I get that. But, does that mean you don't restock the cherries?"

"What does that mean?" Groosalugg asked bewilderedly.

"It means… bad idea to do that." Lorne said. "You said it yourself. If your dad went in there and never returned, we'll probably end up like him."

"We're going in there." Groosalugg said. "If what Councilor Barshon says about a powerful spell of concealment that lies over this place, then that means the enemy lingers in that fortress."

Groosalugg begins striding across the bridge toward Dol Guldur. Lorne sighed and was forced to follow him inside.

"Wait, Groo, there's something I should probably say before we go in there." Lorne spoke to him as he walked beside him.

"Which is what?" Groosalugg asked.

"What if it's a trap?" Lorne assumed.

"If it is, then let's be quick on what we do." Groosalugg spoke quietly.

"Just remember, let's keep our heads down." Lorne suggested.

Groosalugg and Lorne walk through Dol Guldur, and saw that the entire place was abandoned. The only thing they could see was rocks and the looked weathered and broken.

"I can feel an air that menaces through this place." Groosalugg said about the air around them.

"Well, this place looks pretty deserted." Lorne stated. "Guess nobody's home."

As the two had been walking about, they didn't realize that they were been watched by a fellow Orc Underling. The Orc Underling slowly scattered away.

* * *

Elsewhere in Dol Guldur, Wellhound walks towards the platform and observes his army of Guldur Orcs, Ogres, Trolls, and Goblin Mercenaries.

"Armieûk ro avhe Hokûr Hordû!" _(Armies of the Iron Horde)_ Wellhound yelled in Black Speech. "Avodaausan, kulknej prepare avo launch our grevûka avarack for avhe glorâ ro Sauron. Atigat iuk ij nauk-ukiukavance avhaav liwo dar ukavan aganuka uûk, buav no avhiuk. kulknej liwo ukari aganuka avuk nauk-ukiukavance shal ave ciavausan ro loûk angeleûk, agh mo kulk avarack. . . kulknâ liwo ukhow no mercausan." _(Today, we prepare to launch our greatest attack for the glory of sauron. there is a nas-sistance that will dare stand against us, but no this. we will strike against this nas-sistance in the city of gamble angeles, and once we attack. . . we will show no mercy.)_

The armies of the Iron Horde loudly for their leader who will lead them into battle. Groosalugg and Lorne find a place to prevent themselves from been seen and observe the Iron Horde.

"So this is where they came from?" Groosalugg whispered to himself.

"Jiâk nò gû foòl avò avarâck Pylea wâuk ûkulci, buvâ vûk avime, kulkne livò cruukh agâinukav ave enemû avhaav dâr ukavând agâinukav ave mûbullât gòth himukelf, agh nauk-membas avûk, aûk ave laûkav dautas ave nauk-ukiukavance liwò nevas ukavòp whaav iuk abouav avò cûm!" _(I know our failure to attack pylea wer suicide, but this time, we will crush against the enemies that dare stand against the dark lord himself, and nas-member this, as the last day the nas-sistance will never stop what is about to come!)_ Wellhound finished his speech and yelled out his final words to his army. "ṼE LÛTAUM!" _(TO BATTLE!)_

The horn is sounded and the legions of the Iron Horde march out of Dol Guldur, armed and equipped for war to invade the city of Los Angeles.

"Where are they going?" Lorne asked quietly to Groosalugg.

"I don't know, but wherever they are going, I fear they're going to attack Pylea again." Groosalugg guessed.

"Well, we better get back first and warn Landok on what is coming." Lorne suggested quietly.

"Let's go." Groosalugg whispered.

Just as Groosalugg and Lorne quietly walk down the steps, an arrow flies down at them.

"INTRUDERÛK!" _(INTRUDERS!)_ An Orc Underling yelled.

"I don't like the sound of it." Lorne responded fearfully when a group of Guldur Orcs spot them.

"Not to worry, Lorne." Groosalugg assured him as he drew his sword out to engage the enemy. "Once we leave, will find out sooner or later on where the armies are going."

"Man, I'm going to get knocked out for this." Lorne murmured to himself.

Groosalugg and Lorne both fight their way out of Dol Guldur just as Marcie watches them flee.

"Cowards." Marcie whispered and scoffed at the same time.


	7. A Long Expected Party

Meanwhile, during the beautiful day in the Shire, thousands of hobbits were preparing for Bilbo Baggins' 111th Birthday Party. Some of the Hobbits were riding on large mountain rams that were given as gifts by the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains as a token of honor and friendship. For the last 60 years, ever since Bilbo returned from his dangerous adventure to the far east of Rhovanion, the Hobbits and Dwarves began a mutual relationship, and shared their cultures together. However, some hobbits were jealous since Dwarves attended to live for more than 300 years, and hobbits would live for more than 150 years.

During the preparation, while a number of hobbits were rolling the barrels, the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains, as well as some from the great kingdom of Erebor and the Iron Hills, had come to visit the Shire, and assist in the preparations. Among the Dwarves that arrived were Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur, seven of the dwarves that were part of the company of Thórin Oakenshield, the heir of Durin's Folk. Also, Bofur's son and daughter, Bofri and Tindri, attended as well, including Gimli Lockbearer, Glóin's son. Also Gimli had a son too. His name was Gláin, kindly similar to his grandfather's name. Gláin was often quiet, but sometime he would enjoy to laugh and drink during celebrations.

Now, the whole village square was crowded with Hobbits and Dwarves, who were quite cheerful and happy while those that had been busy working. A trio of dwarves joined a group of pipe-smokers who were seen sitting around and enjoying each other's company. The trio took out their pipes and smoked along with them. Many female dwarves had gathered in the market where they sold a number of valuables for a low price. In the orchards, the dwarves assisted the hobbits in carrying the barrels and bringing them to the exact spot where the party was going to be.

"Can't wait for another celebration in the Shire, lads." Glóin growled in excitement and turned to his son. "Gimli, feel free to mount every prepartion for tonight."

"AAAHHH, feasting and smoking for old Gimli! HA HA!" Gimli growled in laughter and grabbed himself a mug of ale.

"Bofri! Tindri! Help some of the lads." Bofur instructed them. "They could need it."

"What of you father?" Tindri asked.

"I'm going to visit an old friend." Bofur chuckled. "Hahahahaha!"

"Put some muscle into that lads!" Gláin called out to a few dwarves from behind.

* * *

Back in Bag End, Bilbo had been spending a couple of hours in writing his book. He couldn't take his eyes of it since he enjoyed smoking his weed-pipe. He hoped that his distant nephew surprised Gandalf, and that his old friend would step in front of his door. Everything was completely peaceful and quiet as the Bilbo sat with his back beside a cosy fire.

Bilbo cleared his voice and wrote the words on his book as he speaks. "The 22nd day of September in the year 1400... by Shire Reckoning. Bag End, Bagshot Row, Hobbiton, Westfarthing, the Shire, Middle-Earth. The third age of this world. There and Back Again... A Hobbit's Tale. By Bilbo Baggins." He stopped for a moment and began to think just as he put his his pen down, and breathed. As he slowly turns to an empty page, Bilbo leans back in the seat of his chair for a moment and placed his weed pipe in his mouth. "Now, where to begin? Ah, yes." He snapped his fingers and found the words to put in his next page. He dips his quill into the ink and starts to write again. "Hobbits have been living and farming in the four farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk. Middle-Earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count Hobbits must seem of little importance being neither renowned as great warriors nor counted among the very wise."

Bilbo stops writing for a moment and leans back in his chair, chuckling at that thought. That was his laughter was cut short when someone knocked on his door.

"Frodo! Someone at the door!" Bilbo yelled over his shoulder. He turns back to his book and starts writing again, forgetting about the door. "In fact, it has been remarked by some that Hobbit's only real passion is for food. A rather unfair observation as we have also developed a keen in the brewing of ales and the smoking of pipe-weed. But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet and good, tilled earth. For all Hobbits share a love of things that grow. And, yes, no doubt to others, our ways seem quaint. But today of all days, it is brought home to me: It is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life."

That was when another knock at the door happened, and Bilbo sags in his chair, feeling slightly annoyed that Frodo hasn't answered it.

"Frodo, the door!" Bilbo called out to him, but there was no response from him. After hearing the knocking again, Bilbo grew highly frustrated from all this since he couldn't concentrate on his work. "Sticklebacks. Where is that boy? Frodo!" He shouted for him again, but his distant nephew didn't reply back. Bilbo couldn't wait longer for Frodo to answer the door, so decides to answer it himself. he strolls towards the front door and shouts. "Listen, I will see you all at the party tonight! Right now, I am really busy at the moment, so try to come back a little later." Once he opens the door, his eyes widen in surprise. "Bless me!"

"Bilbo!" Bofur exclaimed in joy.

"Bofur!" Bilbo shouted happily and the two gave a warm embrace. "Hahahahaha!" He turned to notice the other dwarves he's recognized. "Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Glóin, Bifur, and Bombur! It is good to see you all!"

"My Durin, you haven't aged at all." Bofur said, looking amazed.

"Well, none of you have ever since we ventured to the east nearly 60 years ago." Bilbo chuckled along with his dwarf friends.

"So which way, laddie? Is it all down there?" Dwalin asked.

"Down there, indeed, please... come in, come in." Bilbo beckoned his dwarven friends to enter his house. Once the dwarves were inside, Bilbo takes Dwalin's coat and hangs it up. "Here. All the food is waiting for all in the pantry. And ah Dori, have the tea warmed up please. Its on the counter."

"On it, Mr. Bilbo." Dori complied and walked into the kitchen. "Come on, Nori."

"Bombur, please get all the cheese wheels out from the pantry." Bilbo insisted to the fat dwarf. "Take as much as you want, except for the cheddar."

Bombur slowly walks towards the pantry to grab a couple of cheese wheels that he would love to eat for lunch.

Bilbo turns to his friend Bofur. "Bofur, help me in with the chairs, including Grampa Mungo's chair, if you will."

"Then let's get on with it." Bofur chuckled dearly.

Bifur the dwarf walks along pulls two chairs to bring into the kitchen.

"Very fancy your garden looks." Bofur said about Bilbo's garden.

"Yes." Bilbo grinned in delight and excitement. "Yes, indeed. I am very fond of it and all of the Shire. Hahahaha."

"So... has Gandalf arrived any chance?" Bofur wondered.

"Oh no, haven't see him yet." Bilbo replied as he carried his grandfather's chair. "He's always late in all."

"He's a wizard, he's always late." Bofur said. "It's all part of his nature lad."

"Speaking of nature, where is Balin?" Bilbo asked him as he placed the chair in front of the table. "I haven't seem him for almost twelve years."

"Ah Balin, my own brother... he had some important business in the Misty Mountains." Dwalin spoke immediately as he drank a tankard filled with ale.

"Business? What kind of business?" Bilbo asked, changing his excited face to a concerned face.

"He was leading a small colony of dwarves that have lived somewhere in the Misty Mountains." Bofur explained. "He led his colony to reclaim the ancient kingdom of Khazad-Dûm... Moria. They managed to rid all the Gundabad Orcs, and Balin earned the title as King."

"Well." Bilbo cleared his throat. "I suppose that's the reason that he hasn't come back. I do miss him." He sighed and took a couple of seconds to speak again. "But, I'm sure he'll one day come back and visit the Shire again."

"I don't know if that's possible." Glóin said as he sat down comfortably and ate a piece of bread from his plate. "For the last twelve years, there's been no word of him since."

"Things can't last forever, Bilbo." Bofur said solemnly. "They can't remain the same as all."

"Yes, indeed." Bilbo sighed as he sat down. "I still can't think of the day when I first left the Shire on my first grand adventure to the east. Seeing the mountains, wandering the paths of Mirkwood, visiting Esgaroth, and reclaiming the ancient city of Erebor. That was something."

"Thórin was a proud and honorable dwarf, he was." Dwalin sniffed. "He would've lived longer to see how the kingdom of Erebor would be restored."

"And what of the Arkenstone, the heart of the mountain?" Bilbo asked about the shining jewel.

"He remains on the heart of the seat where Dáin continues to rule with in honorable fist." Bofur proclaimed about Thórin's cousin.

"Speaking of Durin's Folk, where in the Shire is young Frodo gone off too?" Glóin asked. "Thought he be here to answer the door for you."

"Well, Frodo has gone off to the Eastfarthing Woods to surprise Gandalf, that is something I just foolishly forgot." Bilbo said and made a deep sigh. "I just don't know if he's ready."

"Ready for what?" Bofur asked.

"Taking Bag End for himself." Bilbo added the exact answer. "I've spent all my life in the Shire ever since I came back. I really want to see the Blue Mountains, the Misty Mountains, Greenwood, and Erebor again, and I also want to find a good spot to continue writing my book."

"You made a book?" Dwalin asked in a chuckle.

"A book about me, and all of you of course." Bilbo said about the book. "There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins. There's always been a Baggins living here under the Hill in Bag End." He paused momentarily looking up and mutters to himself. "And there always will be."

* * *

Throughout the day while Bilbo had invited his dwarf friends over to have lunch in Bag End, Frodo had been sitting quietly beneath a tree, reading his book. He hoped that Gandalf would arrive in time, but knew that he would arrive. Suddenly, he hears someone singing and humming. Frodo looks up with a smile on his face as he understands who it was.

Taking the road towards the Shire, Gandalf drove his carriage filled with fireworks through the fields while he sang a song that he enjoyed.

 _"Down from the door where it began_  
 _And I must follow if I can_  
 _The road goes ever on and on_  
 _Down from the door where it began_  
 _Now far ahead the road has gone_  
 _And I must follow if I can"_

Frodo jumps up and runs towards the grassy rode and comes to a halt. With his arms crossed, he looks down at Gandalf from the bank.

"You're late." Frodo stated in a pleasant tone.

Gandalf stops the carriage when he heard his voice. His face can barely be seen under his big, pointed floppy hat. He slowly turns to face Frodo.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf spoke from beneath his hat and looks up into Frodo's eyes with a strict look. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

There was a moment of silence as Frodo and Gandalf stared at each other. Firstly the two looked at each other very serious, but that was when they started to burst into laughter.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo laughed happily as he jumps down onto the carriage and gave Gandalf a friendly hug.

Gandalf looks at Frodo with twinkling eyes. "You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" He laughed again.

* * *

Entering the Shire, Frodo sat beside Gandalf in the carriage as they drive towards Hobbiton.

"What news of the outside world?" Frodo asked excitedly. "Tell me everything."

"Everything? Far too eager and curious for a hobbit, most unnatural." Gandalf explained. Well what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past age, full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits… which I am very thankful."

"Look it's Gandalf!" A hobbit farmer shouted when he noticed Gandalf's arrival. "It's Gandalf!"

Gandalf drives the carriage past the party field, where Hobbits are getting the banner up. "Ohh! The long expected party!" He laughed and began to smoke from his pipe and asked. "So, how is the old rascal? I hear its going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo said.

"Well, that should please him." Gandalf chuckled.

"Everyone in the Shire's been invited." Frodo added. "Including the mighty Dwarves of the Mountains."

Gandalf and Frodo both laugh merrily together as passed a number of Hobbits, who were hard at work in the fields. They cross over a small stone bridge over a stream and into the little town square, making their way towards Bag End. They pass through the large town of Hobbiton and observe the many hobbits and dwarves while doing so.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately." Frodo explained as Gandalf listens to him intensively. Gandalf was now concerned and full of thought of what Frodo had said. "I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours pouring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something."

Gandalf looks at Frodo mysteriously and gave Frodo a sideways glance. Frodo looks back at him, waiting for him to answer. Gandalf just looks away looking as if he didn't know anything.

"All right, then. Keep your secrets." Frodo grinned suspiciously.

"What?" Gandalf asked, trying not to look as he doesn't know what Frodo is on about.

"But I know you have something to do with it." Frodo stated.

"Good gracious me." Gandalf assumed with a look of innocence.

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of." Frodo remembered.

"Indeed." Gandalf nodded to his agreement.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." Frodo said truthfully.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved." Gandalf admitted. "All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." Frodo counted.

"Oh, really?" Gandalf mumbled and looks about while smoking his pipe.

They drive past a hobbit hole when a grumpy hobbit named Everard Proudfoot, a member of the Proudfoot clan, had been working in the garden. He looks at Gandalf, give a huge glare. That was when the three heard the sound of screaming of excitement. Everard turns and sees a group of happy Hobbit children who were running down the grassy hills towards the carriage as soon as they spotted Gandalf.

The children were shouting for Gandalf to light out a couple of fireworks, but Gandalf drives along and pretended not to notice them. The children look at him in disappointment for a moment. Suddenly, a blast of fireworks goes off from the carriage, and the children clap their hands and cheer happily as they jump up and down. Everard laughed as well, seeing how wonderful and entertaining it was, but that was when his wife Aurora Proudfoot comes out and gives him a disapproving look. Everard's faded immediately and gets the sour look on his face again.

"Gandalf? I'm glad you're back." Frodo said as he stands up in the carriage. He jumps off the cart and waves goodbye to him.

"So am I, dear boy!" Gandalf said cheerfully and spoke thoughtfully to himself. "So am I."

Gandalf drives up to Bag End and stops in front of the gate which has a sign that says 'No Admittance. Exception Party Business'. He walks up to the door and knocks it with the end of his staff.

* * *

Inside the house of Bag End, Bilbo and the dwarves heard the knocking.

"It must be the Proudfoots." Bilbo said gruffly to them and yelled out. "No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!"

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf laughed loudly.

"My Durin, its Gandalf." Bofur said in excitement.

Bilbo smiles broadly and hurries to open the door immediately. Once the door opens, Bilbo was very surprised and stared at Gandalf in disbelief. "Gandalf?"

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf smiled cheerfully to his old friend.

"My dear Gandalf." Bilbo laughed joyfully when he and Gandalf hugged each other tightly. "Hahaha."

"Good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old. Who would believe it?" Gandalf asked himself and takes a closer look at Bilbo. "You haven't aged a day."

They pause and look at each other and then begin to laugh again. Immediately, Bilbo runs into the Hobbit hole.

"Come on, come in." Bilbo beckoned and held the door wide open for him. "Welcome, welcome."

"Nice to see a familiar face, hope if you don't mind." Bofur smiled widely.

"Of course." Gandalf nodded happily and allows Bofur to take his hat and staff while Bilbo closes the door and keeps it locked.

Bifur comes striding up and replies something in Khuzdul.

"Yes, yes, you are quite right, Bifur." Gandalf agreed and noticed something different. "My jo, Bifur did you... by any chance lose your axe."

Bifur felt the mark on his forehead and noticed it right away.

"Not to worry, I'm sure I can get him a new one, if he's got the balls for it." Bofur laughed.

Bifur growled and walked back to the kitchen.

"So Gandalf, shall I have Dori pass you a cup of tea?" Bilbo asked him. "Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left. 1296. Very good year. Almost as old as I am! Hahaha!" He runs off into the pantry to search for wine and continued to shout across the house. "It was laid down by my father! What say we open one, eh?"

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf replied thankfully.

While Bilbo had been busy searching for the wine and the Dwarves were talking and laughing in the kitchen, Gandalf backs into a chandelier by accident, but its good that it didn't collapse into the ground. He ducks under the chandelier, and turns around. As he did, he bumps his head onto the beam.

"OW!" Gandalf moaned and chuckled as he held his head.

"I was expecting you sometime last week." Bilbo said quickly. "Not that it matters; you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will."

As Bilbo had been talking while the dwarves had been drinking and continued to laugh, Gandalf rubbed his forehead and walks into Bilbo's study. That was when his eyes caught the attention of papers on the desk. While examining the papers, he found the map of Erebor. Gandalf picks up a map off the table, he looks at it where he saw the picture of Smaug the Terrible over it.

Bilbo continues to talk to him about what there is to eat.

"You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid." Bilbo continued to talk to Gandalf as he finds something to eat. "We've already got cold chicken and a bit of pickle… there's some cheese here. Oh no it won't do. We've got raspberry jam, an apple tart. But not much for afters. Oh, no, we're all right. I've just found some sponge cake." He stops talking for now and enters the study, looking for Gandalf, who had left. "I could make you some eggs if you'd like." He turns around unable to see his friend. "Oh. Gandalf?"

Gandalf leans down into the study from the hall behind Bilbo.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf repeated.

"Oh, right." Bilbo smiled and walks over to the table to join the dwarves.

"Ah Gandalf, good for you to join us so soon." Glóin laughed. "We were just celebrating for tonight."

"Indeed." Gandalf chuckled in delight. "So tell me... what have I miss?"

"We just talking about the time how you saved us from a trio of mountain trolls." Nori remembered.

"Technally Nori, they were Stone Trolls, a different breed." Gandalf corrected him. "Most likely a cursed race of these half-wits."

"Half-wits, indeed." Bofur smiled.

"Ah Gandalf, you don't mind if I eat, do you?" Bilbo asked as he stuffed some cheese into his mouth.

"No, not at all." Gandalf replied.

Suddenly, a sharp knock was heard on the door, causing Bilbo to back against the wall and choked on his food in his desperate attempt to hide from a voice who sounded familiar. The person who knocked was revealed to be Lobelia Sacksville-Baggins.

"Sounds like we got ourselves another guest." Bofur said and stands up. "I'll answer it."

"No Bofur!" Bilbo whispered sharply and he held him and pulled him to hide. "Don't answer it!" Then, he turns his face towards Gandalf and the other dwarves, and whispered. "Listen, I am not at home." He releases Bofur and slowly tiptoes over to the window in the study where he took a peek.

"Who is it?" Bofur asked in a slight whisper.

"It's Lobelia... Lobelia Sackville-Baggins." Bilbo whispered back to his friend.

"I know you're in there!" Lobelia shouted from outside Bag End. "I will not leave until you open this blasted door!"

"Don't worry, she'll go." Bilbo whispered to him. "She'll just get bored immediately and will just walk away."

"Bilbo, can you explain why your hiding in your study from that woman?" Glóin asked, giving a concerned look.

"Ah, I'm sorry Glóin its just... the Sackville-Bagginses have been after my house ever since I came back 60 years ago." Bilbo explained everything to him and the others." He turns around quietly by entering the kitchen again and goes over to the little round window in the kitchen and looks out as he continued to speak. "They've never forgiven me for living this long. I've got to get away from these confounded relatives that keep prying around and hanging on the bell all day. They never give me a moment's peace. I want to see mountains again. Mountains, Gandalf. And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book."

"Tea is perfectly ready Mr. Bilbo." Dori announced and takes the tea off the fire with a towel.

"Oh perfect, Dori." Bilbo admired his work. "Pass the first cup to Gandalf if you may."

"Here you go, Mr. Gandalf." Dori smiled and passed the tea over to him.

"Thank you, Dori." Gandalf replied and took a sip of the hot tea.

"So are still meaning to go through with your plan as you told us?" Glóin asked about the plan.

"Oh yes, I've told Glóin about the plan in leaving the Shire after the party." Bilbo added as well. "It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made. I finally made up my mind a year ago."

'It is no good saying, lad, but like my father use to say, always stick to your plan, and the whole plan of it would turn out for the best." Bofur reminded him.

"Ah, we shall see about that Bofur." Bilbo said.

"Bilbo... Frodo suspects something of you." Gandalf brought up.

"Me... nonsense!" Bilbo declined to believe that. "Has Frodo been telling you this when you arrived? Of how I react beyond my own private study?"

"Frodo doesn't mean anything by that." Gandalf assured him.

"We all know that he's a Baggins and a Brandybuck." Bilbo noted. "He's not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle."

"You will tell him, won't you?" Gandalf asked.

"Well..." Bilbo gulped and felt nervous. "I haven't yet. I can't keep this secret for long, Gandalf. Frodo has to know about my plan. Bag End will belong to him, and it will be his responsibility to look after the house from the Sackville-Bagginses."

"Frodo is very fond of you." Bofur smiled directly at him. "You know he can't help it. He's more like you that meets the eye."

"Yes... your absolutely right." Bilbo nodded and continued. "I just wish I could probably ask him to come with me. I think in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire."

"The woods, the fields. Little rivers." Dwalin said as well.

"I can't help myself." Bilbo sniffed. "I'm not the same hobbit as I once was. I wish I would be, but more different than ever. Point is... I am old. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." He sits down comfortably. "I feel thin. Sort of stretched like butter scraped over too much bread. I think it is time for everyone, including Frodo, to learn the truth of my past. I'm done keeping secrets, but once the secrets are revealed, I will have no choice but to leave. I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to."

"No, it does not seem too right to me." Bofur said thoughtfully. "After all I believe your plan is probably the best."

"Well, I've made up my mind." Bilbo nodded grimly and sat down. "And I believe it is for the best."

* * *

Later, just as the sun was setting, Gandalf and Bilbo were sitting outside Bag End, each with a pipe in their mouth. They were looking at the field where the party was to be held tonight, with all the tents set up and lanterns were lighted as night was approaching.

"Old Toby." Bilbo fancied. "The finest weed in the Southfarthing." He blows a ring of smoke and watches Gandalf blow a ship of smoke, sailing through the smoke ring that Bilbo made. "Gandalf, my old friend... this will be a night to remember."

* * *

The party had begun at the dead of night. Many presents were been brought in, and dozens of dwarf and hobbit children were running in happily to have fun. Also, the dwarves had built fabulous toys to be given as presents to the children. They were all but beautiful in a way, and had come all the way from the kingdom of Erebor that was ruled by Dáin Ironfoot, the grand city of Dale ruled by Brand, and the Woodland Realm ruled by Thranduil. Thousands of dwarf and hobbit guests were given proud and warm welcomes by Mr. Bilbo Baggins, who was very delighted to have all attend.

During the special occasion, a huge firework explodes and turns into a showering of sparks that land downwards to the party field below. The Hobbits and Dwarves waited to catch the sparks, but they all disappeared right before they hit the crowd. The Dwarves and Hobbits were dancing, clapping, eating, drinking, laughing, singing, and talking together. Some were sitting down and eating together while most had chose to stand and walk around. Dinner and tea was special, but most of the guests enjoyed to drink ale. Many of the children were running through the field, laughing and crying happily from all the fireworks that Gandalf had casted. Many of the Dwarves and Hobbits talked happily together as they clang their tankards of ale as a toast for their honorable friendship.

As the party grew exciting and rose to its height, Dori, Nori, and a few dwarves were assisting in carrying Bilbo's large birthday cake across the field and placed it on a large table that would support its weight. Bombur the dwarf suddenly fell backwards and trouble getting himself up. Gimli and Dwalin were both laughing wildly as they clank their tankards filled with ale and drank. Bilbo had been busy welcoming a number of attendants, including members of the Baggins clan. He walked over to a hobbit who was a member of the Bolgers clan.

"Hello, hello." Bilbo greeted the hobbit loudly for him to hear and shook his hand. "Fatty Bolger, its lovely to see you! Welcome, welcome!"

Bofur and his daughter Tindri were both having fun while they both played their flutes with the band while Bofri and Frodo had been dancing wildly. Elsewhere, Samwise Gamgee, who people often call him Sam as his nickname, was sitting alone took a glimpse on a beautiful female hobbit named Rosie Cotton, who had been dancing behind him. Sam was too nervous to talk to Rosie, but that was when Frodo sits down next to him.

"Go on Sam." Frodo tempted him happily. "Ask Rosie for a dance."

Sam was very nervous and felt embarrassed to do that. "I think I'll just have another ale." He groaned, not wanting to do so, and got up to walk to one of the tents filled with barrels of ale and wine.

"Oh, no, you don't." Frodo smirked when he took his friend by the shoulders and pushes him into Rosie's path. "Go on!"

Frodo managed to push Sam onto the dancefloor and into Rosie's arms, and laughed at Sam's attempt on dancing. He turns around and watches Gandalf let out a another set of fireworks off, which takes the form of arrows flying through the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bilbo sits down in front of a group of hobbit children, and told them one of his stories of his first adventure. The children were fascinated of his story and listened in apprehension while all the noises of trumpets, horns, pipes, flutes, and other musical instruments were playing.

"So there I was... at the mercy of three monstrous trolls." Bilbo explained melodramatically about his story to the children. "And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us. Whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly. They spent so much time arguing the withertos and the whyfors, that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees... poof!"

The children gasp and jump a little.

"And turned them all to stone." Bilbo finished.

* * *

Gandalf was having a great time with all the hobbits and dwarves that attended the party. He laughed happily to himself while he went back to his carriage and went to get some more fireworks. Once the wizard turns away with everything has and out of sight, a young hobbit named Meriadoc Brandybuck, who usually calls himself Merry, pokes out from the otherside of the carriage and watches Gandalf leave. Merry quickly smacks the side of the tent and his friend Pippin emerges out from his hiding spot.

"Quickly." Merry beckoned his friend in a whisper and gave him a boost onto the carriage.

While Pippin was searching for a good firework to set for him and his pal, Merry looks over his shoulder to see what Gandalf was doing.

Gandalf had been unaware of what Merry and Pippin were doing, and lets off a firework that took the form of butterflies for the children.

"Whoa! Up they go!" Gandalf laughed hysterically and watched the children run after the butterflies, and trying to catch them.

Merry turns back to the carriage and saw that Pippin grabbed a small blue rocket.

"How bout this?" Pippin asked in a whisper.

"No, no, try the big one." Merry suggested quitly when he pointed at the one that Pippin was next to.

In a moment, Pippin saw what Merry meant and finds a large firework that was shaped as a large fire breathing dragon. Once his friend shows it, Merry gasped at the sight of it and nods. Seeing that Gandalf was coming back, Pippin jumps down from the carriage, and into the tent beside it. Merry quickly takes a bite from his apple, trying to look inconspicious and followed Pippin into the tent.

"You think saw Gandalf saw us?" Pippin asked quietly.

"No, I don't think he did." Merry stated by shaking his head a bit. "Come on, let's get it set up."

"Whose idea was this?" Pippin asked, concerned.

"Mine, Pippin." Merry answered quietly. "Come on, lety's hurry."

* * *

Bilbo continued to shake more hands of Hobbits that had showed up at his party. He also shook hands with a woman who is tailed by an overwhelming crowd of children.

"Mrs. Bracegirdle, how nice to see you." Bilbo greeted a member of the Bracegirdle clan. "Welcome, welcome. Are all these children yours?"

"Oh, yes." Ms. Bracegirdle laughed a bit with tired eyes and nodded.

"Good gracious, you have been productive." Bilbo said, looking quite surprised and cleared his throat.

As the Bracegirdles move on, Bilbo listens to the crowd, but that was when his ear twitches by the sound of two familiar voices that were approaching. It was Lobelia and Otho Sacksville-Baggins.

"Bilbo!" Lobelia called out to Bilbo. "Bilbo!"

Bilbo stated to panic and whips around in fear when he bumps into Frodo.

"Sacksville-Bagginses!" Bilbo panicked and pointed sharply from behind him. "Quickly hide!"

Bilbo and Frodo run away quickly to find a hiding place when two sour and grumpy looking Hobbits push there way through the crowd looking for Bilbo. Bilbo and Frodo move as fast as they can to avoid them and stop beside a tent. Biblo quickly covers his face with his jacket when Lobelia and Otho appear around the corner of the tent. They look around and found no sign of Bilbo. The couple were furious for losing him, and they continue to move on through the crowd and search for him.

"Thank you, my boy." Bilbo sighed in relief and took a deep breath. "You're a good lad, Frodo." He turned to look at him and suddenly looked serious. "I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am. Very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because of all my numerous relations... and you were the one Baggins that showed real spirit."

Frodo stares at his uncle, and felt perturbed by the change of his tone. He then asked suspiciously. "Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's home brew?"

Bilbo looked confused on what he said and responded his answer. "No…well, yes, but that's not the point. The point is, Frodo..." He paused for a moment and didn't feel ready to spit out the words. "...you'll be all right." He takes a sip of his ale and without looking, Frodo looks at him in confusion over what Bilbo just said to him.

* * *

Inside a tent, Merry and Pippin manage to light up the firework that they took from Gandalf's carriage.

Pippin stands up after lighting the firework. "Done!"

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground." Merry whispered worriedly when he pushes the firework onto Pippin.

"It is in the ground!" Pippin exclaimed and pushes it back to Merry.

Merry fearfully tosses the rocket and exclaimed. "Outside!"

"But it was your idea!" Pippin shouted and pushed it back to Merry.

The two foolish hobbits continued to push the firework and argue when the it starts to ignite. The dragon firework takes off out of the tent. Everyone around, turn towards the explosion and watch in excitement. However, Merry and Pippin were both knocked back onto the ground, and their faces were black from the explosion.

Gimli points at the firework and shouted. "Look at that!"

The firework races high into the sky and explodes into an array of sparks. The crowd starts to clap and cheer as they watch, but that was when the firework took the shape of a fire breathing dragon. As it flies back down towards the party field, many of the dwarves and hobbits run away in fright and screamed in the sight of terror.

"A dragon!" Dwalin roared in fury and took out his hammer. "Come on!" He shouted directly at the dragon. "Come and burn me!"

The dragon didn't take notice of the brave dwarf and flow straight down towards Frodo and Bilbo.

Frodo spots the dragon and turns directly to Bilbo. "Bilbo? Bilbo, watch out for the dragon!" He shouted and hurries him away.

"Dragon? What dragon? Nonsense." Bilbo refused to believe that. "There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years."

Frodo pulls Bilbo to the ground as the fiery dragon swoops over them, barely making it over the field. It continues to fly over the lake before exploding into a mass of colors. The dwarves and hobbits gasp, cheer, and clap. Bilbo and Frodo laugh and clap from all the entertainment.

"That was wonderful!" Glóin laughed and clapped. "Do that again!"

"Say, was that the signal for supper?" Bofur asked his son, who was beside him.

"Don't know." Bofri replied.

Merry and Pippin, who were both covered in soot, watch with stunned, but satisfied faces.

"That was good." Merry whispered in amazement.

"Let's get another one." Pippin suggested.

Before Merry and Pippin were about to do, Gandalf comes up from behind them and grabs them each by their ear. Merry and Pippin groan and look up behind them.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took." Gandalf said unhappily. "I might've known."

"Please Gandalf, it was Merry's idea." Pippin lied, trying to get away with it.

"But it was your idea!" Merry exclaimed, lied as well.

"Enough!" Gandalf snapped. "Both of you have a choice. I will turn you both into squirrels or you can wash at least 100 dishes. What will it be?"

"I think dishes sounds better." Pippin replied thoughtfully.

* * *

As punishment, Merry and Pippin were tasked in washing at least 100 dishes. Merry and Pippin took as much time to wash themselves, and managed to finish doing the dishes whilest Gandalf had been watching them when he smoked from his pipe.

"Speech, Bilbo!" Bofur yelled. "Speech!"

"Speech!" Frodo shouted by clapping his hands.

Every dwarf and hobbit shouted and insisted for Bilbo to make a speech before he would blow at least 111 candles from the cake next to him. Bilbo gets up and bows to everyone in respect. He steps up on a barrel under the great tree and opens his arms welcomingly.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" Bilbo cleared his throat and announced loudly to every hobbit that were members of each clan. "Tooks and Brandybucks... Grubbs, Chubbs, Burrowses, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses, Burrowses, Goodbodies, and Proudfoots!"

Everard Proudfoot, who smoked and placed his feet on a barrel, looked on in disappointment and shouted his correction to him. "PROUDFEET!"

The entire crowd laughed.

"Proudfoots." Bilbo corrected back as he shakes his hand off. "Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag End."

Otho and Lobelia scowl at Bilbo, but he didn't care since they disliked him and had always detested Frodo and the rest of the Bagginses.

"Today is my 111th birthday!" Bilbo cheered happily. "Many Happy Returns!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The crowd of dwarves and hobbits cheer and raise their drinks high into the air.

Everard Took and Melilot Brandybuck were both excited, and the two happily got on a table and began to ring their bells and dance the Springle-ring.

"Happy Birthday!" Glóin shouted and raised his tankard to Bilbo.

"Cheers from all the assembly! I am eleventy-one today! Yes, and alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits, and the proud and honorable dwarves of the mountain halls." Bilbo continued his speech. "I should say: our birthday. For it is, of course, also the birthday of my heir and nephew, Frodo Baggins."

The crowds claps again and wish Frodo Baggins a happy birthday as well.

"Happy Birthday, Frodo." Biblo smiled cheerfully. "As for the rest of you all, I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

The hobbits seem to not know how to take what Bilbo just said. They seemed to look at each other in confusion, but the dwarves laughed wildly since they took the joke and cheered.

"Point is... I have been keeping secrets about my life." Bilbo continued. "I never had a chance to share everything with my entire clan and every one of you. I'm sure the dwarves know much about the story of what had happened long ago in the far east." He sighs and takes out a long paper. "Now, I am going to come clean with this. This is my contract. i signed this contract for one purpose. To join the company of the most famous dwarf king... Thórin Oakenshield."

The crowd seemed amazed aby this and wanted Bilbo to continue.

"Thórin and the dwarves here... belonged to an ancient line called Durin's Folk, one of the seven kindreds of dwarves whose leaders were from the House of Durin." Bilbo began his story. "Their first king was named Durin, one of the seven Fathers of the Dwarves. During the Third Age, the dwarves lived in a great dwarven stronghold called Erebor, a lonely mountain in the north-east of Rhovanion. The mountain was ruled by the mightest of the dwarf lords: Thrór. Thrór ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son Thráin, and his grandson Thórin. Erebor was considered to be something I have never seen before. It was built deep within the mountain itself, and the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone. Thrór decided to name it the King's Jewel and placed it on a special pedestal on his throne. He took it as a sign, a sign that his his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elven Lords. But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly, the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in. Many of the dwarves here knew much about a terrible curse that began to linger in the mountain. Thrór's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things would follow. The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind. It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug the Terrible had come. Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of Dwarves couldn't stand against the wrath of the beast. Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lived. Smaug's reign finally came to an end, and peace was restored. And Thórin Oakenshield... became a legend."

Everyone clapped and cheered for Bilbo's story. However, that was when Bilbo started to grow nervous. He believed that his time to leave the Shire had now come. With no one looking, Bilbo pulled something out of his pocket and fingers it behind his back.

"I, uh... I have things to do." Bilbo stuttered and whispered to himself. "I've put this off for far too long." Then he speaks back louder to the crowd. "I regret to announce this is the end! I am going now. I bid you all a very fond and honorable farewell." He looks directly at Frodo and gives him a warn and proud smile. "Goodbye."

The dwarves and hobbits look up at him curiously. Gandalf watches closely, and suspected that his friend was hiding something while Frodo watches, and his smile slowly vanished. At a split second, Bilbo disappears before everybody's eyes. All of the dwarves and hobbits gasp in the sight of shock on what they saw and didn't knowing what to think. Frodo was in shock as well and Gandalf immediately leaves the party.

"My Durin." Bofur said, looking quite shocked.

Now, there was a huge commotion among the dwarves and hobbits as they look around to find Bilbo, but he was nowhere to be found.

"There's something fishy going on around here, lads." Glóin said. "And it ain't me."

"I believe that mad Baggins is off again." Ted said as he stands up and walks away from the dwarves he sat with. "Silly old fool."

Frodo hasn't said a word ever since Bilbo vanished. He sat as silent like a quiet mouse beside Bilbo's empty chair, and ignored all remarks and questions that he got from several hobbits. He felt deeply troubled since he loved Bilbo dearly as a father who would abandon him and rest of the Baggins clan.

* * *

During a search party, Bilbo still held his magic ring that he had kept secret for sixty years. He opens the door of Bag End himself, and takes off the Ring once he was inside and became visible. Bilbo couldn't stop laughing and thought it was entertaining. He quickly gets himself ready to leave Bag End and walks into his study. He flips his magical ring in the air, catches it, and puts it back in his pocket. Once he was in his study, he walks over and grabs his walking stick. Now ready and fully packed with everything he needed, as well as his book, Bilbo walks into his lounge, but that was when Gandalf was already inside the house and stood there once Bilbo came out.

"I'm surprised to find you visible again, Bilbo my lad." Gandalf replied, not sounding quite happy of what his old friend did. This cused Bilbo to turn around quickly and felt started. "And I suppose you think that was terribly clever."

"Well." Bilbo huffed. "Cleaver it was. I was hoping you would turn up and say a few words." He stares at him for a moment and scoffed. "Oh come on, Gandalf. Did you see their faces?" He started to laugh as he finished up packing. "I expect you know best, as usual."

"I do." Gandalf said and gave him some advice. "But what you did was something that should never have done. Alarming your guests. You have been carrying that Ring I mentioned to you before."

"And what is it that you know about my ring?" Bilbo asked, checking the corner if he missed anything.

"There are many magic rings in this world Bilbo Baggins and none of them should be used lightly." Gandalf warned.

"It was just a bit of fun." Bilbo whined, but Gandalf didn't think how funny it was. Finally, Bilbo saw that his friend was right and sighed. "Oh, you're probably right, as usual." He fetches his pipe and points a finger at Gandalf. "You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?"

"Two eyes. As often as I can spare them." Gandalf promised and gave him a nod.

"I'm leaving everything to him." Bilbo said.

"What about this Ring of yours, is that staying too?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, yes." Bilbo nodded and gestures at the mantelpiece. "It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece."

Gandalf nods and goes to the mantelpiece to look for the envelope that Bilbo had placed.

Bilbo smoothed over his pocket and suddenyl felt the Ring. He realized that he forgot. "No. Wait... it's... here in my pocket." He responded truthfully and pulls out the Ring, and gives a good look at it. "Heh, isn't that... isn't that odd, now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you should leave the Ring behind, Bilbo." Gandalf suggested in caution. "Is that so hard?"

"Well no." Bilbo said and turned around to face him, but let out a hiss. "And yes." He turns back to play with the ring again, but that was when he started to angry. "Now it comes to it. I don't feel like parting with it. Its mine. I found it! It came to me!"

"There's no need to get angry." Gandalf said cautiously.

Bilbo turns towards Gandalf with a furious look on his face. "Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault!" He screamed and turns back to stroke the ring. "It's mine. My own. My precious."

Gandalf recognized tha name 'Precious' and felt quite suspicious that Bilbo might be keeping something that belonged to someone. He slowly walks up and says. "Precious? Its been called that before, but not by you."

Bilbo turns around swiftly and angry. "Argh! What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!"

"I think you've had that Ring quite long enough." Gandalf demanded immediately.

"You want it for yourself!" Bilbo shouted and held his fists up violently.

"BILBO BAGGINS!" Gandalf roared.

Bilbo was scared and flings himself towards the wall behind him when Gandalf takes a step forward, and talks to Bilbo with a dark, scary voice, and the whole room grew dark around them, and everything shook.

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS!" Gandalf raised his voice much louder. "I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!" After that, everything stops shaking and the whole room gets light again once Gandalf softens his voice with a smile on his face. "I'm trying to help you."

Bilbo whimpered and felt quite upset on what he had just done. He runs into Gandalf's arms and continued to weep.

Gandalf kneels before him and strokes his face as he speaks to him. "All your long years, we've been friends. Trust me as you once did. Let it go."

"You're right, Gandalf." Bilbo agreed to Gandalf's point. "The Ring must go to Frodo." He gets all his belongings and walks towards the front door. "It's late. The road is long. Yes, it is time." He opens it and starts to walk out.

"Bilbo, the ring is still in your pocket." Gandalf sighed.

Bilbo stops and looks at Gandalf. "Oh, yes." He smiled guility and takes the Ring out of his pocket. He continues to look at the Ring with a stern face. Slowly, he tips his hand, letting the Ring fall to the floor. Since Rings were light, this one made a deep heavy thud which caught Gandalf's surprise. Quickly, Bilbo walks out, stopping a few strides from the door, and took a few deep breaths just as Gandalf comes out after him.

"I've thought of an ending for my book." Bilbo said and breathed deeply through the night air, and turned to face Gandalf one last time. "And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days."

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend." Gandalf smiled.

"Goodbye, Gandalf." Bilbo expressed his farewell to him.

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo." Gandalf expressed his farewell back to him.

Bilbo walks out of the gate, and down the road going east where he sang a wonderful song.

 _The road goes ever on and on_  
 _Down from the door where it began..._

"Until our next meeting." Gandalf whispered and walks back inside. Before he was about to step in, he caught his attention of the ring. He stares at it while it remained completely still on the floor. He bends down and puts his hand over it as if to pick it up. Before he could even touch it, a flash of a fiery eye surprised him. Gandalf saw that something was not right, and leaves it.

* * *

For an hour, Gandalf was sitting in front of the fire in a rocking chair. While smoking, Gandalf was deep in thoughts and heard the echoes of Bilbo saying the word 'Precious'.

"Riddles in the Dark." Gandalf muttered to himself. "My precious."

That was when the door was flung open. Frodo enter Bag End searching for Bilbo.

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Frodo called out to his uncle when took a stop and saw something on the floor. It was Bilbo's ring and Gandalf couldn't even bother in picking it up. So now, Frodo takes his chance to do so. He bends down to pick up the Ring and turned to see Gandalf sitting by the fireplace.

"My precious... Precious." Gandalf continued to mutter to himself.

Frodo walks over to Gandalf, who didn't look up from his chair while he muttered to himself. "He's gone hasn't he?" He asked him. "He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it." He stops besides Gandalf, with the Ring in the palm of his hand. "Gandalf?"

"Hmm." Gandalf finally answered and sees the Ring in Frodo's hand. He smiles at him. "Bilbo's Ring. He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End." He takes out an envelope and holds it out to Frodo. Frodo didn't hesitate and placed it in the envelope. "Along with all of his possessions." He continued and seals the envelope and passes it to Frodo. "The Ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight. Lock it up in a place where no one can find it and stay away from it." He gets his hat and staff and makes for the door.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked.

"There are some things that I must see to." Gandalf said, sounding a bit alerted on what he was about to do.

"What kind of things?" Frodo asked again.

"Questions." Gandalf answered. "Questions that need answering."

"But you've only just arrived!" Frodo exclaimed. "I don't understand."

Gandalf turns and looks at Frodo with an honest face. He felt sorry for the poor boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe."


	8. Santa Rosa Island

It was the 26th of September, 2006 on the planet Earth. During the night on the Santa Rosa Island, a group of human men were on top of the hills near Torrey Pine Grove where they were waiting for something. Among those that were here were Tony Papazian and his son Tyke, Benny, Corbin Fries, and Lenny Edwards.

"Are you sure the entire beach of Becher's Bay is completely empty?" Tony asked Benny.

"Don't worry pa, I sent Spivey to check again." Tyke reassured his father as he smoked his cigar. "Besides its 1:00, and people would not be awake at this sort of time."

"Well if Spivey doesn't come back in ten minutes, then we're getting out of this island." Tony spat when he checked his watch. "No money. No deal."

"I can't believe you actually paid me to come here, Tony." Corbin said as he finished smoking. "Why don't you tell me what this sort of business you playing with?"

"I ain't playing, Corbin!" Tony exclaimed in his face. "I met this guy. He said he wanted to make a deal with the best criminals in all of Los Angeles, and we meet him here at this exact spot."

Corbin pretended to laugh and responded flatly. "Terrific."

"Corbin, do want another cigar?" Lenny asked. "Or do you want a shut up?"

"Shut up, hey that's a good idea Lenny." Corbin replied sarcastically and spat at him. "Oh yeah, I'll shut up for good. Here's the skinny: Tomorrow the D.A. Puts my tit in a wringer for good and all, and that... does not stand with me. Butt-munch here, he got his law degree at dog training school, and the prosecution has everything they've ever dreamed of."

"Why because your guilty like I was?" Tyke asked.

"Of course I was guilty!" Corbin snapped at him. "What the hell are you changing the subject for? The point is, when Holland Manners was running things back, this would've never got to trial. Back then, I had to bring a lot of money into this firm, more than most, and I don't do that so I can be handed over to the frickin' law."

"Corbin, your talking about the past on how Wolfram & Hart double-crossed us." Tony argued. "Why don't you open your gosh damned mouth? That law firm no longer exists."

"Except the whole building's been reorganized into Angel Investigations." Benny reminded them. "They recharged the law firm again."

"I swear to god they're going to pay for this." Lenny swore.

"And they will." A deep voice replied to the group.

"Who the heck are you?" Lenny asked rudely to the figure.

The figure stood out from the darkness and it was revealed to be Wellhound.

"I happen to be the one who spoke with Tony." Wellhound replied.

"Wait, your the one who spoke to Tony?" Corbin scoffed. "You gotta be fricking kidding me? A guy dressed as a dark knight? This is isn't even halloween yet you moron!" He spat at him and turns around to look at Tony. "Tony, is this really a joke? This is really crazy." He turns around to meet Wellhound face-to-face, only for Wellhound to grab him by the neck.

"I don't like to be insulted by lack of discourteous." Wellhound said as he continued to hold Corbin by the throat. "Are we clear?"

"I think he's got the point." Tyke said. "So what do you want?"

"Tyke, keep your mouth shut, let your own papa do this." Tony suggested and walked over to Wellhound, just as he releases Corbin. "So where's the money you promised?"

"Money? I didn't say I would give you money." Wellhound replied back. "I said I would give you a reward."

"I don't understand, we had a deal!" Tony argued angrily. "You promised you give us money for this sort of job."

"Money is not an issue, but once you help the Iron Horde take down a resistance in Los Angeles, you can rule that city as your own personal kingdom." Wellhound explained. "Even your son will be the heir."

"What did he just say?" Tyke asked, since he was half-deaf since his ear was sliced off. "Ugh, I don't really so good anymore."

"Not to worry." Wellhound assured. "I give you something back."

"You can give me a new ear?" Tyke asked.

"Of course." Wellhound promised.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" Tyke asked, thinking.

"Oh I never joke." Wellhound assured him. "I am a man of my word."

"A man of your word, there is no resistance in Los Angeles." Tony said.

"But you did tell me about Angel Investigations." Wellhound added. "How they are capable of taking a lot of deadly supernatural activities that have been happening all over the world. Which is why they must be stopped before they even figure out our plan."

"And what kind of plan is that?" Tony demanded to know.

"That is none of your concern." Wellhound responded. "Just do your part, and I will do mine. But make sure you leave this man, who you call Angel, to me."

"Okay, deal has been accepted." Tony sighed deeply. "Let's just get this over with."

"I always knew you wouldn't refuse." Wellhound replied back. "So... is Skunk Point all clear?"

"YEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" A man screamed when the voice was getting closer to Wellhound and the men.

"Sounds like Spivey is back." Benny whistled in relief.

Spivey runs desperately towards the group and tripped suddenly as he cried and held his right arm tight.

"Spivey… what took you so long?" Tony asked, sounding really a bit annoyed. "Did you double check like we asked?"

"I so did boss… argh!" Spivey cried in a sign of agony and collapsed to his knees.

"Jeez Spivey, what the hell happened to you?" Benny asked, noticing the bite wound.

"Did he just get bit?" Corbin asked, not sounding a bit surprised.

"There were a group of freaks on the beach!" Spivey cried out in agony. "Argh… I tried to ask them to leave since the beach was off limits, and one of them… a girl… a brown-haired one bit me!"

"A girl bit you?" Corbin scoffed. "Can't believe you were not tough to take down a little girl."

"She had fangs!" Spivey cried. "Real fangs and her face was so…"

"Are you telling me that what you encountered was a group of vampires?" Wellhound asked.

"Well yes but…" Spivey paused and turned to notice Wellhound. "W-Who is this guy?"

"Vampires… I don't take any sympathy for those monsters of the night." Lenny spat about them.

"How many were there, Spivey?" Tony asked.

"Nine." Spivey answered the number and continued to groan in the sight of pain. "There were only nine."

"How come they didn't attack or finished you off?" Wellhound asked. "Vampires feed on blood and they will always go for the kill."

"I ran away desperately for my life, but they didn't chase me." Spivey explained frightfully. "That's why I came back to tell you."

"Well if they're still there, then will take care of this." Tyke suggested.

"No, I'll take care of this." Wellhound said. "I'm not going to allow a group of blood sucking fools to dare interfere with our plan. Wait here, I will signal you all once its done." He turns to walk away from the men.

"Wait here… is he crazy boss?" Benny asked.

"Just leave it to him." Tony replied quietly.

* * *

At the beach of Skunk Point, a group of nine vampires were having fun running and drinking. Six of the nine were named Zack, Justin, Maria, Christy, Glenn, and Carl.

"Woohoo!" Zack yelled in deep excitement.

"This is fun!" Maria laughed as she drank a bottle of blood.

"Maria, I can't believe you actually bit that guy." Christy laughed at her.

"But he was so good." Maria pretended to complain. "I can't believe he grabbed by arm, and the only he did was scream like a maniac."

The group laughed.

"Nobody tells us what to do." Carl proclaimed. "Me and mine don't follow no stinkin' rules! We're rebels!"

"Sounds lame, Carl." Glenn said.

"We should do this all day." Zack said as he fell backwards and landed on the soft sand. "The sun will come up, but it won't burn us to death."

"Then will party and party and party and..." Christy paused and took time to spill out her answer.

"And what, Christy?" Maria demanded.

"If you don't know it, then don't say anything." Glenn laughed.

"Very funny guys." Maria said, giving him a face.

Justin stands up and throws something at Zack while not.

Zack laughed and responds. "To infinity and..." He gets hit by the thrown object. "OW!"

"Oops." Justin apologized sarcastically.

"Nice shot." Maria laughed and turned to Carl. "Hey Carl, did you see that?" Her face turns to concern when Carl didn't turn around. He was still like a statue. "Carl? Carl, are you okay?"

Suddenly, a metallic reddish blade swings towards Carl's neck, and the vampire was decapitated and turned to dust.

"CARL!" Maria screamed in shock.

After watching Carl die, Maria, Christy, Glenn, Zack, Justin, and the three unnamed vampires turn to stare at Carl's killer. The killer was revealed to be Wellhound.

"Sorry about that." Wellhound pretended to be sorry.

"Who are you?" Zack asked.

"The question is, who are you?" Wellhound asked back and walked towards them.

"Listen I don't who you are, but you just killed one of our buddies." Glenn said angrily.

"I do not have time for all this." Wellhound said. "You all are interferring with my plan, so I'm afraid I cannot let you live."

The eight vampires exchange looks at each other and nod.

"Hey buddy listen, we don't want any trouble with the likes of you." Justin warned. "We ow this beach now, and second, you have no idea what your dealing with."

"Am I suppose to be afraid?" Wellhound asked directly at him. "I know what it is you mean, and I know what you are."

The eight vampires morph into their vamp faces and growl at him directly.

"That's it." Wellhound said, sounding amused. "I've been waiting for that."

"Like you weren't asking for it." Zack growled.

"Actually, I was asking for it." Wellhound admitted.

"Dude are you really that serious or are you that stupid?" Justin asked. "There's eight of us... against one."

"True, but there is eight of you... against a whole army." Wellhound replied back.

The group began to laugh, thinking it was a joke.

"You joking, right?" Glenn chuckled.

"I never joke." Wellhound said.

Glenn lunges forward toward Wellhound to fight him, but the mighty dark warrior avoids his strike and kicks him to the ground. The other vamps run to engage and help Glenn, but that was when they notice a large army marching towards them.

"Dude, you gotta be freaking kidding me?" Zack murmured to himself.

Wellhound turns around to see his army coming and turns back to face the other vamps while holding Glenn down with his foot. "You were saying?"

* * *

On top of the hills, Corbin walks to the edge and noticed bright lights at the direction of Skunk Point. He takes out his cidgar and smokes.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Looks like Wellhound doesn't need any help." Corbin replied back to him as he smoked.

* * *

Wellhound and his fellow Guldur Orcs fight off against the vampires, who were fighting back. Glenn grabbed hold of a sword from one of the orcs and swings it towards its neck. Maria and Christy were easily subdued and thrown to the ground. Before the orcs had their tendency to finish them off, Wellhound raises his hand as sign to spare them. Justin and Zack tried to help them by fighting and slashing a number of Guldur Orcs, but that was when Wellhound grabbed both of them by the necks and bashed them.

"Aww man." Zack groaned.

Wellhound threw the two vampires into Christy and Maria while the rest of the vampires were killed and dusted.

"Hey!" Glenn shouted when he saw that his friends were in trouble. He punches and kicks against a number of Guldur Orcs that were surrounding him. Without noticing from behind, Wellhound sneaks up and grabs Glenn's sword. Glenn gives him a huge kick, in which Wellhound lands backwards into the sand.

Just as Glenn was about help the rest of his friends, who were easily subdued, several Goblin Mercenary Archers open fire and the arrows fly directly into Glenn's back.

"Glenn!" Christy cried.

Glenn collapsed and fell on his knees with the arrows sticking from behind his back. Wellhound gets up and walks towards him. He holds his blade on the right side of Glenn's neck.

"Now you see?" Wellhound replied and swings his sword to decapitate him.

Glenn was turned to dust and the four remaining vamps watch on in horror. Wellhound walks over to Christy, Justin, Maria, and Zack and kneels down in front of them. That was when one of the orc lieutenants comes from behind their leader.

"Dolgos, ghustol shel navaki?" _(My lord, shall we execute them?)_ The orc lieutenant asked.

"Sha!" _(No!)_ Wellhound exclaimed in black speech. "Su ghul sana ukula, se Angel. Pua van shal nu kafash charaki. Ni wan vo glora ro sa Hokur Hordu." _(These vampires have souls, like Angel. put them in the cage chariot. I want them to watch the glory of the Iron Horde.)_

"What did he say?" Maria whispered.

"Doturog!" _(Bind them!)_ The Orc lieutenant ordered.

The Guldur Orcs have Christy, Justin, Maria, and Zack minded and placed in a prison chariot which was pulled by a group of growling wargs. Since vampires were strong and fast, Wellhound managed to subdue them with the might of his superhuman strength. Wellhound stands up and walks over to the water of the beach, and takes a long stare at the distance of California. Once he finished staring, he takes out the phial that was given to him back at Dul Guldur and pours the magical liquid into the water. As Wellhound steps out of the water, he watches and wait. At a split second, the water began to turn into solid ice all over, and began to spread widely and rapidly.

Wellhound turns around to face the armies of the Iron Horde and mounts on his warg. "SI TU VAKIME!" _(IT IS TIME)_ He yelled out his war cry and raised his sword high up. "VE TOR!" _(TO BATTLE!)_

His armies began to cheer loudly, and pound their weapons and armor as sign to be ready for war. The armies of the Iron Horde follow Wellhound and march towards their destination.


	9. The Account of Isildur

For days, Gandalf had been riding his way to the southern nation of Gondor. Riding through the border, Gandalf rode up to the hill and made his way towards Minas Tirith, one of the seven capital cities of Gondor. Before he could continue, he takes a brief pause while on top of a hill. He turns to face into the direction of a dark land that bordered Gondor. Gandalf watches Mount Doom erupting over the Ash Mountains, and rapidly rides towards the city at once.

After entering the gate, Gandalf walks through Minas Tirith and is shown down to the library within. He pulls out a great sheath of old papers, and removing his hat and lighting his pipe, reads through the great pile. Looking through maps and many scribings, he eventually comes across the page he has been looking for.

"The year 3434 of the Second Age." Gandalf whispered as he read. "Here follows the account of Isildur, the High King of Gondor, and the finding of the Ring of Power. It has come to me, the One Ring, and it shall be an heirloom of my Kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate for I shall risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me. Though I buy it with a great pain. The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell."

After he finished reading, Gandalf looks up thoughtfully and realized that the Ring that Bilbo kept for sixty years was revealed to be the One Ring, a powerful weapon that belonged to the Dark Lord Sauron.


	10. The Battle of Los Angeles

At the cloak of morning, the armies of the Iron Horde have arrived to their destination. Many people, who were about to have fun once the whole beach was open, witnessed the ocean been frozen in solid ice when the sun was coming up and the arrival the Iron Horde led by Wellhound. Wellhound had been riding on his pet warg and raised his arm as a sign for his forces to make a complete stop.

Elsewhere, a siren was heard, and several people had to step out of the way to allow a police car to move through near Jonathan Beach Club. Coming out of the police car, was Officer Willard Batts and Detective Broomfield walk out front to the beach and their eyes were widened in shock.

"My god." Willard breathed in the sight of horror.

Detective Broomfield stands completely still and doesn't know what to say about this. "The whole ocean is frozen." He whispered to him.

"And a whole army marches towards us." Willard added in a sharp tone. "Sir, what do we do?"

"Tell everyone to get off the beach." Bloomfield instructed quickly in a panic. "Call out the special forces and the army." He turns around to face a lot of people who were moving about, and yells. "Get everyone out of here!"

Officer Willard takes out a police used wireless microphone and calls out loudly for everyone to hear all around. "Attention citizens, get off the beach! This is no drill! Get off the beach and take shelter!"

* * *

Wellhound observes the city of Los Angeles for a moment and turns his warg away and heads towards one of his lieutenants.

"Morgu sagi." _(Prepare the siege.)_ Wellhound ordered his lieutenant in Black Speech. "Seg la to resator." _(Destroy the resistance.)_

"Bu nu gan?" _(What of the civilians?)_ The Orc lieutenant asked.

"Orgu me sagana... tesla maganu ti." (If any of them try... then eliminate them.) Wellhound replied his answer in Black Speech. "Algu sha." _(All of them.)_

* * *

Inside the cage chariot, Christy, Maria, Zack, and Justin are held captive and try to figure out a way to escape, but it was no use.

"Agh, there's no way out of this cage." Zack spat.

"We gotta get out of here." Christy said.

"What are they doing?" Maria asked, looking around in the sight of fear. "What are they planning to do?"

"I think they're going to launch an attack on... Los Angeles." Justin replied.

"Why would an army like this would want to attack a city?" Zack asked.

"I have no idea, but whatever is going to happen, we gotta get out of here." Justin said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Zack exclaimed. "Dude this sucks!"

* * *

Inside the branch of Angel Investigations, which was formerly Wolfram & Hart after the Senior Partners' defeat, Angel was walking into his office and sits down on his chair. Angel is going through papers on his desk. He picks up the envelope that was mailed to him, but puts it aside without opening it. He presses a button on his phone.

"Um...can I get a cup of coffee or something?" Angel asked. "Hello?"

"This is Angel's office. How can I help you?" A woman's wife asked.

"This is Angel." Angel sighed in disbelief.

"No, this is his assistant." The woman corrected.

"No, this is Angel." Angel corrected her.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked in a soft giggle.

"You think this is funny?" Angel asked, sounding a bit annoyed by this. "Less and less. Can I get a cup of coffee? Or if there's blood."

"Oh! Right away." The woman complied hastily.

Angel hastily presses the button to hang up, holding it down longer this time. He stares at the phone, disgusted, for a moment, then goes back to his papers. That was when Harmony Kendall steps in brings him a mug and places it on his desk in front of him. Angel sips from his mug, then looks up at his secretary.

"Harmony." Angel spoke out.

"Hello again... boss." Harmony smirked.

"Is this a joke?" Angel asked.

"Hello! Assistant." Harmony sighed indignantly.

"Explain why I shouldn't kill you." Angel demanded.

"Well, secretary's fine." Harmony grinned nervously.

Angel stands up and doesn't look happy. "No, it's not fine." He said, giving her a threatening look. "Last time I saw you, I fired you.

"Yeah-huh, you did, but since I left... I was hoping... that... you would give me one more chance." Harmony chuckled a bit. "You know, because I'm finally like you, and I really really want to have confidence."

"Okay... can you explain why?" Angel asked.

"Well, duh!" Harmony scoffed. "I'm a single undead gal trying to make it in the big city. I have to start somewhere. And there's still evil about, but since we good vampires have souls, like us, we can finally step out in the sun, but if not, then your on fire."

"This is surreal." Angel sighed.

"Now, before you go threatening to fire me again, how about a little self-gratitude." Harmony insisted.

"Hmm, I threatened to kill you." Angel remembered.

Harmony backs up slowly and continues. "Don't, let's quibble. Before anything, just think—I'm strong, I'm quick, I'm incredibly sycophantic—if that means what that guy said—and I type like a superhero...if there was a superhero whose power was typing. And, hey, we keep the same hours. Creatures of the night... unite." She hands him his mug again. "How do you like your blood?"

"Tell me that not what I think it is?" Angel asked himself in annoyance.

"Don't worry, I can assure that its pig's blood." Harmony promised. "Cordy has always been helping me out, and I got use to having normal rather than feeding on humans, and I know that it hurts, but this is really pig's blood, though I did add an extra ingredients that would help the taste more sweet and juicy."

"It tastes..." Angel paused as he sniffed the mug.

"Pretty good, right?" Harmony smiled dearly. "The extra ingredient is otter."

* * *

Allen the security guard walks by and doing some observation while Andy, who worked as the mail clerk, pushes a basket full of office mail down the hallway. The top package was an envelope addressed to Angel. As Andy passes by, the elevator, the elevator bell pings, and the focus turns toward it. Inside, front and back sets of doors open, and Fred stands there confused, holding a box of papers and personal belongings, looking out the wrong side. Wesley walks up to the elevators from the lobby, holding a coffee mug.

"Fred?" Wesley spoke.

Fred stares happily at her husband and responded sweetly. "Hello dear."

Wesley holds the doors open as Fred walks out toward him.

"Oh! I'm always getting turned around." Fred said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Can I help you with any of that?" Wesley offered.

"It's so big." Fred groaned a bit.

"It does take some getting used to." Wesley said.

"Have you seen my new lab?" Fred asked. "It's giganamous. And I'm still in charge."

"Recently when this whole company was once Wolfram & Hart, and now it has been reorganized into Angel Investigations where private supernatural detectives, security, and lawyers do their business at Angel's name. I'm sure we'll have no trouble."

"I don't even understand half of what they're doing." Fred said, confused. "There's this machine, 6 feet tall, it makes this noise— whoompa! Whoompa! Phht! Not a clue."

"Well, I'm still stuck back at, 'Why on earth are we here?'" Wesley asked himself.

"What, because we're crusaders against evil." Fred added.

"Your run-on sentences have got a lot less pointless." Wesley breathed deeply and nods.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Fred grinned. "And a tad condescending."

"Uh, you sure I can't help you?" Wesley asked again.

From the lobby stairs, Bethany Chaulk, who was an extremely powerful telekinetic and capable of various feats, appears and saw Fred and Wesley talking.

"Fred!" Bethany called to her.

"Oh, Bethany!" Fred jumped a bit. "Sorry!"

"Come on!" Bethany beckoned.

"Be right there!" Fred called back and turned to Wesley. "I gotta go! By the way where's Gunn?"

"Gunn is no longer with us." Wesley sighed. "He decided to quit along with Gwen and Randall."

"I dodn't quit anything." David said as he came to him with a confused look on his face.

"I didn't mean you." Wesley said to him. "Might I suggest you help me with something?"

"Sure, sure, I... well... I just... I just thought you were talking about me since Angel recruited me." David gulped nervously.

"He recruited you because you were one of the best allies we have." Wesley added. "Now come along."

Suddenly, the vampire Tamika comes running across the lobby and heads to Wesley with an urgent look on her face.

"Wesley!" Tamika called.

"What now, Tamika?" Wesley asked with a sigh.

"Wesley, I just a got a call from the LAPD, you need to see this right now." Tamika said quickly.

* * *

Inside the East Hills Teen Center, Anne Steele had been busy providing some belongings to several runaway teens, but that was when she stopped and noticed a dark cloud approaching.

"Anne, what's going on?" Kenny asked her from behind. "Anne?"

"Get everyone inside, hurry!" Anne exclaimed.

Suddenly, large chunks of boulders crash into a number of buildings in Los Angeles, and now people all over were beginning to panic.

* * *

Darla stands in a stairwell for a moment before she finally walking out into the main area of the coffee shop. She walks up to a table where someone is studying.

"Hey, sweety." Darla smiled dearly.

Connor looks up from his books and looked quite surprised that it was his mother.

"Mother." Connor smiled a bit.

"Might if I join you?" Darla asked in calm voice.

"There's plenty of room and time to hang out." Connor nodded his head as a sign of 'yes'.

"So... how was your summer?" Darla asked.

"It was fine." Connor shrugged. "My... well... you know what I mean, right?"

"Have you ever talkied to your father?" Darla asked.

"I did once, but it was after when we finished Marcus Hamilton." Connor explained. "I never had a chance to say that you and Angel... are truly my parents."

"I see you got your memories back." Darla smiled.

"Yeah, they're mixed in there with the new ones." Connor explained. "Kind of like, uh... a bad dream I had, I guess, a very strange and violent, at times, inappropriately erotic... dream."

"You probably have a lot of questions." Darla said quietly.

"No. I don't want to make a thing." Connor shook his head. "I get what you and dad did. You know... I'm grateful to be your son, and I know you truly love me."

Darla placed both her hands on Connor's cheeks and said. "You are truly my son. I've never been so proud on how your growing up to become a real man."

"Thank you, mom." Connor whispered tearfully.

"Take no tears." Darla smiled again in a whisper.

Suddenly, a large boulder crashes into the building, and Darla lunges to push Connor and herself out of the way.

"Ow." Connor groaned.

"Connor, are you okay?" Darla asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." Connor moaned and took time to get up. "What... what's going on?"

"I don't know, Connor... you get everyone inside and keep out of trouble." Darla instructed.

"What about you?" Connor asked.

"I'm going to find Angel." Darla replied and yelled. "Now go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lindsey and Eve are making out on a couch in their apartment.

"What are you thinking about?" Lindsey asked quietly.

"Angel." Eve whispered.

Lindsey stares away and didn't want that answer. "You simply couldn't have said a worse thing than that." He whispered back.

Eve sits up and looks at him worriedly. "Well, you know what I mean."

"I do." Lindsey said quietly. "It's nice to know you're one of the few things in my life he didn't get his mitts on, you know?"

"I still don't believe Angel trusts you." Eve counted quietly.

"It ain't about that, love." Lindsey explained quietly. "It's about what he needs, and right now, he needs every hand he can get. As long as I'm fighting on his side, he'll play me fair. When the smoke clears, then we'll see where we stand."

Suddenly, the two began to hear loud noises from outside. The two walk out of the window, and what they see is chaos and screaming all over.

"Lindsey, what's going on?" Eve asked quietly in a worry. "I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Lindsey reassured her and kisses her.

* * *

Wellhound watches as the Goblin Mercenaries launch the catapults on the trolls. He raises his sword as his signal and the armies of the Iron Horde began to charge forward with the Ogres and Trolls attacking first. The enemy storms into the city, and many screaming civilians were running away in terror while the cops all over began to open fire at the enemy. Several Guldur Orcs were killed, but that was when a massive troll grabs hold of a car and throws it towards the police cars, forcing every cop to move aside on what was about to come to them. One cop was crushed from the car that was thrown, but some of the cops didn't relent and kept on firing, only for them to encounter a group of Ogres.

"FIRE!" Willard Batts yelled as he tried to shoot them, but he realized he was out of ammo. Before he could reload, one of the Ogres used its clubs to smash him down.

Several more cops tried to engage, but was easily overpowered by the might of the 10 foot tall Ogres. Broomfield shot a few ogres down, only for one to grab him by the neck. Broomfield was choking, but that was an axe was thrown directly into the Ogre's head. Broomfield fell and turned to face the person who saved him. It was Darla.

"Well, I..." Broomfield choked.

"Get out of here!" Darla shouted as she drew out a sword and slashed a couple of Guldur Orcs. She grabbed one by the neck and snapped it and then grabbed another one by the arm. Darla didn't hestitate and broke the orc's arm and stabbed it. Then another struck from behind and punched her.

Darla morphed into her vampire face and grabbed the Guldur Orc. Then, she tosses the orc into a car. Then another Guldur tries to strike at her, only for Broomfield to shoot in the head.

"Ma'am, how did you do that?" Broomfield asked as he touched her on the shoulder.

Darla turns around with a normal human face and replies loudly. "Look, you want to help, then I suggest you do the right thing and get everybody out of here!"

* * *

At the docks, many Guldur Orcs and Ogres were running across as a number of workmen were running away. A few men were running towards the alley, but they stopped short when they encountered a large battalion of demons that were led by Tom Cribb, Val Trepkos, Liz, Mellish, and Baker. The demons came out as the men froze, and passed them. The Guldur Orcs openly charge towards.

"CHHAARRRGGEEE!" Tom yelled.

Tom Cribb, Val Trepkos, Liz, Mellish, Grador, Siru, Baker, and the demon battalion charge directly towards the Guldur Orcs and Ogres, and both sides clash each other. Most of the Guldur Orcs suffered heavy causalities, while only a few demons did. Baker was among those that perished when one Guldur Orc struck him from behind.

"BAKER!" Val cried and swore to his avenge his friend and snapped a Guldur Orc's neck in rage. He then grabs a Gulder Orc by the arm. He twists it, grabs his neck with his other hand, and breaks it.

* * *

The city of Los Angeles became a huge battle. More than 44,000 members of Angel Investigations, 34,000 Vampires from different parts of the world, 9000 LAPD Officers, and 51,000 Demons had been fighting against the armies of the Iron Horde. However, that was when over 1,000,000 L.A. Civilians volunteered to help and protect their love ones.

On top of a building, Wellhound had been observing the battle, and hoped to watch Angel Investigations tremble. During the midsts of the battle, Gunn, Gwen, Randall, Holly, Trip, Poe, James, Rondell, Chain, Lester, Keenan, George, Joey, Bobby, Beck, and many fighters of Gunn's army openly charged and crashed into enemy ranks.

"Let's fire them up!" Chain yelled and used his flamethrower to burn several Guldur Orcs.

"It's fun for a girl and a boy. I like to think of it as... mine." Gwen sang to herself and kicked a Guldur Orc hard in the chest.

"George, behind you!" Rondell yelled.

George turned around quickly and managed to duck when Poe sent an axe into the orc's head. Poe looks up and throws an axe at one that hurt Joey and was about to finish him. Joey quickly took the axe out of the orc's head and threw towards anothe orc that was fighting Holly. Holly took the axe and threw it to an orc that was sneaking behind her friend Trip. Trip managed to finish off two orcs with his own axe. He turns around and grabs the axe that Holly threw, and threw it to Gwen. Gwen grabbed the axe and used it decapitate three orcs.

Gwen turns her head around to see more Orcs that were growling at her. "Please? Are you kidding me?" She asked and saw that Gunn was next to her. "Hey there, Denzel."

"Oh come on, you know I always had rough time with you." Gunn teased.

* * *

The battle of Los Angeles continued to rain on as armies on each side suffered heavy causalities. Wellhound was way on top of the building where he observed the fighting. One of his lieutenants came up from behind and stopped immediately.

"Kul-nu ukufera rand calushee!" _(We're suffering heavy causalities!)_ The lieutenant exclaimed in Black Speech.

"Segan Scorba su gu!" _(Summon Scorba at once!)_ Wellhound yelled in Black Speech and raised his head up to observe twelve helicopters and seventeen planes approaching the city. "Levak kee um thee fooluk cu van la miva ro la zajar rosak." _(Let's see if these fools can face the might of the fire drake.)_

The lieutenant complied and orders one of the orcs to sound the horn at once.

* * *

Right near Hemery High School, many Guldur Orcs were about to pour into the building just as Miss Jill Ash and her young daughter Amanda quickly run in with several civilians such as Jared, Pierce, Lana, Kevin, Sharon Reichler, E.J., Linford Ditweiler, Martin Haber, Janice, Jeremy, and Brett.

"Quick, barricade the door!" Martin yelled as he closed the front doors quickly.

"Hurry!" Brett cried. "Hurry!"

Pierce, Sharon, E.J., and Kevin push in some tables and press them forward into the front doors once the Guldur Orcs were trying to get them open.

"They won't hold!" Linford panicked in frightened tone. "What do we do?"

"Come on, kid!" Kevin shouted as he pulled the boy away and ran up the stairs with the others.

Jared looks around and tries to think of something. "Dude, you guys know how it is?" He asked himself. "There are whole forums... and now... an alien invasion comes swopping out of nowhere."

Jill angrily grabs him and shouts. "Listen, we're trying to save ourselves!" She turns her hquickly to the left when the door was getting opened. She turns her head back to him. "You wanna stay and take ridiculous pictures of this?"

"Absolutely not, ma'am." Jared shook his head.

Suddenly, the front doors burst open and dozens of Guldur Orcs pour inside the school.

"Brace yourselves!" Linford cried.

"Uh, I'm going to hide." Pierce panicked and fled in a different location of the school.

While running through the hall, Sharon found an emergency Fire Axe and grabbed it the nick of time. She turns and sees a Guldur Orc lunging towards her. Sharon did not hesitate in running and swung her axe at the Guldur Orc. Considered her first orc kill, she sees a few more coming up her way.

* * *

Near an airport, thousands of L.A. civilians were running for their lives while trying to take shelter in one of the airports. That was when 433 Runaways of the East Hills Teen Center were marching and following Anne Steele. As Guldur Orcs were pouring in all directions, Anne and her fellow runaways shout out their war cry and openly charge against the enemy head-on. Anne lunges her spear into an Orc's chest and fights.

While armed civilians and police had been fighting near the airport, many Guldur Orcs had been running across the runways. That was when they come face-to-face with the Pylean Army, who had also arrived in time. The horns were sounded, and the armies of Pylea openly charge towards the enemy. The Guldur Orcs move in to attack and both sides crash into each other. Groosalugg, who had been mounted on his horse, swung his sword very fast and killed a number of Guldur Orcs. A few orcs tried to climb on him, but the mighty Pylean warrior shoved them off.

"HEEEYAH!" Landok yelled as he attacks a number of orcs with his sword. After a few swings of slashing, an Ogre comes from behind. "Come now!"

The Ogre growls and swings its club at him. Landok ducks and leaps onto the Ogre, with one swift swing, he managed to decapitate the beast. He does somersault and meets up with Blix, who had just finished killing two Guldur Orcs with his axe.

"There's too many of these weakling vermin." Blix claimed. "I hope one of us has a plan."

"I already have my cousin on top of it." Landok said.

Blix turns around and saw an amputated troll that was causing havoc with its giant metal weapons that it uses as its arms, but it is controlled by a Guldur Orc rider who guides it with reins made of large chains attached to his blinded eye sockets with hooks. He managed to climb on the back of the giant and took control.

* * *

In a residential neighborhood, many neighbors were running desperately for their lives. Inside the Straley house, home to a family of peaceful Ano-movic demons, Nick Straley checks out the window while the rest of the family were packing.

"How clear is it?" John asked as he looked around.

"Its chaos out there, Uncle John!" Nick exclaimed at the sight of horror.

"Okay, let's just try and calm down before the panic gets worst." Richard pressured his cousin.

"I knew Los Angeles was not the best place to live where an invasion happens." Martha spat. "Now we have to waste our time moving to Canada."

"This is crazy!" Rachel exclaimed. "We pack and move out when the whole world is been invaded?"

"Well, that was dad's idea!" Ben argued.

Suddenly, the whole family stop arguing as they began to hear the sound of screeching and laughing. Richard and Ben check the window and see that the neighborhood was crawling with Goblin Mercenaries.

"What in Ano-movic are those things?" Richard asked.

"Gosh, I really would know, but I don't." Ben answered.

That was when several Goblin Mercenaries turn their faces towards the house and openly charge.

"Shut the window!" John cried. "Shut it!"

The Goblins break into the house and the Starlets morph into their Ano-movic forms and fight to defend themselves. One Goblin ran up to Martha, but she used a pan to slap it in the head.

* * *

During the fighting in the streets, Angel leaps onto a car and jumps to land his sword on a Guldur Orc. Then, he hoists his sword and runs toward an armored Ogre. Darla flanks him on the right, while Nina, Catherine Manners, Joey, and Agnes were on the left with crossbows. Angel swings his sword at the armored Ogre. Since the armor was very strong, it had no effect. The Ogre swings its club into Angel chest, sending the vampire flying backwards onto a car. The Ogre chuckles.

"Might wanna hold the gloat, chuckles." Darla grinned as she morphs into her vampire face.

Darla lunges for the Ogre, but that was another Ogre came from behind and grabbed her. Joey fires his crossbow first, sending an arrow into the Ogre's arm. The ogre swings his arm at him and knocks him out unconscious when Nina uses her lycan strength to leap onto its arm.

When two Guldur Orcs came rushing at Agnes, Catherine jumped in front and struck them down with one strike and threw the sword into the armored Ogre's forehead.

"Hey." Agnes complained.

The armored Ogre slowly collapses to the ground dead. Suddenly, Agnes turns around and sees a giant troll causing havoc and swinging its mace at several people. Ramone was among the victims killed by the troll. On the other side of the streets, another amputated troll was swinging its giant battle maces, only to be controlled by a Guldur Orc rider. Cooper and several members of the SureKill Exterminators used flame throwers to push the amputated troll back, but the Guldur Orc rider roared as it controlled the giant to swing its battle maces and Cooper was crushed when one of them landed on him.

Madeline Chu, a noble martial arts fighter who worked for Wolfram & Hart, did a spinning somersault and used both legs to kick two Guldur Orcs in the faces. She took out a ninja sword and struck down a few with one blow. She swung her sword sideways in a very quick pace and stabbed it into an Ogre's leg. The Ogre turned around and tried to club her, but Chu leaped onto a car. Chu held her sword once the Ogre slowly walks up to her with an angry growl. She leaps out again and swung her sword to decapitate the ugly brute.

* * *

Elsewhere across the battle in Los Angeles, hundreds of Guldur Orcs were pouring through an alley. That was when an armored pick-up truck emerges and speds into them. In the back of the truck, Bobby was firing his machine gun at a number of Guldur Orcs and several Ogres while Randall and Trip were driving and bashing a lot that were in front.

"Randall, can you drive faster?" Bobby yelled in a panic as he shot.

"Why?" Randall called out.

"A giant is coming!" Bobby shouted when he and his companions were been chased by a large troll.

Randall checked the left side of the mirror and saw what was coming. He shouts back. "Hang on!" He starts to press down on the peddle and allows his truck to go more faster rather than following the speed limit. The troll ran faster and tried to catch up. That was when Blix, who had took an amputated troll as his mount, arrived in time to intervene. He controlled the Amputated troll to swing one of its battle maces at the troll and killed it.

Trip peeked his head out and saw what had happened.

"Trip, keep your head in!" Randall yelled.

"Did you see that?" Trip asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I saw." Randall nodded as he kept his eyes open in front and continued to drive forward and bash more Guldur Orcs. "Contact Gunn and..."

His sentence was cut short when another troll emerged on their side and swung its axe at the truck. The truck flipped and landed up-side down. The troll moved forward until a LAPD helicopter came shot the giant down. While more Guldur Orcs had been pouring through as some were getting shot down by heavy gun fire from the LAPD helicopter, Randall gasped just as he woke up and felt the pressure of an air bag that was in front. He takes time to breath and sees that everything was blury for several seconds. As it started to clear, he turns his head to Trip, who was unconscious with a bit of blood slithering down his face.

"Its okay, Trip." Randall whispered and held his hand tightly. "Its okay."

* * *

Back at one of the neghborhoods, Groosalugg and his cavalry were turning the tide in overwhelming many Guldur Orcs and slaying them as they go. As the cavalry was riding by, several Guldur Orcs were on top of a roof where they had been fighting Lindsey McDonald. Lindsey wields his sword and slashes one after another of the Guldur Orcs.

"Paah." Lindsay spat and murmured. "I can do this."

Suddenly, he heard a loud thundering roar. Lindsey paused and looked up to face the sky and saw large red-winged dragon. It was the dragon Scorba, who had been summoned to assist the Iron Horde to finish off the defenders in Los Angeles and turn the tide. Sorba soars high above and away from the city, and at that time, he turns and dives steeply toward the town, building up fire in his chest. As he gets over the city, he unleashes his flames, and he breathes his fire in a line all the way across the city.

Alice, a woman of Angel Investigations, was the first to die in the inferno when the whole building inside collapsed. In another section of the city, Julia Cooper and Catherine Manners were both running from the sight of the beast, but Scorba breathes fire and flames kill the two vampires along with a number of Guldur Orcs with them.

"JULIA!" Justine screamed in the sight of horror when she saw her vampire sister die in front of her eyes.

Angel was still lying on the car when someone rushed over to him and checked his pulse. The person was known to be Mars, a friendly ally to Angel.

"Angel!" Mars called to him and slapped him in the face. "Angel!"

Angel slowly opens his eyes slowly and began to notice the chaos. He turns his eyes directly at Mars. "Do I know you?"

"Man, that's lame!" Mars scoffed and helped him up. "Your a vampire, your suppose to heal."

"I only... I only heal slowly for a day or two." Angel responded weakly and started to collapse from the injury he received.

"Here." Mars heaved as he helped Angel stand and moved somewhere to hide. "Come on."

* * *

Meanwhile, Scorba soars high above and away from the city again. As he prepares to dive toward the city, another dragon came out of nowhere and crashed into him. It was Cordelia. Cordelia builds up fire in her chest and breathes it out of her mouth directly at Scorba. Scorba moved a few inches away from the flame and angrily lashes out on her. Both dragons fight each other in the air, but crash themselves in a few buildings.

* * *

While Cordelia and Scorba had been fighting across the city, Connor rolls over the car, grabbing a sword from a fallen Guldur Orc. He spins his head around when a Guldur Orc attempted to strike at him. Connor avoided the orc's strike and found a weak spot to stun the Orc with a punch from his knuckle. He seizes the opportunity by swinging the sword at the Guldur Orc's head, slicing it clean off. He panted heavily when he took a moment, but that was when another orc came from behind and quietly raised his sword to kill him, but that was when an axe flew right into the orc's head before it could strike Connor.

"What?" Connor gasped in shock and saw the orc collapsing to the ground dead. He turns his face to face the person who saved him and it was his old menace Marissa. "Marissa?"

"Well, I guess this is the first time I saved your life." Marissa said just as she morphs into her human face and smiles at him. "You wanna keep that a secret or would want me to tell you what I saw?"

"What did you see?" Connor demanded.

"I saw their leader." Marissa said and pointed at a building where Wellhound was. She turned her face to Connor. "What if I can tell a way to get to him."

"You mean like the element of surprise kinda thing." Connor breathed with his sword intact.

"Sort of." Marissa replied with a smirk.

"Then how are we going to get ot that building?" Connor asked. "There's too many of these guys."

Suddenly, a pick-up truck emerges and had bashed several Guldur Orcs in front. The driver was Al Stokely, and his fellow passengers were Danny Marquez, Tyler and Madeline Chu.

"Need some help?" Al asked.

"Perfect timing, Al." Marissa giggled and pulled Connor's arm. "Come on."

As Connor and Marissa were in the back, Al noticed incoming Guldur Orcs that lined themselves up.

"Hang on!" Al shouted as he pounded the pedal and drove straight forward towards the enemy.

* * *

Wellhound was on the rooftops with a few dozen Guldur Orcs that were watching Scorba fighting Cordelia. While not looking, Connor, Marissa, Al Stokely, Danny Marquez, Tyler, and Madeline Chu had secretly came out of an air vent and slowly snuck up to surprise them. Tat was when Tyler accidenly stepped on a can which made a noise, causing Wellhound and his fellow orcs to turn around immediately.

"Oops... my mistake." Tyler gulped.

"Nice one." Connor sighed.

"GELA AVAHEM" _(GET THEM!)_ Wellhound shouted in black speech.

Connor, Marissa, Al, Danny, Tyler, and Madeline stand together and openly engage the enemy head-on. While Connor and Al covered Tyler, Marissa runs directly towards Wellhound and she slays a few Guldur Orcs that were in her path. Wellhound just stood there and didn't move. Just as Marissa was about to lung at him, Wellhound leaped and avoided her strike. Marissa turns and watches Wellhound take his sword out.

Marissa and Wellhound fight and kick each other. When a Guldur Orc came from behind, Marissa punched it, only for Wellhound to punch her very hard in the face. Marissa didn't groan, but morphed into her vampire face and gave a very angry growl. Just as she got up, she avoided Wellhound's strike and delivered a punch in the helmet that covered Wellhound's face. Marissa was quite shock that he didn't feel any pain.

"What?" Marissa whispered, confused.

"Ooooh, that hurt a bit." Wellhound chuckled. "But what about this?" He takes out a wooden and stake and plunged into her chest.

"Argh!" Marissa gasped and at a split second, she turned to dust from the stake that penetrated through her heart.

Connor lands a head-butt on an orc and plunged his sword into its chest. He looks up and saw that Wellhound had killed Marissa. He grabs an axe and throws directly at him. The axe lies through the air at Wellhound, but the dark knight deflects the axe before it could harm him.

"Interesting." Wellhound admired Connor's strength and takes out a stake launcher from behind his back.

Connor holds his sword in front just as Wellhound launches three stakes at him. Without hesitating, Connor ducks and rolls to avoid them. Wellhound sighs and tosses the stake launcher aside and swipes at Connor with his sword in his left hand. Connor managed to parry the blow on his sword.

Wellhound grabs Connor's hand before he could punch him and said. "This something that I have never seen in you." He grabs his neck. "You must be the son of Angel... and Darla." He throws him aside and stares at him. "So this is what your life has been like ever since you've spent a couple of weeks on the world of Quor'toth. While imprisoned, Cyvus Vail and his cult, and performed a ritual on you and Holtz." He walked over to Connor who was breathing rapidly. "Holtz was not worthy, but you were. You were the miracle child, so that is why Cyvus made you into a weapon and fulfilling the prophecy in defeating Sahjhan." He stops and kneels down to examine him.

"What exactly do you know about me?" Connor asked, glaring at him.

"You were prophesied to destroy Sahjhan, Connor." Wellhound said to him. "He tried to negate the prophecy from happening. And look at you now. Strong and proud of your service."

Connor spins back to swipe at Wellhound, but the dark knight spins so that for a moment the two of them are standing back to back, parrying the blade in Connor's left with the sword in his right.

"Why don't we just talk this through rather than fighting me." Wellhound suggested.

"I don't think so." Connor declined and elbows Wellhound in the back.

Wellhound didn't fall, but he hit Connor very hard in the face. Connor drops his face first on the floor, and Wellhound grabs a hold of one of Connor's ankles and sends him sliding across the floor between his own spread legs. As he slides, Connor turns onto his back and catches the down swing of Wellhound's blade on his sword. This gave Connor his once chance to use both his feet to kick into Wellhound's facial helmet , sending him flying into a backward flip. Wellhound lands flat on his back, but does a quick kip-up back to his feet.

"Hahahaha, that was fun." Wellhound laughed as he got up. "That was considered... the best duel that I requested. Your strong, which makes you worthy to our cause."

That was when Madeline Chu swipes at Wellhound, but he avoids her strike and grabs her by the neck.

"And it doesn't look like you are." Wellhound said to her and snaps her neck.

"No!" Connor screamed in horror and rushed angrily to attack him.

Wellhound moves aside and kicks Connor hard in the back. The kick caused him to fall off the edge. Although, Connor was able to grab the ledge to prevent him from falling to the bottom below. Wellhound looks down at him.

"You really are gifted." Wellhound admired his strength. "Perhaps one day you'll reconsider in joining us." He turns to walk away. "We'll meet again."

Just as Connor manages to get himself up, he turned to see that Wellhound was gone. The only he could see were bodies, and Al holding Tyler, who had been killed too in the skirmish. Danny was injured, but was able to stand himself up just after he finished stabbing the last orc with his knife.

* * *

Cordelia and Scorba battle above the city with fire and fire. Eventually, Cordelia was able to dive down and bite hard on Scorba's neck. Scorba tried to bite her too, but his efforts to do failed when Cordelia used the might of her strength to snap his neck. Scorba was dead and Cordelia watches his corpse fall down to the beach where the Iron Horde forces continued to march towards the city.

Just as Scorba's corpse landed, a large thump caused the cage chariot, which carried Christy, Maria, Zack, and Justin, to collapse.

"What the heck was that?" Christy asked, shocked.

"Was that a dragon that just landed near us?" Zack asked.

Justin didn't answer and began to notice that door to the cage was half open. Justin kicks the door open and gets himself and his friends out. That was when they began to hear a sound that came from the sky. They look up, and by the sight shock, hundreds of giant eagles came soaring down and attacked the Iron Horde. They crossed down through enemy ranks and took a large number of Guldur Orcs, Ogres, Goblin Mercenaries, and Trolls.

"Are those eagles?" Maria asked quietly.

* * *

Throughout the battle in the city, every human, demon, pylean, and vampire fought all over and began to slowly overwhelm the enemy just as eagles came to their aid. Wesley finished off by stabbing a Guldur Orc. He pulled his sword out of the orc's chest and took his pistol to aim at several Ogres who had just killed Agnes Bellfleur, Seth, Preston, and a few LAPD police. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him in the leg, causing Wesley to gasp when he saw the hand came from Jerry.

"E... Eagles." Jerry coughed from the terrible injuries he received.

"Jerry." Wesley breathed and held him. "Sssh, just relax."

Jerry was breathing rapidly hard and continued to stare at the sky. "We... won."

"Let me get you out of here and take you to a hospital." Wesley promised.

"A little thing called being considerate." Jerry smiled and succumbed to his wounds.

Wesley lowers his head down and shuts Jerry's eyes. Just as a Guldur Orc snuck up and raised its axe to kill him, Kate manages to shoot it before it could harm Wesley.

"Wesley!" Fred called out during the chaos. "Wesley!"

"Fred!" Wesley called back to her.

Fred turned around to hear his call and whispered in relief. "Wesley."

Suddenly, Wellhound appeared out of a doorway and attacked her. Fred was too late to aim her crossbow at him, just ads the mighty dark knight grabbed her by the neck and shoved her into a car. Fred groaned and watched as Wellhound was fighting the vampires Tamika and Denise Perkins. Without using his sword, Wellhound kicked Tamika in the stomach and gave her a huge punch which knocked her out.

"Pathetic." Wellhound spat and avoided Denise's strike. Then, he grabs her by the neck and stakes her very hard in the chest. Denise looks at him just as she turns into dust.

"Aaah!" Wellhound gasped when he suddenly felt an arrow land directly in the back of his armor. He turns around and saw that it was Fred.

Wellhound viciously walks up to her, but that was when Harmony jumps out from behind a truck, grabbing him around his throat.

"Run, already!" Harmony cried in her vamp face. "Run!"

Fred groans as she gets up and tries to flee.

"You are bothering me." Wellhound frowned and grabbed Harmony's arm, flinging her across the street  
where she crashes into a car. _  
_

That was when Wesley came and shot Wellhound three times in the chest. Wellhound didn't feel any pain since his armor was bullet proof. Wellhound chuckled and used his arm to swing Wesley's gun away. Wesley was willing to give up a fight with him and took out a pocket knife, but Wellhound grabbed his hand and punched knocked him out.

"Wesley!" Fred cried.

Wellhound turns around to face her while fighters were directly in the way fighting the Guldur Orcs. Wellhound ignored her and walked over to one of his lieutenants.

"Sa, kulu ba defa tu!" _(Sir, we're been defeated here!)_ The lieutenant cried in black speech.

"Pru ga su na!" _(Prepare to retreat!)_ Wellhound shouted in black speech. "Kul du ka." _(We're done here.)_

* * *

As the battle was drawing to its end, Gunn, Rondell, James, and Beck were clearing an alley and finished off the rest of the Guldur Orcs.

"That's right. It's the big, bad free will gang, gassin' up!" Gunn laughed.

"Keep your eyes open for more these brutes." Rondell ordered.

"Right." James complied.

As Rondell, James, and Beck were moving ahead with their weapons locked in their hands, Gunn stops and saw Angel who was groaning weakly.

"Angel." Gunn whispered in shock and shook him a bit. "Hey, you okay man?"

"Knight." Angel breathed weakly with his eyes closed.

"What?" Gunn asked, confused. "I didn't get that."

"A dark... knight... attacked us." Angel responded his answer for his friend to hear and groaned. "He killed Mars."

Gunn was horrified and turned his head to see that Mars was stabbed in the chest.

"Hey, its okay." Gunn assured him. "I'm not leaving you here.

Feeling the comfort from his friend, Angel stopped breathing and relaxed on Gunn's ap until help would arrive.


	11. Cordelia's vision

After the battle of Los Angeles was over and the enemy had finally made its retreat back to Arda, Wesley was in hospital due to his injuries. He remained asleep while his friend Angel watches from outside his room. Angel closed his eyes in the sign of hope that his friend would be okay until Cordelia arrived to join him.

"Hey." Cordelia whispered with a half-smile.

"Hey." Angel whispered back, looking quite unhappy.

"Is he okay?" Cordelia asked about Wesley's condition.

"He's fine, Cordy." Angel replied and made a deep sigh. "He just needs some time to recover for a few weeks."

"Ah, thank goodness." Cordelia sighed in relief.

"He knew what he was doing." Angel said and felt a sign of regret. "Saving Fred, fighting with honor, and..."

"Hmm, so maybe when Wesley wakes up, I'm going to give the biggest kiss than ever." Cordelia suggested with a smirk on her face. "I think he would admire that? Wouldn't he?"

"Right now, we don't have time for this, we gotta find out why this army attacked our town." Angel said in a determined face. "We gotta find out fast before something else happens."

"As you call, Angel." Cordelia complied sarcastically.

* * *

In the neighborhood, Lorne treads carefully as he walks around passing bodies of dead Guldur Orcs that were slain. The bloody bodies of the orcs littered the street and sidewalks all over. Lorne looks sick as he takes it all in and turns his head to face Lindsey, who had been sitting down on a bench and took a moment of thought.

"Those guys were chumps." Lindsey said.

"Now they're chunks." Lorne claimed. "Orc strength or no, you're quite the master swordsman."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without that high note in MacArthur Park." Lindsey said with a half-smile.

"Slays 'em every time." Lorne sighed.

"Any word on the rest of the team?" Lindsey asked.

"For all I know, we are the rest of the team." Lorne said. "I haven't heard squat."

"That's weird." Lindsey sounded a bit surprised.

"They'll call." Lorne promised to himself.

"No, I mean me saying 'team' and meaning it." Lindsey grinned. "I kind of like the feeling."

"Yeah, today." Lorne said.

"You really done with them?" Lindsey asked, wanting to know the truth.

"It isn't my kind of work anymore." Lorne sighed in disapproval. "It's unsavory."

"Gee, I think it's just getting interesting." Lindsey smirked.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Lorne said.

"You don't trust me." Lindsay shook his head and asked. "You don't think a man can change?"

"It's not about what I think." Lorne sighed. "This was Angel's plan."  
"Come on." Lindsey smiled. "I could sing for you."

"I've heard you sing." Lorne responded and turned to walk away.

* * *

Inside the Hemery High School, Harmony walks inside and sees a lot of medics that were tending to the wounded. She turns to see Pierce sitting alone on the staircase and looked quite exhausted from all the fighting that had happened. Then, she passed the bodies of Sharon Reichler and Martin Haber, who were both slain by the Guldur Orcs. E.J. was also killed and had died from his wounds while a medic had tried to save him. Linford Ditweiler was alright when his life was saved by the man Kevin, who had gave his life to protect the boy from harm. Brett was badly injured, but would soon recover. Jared, Janice, and Jeremy had volunteered to help the wounded.

Entering a library, Harmony looks around and saw that the whole place was filled with bodies of Guldur Orcs that were killed in battle. That was when she began to hear some crying.

"Hello!" Harmony called out. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Harmony could still hear the crying and followed the sound. Finding the spot, she found Amanda crying on her mother's body. She kneels down and decides to give comfort to the poor girl.

"Are you okay?" Harmony asked solemnly.

"She..." Amanda sniffed hardly. "She won't wake up."

"I know." Harmony nodded her words in a whisper and continued to comfort her. "I know. Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

Gunn walks across the streets and passes through many bodies all around. A lot of people were helping the wounded while those mourned the dead. That was when he caught his eyes on Gwen, who had been kneeling down over Nick's body and covered her with a blanket.

Gunn cleared his throat and spoke. "So ah, I guess our date is cancelled, right?"

"You be surprised." Gwen grinned tearfully and looks down at the body. "Nick was a good friend to me ever since I've been a freak my whole lifetime, and now..." She looks up to look at him. "Now she's at peace."

"Your butler may have been a great fighter like everyone else in this city." Gunn said and sat beside her rather than looking at her. "I lost a couple of guys. Chain as well."

"And you feel guilty for losing them?" Gwen asked.

"Sometimes yeah, but..." Gunn paused and tried to find out an answer.

"But what?" Gwen demanded calmly to know his answer.

"I don't have the answer." Gunn sighed.

Gwen moves over to and leans her had on his shoulder.

"Did the prototype wear off?" Gunn asked.

"Not yet." Gwen said quietly. "But it will. Due to all the fighting here." She exhaled her nose with a smile on her lips. "Must be really hard."

"Hard enough that I no longer work for my old team." Gunn said. "So I'm back where I belong. I got to give you credit—you are stubborn."

"I know what I want." Gwen smiled.

"I get that." Gunn scoffed. "At least, I used to. Things aren't always so clear anymore."

"You seemed pretty clear today." Gwen added.

"Adrenaline rush—when I was trying to save that girl back then." Gunn remembered.

"I meant when you were saving me." Gwen corrected.

"Hey, I'm just the muscle." Gunn smiled, and then shrugged.

"Try not to knock the muscle, buddy." Gwen said. "Makes the girls go all knocky in the knees. But if that's all you were, we never could've gotten into that party tonight."

"Oh, you would've gotten in." Gunn said. "Of course, the damage would have been significantly higher."

"Thanks to your brains-over-brawn approach." Gwen said.

"Well, not so much brains as too many movies." Gunn said.

"Man, they have done a number on you." Gwen sighed. "You really believe this 'I'm the muscle' crap."

"This your version of a pep talk?" Gunn asked, joking with her.

"Could be. Need one?" Gwen answered.

"Nah." Gunn chuckled.

"Good." Gwen laughed nervously. "It's not my area of expertise. So, why do you stay if that's all they see in you?"

"Like I said, I'm a fighter." Gunn claimed. "Born and raised. You still love being a thief?"

Gwen holds up her gloved hands and replied with a grin. "I'm a freak. Being a thief makes me a part of something—and not a part at the same time. Tonight? Yeah, I kinda loved it."

* * *

Back at the Hyperion Hotel, Groo was standing guard, watching the crackling rift, sword at the ready, but Cordy is now sitting on the steps instead.

"Isn't your neck stiff?" Cordelia asked. "You've been standing exactly like that for hours."

"Until Angel returns." Groo said. "Pylean warriors are trained for such endurance. I once happened upon a herd of Bur-beasts and as you know, engorged Bur-beasts will couple with anything that moves. I was forced to stand perfectly still for eleven days and nights."

Cordelia approaches him and says. "So, you were never..."

"No." Groo smiled till not taking his eyes off her. "No. That honor was yours, princess."

"I'm really sorry about what happened to your wife." Cordelia expressed her deep regret. "I know you loved her. Maybe Angel would be glad to say something in this matter."

"He doesn't have to." Groo sighed as he glanced at her. "But the way you constantly speak of him."

"How did this happen?" Cordelia asked. "Groo, I really need to know."

"These Orcs... came from the world of Arda." Groo began. "They are servants to the most powerful being called Gorthaur the Cruel."

"Who is Gorthaur the Cruel?" Cordelia asked.

"He is a dark lord." Groo explained. "But his true name is Sauron. He was thought to have been destroyed long ago. Every world in the universe know of him. Some believe him to be myth, but those you kept their stories for many centuries... it is real. Princess, the battle of Los Angeles was distraction. Sauron was trying to weaken his enemies, just like he did to my world."

"So what do we do?" Cordelia asked.

"We need to talk to Angel." Groo said. "Tell him about this, and be ready for war."

"War?" Cordelia stunned. "Why?"

"Because the Dark Lord will do anything in his path to crush anyone, especially here, that would dare to appose him." Groo said hastily. "You are a brave warrior, and I know would never refuse."

"Of course not, Groo." Cordelia assured him and touched his cheeks with both hands. "But we need to think this through rather than rushing ahead. Besides, I'm not going to wait for another 'end of the word' apocalypse to come. I will... fight." She promised him and removed her hands from his cheeks. "I just need... GAAAAHHH!"

Suddenly, Cordelia started to feel pain in her head and fell to her knees when she started to see a glimpse of the future. Her first glimpse was a greenish land. it was the land of the Shire that was located on Arda. At the door of Bag End, a young hobbit steps out of the door. It was Frodo Baggins' face. Then, the vision changes to an old ruined tower where a group of dark hooded individuals approach, and stab him in the chest, causing Frodo to cry in agony. Then, she sees a golden ring that flies towards a fiery eye on top of a tower in a dark, barren wasteland.

 _"Frodo!"_ A voice yelled.

"Princess?" Groo yelled on horror and held her. "Princess?"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Cordelia cried in pain with her eyes shut and after several seconds, the pain was gone. Everything was silent for a moment, and then Cordelia gasped once her eyes were wide open in fear. "Oh my..."

"What? What happened?" Groo asked worriedly.

"I saw... a vision." Cordelia breathed.


	12. Sunnydale Preparation

Buffy suddenly gasped when she woke up from a nightmare that she had. Dawn had been spending a while knocking at her door.

"Buffy, are you awake?" Dawn asked.

"I'm awake." Buffy yawned. "What is it?"

"Giles is here, he wants to talk." Dawn said.

"Giles? Let him in." Buffy ordered.

Dawn rushes downstairs and quickly opens the door to let Giles inside.

"Ah, Dawn." Giles breathed happily as he embraces her.

"Giles." Dawn smiled happily.

"I need to speak to Buffy, and inform her of something." Giles said urgently.

"What's all the fuss about?" Buffy asked as she walks downstairs.

"It's a lot more than that." Giles said. "Buffy, what you said, it-it-it flies in the face of everything we've ever - every generation has ever done in the fight against evil. I think it's bloody brilliant."

"You mean that?" Buffy asked.

"If you want my opinion." Giles sighed. "Look, the battle of Los Angeles sparked a huge light around the world."

"Do you even know who was responsible for the person summon an army and turn the sea into ice during the summer?" Dawn asked and let out a scoff. "That is so freaky."

"We already know what this is about, and the army came from a world that is far from ours." Giles pointed out.

"And what world would that be?" Buffy asked.

"A world called Arda." Giles said and pulls out a large envelope. "This was given to me from Cordelia. She wrote everything down, and has picture of someone that she saw in a vision. Cordelia really has the potential power of a seer."

"A vision?" Dawn asked. "What is she, like a seer?"

"Most likely." Giles nodded to her answer.

"Well we better get on with it." Buffy resolutes. "Whatever happened in Los Angeles will probably happen in Sunnydale, so we need to alert everyone."

* * *

Inside the Sunnydale High library, Buffy is sitting on a chair with her back to the door, facing the others. Giles, Robin, and Xander on the right side of the table, Willow, Tara, and Oz on the left, Anya standing just left of the steps, while Spike is over against the wall on the right side of the steps in the shadows.

"So, am I crazy?" Buffy asked.

"More crazier than ever." Spike said and gave Buffy a thumbs up.

"Well, 'crazy' is such a *strong* word." Willow responded shyly.

"Let's not rule it out though." Giles said.

"You don't think it can be done?" Buffy asked him.

"I didn't say that. I might, - but not yet." Giles told her.

"I personally don't think it's impossible to come up with a crazier plan." Anya said.

"So Sauron plans to attack the world, and we all have to stop him." Oz said. "With humus?"

"Humus?" Spike scoffed. "How the bloody hell are we going to humus? Humus is nothing but a weapon of choice."

"Well I like humus." Tara announced.

"Look, I was just trying to to keep things in perspective." Oz swore. "Nothing personal."

"Thank you." Anya replied sarcastically. "Look, I'm not a slayer, and I don't find it crazy. But like Buffy said, 'crazy or not', it's pretty much the only plan. So..."

"I think there was a 'yea' vote buried in there somewhere." Xander interrupted.

"Well, just everything we did before, I'm going to need every single one of you on board." Buffy said immediately. "Especially you Xander. You, Andrew, and anyone here are the best talented watchers."

"Don't forget me." Robin said. "I may not be prepared for this, but I will follow Buffy's advice. I'll rally as many people who are willing to carry a weapon for war."

"You know reminds me, I fought in a few wars, and I must say they were the most bloodiest." Spike remembered.

"And here is the mind numbing fear." Xander sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"Do you remember any of your military training from when you became soldier guy?" Buffy asked.

Xander points at her and responds. "Uh, rocket launcher?"

"Rocket launcher not going to get it done, honey." Anya scoffed. "I mean, it took a volcano to shut the Hellmouth."

Giles gets up and walks towards her. "Um, Buffy, all of this is rather depended on your being able to stop the Dark Lord from rising."

"Well ever since we defeated the Mayor, Faith told me to play on his human weakness." Buffy recalled.

"Faith told you?" Willow asked.

"Yeah." Buffy said her answer.

"Oh." Willow said and looks confused over at Tara and Oz.

"What weakness does he have?" Robin asked.

"Anything in particular." Giles replied. "There is always weak spot and even enough to challenge the dark lord."

"You know I do all this planing." Buffy added. "I'm in charge here, and its time everyone in Sunnydale should learn how to stand against any evil that would one day rise. If this is another apocalypse that we're dealing with, I will fight."

"Well, Spike, you hung with her the most." Oz claimed. "Do yo uthink there's something that he's afraid of?"

"Maybe he's not crazy about bloody germs." Spike joked.

"Of course, that's it." Anya announced as she snapped her fingers. "We attack him with germs!"

"How can we do that?" Tara asked.

"Let's use our magic." Anya said.

"Great!" Buffy exclaimed. "We'll corner him and then you can sneeze on him."

"No!" Anya gestured excitedly. "No, we'll get a box with the Ebola virus... or it doesn't even have to be real, we can just get a box that says Ebola on it and… uhm... chase him."

"I'm starting to lean towards the humus offensive." Xander considered to Oz's stupid suggestion.

"He'll never see it coming." Oz said.

"Guys, I don't think germs or humus is going to help." Buffy said. "We are talking about a dark lord who wants to conquer the universe. Every world, every star... its just we know that he comes from the world that is far away from Earth, and it would take light years a way to get there."

"Not unless we use portal to get there faster." Giles said.

"A portal, yes!" Anya snapped. "I'll get that ready right away!"

She walks out of the library excitedly.

"I'll rally as many to prepare for the upcoming front, what of you?" Xander asked.

"I'll rally all my slayers." Buffy said. "If this is war that the dark lord wants, then its a war that he will get." She turns to Giles. "Giles, contact Kennedy, Faith, and Kendra. Send them the message."

"I'll contact my old buddies." Oz said and left the library at a certain pace.

"I'll get Larry." Xander sighed. "He'll be pleased by this."

Willow looks at Tara and gives her a smile. "Well, it looks like we got to get the witches under line."

"Come on." Tara said.

* * *

Somewhere in town, former cheerleader captain Joy and her friend Brittany Podelle were talking.

"So that was when Tucker Wells came to me and asked me out to the prom." Brittany laughed.

"And what did you say?" Joy asked.

"No." Brittany responded her answer.

"How bout yes." Xander spoke to them from behind.

"Well look who decided to show up." Joy smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but I need your help." Xander said. "We're in the midst of a crisis."

"Is is something to do with the battle of Los Angeles?" JOy asked.

"Most likely, yeah." Xander said and got close to her. "Look, contact as many people as you can and rally them at our personal headquarters. I'm going to find Larry."

* * *

Outside of Sunnydale High School, Dawn walks up and meets up with Kevin Berman, Lisa Dutton, Kirstie, Janice Penshaw, Sharon, Melinda, Carlos Trejo, Lori, R.J. Brooks, and O'Donnell.

"I got your text." Janice said.

"So whats this about?" O'Donnell asked.

"My answer: end of the world." Dawn replied.

"That sounds scary." Sharon replied nervously.

"I know this sounds crazy, but we we need to rally as many who are willing to stop some sort of evil psychotic individual who wants to stir up trouble in our world." Dawn proclaimed. "That is something I'm not going to allow."

"You know, I'm glad to have called you 'weird', but I'm truly in with you for this one." Kirstie swore.

"So am I." Kevin swore too. "Just tell what to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a dress shop, Percy and his girlfriend Laurie were finding their own outfits to buy for their date tonight.

"Are they serious?" Percy asked.

"Definitely serious." Laurie laughed.

"Oh, I'm going to look stupid." Percy said, sounding embarrassed.

That was when Willow comes up behind them.

"Hey Willow, please, tell me I will look stupid in this." Percy insisted. "Be honest."

"Oh Percy, you'll look great in that." Willow admitted. "You two got a sec?"

"Sure." Percy nodded his head.

* * *

Outside near Sunnydale Park, Lance Lincoln, Alan Hyde, Larry Blaisdell and Jonathan Levinson parked the van where Xander, Andrew Wells, Michael Czajak, Brie, Lance Brooks, Sheila Martini, Frankie, and Brad Konig had been waiting for them. Larry, Jonathan, and Lance quickly get out and boxes of swords, axes, and arrows. The vampire Sheila grabbed an axe and examined it with excitement.

"This should be fun." Sheila snickered.

"Save the fun for later, we got work to do." Andrew said. "Alright, so this is how much you got from..."

"San Diego." Larry interrupted. "This may not be enough, but we'll get more."

"Good, get that done." Xander nodded.

"No problem, man." Larry complied and turned to Alan. "Come on, Al."

"Anything in particular?" Jonathan asked Xander as he passed a box to Brad.

"Just make sure you, Frankie, Lance, and Andrew deliver those to our compound." Xander instructed.

"Uh, we got that one covered commander." Andrew complied by rolling his eyes. "This is really the end of the world."

"Not yet it is." Frankie said and turned to ask Xander. "Do yo uthink there's still time?"

"Oh, I'm sure it is." Xander promised him and turned to Michael. "Michael?"

"I manage to reach a few witch covens in the US." Michael said. "They've complied to help. I'm still waiting for the rest to comply. I don't know long."

"Just keep doing what you can." Xander ordered.

"Right." Michael complied.

"Let's move it, guys!" Xander shouted.

That was when Xander's friendly construction workers arrive to meet. Vince, Marco, and Mike were among them.

"Sorry, we're late." Vince apologized.

"How much supplies you all got?" Xander asked.

"As much as we can spare." Vince replied.

"Alright, let's get this all to the compound." Xander said.

* * *

Back at Buffy's house, Buffy had just invited Riley and Samantha Finn.

"Thanks for contacting us." Samantha said to her.

Buffy leads Riley and Sam in through the house and says. "Sorry if the place is a bit of a mess. I've been too busy to give it a good..."

Dawn stands before them. Riley stops cold, unsure of the reception he's going to get.

"Agent Finn returns." Dawn responds.

"Hey, Dawn." Riley spoke and could tell how different she was. "Look at you. I think you grew about a foot and a half."

"Lot can happen in a year." Dawn smiled a bit.

"Well, it's good to see you." Riley said.

"Make yourselves at home." Dawn said, feeling ice-cold.

Just as Dawn turns and enters the living room proper, Riley and Samantha follow her to the kitchen where Xander and Willow come in from the kitchen. They exchange a manly handshake and hug each other while Riley and Samantha watched.

"Hey, there's the man." Xander said, noticing Riley's arrival. "The life taker and heart breaker."

"Thanks for getting our message." Willow said.

"We're glad that the two of you are here to help." Xander appreciated this. "Just like old times, except for you being all big with the married life."

"Hear you're getting hitched yourself." Riley said. Believe me... you're gonna love it.

"Congratulations. Really. Both of you." Willow said dearly and takes Buffy aside, out of earshot. "Just so you know: I am prepared to hate this woman any way you want."

"Will." Buffy whispered. "Thanks, but, no. I don't want to get all, you know... petty."

"That's the beauty." Willow whispered and nodded eagerly. "You can't, I can. Please. Let me carry the hate for both of us."

Despite Willow's attempt to sell Buffy on the concept, Buffy sneaks a look at Sam standing beside Riley.

"Go nuts." Buffy smiled.

So... what brings you back in town after you left suddenly with no word?" Dawn asked them.

"Samantha and I have been tracking an assassin from Central America." Riley explained of he and his wife had done.

"Dark Knight riding a horse and having some strange creatures following him." Samantha said.

"They had recently been attacking a few villages three months ago." Riley continued. "But overtime they vanish without a trace."

"I know." Buffy nodded. "This is due to the battle of Los Angeles. I know for sure."

"Yeah we heard." Samantha nodded too. "The whole world has watched it. Its a sign of invasion and end of the world."

"That is why we're asking for your help." Buffy said to the married couple.


	13. The Shadow of the Past

As the sun was setting and it was close to nightfall in the town of Hobbiton, Hobbits were making their way back to their homes. Many hobbits volunteered to serve in the military and patrol during the night.

* * *

Inside the Green Dragon Inn, dozens of hobbits were laughing, drinking, and singing. Frodo had been skipping up to the bar and took four mugs of ale that were given by Rosie. He went on to dance along with Merry and Pippin, who were having fun singing and dancing on a table.

 _Hey ho, to the bottle I go!_

 _To heal my heart and drown my woe._

 _Rain may fall and wind may blow._

 _But there still be_

 _many miles to go!_

 _Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,_

 _and the stream that falls from hill to plain._

 _Better than rain or rippling brook_

"There's a mug of beer inside this Took!" Pippin sang alone.

Everyone laughed and cheered from all the excitement. After Merry and Pippin finished their song and sat themselves down, Sam sat at a table with four other hobbits who were Ted Sandyman, Posco Noakes, Daddy Twofoot, and Hamfast Gamgee.

"Those two continue to sing and sing as they do in the Green Dragon, Mr. Hamfast." Ted said about Merry and Pippin.

"It's Gaffer." Gaffer corrected him.

"Everyone in the Shire can make up their own nicknames Mr. Sandyman." Posco added. "Especially your son. But since wizards come strolling pass our borders, I have been hearing a lot of talks about Elves and Dragons."

"Elves and Dragons you say?" Gaffer asked as he smoked.

"I'm telling you, Gaffer." Posco said as he smoked from his pipe. "Many hobbits in the Shire have volunteered to join the Hobbitry-in-Arms due to strange folk crossing the Shire. Dwarves have never been the problem… nor Elves."

"Ah war might be brewing these days." Gaffer said. "The mountains are teeming with goblins."

"And no wonder why the Brandybucks live on the wrong side of the Brandywine River." Daddy put in. "Living right next to the Old Forest. Some people here claim the forest is cursed, if half the tales be true."

"But in other tales, the forest is inhabited by the strange Badger-Folk, Naiads, and Dryads." Posco claimed.

"Those are far off tales and children's stories, that's all that is." Ted proclaimed. "You're beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins. Cracked he was."

"Young Mr. Frodo here, he's cracking already." Gaffer laughed when Frodo walked over to the table and slides the mugs across the table.

"And I'm proud of it." Frodo smiled indignantly. "Cheers, Gaffer."

"Cheers to you, Mr. Frodo." Gaffer grinned and raised his mug high in the air, and drank.

"Well it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders." Ted said and gave Frodo some heads up. "Try to keep your nose out of trouble and no trouble will come to you."

"I will, Mr. Sandyman." Frodo promised with a grin and raised his mug to drink.

"Good." Ted nodded and stood up. "Well, I'm going back now to get some shut eye. I'll see you all in the morning. Good night." He leaves the inn and gives Rosie a smile, and made slight bow. "Cheers."

"Mr. Sandyman thinks he can prove that's he right about things." Gaffer retorted on Ted. "But like he said, don't go getting mixed up in the business of your betters, or you'll land in trouble to big."

* * *

An hour later, the Green Dragon Inn was closing, and ll the customers began to walk out of the pub and head home.

Rosie had been standing in the doorway and grinned directly at Sam. "Good night."

"Good night." Sam smiled nervously to her and walked alongside Frodo.

That was when a hobbit comes to her and gets down on one knee.

"Good night, sweet maiden of the golden ale." The hobbit said with a smile.

"Oi Mind who you're sweet talking." Sam mumbled.

"Don't worry, Sam." Frodo reassured his friend. "Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one."

Sam stops short and smiled uncertainly. "Does she?"

* * *

Sam walked with Frodo back to Bag End. Once they arrived at the top of the hill, Sam decided to depart and leave Frodo on his own.

Frodo opens the gate and turns towards Sam. "G'night, Sam."

"Good night, Mr. Frodo." Sam replied by waving and continued to move down to his house.

Now alone, Frodo walks quietly up the path in the dark. As he pushes the door wide open and closes it, Frodo saw that something was not right ever since he left Bag End to have fun in the Green Dragon Inn. Frodo walks into Bilbo's study and found evidence that someone had been inside Bag End, looking for something. He hoped that the Sacksville-Baggins hadn't broke in and continued to steal a lot of things that belonged to him and Bilbo Baggins. Frodo walks cautiously around, but that was when a hand emerged from the dark and grabbed Frodo's shoulder from behind. Frodo gasped as the hand spins him around to face the intruder who broke into his house. He was relieved that the person was Gandalf.

"Is it secret?" Gandalf whispered frantically. "Is it safe?"

"Your back so soon." Frodo gasped in surprise.

"We must talk about a shadow of the past." Gandalf whispered fearfully. "The ring you inherited may be very dangerous."

"Uncle Bilbo's magic ring?" Frodo asked, looking concerned and worried on what he said.

"Is it here?" Gandalf asked again quietly.

"Yes." Frodo nodded.

* * *

Frodo runs into the living room and finds a chest in the corner. He opens it and rummages through the things that belonged to his uncle. While Frodo had been busy searching for what Gandalf mentioned and removed several papers away, Gandalf whisked around nervously with his staff in front when he heard a slight noise that came from outside. That was when Frodo managed to grasp the envelope that ke kept for several days when Bilbo and Gandalf had left the Shire.

"Why do you claim my uncle's magic ring is dangerous?" Frodo asked, wanting to know the truth.

"Magic rings, as you call them, were made by Elves." Gandalf elucidated. "But this ring, I think, was made by another." He holds his hand open. "Please give it to me."

Frodo didn't hesitate and passed the envelope to him. Without hesitating, Gandalf snatches the envelope out of Frodo's hands. He quickly took Bilbo's magical ring out of the envelope and tossed it into the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Frodo exclaimed and tried to run forward to the fireplace.

Gandalf stopped him and asked. "Wait... do you desire it so much already?"

"No, but why ruin it?" Frodo asked, feeling concerned.

"Because it never does, Frodo." Gandalf said. "Look closely." He walks over to grab the tongs and used them to take the Ring out of the fire. He turns back to face Frodo, who was even more confused than ever. "Hold out your hand, Frodo."

Frodo was more confused than ever. He knew that if objects fall in a fire, they would remain hot for a while. Instead of refusing, he held his hand out and Gandalf releases the Ring. The Ring falls quickly into the palm of Frodo's hand, causing the hobbit to jump a bit since had a feeling he would get burned. Frodo was quite shocked that the Ring didn't burn and it remained cool.

"It's not even warm." Frodo said, confused.

"No. Not even a dragon's fire could harm that Ring." Gandalf said to him seriously and asked. "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

Frodo stared at the gold band and didn't see anything. "Nothing." He responded by shaking his head. "There's nothing. It's quite a plain ring, really."

"Keep looking." Gandalf told him.

"Wait." Frodo spoke suddenly. "There are markings." He turns the Ring round, and noticed a glowing script that appeared on the Ring. "Lines of fire... in a flowing script. Its some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can." Gandalf replied quietly and turned to face him. "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor." Frodo whispered bewilderingly.

"In the common tongue, it says: _'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them'._ " Gandalf translated the inscription ominously in black speech.

* * *

Alone in the kitchen, Frodo and Gandalf sit down and drink while the One Ring laid on the table.

"This is the One Ring." Gandalf explained his story about the dark object. "The ancient kings of Elves, Dwarves, and Humans used the nineteen Rings of Power to rule their lands, but they were all deceived. Sauron forged this Ring to rule all others. Not just Arda, but in other worlds in the whole universe. It will corrupt and destroy anyone who wears it until they pass into the World of Shadows under the power of the Dark Lord. After Sauron's defeat, the Ring was taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

"I wish it need not have happened in my time." Frodo sighed and felt a bit nervous of what Gandalf had meant this whole time.

"So do I." Gandalf nodded understandably. "The Enemy still lacks one thing to give him strength of knowledge to break all resistance. He lacks the One Ring, Frodo."

"Gollum." Frodo breathed out his exact answer. "Of course. Bilbo found the Ring in Gollum's cave."

"Yes. For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age." Gandalf stated. "But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard it's master's call."

"But he was destroyed." Frodo stated. "Sauron was destroyed."

Gandalf eyes the Ring nervously and turns his eyes back to Frodo. "No Frodo." He hushed him and continued to speak to him quietly. "The Spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress of Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it... seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. The Rings yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one... the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it."

Frodo grabs the Ring off of the table and walks into the hallway as he speaks to Gandalf. "All right. We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" He makes a sudden stop and his realization slowly creeps over him. Knowing that something was not right, he turns around to look at Gandalf. "Do they, Gandalf?"

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring." Gandalf said. "I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words. Shire... Baggins."

"Shire? Baggins?" Frodo exclaimed and sounded very worried since he managed to solve it together. "But that would lead them here!" He took the Ring out of his pocket and tried to offer it to Gandalf. "Take it, Gandalf! Take it!"

"No, Frodo." Gandalf declined calmly.

"You must take it!" Frodo insisted loudly in a fast panic.

"You cannot offer me this Ring." Gandalf pleaded, as his voice began to grow louder when Frodo continued relentlessly to give the Ring to him for protection.

"I'm giving it to you!" Frodo shouted.

"Don't tempt me Frodo!" Gandalf yelled and calmly continued as Frodo withdraws his hand away. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good, but through me, it would wield a power to great and terrible to imagine."

"Then... then I suppose I have to keep the Ring and guard it." Frodo replied softly. "But it cannot stay in the Shire."

"No." Gandalf agreed softly in a whisper. "No it can't."

Frodo understood what he had to do and clutched the Ring in his palm. "What must I do?"

* * *

Frodo throws open his chest doors and begins grabbing clothes and stuffing them into his sack.

"You must leave." Gandalf instructed him quickly. "And leave quickly."

"Where? Where do I go?" Frodo asked.

"Go to Crickhollow and spend at least a day there." Gandalf instructed him urgently. "Then, you must get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree." Frodo nodded and walks down the hall as he asked again. "What about you?"

"I'll be waiting for you at the inn of the Prancing Pony." Gandalf replied on where to meet.

Frodo quickly stuffed some apples in his sack and looked up to meet Gandalf face-to-face. "And the Ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers." Gandalf answered. "I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do. You'll have to go and leave the name of Baggins behind you. That name is no longer safe. Your new traveling name shall be: Mr. Drogo Underhill.

"Named after my father." Frodo spoke solemnly.

"Your father was a brave young hobbit, just like your mother." Gandalf said proudly. "Travel only by day and stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo assured as he puts the Ring in his pocket. "But I shouldn't do this alone."

"My dear Frodo." Gandalf said endearingly. "Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month. And yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you. But you need not go alone, if there are any you can trust."

Before the two would plan their separate departure, they suddenly heard a noise outside the open window. Seeing that there was no wind, Gandalf knew that someone had been watching them.

"Get down." Gandalf whispered harshly to Frodo.

Frodo drops to the floor quietly and watches as Gandalf took out his staff in defense, and slowly walked warily to the window to investigate what the noise. Gandalf checks and saw the bushes move. He quickly stabs it with his staff, but as he did, he heard a loud squeal of pain from below the plants. Gandalf lowers his hand into the bushes and thrusts a body onto the table. The person was revealed to be Samwise Gamgee.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee!" Gandalf yelled directly at the frightened hobbit. "Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I haven't been droppin' no eaves, sir, honest." Sam replied nervously. "I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me."

"It's a little bit late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?" Gandalf huffed suspiciously.

"I heard raised voices." Sam whimpered.

"What did you hear? Speak!" Gandalf demanded loudly.

"N-n-nothin' important." Sam jumped in fear and continued to talk. "That is, I heard a good deal about a Ring, a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world, but please Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything unnatural."

"No?" Gandalf smirked directly at Frodo and turns his eyes down towards Sam, and whispered. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

"Me sir?" Sam asked concerned, but with a nervous look on his face.

"You will go away with Frodo." Gandalf said. "But towards danger, but not to rashly, nor too straight."

* * *

Before leaving at the sight of dawn, Sam was tasked by Frodo to bring Folco Boffin, a member of the Boffin clan. Folco was a good friend to the Bagginses, and like every member of his family, would be given the task to look after Bag End and keep it from falling into the hands of the Sacksville-Bagginses. Once Folco was brought inside, Frodo had to tell his friend the entire story and that he was leaving the Shire. Folco promised to keep this matter a secret, and have Bag End fully guarded and protected by the Boffins, Bolgers, and Bracegirdles. Frodo gave Folco the key to Bag End, and left Hobbiton with Gandalf and Sam.

"Come along, Samwise. Keep up." Gandalf encouraged him fiercously.

Sam waddles across the town with a backpack of pots and pans as Gandalf leads the two through a forest.

"Be careful, both of you." Gandalf warned. "Once you two leave the Shire tomorrow at dawn, make sure you keep your eyes open. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts." He looks suspiciously at Frodo. "Is it safe?"

Frodo puts his hand over his chest pocket and gave Gandalf a nod.

"Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power." Gandalf warningly said. "Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

Gandalf pats Frodo on his shoulder before mounting his horse and racing off in another direction. Now that Gandalf has departed, Frodo and Sam begin their small walk towards Crickhollow. Sam, however, stops short and took a stock of his surroundings.

"This is it." Sam said, feeling quite nervous on what he was about to face.

Frodo stopped and turned around to look at Sam on what he just said. "This is what?"

"If I take one more step until tomorrow, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Sam responded nervously.

Frodo sighed and gave his friend a bright smile. "C'mon, Sam." He placed his arm around Sam just as he hesitantly steps forward. "Remember what Bilbo used to say? It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."


	14. Searching for Frodo

Around in the village of Hobbiton, many hobbits were spending time smoking, serving food, woodworking, leading pigs, milking cattle ... tidying their porches ... and of course, sleeping. That was when a group of hooded riders enter the Shire, unattended. The lead rider was revealed to be Buffy Summers of Sunnydale, and the rest were Spike, Willow Rosenberg, Dawn Summers, Larry Blaisdell, Xander Harris, Anya Harris, Amanda, Annabelle, Kennedy, Faith Lehane, Oz, Shannon, Andrew Wells, Jonathan Levinson, Percy West, Samantha Finn, Riley Finn, Michael Czajak, Molly, Tara Maclay, Dianne, Colleen, Caridad, Devon MacLeish, Chao-ahn, Clem, Amy Madison, Graham Miller, Kendra Young, and Violet.

"So this is the Shire?" Dawn asked, having a look at the most beautiful landscape. "It's beautiful."

"Lovely place to stay, but it needs cleaning... a bit." Molly thought to herself.

Buffy turns her horse around to face her friends. "Remember, we need to keep ourselves low." She instructed them. "We need to find this Frodo Baggins."

"So this is the plan?" Kennedy scoffed. "To find a lonely halfing. What do you think he looks like?"

"Well, thanks to Cordelia the Seer, she was able to send a picture of the person we're after..." Xander paused and cleared his throat to correct himself. "I mean to find."

"You have the picture?" Riley asked.

"Right here." Andrew said and passed one to Riley. "Jonathan and I made several more copies since one is not enough for twenty-nine of us. Sadly, its all in drawing."

"I suggest we split up." Kendra suggested.

"Good idea." Faith grinned. "Although, I did remember that we were suppose to stick together."

"Well, thanks to a guy named Groosalugg, we got the whole map of the Shire." Oz announced and revealed the map to them.

"Where did you get that?" Amy asked, sounding suspicious.

"I can ask the same thing, luv." Spike said in a boring tone.

"Oz is not the only one, I got one two." Riley said. "So does Miller and Larry."

"Right here." Larry said, raising his map high up.

"Alright, so we're all in Hobbiton." Samantha proclaimed. "The main heart of the Shire."

"There are a few roads that can be guarded, which leads travelers out of the Shire, or coming in." Graham said and pointed at his own map. "One is closer to Stock and one down south is Southfarthing."

"Alright, I have an idea." Buffy responded immediately. "Faith, take Spike, Michael, Violet, and Percy with you." She turns to her friend Kendra. "Kendra, you can take Shannon, Riley, Samantha, Annabelle, and Larry with you down at Southfarthing."

"What about me, Buff?" Xander asked as well.

"You can take Oz, Amanda, Anya, Andrew, Jonathan, Devon, Caridad, Chao-ahn, and Colleen with you." Buffy decided.

"Okay." Xander complied.

"Question, where do you think we should all meet?" Jonathan asked, raising his hand.

"Yeah, that's a good question." Tara spoke and agreed to . "I may not be much of a fighter, but... mm... this a world we haven't been too, and its easy to get lost."

Buffy checks the map that she got from Andrew and found the perfect spot. "Will spent a couple of days separate in all parts of the Shire, and camp near the woods." She explained her plan. "If we get someone to talk and know the wherabouts of Frodo, we meet at this spot."

"The Brandywine Bridge." Andrew read out loud. "Hah, I guess that's easy to find." He finished reading the map and sighed. "Wherever that is."

"Just follow the route, Andrew." Rona chuckled. "It won't be so hard."

"Yep, guess I'm back into action." Faith said unfazedly and sighed. "Come on guys, let's get this over with."

Faith moves first, and allowing Spike, Michael, Violet, and Percy to follow her.

"If anyone dares keep this Frodo out if sight, I'll leave you to threaten them." Spike suggested.

"Threaten?" Violet responded asked shyly. "He doesn't mean it... right?"

"Oh, he does." Faith responded with a grin.

"Wow." Percy whispered to Michael in amazement. "She's hot."

"She's something." Michael whispered back and grinned.

"The rest of you, stay with me, but split up around this town and ask anyone of where Frodo is." Buffy instructed the rest.

"We gotta covered, Buff." Dawn complied and gave her sister a nod.

"I'll keep my hood down, and make sure not scare anyone around here." Clem suggested.

"Don't worry Clem, you don't have to say anything." Dawn promised her friend. "Just stay with me."

* * *

As Dawn, Dianne, Colleen, Caridad, Clem, Willow, Tara, and Graham were searching around Hobbiton, Buffy, Shannon, Kennedy, and Molly enter the Green Dragon, which was quiet, and there were only a few hobbits that were chatting, drinking, and laughing a bit.

"Molly." Kennedy whispered to her and pointed at four hobbits that were drinking ale and eating carrots. "Go over to those four guys."

"Right." Molly whispered back to her in compliance and walked over.

Buffy, however, walks over the bar and sits her butt down on a small stool. She keeps her hood down and waits for the barmaid Rosie Cotton, who had just finished filling two tankards of ale. Rosie turns to look at Buffy and walks over to her with a pleasant smile.

"Can I get you anything?" Rosie asked nicely.

"No thank you." Buffy smiled. "I'm looking for someone."

"And who in the Shire are you looking for?" Rosie asked, concerned.

"Mr. Frodo Baggins." Buffy responded and showed her the paper of Frodo.

"Well, the one place where you can find him is in Bag End, which is right up the hill." Rosie said. "Tell me, has Frodo done something?"

"No, I just want to talk to him." Buffy said, not wanting to reveal anything.

* * *

Willow was walking alone on the pathway and passed a few hobbit holes and came near one which was owned by the Sacksville-Baggins. She turns to make a complete stop and turns to face Ms. Lobelia Sacksville-Baggins, who was deeply angry when she walked out of the front door.

"Oh, where is the blasted Shirriff?" Lobelia asked furiously. "Where's that lazy Robin Smallburrow gone off to? The Hobbiry-in-Arms is suppose to do their duty in the Shire!"

"Um, hello there." Willow responded shyly with a smile.

"What do you mean 'hello' young lady?" Lobelia asked her harshly. "And what do you want?"

"Ooookay." Willow responded with a grin. "Um, I'm looking for a person named Frodo Baggins."

"Frodo Baggins!" Lobelia exclaimed. "Are you one of those outsider rangers?"

"Y-Yes." Willow nodded nersvouly. "I am."

"Hmm, is this something to do about my disant relative?" Lobelia asked. "Has he done something?"

"Well, we're just here to find him." Willow stammered.

"I knew this day would come for me and my family." Lobelia chuckled wickedly. "Lotho will be so happy. Bag End at last. Have no fear my dear, I will tell my husband to spread the word about you searching for that deceitful boy, and let the Hobbitry-in-Arms insist in finding him."

"Um, thank you." Willow responded shyly and smiled.

"Now, go away and leave me to my business." Lobelia said rudely to her. "These Bagginses think they have the nerve to defend Bag End. Well, they are wrong."

* * *

At around nightfall, a young hobbit named Folco Boffin, who was a good friend of Frodo Baggins, was riding on his pony in Bywater, a large hobbit village that was a few minutes away from Hobbiton. Suddenly, he heard a loud screech that came from Hamfast Gamgee's house. Folco quietly rode to Old Gaffer's house and kept himself hidden and out of sight. At the sight of fear, Folco couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He saw Old Gaffer talking to a hooded rider, who was all dressed in black and mounted on a black horse that had gleaming red eyes than any normal horses. But there was something else. Folco's eyes widen in horror where he saw that the rider had no face, and the only thing he saw was darkness.

"No, Mr. Baggins has gone away." Hamfast said to the rider. "He left this morning."

"Why... did Bagginsss go?" The Black Rider asked in dark and slithering voice.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" Hamfast scoffed. "That is none of your business!"

"Wherrre... did Bagginsss... go?" The Black Rider demanded in fierce, but sharp tone.

"That's no secret." Hamfast said. "Mr. Baggins walked to Bucklebury."

"Isss... this place... far from here?" The Black Rider asked, wanting to know how far it was from Bywater to Bucklebury.

"Yes, quite a ways down the East Road." Hamfast nodded. "Never been so far myself. They're a strange lot in Buckland."

"Can you ssssend... a message?" The Black Rider asked.

"Absolutely not!" Hamfast spat in refusal. "I can't give no message. Now good night to you!"

Folco had a bad feeling that the Black Rider was going to kill him since he had a deadly sword. However, the Black Rider let out the most deadliet and loudest screech that would be heard all over the Shire. Hamfast and Folco covered their ears, and keeping the noise away from their eardrums. Eventually, the screech ended, and the Black Rider rode away from Hamfast's home. Folco quickly ran over to Hamfast before he was about to walk inside.

"Evening, Master Gaffer." Folco said.

"Good evening to you, Mr. Boffin." Hamfast greeted him. "This Black Rider came by and asking me to find Mr. Baggins, but he never told me which one it was."

"Well I don't wish to make his acquantice." Folco said.

"Nor me." Hamfast shook his head. "Sent shivers up my back just to hear his hollow voice."

"That rider wasn't the only one." Folco said. "There were others too."

"Yes, word was quietly spread in several places in the Shire." Hamfast said. "Just in the afternoon, ten riders stopped by my house while I was tending to my work, and were searching for young Mr. Frodo."

"I bet that Black Rider was searching for him too." Folco stated.

"These outsiders... hmm, I don't think they're friendly." Hamfast assumed in thought.

"I've already asked a friend of mine to head over to Michel Delving, and speak to the mayor about this situation." Folco informed. "He's a good friend, and I hope he'll send someone to Ered Luin."

"Ah good." Hamfast said, feeling grateful by this. "Its good to have Dwarves." He looks around and turns back to face Folco. "Be best you get back home, and try to stay out of trouble."

* * *

Somewhere in the Eastfarthing Woods, Xander, Oz, Amanda, Anya, Andrew, Jonathan, Devon, Caridad, Chao-ahn, and Colleen managed to find a nice spot to make camp for the night. Andrew and Jonathan were both snoring due to all of their exhaustion, and both Devon and Oz were both tasked to stay awake and keep their eyes open for anything. Xander, however, was wide awake and stared at the beautiful stars, but his moments were cut short when Caridad came to join him.

"I don't think I'm ready." Caridad said quietly to him.

"Ready for what?" Xander asked.

"Well... to be in a battle." Caridad shivered.

"Hey, listen. It's gonna be okay." Xander promised. "Buffy knows what she's doing, and like her, you have the power of a slayer. She's not gonna send you into battle until your ready for action."

"I am, but that's just it, though. How will I know I'm ready...for action?" Caridad asked.

"You have to trust in yourself." Xander mentored her. "As a fully trained watcher, you need to always watch your instincts that surround you."

"I'm so scared, Xander." Caridad sighed.

"Well, believe it or not, I was younger than you when I started all this." Xander explained.

"You were?" Caridad asked and looked quite intrigued.

"Well..." Xander paused and felt embarrassed on what he was about to say.

"There's just so much I haven't done, so much I need to do." Caridad wondered in thought and started to act coyly to him. "It's like... I never had a real boyfriend, you know?"

"Yeah?" Xander asked, not sounding interested.

"What's going on?" Anya asked in a groan.

"Ah nothing." Xander said hastily and kept his eyes on Caridad. "Look Caridad please, I'm already married, and I can't give you any tips on how to love a man, but try and get it from Andrew."

"Okay." Caridad nodded and returned to her sack. "Sorry."

* * *

Frodo and Sam had managed to reach a house in Crickhollow. Crickhollow was all quiet and only a few hobbits were seen walking about. The two slowly knocked on the door, and few seconds pass, the door finally opens, revealing his young cousin Merimas Brandybuck.

"Frodo." Merimas gasped in surprise. "This is unexpected."

"We're just here to stay for the night." Frodo said.

"Sure, of course, always glad to have you and Gamgee here." Merimas nodded happily and let the two enter his home. "We should probably have a nice chat."

Frodo and Sam follow Merimas into the living room, but by surprise, they saw that he wasn't alone. Near the fire place of the room, Melilot Brandybuck, Mentha Brandybuck, Berilac Brandybuck, Everard Took, Arabella Took, and Ferdibrand Took.

"Well, there he is, the young sluggard!" Berilac laughed.

"Oh Frodo!" Mentha laughed dearly when she saw her cousin, and immediately got up to embrace him. "I was so worried."

"Worried?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Of course we were, haven't you heard... there's been a warrant for your arrest." Mentha informed.

"A warrant?" Sam asked. "What did he do?"

"That's why we're all here to say the same thing." Ferdibrand said and looked at Frodo. "Frodo, there are riders all over the Shire."

"And they are looking for you." Arabella said as well. "They have a picture of you."

"And what's worse, the Hobbitry-in-Arms have joined the hunt as well." Everard said.

"How did this happen?" Frodo demanded.

There was a moment of silence, and Mentha was the first to speak.

"Just about a night ago, one of the Bounders, Mr. Rufus Burrows, was found mysteriously murdered in the East Path while going on patrol." Mentha explained the situation.

"And ever since you told Folco that you were leaving the Shire, these riders came and they asked many of our folk around Hobbiton on where you were." Berilac said. "The Riders. Mr. Rufus Burrows. I bet they are looking for you because they assume that you were the one responsible for the Bounder's death. And thanks to those Sacksville-Bagginses, many hobbits in the Shire will try to find you and turn you in to the authorities."

"Mr. Frodo didn't kill anyone!" Sam exclaimed.

"We know, and we truly believe that he is innocent." Mentha promised the two.

"Whoever these outsiders were, I bet they were servants of the dark lord." Merimas said.

"Servants?" Frodo exclaimed in alarm. "How did you all know all about this?"

"Folco never said anything." Arabella said. "But Everard did."

"Its true, Frodo." Everard admitted. "But Folco didn't tell us about the Ring that you and Bilbo had kept for all these years." He took a moment to breath and continued. "Years ago, when I was still a child, I saw Bilbo use it once to hide from the Sackville-Bagginses in Bywater. And after Bilbo had left the Shire many days ago, Berilac, Ferdibrand, and I kept on the lookout in Buckland and Tookland while the Hobbtry-in-Arms were doing there's."

"But since the Shire is so big, there wasn't enough for the Hobbtry to guard the borders." Melilot said.

"And we even wormed a few things out of Gandalf to several people." Ferdibrand said. "Ones who we could trust."

"And that's why the Bolgers, Boffins, and Bracegirdles would do their part in protecting Bag End while you were planning to go away." Arabella said.

"And you spied on me." Frodo said. "And Folco helped you."

"And they spied on you." Mentha huffed. "But we meant no wrong to you."

"You thought you were so cleaver." Berilac chuckled. "But our conspiracy outsmarted you. We all know about the Ring and the Dark Lord."

"And how it is meant to corrupt those who are weak enough to take it." Melilot said and felt quite nervous.

"Please, whatever you do... for the the good of the Shire, do not show us the Ring." Everard pleaded. "We do not want to fall prey to it since its willing to return to its rightful master."

"How can I trust you all?" Frodo asked them. "What if you were all planning on turning me in and probably take the Ring for yourself?"

"We would never." Merimas assured him. "We don't want to turn you in, Frodo. We want to help you."

"If these riders are servants to the Dark Lord, then we have to get out of here before they find you." Mentha informed. "Frodo, we fear for you, but you will not leave the Shire alone."

"We're coming with you, Frodo." Ferdibrand swore to him. "You and Sam."

"It doesn't seem that I can trust anyone." Frodo sighed. "Only myself."

"Mr. Frodo, don't you remember what Mr. Gandalf said before he left?" Sam asked. "He said 'take those you can trust'."

"And it all depends on what you want." Arabella said shyly. "We've kept your secret better than you did."

"You can trust us to stick to you through thick and thin, to the bitter end." Berilac promised him. "But you cannot trust us to let you face trouble alone and go off without a word."

"We're your friends, Frodo." Everard said.

"Bless you, you deceitful scoundrels." Frodo laughed a bit at them.

"Hooray!" Everard exclaimed in excitement.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard and the hobbits all gathered together.

"Frodo!" A voice shouted as he knocked the door very hard. "Frodo, please!"

"It's Folco." Melilot whispered.

"What are we waiting for, let him in?" Mentha whispered too.

Merimas quickly runs to the front door and opens it immediately. Coming inside in a quick pace was Folco Boffin and Fredegar Bolger.

"Frodo, oh thank goodness I managed to get to you." Folco huffed and gasped for breath. "I feared the first."

"Folco, what are you and Fatty doing here?" Mentha asked.

"I was on my way back, but I couldn't, so I left Mr. Ponto Baggins to do the job in guarding the house from the Sacksville-Bagginses." Folco explained. "That was when I encountered one of those outsiders, who were asking where Frodo was. I had to make up a white lie to her, so I galloped across the East Road, and I noticed that the Hobbitry-in-Arms were going over the Shire and searching for you. That was when I bumped into Fatty here, and he was quite terrified on what he saw."

"I saw nine!" Fredegar cried in fear. "Nine Black Riders that were pursuing me. I managed to raise the alarm, and that was when I joined with Folco to help find you. Oh Frodo, it was dreadful, these riders were so frightening to look at."

"We believe they are after you." Folco assumed and turned to Sam. "And I witnessed one talking to your father, Sam."

"Is he alright?" Sam asked in a panic.

"Oh, he's fine, so I sent someone to head over to the Ered Luin, and rally as many Dwarves as possible." Folco reassured him. "But the only thing is Frodo, these riders will not stop hunting for you, not when the Hobbitry-in-Arms are out patrolling and searching every town and village."

Sam comes up to Frodo and whispered. "Mr. Frodo, we have to get out of here. We can't stay here."

Frodo understood and knew that he was a great risk in staying in the Shire. The only thing that he had to do was leave the Shire, and never return since he has been framed for the murder of Rufus Burrows.

"Sam's right." Frodo said and turned to face everyone in the living room. "We can't stay here."

"Is there anyway we can find a place to hide?" Sam asked.

"There is one." Merimas said. "A large suite in the Old Forest, which is right next to Crickhollow. It is owned by a man named Tom Bombadil. I'm sure he can help us."

"I don't think we can take that risk." Frodo answered, unsurely.

"Oh but I insist we should." Merimas suggested. "He's always visited the Shire, and has remained in good contact with the Bucklanders. It's our only chance."

"Alright." Frodo nodded in compliance. "I'll do it. But remember, my name is Drogo Underhill."

"Understood... Mr. Underhill." Folco complied. "We should probably get going."

"Let's get everything packed quickly." Mentha suggested in a fast tone. "We're all leaving."

"Oh, I have never left the Shire before." Arabella whispered in excitement. "I've always wanted to explore the outside world.

"You all go, I'm staying here." Fredegar suggested to himself.

"You would do better to come with us, Fatty." Berilac insisted. "You'll miss all the fun."

"I'm not too comfortable on leaving the borders." Fredegar declined. "I'll stay behind to keep up the pretense that Frodo was here, and... I'll... try and keep these outsiders from finding you."

"Alright, but be careful." Folco warned. "Just try and stay here for the night while we make our way to the Old Forest."

"We got company!" Everard exclaimed when he had a peek over the window.

The thirteen have a look, and what they saw in their eyes, was that the whole town of Crickhollow was now crowded by full battalion of armed Hobbits that were led by Shiriff Robin Smallburrow. Every hobbit, who were both male and female, wore greenish armor, and held spears, swords, torches, and pitchforks.

"Search the town!" Robin yelled to his troops. "Find the fugitive! Break into every house you can see!"

The troops of the Hobbitry-in-Arms begin to scatter all around the town, and began to enter every house. Frodo and his friends keep themselves low and out of sight. Suddenly, a few troops started to bang hardly on Merimas' door.

"Oh no." Mentha whispered in shock.

"Open this door!" An angry hobbit yelled. "Open it!"

"Oh this is terrible." Fredegar panicked. "What do we do?"

As the door was beginning to get itself open by all the kicking and pushing, Folco and Merimas pull a table and barricade the door.

"That door won't hold." Arabella said, starting to shiver in a panic.

"What do we do?" Everard asked.

"There's a back way." Merimas informed to them. "We can take that way, and run straight into the Old Forest."

"Let's hope they won't follow us." Sam assumed in thought.

"Oh they won't." Merimas promised. "Come on, let's go."

"I'll stay and hold them off." Fredegar said. "Go on without me. Now!"

* * *

There was shouting and yelling all around Crickhollow since the Hobbitry-in-Arms were searching for Frodo. That was when Kendra, Shannon, Riley, Samantha, Annabelle, and Larry arrive and look quite concerned on what was happening.

"What's going on?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know." Larry said. "But whatever it is." He turns to Kendra. "Its bad."

"Come on." Kendra said to them.

Kendra, Shannon, Riley, Samantha, Annabelle, and Larry ride slowly through the town as the Hobbitry-in-Arms were continuing to search every structure. That was where they were slowly gallop towards Robin Smallburrow in the town square.

"Did you find him?" Robin asked in a loud voice towards one of his soldiers. "Frodo Baggins?"

"We didn't sir, but there was one who helped him escape." A female soldier said.

"A conspirator?" Robin snapped. "Bring him here!"

"Yes sir." The female hobbit soldier complied and signaled two hobbit troops to bring Fredegar over to Robin.

"Well, well, if it isn't young little Fatty." Robin insulted him. "You have made the most terrible mistake in protecting a fugitive!"

"Sir, I can explain." Fredegar pleaded. "Frodo is innocent. He didn't murder the bounder."

"If that is true, then you can tell that to the Mayor." Robin said and gave him a horrible glare. "But first, your going to tell me where you murderous friend is running too?"

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" Samantha asked the Shiriff first.

"What's it to you?" Robin asked in a cold voice to her. "Are you one of those blasted outsiders that have been coming about?"

"And you better watch what you say to my wife." Riley warned him and gave him a glare.

"Well this is none of your concern." Robin spat at him. "We are searching for the fugitive Frodo Baggins, who was responsible for the death of Rufus Burrows."

"Murder?" Annabelle asked in a whisper to Shannon. "What murder?"

"Be off with you all!" Robin shouted. "We have work to do!"

"I'm afraid I had good reason to tink you were." Kendra spoke to him. "I believe there is a misunderstanding, and we have come to collect this prisoner. He is coming with us."

"And what do you want him for?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"I'm afraid that's our business." Riley said. "So we'll take it from here."

"Oh, I'm afraid not." Robin refused. "We'll take it from here since he is our prisoner and is ready to be sent to the authorities. So whatever business it is you want, your not laying one hand over this prisoner. Now, be off with you!"

"As you wish." Kendra replied and gave him a slight glare. She turned to her companions and gave them a wink as a sign of a plan.

* * *

Faith, Spike, Michael, Violet, and Percy were spending the night, mounted on their horses.

"Nice place." Percy yawned. "I miss you Laurie."

"Whose Laurie?" Michael asked as he chewed on a piece of gum.

"My girlfriend." Percy said.

"Uh, this is starting to get old and bloody dull." Spike groaned.

"What's the matter Spike?" Faith teased him with a grin on her face. "Not strong enough to stay awake in the middle of the night."

"Why don't you take that back?" Spike asked, not sounding thrilled by that.

"Take what back?" Faith continued to tease.

"Alright that's it!" Spike exclaimed and dismounted. "Get off your horse!"

"What you want to fight me now?" Faith scoffed.

"Faith, did you hear what I said, get off your bloody horse." Spike growled.

"Wow, wow, are you guys out of your mind!" Percy exclaimed.

"No, its a lesson." Spike corrected. "A lesson to never insult a vampire."

Faith grins and dismounts from her horse. She and Spike circle around and get ready to fight.

"Whatcha wanna do to her, vamp?" Faith asked and continued circle around. "If you regain consciousness, you'll be gutted like a catfish."

"Oh you filthy harlot!" Spike roared and lunges towards her, but Faith did a somersault and used her left leg to kick him in the back.

"Huh? Somthin' like this?" Faith asked and gave him a huge punch.

"Oh, this is fun to watch." Percy whispered and looked entertained.

Spike stands up and gave her a slight, but impressive grin. "Nice punch you got there." He breathed a bit. "Lemme guess. Leather pants, nice right cross, doe eyes, holier-than-thou glower..."

"Oh, goodie." Faith shrugged and grins. "You make fun of my outfit." She kicks Spike in the torso.

"OW, bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed. "I wasn't ready!"

"Yeah? Maybe you weren't ready for this." Faith added as an insult, and punched Spike.

"So have I." Spike replied and punched her back. "You know, I reformed way before you did."

Faith punches Spike very hard, but Spike continues to fight back weakly.

"Stop!" Spike exclaimed as Faith continued to punch him. "Hitting..." He receives another punch her. "... ME!"

"Please." Faith grinned. "Your forgot to say the magic word." She delivers her final blow and kicks Spike directly in the chest.

"AWWW, maaaannnn!" Spike groaned in agony a bit. "You win."

"Thank you." Faith grinned and sighed. "This looks like a good spot to rest, so..." She claps her hands. "... let's take the night off here."

"That was really good." Vi said impressively. "Punching Spike very hard. That's cool."

"I heard that." Spike moaned deeply as he was trying to get up.

"First thing as a slayer, never let a vampire underestimate you." Faith said, giving her a tip. She turns around and throws up her hands. "Guess it doesn't really matter as long as you got the true slayer intact."

"So ah, I was told that you were in prison before." Michael counted and got off his horse.

"Yeah, I was in prison." Faith scoffed. "Safe as a kitten."

"Sorry, I... don't know much about the big house." Michael said.

Faith looks at Michael and explains. "There were a lot of nasty little bugs. Except the one came at me with a nasty looking knife. Didn't really know why 'til now."

"Someone tried to kill you?" Michael asked. "Ouch."

"Forget it. It's cool. I get by." Faith said quickly and wanting to drop it.

"Okay." Michael gestured towards Spike. "Somebody should help him up."

"I'll leave that to you." Faith sighed by rolling her eyes and walks off.


	15. Meeting Tom Bombadil

After escaping Crickhollow from an angry mob of Hobbit soldiers that were searching for the wrong fugitive, Frodo, Folco, Sam, Merimas, Melilot, Mentha, Berilac, Everard, Arabella, and Ferdibrand run through the Old Forest together, and hoped that they wouldn't leave any tracks for the Hobbitry-in-Arms to follow them. It was a long run, and the thirteen hobbits decided to take time to gasp for breath. Minutes after walking through the quiet forest, the group decided to find a perfect spot to make camp for the night, and make a large campfire for themselves.

"Mmm... I never thought potatoes could smell so good." Berilac chewed his potatoes happily.

"Well, a good meal will definitely ease my mind about this place." Frodo said.

"But, where is this place?" Melilot asked.

"Its very close to the Withywindle Valley." Merimas assured her and the others. "Our father told us about the valley, and its said to be the strangest part of the whole forest."

"Can you lead us around the valley?" Frodo asked desperately.

"I believe so." Merimas stated. "But at least we've shaken ourselves from the Hobbitry-in-Arms and those Black Riders."

"I wonder... once we meet this Tom Bombadil, what do you think he'll do?" Everard asked. "What if he tries to turn us in?"

"Bombadil would never do something like that, but I know he can help us." Mentha said hopefully. "He can offer us a lot of supplies once we enter the wild."

"The Wild is no place for hobbits." Arabella claimed. "We should probably figure out a different plan to get to Bree."

"Hmm, what if we head back to Buckland, and see if we can find someone who we can trust." Ferdibrand said.

"I don't think there's no going back." Frodo replied. "We'll have to travel by foot."

"Well, now I have at least some notion of where we are." Merimas said. "We have come almost in the opposite direction to which we intended. Its possible we're near the River Withywindle."

"Well, I dare say brother." Mentha said. "We just need to find a good pathway to get to Tom Bombadil."

"And have you any idea how far eastward we should have to go?" Everard asked.

"No." Merimas said, shaking his head in response. "I haven't. There are some places in the Old Forest that I don't know much about, but at least we could be far down the Withywindle."

"I suppose we haven't got an axe among our luggage, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Well, I brought a little hatchet for chopping firewood." Folco said. "Still, it wouldn't be much use since we don't have any weapons to defend ourselves."

Suddenly, the group heard a noise that was getting closer. Frodo and his friends grab long wooden sticks to defend themselves. Before they were about to engage, a elderly bearded man stood beside the corner of a tree.

"Whoa! Steady there little fellows!" The man cried, holding up one hand. "Steady there!"

"Who are you?" Folco demanded to know the bearded man was.

"I am Tom Bombadil, and you little Shirelings just entered my forest." Tom introduced himself.

"Your Tom Bombadil?" Melilot gasped in surprise.

"Why of course me dear!" Tom chuckled happily. "So where be you a-going to, huh, puffing like a bellow? What's the matter then? Come now! Tell me what's your trouble!"

"Please Mr. Bombadil." Mentha pleaded. "We're fugitives. Everyone we know has accused our friend Drogo Underhill for murdering someone."

"And we're also fleeing from these strange riders that came outside from the borders of the Shire." Folco added.

"Well well, my little fellows!" Tom exclaimed dearly. "You shall come with me now to the house of Tom Bombadil."

"Wait, where?" Berilac asked.

"Time enough for questions around the supper table!" Tom laughed. "Hahaha, come now, and follow Tom where you'll meet my fair Lady Goldberry! After that, we shall sit down to a table with cream, honeycomb, and white bread and butter!"

"What are we waiting for?" Sam asked. "The sooner we come to this place, the sooner we can eat."

* * *

At the sight of dawn, the hobbits followed Tom through the Old Forest and would spend the day taking refuge until they were ready to continue their difficult journey into the city of Bree. The light touched all over the trees, and the hobbits saw that the Old Forest was as beautiful then ever. The hobbits whispered to each other just as they finally reached their destination. The house was very large, and was enough to fit a large number of travelers to stay.

As Tom left to do some inspection outside, the ten hobbits stepped over the wide stone threshold, and stood still, blinking. They were in a long living room, filled with the light of lamps swinging from the beams of the ceiling. On top of the long dark polished wood table were candles that were burning brightly.

"This is a beautiful house you got." Mentha remarked in awe.

As the hobbits were looking around in awe, Frodo turned his face a woman, who was sitting at the far side of the living room facing the outer window. Her long yellow hair was rippling down over her shoulders; her gown was green with silver like beads of dew, and her belt was of gold, shaped like a chain of flag-lilies set with the pale blue eyes.

"Enter good guests." The woman smiled in a clear voice.

The hobbits came a few timid steps further into the living room, and began to bow low.

"Come dear folk." The woman said, taking Berilac by the hand. "Laugh and be merry. I am Goldberry, daughter of the river." Then she lightly passed the other hobbits and closed the door. She spread her arms out across and smiled. "Let us shut out the night that will come again. Fear nothing. For tonight you are under the house of Tom Bombadil."

The hobbits looked at her in wonder, and she looked at each of them and smiled again.

"Fair lady Goldberry." Merimas said at last, feeling his heart moved with a joy that he did not understand.

"Welcome." Goldberry said. "I had not heard that folk of the Shire were so sweet-tongued. But I see the light in your eyes and the Ring in your voice tells it. This is a merry meeting. Sit now, and wait for the Master of the house. He will not be long. He is tending to his tired beasts."

"Fair lady." Frodo spoke. "Tell me, if my asking does not seem foolish, who is Tom Bombadil?"

"He is." Goldberry said, staying her swift movement and smiled at him. "He is, as you have seen him. He is the Master of Wood, Water, and Hill."

"Then all this strange land belongs to him?" Arabella assumed.

"No, indeed." Goldberry answered in solemn voice. Her smile faded and began to speak in a low voice. "That would indeed be a burden. The trees and the grasses and all things growing or living in the land belong each to themselves. Tom Bombadil is the Master. No one has ever caught old Tom walking in the forest, wading in the water, leaping on the hill-tops under light and shadow. He has no fear. Tom Bombadil is master."

The door opened and in cam Tom Bombadil. He didn't have his hat on, and his thick brown-grayish hair was crowned with autumn leaves. he laughed, and going to Goldberry, took her hand.

"Here's my pretty lady!" Tom laughed happily and bowed to the hobbits. "Here's my Goldberry clothed all in silver-green with flowers in her girdle! Is the table laden? I see yellow cream and honeycomb, and white bread, and butter; milk, cheese, and green herbs and ripe berries gathered. Is that enough for us? Is the supper ready?"

"It is." Goldberry said. "But the guests perhaps are not?"

"Come now!" Tom cried and clapped his hands. "Come now, my merry friends, and Tom will refresh you!"

* * *

Tom opened the door, and the ten hobbits followed him up the stairs and into the hallway. They soon came to a large room with a sloping roof. Its walls were of clean stone, but they were mostly covered with green hanging mats and yellow curtains. The floor was flagged, and strewn with fresh green rushes. There were ten deep mattresses, each piled with white blankets laid on the floor along two sides.

For hours, the hobbits were washed and refreshed for tonight's dinner. They were seated at the table, five on each side, while at either end sat Goldberry and Tom Bombadil. It was a long and merry meal, and the hobbits enjoyed the feast. The drink in their drinking bowls seemed to be clear cold water, yet it went to their hearts like wine and set free their voices.

At last, Tom and Goldberry rose and cleared the table swiftly. The guests were commanded to sit quiet, and were set in chairs. There was a fire in the wide hearth before them, and it was burning with a sweet smell, as if it were built of apple-wood. When everything was set in order, all the lights in the room were put out, except one lamp and a pair of candles at each end of the chimney-shelf. Then Goldberry came and stood before them, holding a candle.

"Have peace now." Goldberry smiled. "Until the morning. Heed no nightly noises. For nothing passes door and window here save moonlight and starlight and the wind off the hill-top. Good night." She passed out of the room with a glimmer and a rustle. The sound of er footsteps was like a stream falling gently away down the stairs in the quiet night.

Tom sat on a while beside them in silence, while each of the hobbits tried to muster the courage to ask one of the many questions he had meant to ask at supper.

"So tell me everything." Frodo insisted.

Tom stirred like a man shaken out of a pleasant dream. Eh, what?" He asked. "Did I hear you calling? Nay, I did not hear. I was busy singing. Just chance brought me then, if chance you call it. It was no plan of mine, though I was waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Of course, lad." Tom chuckled. "You carry the Ring of Power that is willing to go back to its master. Fear not, his precious Ring has no power over Tom Bombadil! We heard news from the Badger-Folk of the Burrows and the Naiads of the River of you and your friends wandering. We guessed you'd come here long down to the water: all paths lead that way, down to Withywindle." He nodded as if sleep was taking him again, but he went on in a soft singing voice.

 _Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo!_  
 _Ring a dong! hop along! fal lal the willow!_  
 _Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!_

 _Hey! Come merry dol! derry dol! My darling!_  
 _Light goes the weather-wind and the feathered starling._  
 _Down along under Hill, shining in the sunlight,_  
 _Waiting on the doorstep for the cold starlight,_  
 _There my pretty lady is. River-woman's daughter,_  
 _Slender as the willow-wand, clearer than the water._  
 _Old Tom Bombadil water-lilies bringing_  
 _Comes hopping home again. Can you hear him singing?_  
 _Hey! Come merry dol! derry dol! and merry-o,_  
 _Goldberry, Goldberry, merry yellow berry-o!_  
 _Poor old Willow-man, you tuck your roots away!_  
 _Tom's in a hurry now. Evening will follow day._  
 _Tom's going home again water-lilies bringing._  
 _Hey! Come derry dol! Can you hear me singing?_

 _Hop along, my little friends, up the Withywindle!_  
 _Tom's going on ahead candles for to kindle._  
 _Down west sinks the Sun: soon you will be groping._  
 _When the night-shadows fall, then the door will open,_  
 _Out of the window-panes light will twinkle yellow._  
 _Fear no alder black! Heed no hoary willow!_  
 _Fear neither root nor bough! Tom goes on before you._  
 _Hey now! merry dol! We'll be waiting for you!_

 _Hey! Come derry dol! Hop along, my hearties!_  
 _Hobbits! Ponies all! We are fond of parties._  
 _Now let the fun begin! Let us sing together!_

He opened his eyes with a suddenly glint of blue when he heard Goldberry singing as well.

 _Now let the song begin! Let us sing together_  
 _Of sun, stars, moon and mist, rain and cloudy weather,_  
 _Light on the budding leaf, dew on the feather,_  
 _Wind on the open hill, bells on the heather,_  
 _Reeds by the shady pool, lilies on the water:_  
 _Old Tom Bombadil and the River-daughter!_

The Hobbits clapped and laughed for the wonderful entertainment, and Tom fell silent again. Frodo could not help by asking one more question.

* * *

The Hobbits slept peacefully, and were refreshed enough to continue their journey. As the sun began to rise, sometime between seven and eight, the ten hobbits turned their minds on their breakfast food before they decided it was time to head back to Buckland, and see if there was anyone that they could trust in helping them leave the Shire and make their way to the city to Bree. It was not a large meal, but they felt much better for it. While they were eating, Tom went up the stairs and into a closet where he looked through his own treasures that he kept for a long time.

Tom walks back down the stairs and spoke to the hobbits. "Before you all leave, try to keep to the green grass as you go back to whence you came. Don't go meddling with old stone or prying into the houses of old."

"Thank you, Tom Bombadil." Frodo replied.

"I hope we'll visit you again once this is over." Mentha grinned happily.

"Indeed." Tom chuckled to her. "Well... Old Tom has taken a pretty toy for his lady... and here are some sharp blades for young hobbits. They are good to have, if Shire Folk go walking east, south, or far away into dark and danger."

For each of the hobbits, Tom held a bag filled with medium-sized barrow swords. Frodo, Folco, Sam, Merimas, Melilot, Mentha, Berilac, Everard, Arabella, and Ferdibrand were amzed when they saw the blades that gleamed from their black sheaths, wrought of some strange metal, light and strong, and set with fiery stones.

"It's perfectly clean." Folco examined his blade. "Untouched by time."

"Yes, thank you again." Berilac said.

"They were forged long ago, by the humans of Westernesse across the sea, in ancient Númenor." Tom explained about the blades. "They don't cast spells on their blades for the bane of the Dark Lord. Their Kings of Númenor are forgotten now, but their sons and daughters wander in loneliness, guarding simple folk from wicked things that are heedless."

"Hope these blades come in good use." Mentha imagined in awe.

"Do you think?" Everard asked hesitatingly. "Do you think we may be pursued by these riders?"

"No, I hope not." Tom answered. "Nor perhaps the next day. But do not trust my guess... for I cannot tell for certain. Out east my knowledge fails. Tom is not master of these riders from the dark land far beyond his country."

Frodo, Folco, Sam, Merimas, Melilot, Mentha, Berilac, Everard, Arabella, and Ferdibrand wished Tom and Goldberry were coming with them, and felt that he would know how to deal with these riders, if anyone did. They would soon now be going forward into lands wholly strange to them, and beyond all but the most vague and distant legends of the Shire, and in the gathering twilight they long for home. As soon as the sun rose, the hobbits walked out of the front door and began to make their back to Buckland, Tom wished them farewell.

"Tom will give you all good advice, till this day is over." Tom said. "Four miles along the road from the Shire, you'll come upon the city of Bree, with doors looking westward. There you'll find Gandalf at the old inn that is called 'The Prancing Pony'. My good friend, Mr. Barliman Butterbur is a worthy innkeeper. Stay for the night, and afterwards the morning will speed you upon your way. Be hold, but way! Keep up your merry hearts, and go meet your fortune!"


	16. Saruman the White

For two and half days, Gandalf had been galloping across the plains towards Isengard until he encountered Radagast the Brown, who been chasing after him on his rabbit sled.

"Gandalf!" Radagast called out to him. "Gandalf! Wait!"

"Radagast!" Gandalf exclaimed and had to halt his horse when his friend came in front. "Radagast the Brown! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Gandalf." Radagast informed with an honest face. "Something is wrong. I just came to give you a warning."

"And what warning would that be, Radagast?" Gandalf asked, looking concerned.

"I know you are riding to meet with Saruman." Radagast explained. "Since we know that the enemy has returned... I fear... I fear..."

"Fear what?" Gandalf demanded softly.

"I don't think it is wise for you to meet with Saruman." Radagast warned. "I never trusted him, and I suspect he might be involved in a plot."

"Oh Radagast, don't be ridiculous." Gandalf refused to believe that. "Saruman has cared for nature in its wake ever since we stepped our foots on Middle-Earth. How could you possibly say something like this?"

"Its not that, Gandalf." Radagast said. "Its what I fear of him. Ever since you went on that quest to reclaim Erebor, the whole Greenwood became sick."

"And we know that it came from the Necromancer." Gandalf pointed.

"Who was also revealed to be the Dark Lord himself." Radagast added that as well. "Gandalf, please do not go to Isengard. It could be a trap."

"Radagast, it is undoubtedly a trap." Gandalf rejected.

"If that is so, Gandalf... then I will leave you in your business." Radagast complied.

* * *

After leaving Radagast, Gandalf continued to make his move towards Isengard. He rides through the gate and into the fortress of Isengard, which was a great ring-wall of stone, a mile from rim to rim, but it was enclosed with beautiful trees and garden and watered by streams that flow down from the mountains.

 _"Smoke rises once more from the mountain of doom."_ Saruman spoke in his mind when he sensed Gandalf's arrival. _"The Shadow takes shape in the darkness of Mordor; the hour grows late ... and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my council."_

Inside the strange dark tower of Orthanc, hewn from a solid pillar of obsidian that rose up in the center of the vast circle of Isengard, Gandalf dismounts from his horse when he arrived at the foot of Orthanc's steps. There, a white cloaked figure appeared out from the doorway and walked slowly to greet him. He was much similar to Gandalf, and his name was known to be Saruman the Wise.

"For that is why you have come, is it not, my old friend?" Saruman greeted him with a slight grin on his face.

Gandalf moves quickly towards him, grimy and weary from his long ride. "Saruman." He smiled and made a slight bow to his friend. "I have come for your aid in this troubled time."

"Yes, I see you have come all the way from the Shire to tell me of the news." Saruman nodded.

* * *

Gandalf and Saruman had been spending their time walking through the beautiful trees of Isengard and had been talking about what had been happening.

"Are you sure of this?" Saruman asked.

"Beyond any doubt." Gandalf assured him.

"So the Ring of Power has been found?" Saruman claimed.

"All these long years, it was in the Shire... under my very nose." Gandalf said.

"And yet you did not have the wit to see it." Saruman said. "Your love of the Halfling's leaf has clearly slowed your mind."

"But we still have time." Gandalf said hastily. "Time to counter Sauron if we act quickly."

"Time?" Saruman asked in response. "What time do you think we have?"

* * *

Later on, Gandalf and Saruman were sitting down in a small, cluttered room to the side of the cavernous central chamber.

"Sauron has regained much of his former strength." Saruman explained about the dark lord in a toneless voice. "He cannot yet take physical form ... but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf... a Great Eye, lidless, wreathed in flame."

Gandalf now understand what Saruman meant and replied softly. "The Eye of Sauron."

"He is gathering all evil to him." Saruman pressed on about the dark lord's plan. "Very soon, he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assault on Arda... but not just this world. There are other worlds in the universe that the Dark Lords plans to control once he finds the One Ring. He will be the Lord of All and no mortal or immortal can do will avail against him."

Gandalf was a bit suspicious on what Saruman was saying to him. He had a feeling that Radagast the Brown was telling the truth about Saruman.

"How do you know this?" Gandalf asked softly.

"I have seen it." Saruman said and turned face to the central chamber.

* * *

Gandalf follows Saruman through Orthanc and make their way to the very center of the tower. In the heart of the center was a stone plinth on which a sphere like shape was draped with a dark cloth.

"A Palantír is a dangerous tool, Saruman." Gandalf warned him about the object.

"Why... why should we fear to use it?" Saruman asked in response once he lifts the cloth to reveal the Palantír, which lit a fiery light inside the sphere.

"They are not all accounted for, the lost Seeing Stones." Gandalf argued suspiciously. "We do not know who else may be watching."

"My friend... have we not discovered on what this tool can provide?" Saruman asked him about the Palantír. "It is a tool that can show us the answers on what we seek, and I have seen many things."

"This is not an object to play with." Gandalf growled quietly as he throws the cloth back over the Palantír, but just as he did, he saw a flash of the fiery eye of Sauron. Gandalf knew that something was not right and began to feel even more suspicious on what Saruman was up too.

"The hour is later than you think." Saruman continued as he sat on his throne. "Sauron's forces are already moving, and the Nine have already left Minas Morgul."

"The Nine?" Gandalf gasped and sounded a bit shocked.

"They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders in black." Saruman said about Sauron's servants.

"They reached the Shire." Gandalf sounded alarmed.

"The Nazgûl are unstoppable, Gandalf." Saruman shrugged and gave him a slight smile. "They will find the Ring... and kill the one who carries it."

"Frodo." Gandalf whispered in horror, and backs away and turns to the door.

Before a horrified Gandalf was about make his way out and return to the Shire to find and warn Frodo, the doors suddenly slammed shut in front of him. Gandalf turned briefly to look at Saruman, and no idea why he did that. He tried to reach for the next doors, but they slammed immediately before he could leave. Every door around them began to magically shut.

"You did not not seriously think a Hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron?" Saruman asked in a calmly voice. "There are none who can. You need not speak to me as to one of the fools that you take for friends."

"Radagast." Gandalf spoke without turning his face around to look at Saruman.

"Radagast." Saruman grimaced. "I was aware what Radagast the Brown was telling you ever before you entered my realm. He knew of my deception, but he would've known the truth that I pledged my oath to the dark lord ever since Erebor was reclaimed. I made a promise to the Council that I would hunt Sauron down, but I knew he was so powerful."

"So it was you who helped him rebuild Barad-Dûr." Gandalf nodded his exact answer.

"Yes." Saruman replied solemnly and closed his eyes fr a bit. "I have."

"Saruman, if you do this if you delay me here, Sauron will surely get what he wants back." Gandalf growled in discomfort.

"I have not brought you hither to be instructed by you, but to give you a choice." Saruman explained his plan. "It is time for us to choose. A new age is upon us. A new power is rising. The Elder Days are gone. The Middle Days are passing. The Younger Days are beginning. But we must have power, power to order all things as we will, for that good which only the Wise can see." He stares at Gandalf with honesty in his eyes. "We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend. There is hope that way. As his power grows, we can approve the high and ultimate purpose: Knowledge, Rule, Order; all the things that we have so far striven in vain to accomplish, hindered rather than helped by our weak or idle friends."

"Tell me, friend, when did Saruman the White abandon reason for madness?" Gandalf asked in a deadly voice.

"Does that displease you?" Saruman asked. "I casted that name aside. Now, I am Saruman the Wise. Tell me, do you think the Ring of Power will remain safe at the hands of a witless halfling? Would you rather see the Dark Lord have it or Saruman of Many Colors?"

"Whatever power you plan to achieve, neither of you will have it." Gandalf refused in a soft growl.

At that moment, Saruman roared in fury and used his staff to blast Gandalf across the room. Gandalf slams against the wall and was pinned by Saruman's unseen force from his staff.

"I've heard enough!" Saruman sneered. "Will you choose to submit?"

After Saruman released him, Gandalf then raises his staff and sends Saruman's feet out from beneath him. Gandalf and Saruman battle each other, and used their staffs to send powerful blasts which threw them across the whole chamber. Gandalf gives Saruman one last blow and knocks him into the door which opens into the next room. Saruman screams in fury once he quickly gets to his feet and uses his power to swipe Gandalf's staff. Gandalf tried to hold on to his staff, but since Saruman was too strong, he would not have the chance. Gandalf's staff was suddenly wrenched from his grasp, and it flies across the chamber into Saruman's hand.

Now in control of his and Gandalf's staff, Saruman used both to fly Gandalf into the floor and spin him around.

"I gave you the choice of... aiding me... willingly, but you have elected the way of... pain!" Saruman raged in fury.

Gandalf breathed very hard on the floor just as Saruman points both staffs upwards and Gandalf flies into the air, still spinning around wildly, and tumbles towards the top of the chamber as if he was falling in reverse.

"The third choice is to stay here, until you reveal to me where the One may be found." Saruman growled. "I may find means to persuade you."

* * *

Radagast opened his eyes by a sudden gasp. "Gandalf." He breathed and turned his head around to face Isengard from the distance.

Radagast knew that Gandalf was in trouble, so he decided to figure out a way to rescue him. However, he wouldn't be strong enough to face Saruman like Gandalf, so he decided to figure out a different solution to get him out of Orthanc. He quickly has his rabbits take him into the forest and makes his way towards the mountains.


	17. A Short Cut to Mushrooms

At the storke of dawn, Buffy, Spike, Willow, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Amanda, Kennedy, Faith, Oz, Andrew, Jonathan, Percy, Michael, Molly, Tara, Dianne, Colleen, Caridad, Devon, Chao-ahn, Clem, Amy, Graham, and Violet managed to regroup right near the Brandywine Bridge.

"Find anything?" Buffy asked.

"Not one." Jonathan breathed tiredly. "Not one hobbit could…"

"We looked everywhere." Spike moaned. "No bloody hallfing told us about Frodo."

"We must've come to the wrong place." Andrew guessed.

Kendra, Shannon, Riley, Samantha, Annabelle, and Larry come back to join with a sack that he brought.

"What have you guys been doing?" Devon asked them.

"We ran into some difficulty." Larry said. "The whole town is looking for the one we're looking for."

"Wait, what?" Buffy asked.

"A few nights ago, there was a murder that happened, and ever since we came and asked, they thought that Frodo was the one responsible." Molly said.

"That's bloody awful." Spike grinned.

"Something's not right here." Amy wondered and asked. "If we're here, do you think somebody is trying to play on us?"

"也許是這樣." _(Maybe so.)_ Chao-ahn spoke in chinese.

"What did you say?" Tara asked, bewildered.

"She said 'maybe so'." Dianne said. "I speak chinese, though I was raised in America."

"Say, what's in that sack?" Xander asked, pointing at the sack.

"I'm glad you asked." Riley said. "Cause we got one who might help us find what we're looking for."

"Annabelle." Shannon said.

Annabelle grinned and removed the sack and in it was Fredegar Bolger. Fredegar gasped in fright and tried to make a run for it, but Faith jumped down her horse and prevented him from escaping.

"Leaving so soon?" Faith asked with a smirk and shoved the fat hobbit to the ground.

"Who are you people?" Fatty whimpered.

"Your worst nightmare." Faith grinned delightedly at him. "Now look, we can do this day way or the hard way. Easy way is, you tell us where your friend Frodo Baggins is hiding or..."

"Or the hard way is, we choke the life out of you." Spike interrupted.

"Harsh." Willow whispered.

"I was not going to say that." Faith argued.

"Look, just get him to talk." Graham sighed in ignorance.

"Fine." Faith responded sarcastically by rasing her hands up shortly and rolling her eyes. Then, she rolled them directly at Fatty and dropped her knees on the ground. "Alright buddy, hear's the deal. Your going to tell us where Frodo is and we'll let you go. Simple and easy."

"I... I don't know what your talking about." Fatty lied. "I don't even know anything about this Frodo."

"Oooh, wrong answer." Faith said and at a split second, she pulled her sword and pointed it directly at Fatty. "Let's try this again, where is he?"

"Faith, stop!" Buffy shouted and dismounted her horse. "This is not working. Threatening or killing him is not going to help."

"Hey, this guy is lying to us." Faith scoffed. "When are you going to start by trusting what I do?"

"How bout you just let Buffy interrogate him rather than starting a stupid argument?" Xander suggested.

"Yeah c'mon, I want to get on with my life around here." Anya moaned.

Buffy and Faith stare at each other with glaring faces. Eventually, Faith sighed as a sign of giving up and stepped away. Buffy walks over to Fatty and kneels down to look at him with a smile.

"What's your name?" Buffy asked the frightened hobbit in calm voice.

"F-Fred..." Fatty whimpered. "Fredegar Bolger, but everyone calls me Fatty."

"Fatty?" Violet whispered. "That sounds harsh for someone to say such a name."

"Look I understand how frightened you are, but we really need you to tell us where your friend Frodo is." Buffy said.

"I told you, I don't know." Fatty continued to lie.

"Well, we already know that you are lying to us." Kendra spoke. "I heard you say the word 'Frodo' and claiming he was innocent for a crime that he did not do. Continue all you want, but we will not leave until you decided in telling the truth."

"Please." Tara pleaded while still mounted. "We're not your enemies to you or your friend."

"We just want you to tell us where he is or where he is going." Buffy said and could tell how Fatty was frightened. "There is nothing to be afraid of, just tell us and we'll set you free."

"Bree." Fatty answered and felt disappointed to himself for saying where his friends were planning to go. "He's heading to the city of Bree. That's all I know."

Andrew turned to Miller and asked quietly. "Bree? Where is that?"

"Its not in my map." Miller claimed.

"Thank you." Buffy said and helped him up.

"Alright, you know, now must be off." Fatty said hastily and turned to leave, only for Faith to block him.

"Your not going anywhere yet, little one." Faith grinned.

Fatty was confused and even more frightened as he spoke. "But you said..."

"Yes I know, but more question... do you know where that city is?" Faith asked.

"Yes of course." Fatty nodded nervously. "Its not too far from here."

"Then your going to take us there." Faith said.

"But the deal was that I would tell you where Frodo is, and you would let me go." Fatty remembered.

"I know that, we don't have bloody time in the world, so your going to lead us straight to the city, and help us find your friend." Spike decided. "Anyone else?"

"No, I'm truly in." Percy shook his head a bit.

Buffy stares at him and said. "Just this one task, and we will give you our word."

* * *

Frodo, Sam, Folco, Berilac, Merimas, Mentha, Melilot, Everard, Arabella, and Ferdibrand had been hiding in several spots in Buckland, and had to make sure they were not seen since the Hobbitry-in-Arms were doubling their search for the fugitives. At a quick pace, the ten hobbits ventured up north towards the Eastfarthing woods.

"So which part of the Shire are we are now?" Arabella asked while she and her friends were hiding in the woods.

"We're somewhere in the woods of Eastfarthing, and what's worse, we're right near Bamfurlong." Merimas pointed out since he recognized every part of the Shire like Frodo.

"Bamfurlong!" Sam exclaimed in surprise. "That farmland is owned by Farmer Maggot, and if anyone trespasses, they get caught."

"There is one way." Mentha suggested. "We can cross the corn fields. Maggot's dogs won't be able catch our scent once we cross."

"I'll stick to my sister's plan." Melilot said. "We can't just stay around the Shire."

"Alright, let's move." Sam said.

Frodo, Sam, Folco, Berilac, Merimas, Mentha, Melilot, Everard, Arabella, and Ferdibrand emerge from their hiding spot and head towards a road where the corn fields were. They stop, and check to make sure the road was clear. Seeing that now one was coming, the ten ran across the road and into the corn field. While running across and keeping themselves out of sight, they suddenly got separated.

Sam had been rustling through middle of a field of corn, and emerges onto a small path between the rows of tall corn. He looks back and forth, and saw that he was separated from Frodo and the others.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called in a somewhat calm voice and started to panic. "Frodo? Frodo!"

Frodo, Folco, Berilac, Merimas, Mentha, Melilot, Everard, Arabella, and Ferdibrand had managed to find each other until they heard Sam's voice. They turn the corner and look at Sam confusedly.

"I thought I'd lost you all." Sam said in a worried voice.

The nine hobbits look at Sam, who glances down and felt embarrassed for saying something like that.

"What are you talking about?" Mentha asked, teasing him.

"It's just something Gandalf said to me before we left." Sam mumbled.

"What did he say to you?" Folco asked.

"He said... 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee'." Sam said, remembering the words that Gandalf told him and looked at them intently. "And I don't mean to."

"Sam, we're still in the Shire." Frodo laughed a bit. "What could possibly happen?"

Suddenly, four figures come crashing out of a corn field and rush into the ten hobbits. Just as they did, Frodo, Mentha, Folco, and Merimas were pushed onto the ground. The figures were revealed to be Merry, Pippin, Diamond, and Estella.

Pippin gets up from atop Frodo and looks down at him. His eyes widen in surprise and gasped. "Frodo!" He turns to Merry. Merry! Estella! It's Frodo Baggins!"

"I don't believe it!" Diamond laughed as she got up. "What a surprise?"

Merry gets off of Sam and responds loudly in surprise. "Hello Frodo!"

"Get off me!" Mentha shouted angrily at Estella, who was still on her.

"Oh... sorry." Estella apologized, and immediately got up and helped her up.

Merry, Estella, Pippin, and Diamond hurridely pick up their vegetables and heap them into Mentha and Sam's arms.

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked.

"Here, hold these." Diamond said to Mentha.

"Wait a minute, you've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam exclaimed angrily on what the four had been doing this morning.

Suddenly, a pair of dogs had been barking somewhere across the corn field. Then, the fourteen hobbits saw a scythe held high above the corn, and it was coming straight towards them with the dogs.

"Its Goodman Maggot." Melilot breathed in horror.

"Hoi! Who's that in my field?" Goodman yelled angrily. "Get out of my field! You'll know the devil if I catch up with you!"

Just as Merry and Estella shove Frodo into the stalks and the others follow, Sam stays there in nervous indecision. Rather than facing the consequences with the angry farmer, he drops the vegetables he's holding and runs right behind the others.

"I don't know why he's so upset!" Merry shouted while he ran with them. "It's only a couple of carrots!"

"And some cabbages." Pippin added as he ran beside Folco and Merimas. "And those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before."

"Yes, Pippin!" Merry snapped. "My point is, he's clearly over-reacting!"

"C'mon on, run!" Estella shouted in a panic.

As the group kept on running and running as far as they could to prevent from been found by Farmer Goodman Maggot and his dogs, they suddenly approach the cliff edge of a large steep hill. Diamond and Pippin stop dead when they noticed the dead end. They both look down and just as they're trying to decide what to do just as the others approach and instantly stop when they saw the rocky fall. Just as Sam runs straight towards them and collides into the back of them all, the fourteen hobbits tumble down the hill together landing in a heap in the road below.

Pippin looks up from the ground beneath the hobbit pile, staring at the dung his face had almost gone into, and said to himself in relief. "Ooh, that was close."

"My head." Everard groaned weakly.

Merry sits up and groans. "Oh, I think I've broken something." He reaches under his back and pulls out a broken carrot. He stares at it and cries about it. "Oh!"

"That was pretty predictable." Everard groaned as he got up. "I think I pulled something."

While Estella and Diamond stood up and helped Arabella and Melilot up from the ground, Sam turns on Merry and Pippin. He was not quite happy of had just happened to him when he and his friends were running away from Mr. Goodman Maggot.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam spoke sarcastically to them and got himself up.

"What exactly were you four planning?" Mentha asked unhappily.

"It was just a detour we were taking... a short cut." Merry described what he and his friends were doing.

"A shortcut to where exactly?" Ferdibrand asked, confused.

"Mushrooms!" Estella exclaimed in excitement when she saw small brown mushrooms growing amongst the loamy undergrowth.

Seeing the mushrooms, all the Hobbits attempt to get up at once and run over to the mushrooms. It seems that hobbits were fond of mushrooms that had grown in all spots in the Shire. Just as Pippin and Berilac were about to get up, Sam and Mentha push them back down in the process.

"Hey, that's mine." Melilot complained quietly to Merimas.

"I saw that one first." Merimas argued quietly to his sister.

"Oh, that one looks nice." Mentha grinned excitedly when she saw one that looked ready to eat. She extends her hand and takes it out of the ground, and places it in her bag.

"Here's a nice one, Sam." Folco said and passes one to Sam.

Sam, Folco, Berilac, Merimas, Mentha, Melilot, Everard, Arabella, Ferdibrand, Estella, Diamond, Pippin, and Merry were having some fun picking up the mushrooms, but Frodo was the only one in the group that didn't join since he was very tense and watchful. His eyes grew wide in shock when he soon realizes that he and the entire group were on a road. Frodo continues to stare intently at the clearing down the road until he began to hear the sound of horse hooves a distance away.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo informed them.

"What's seems to be your rush?" Estella asked with a grin on her face as she was busy collecting mushrooms.

"Maybe some official business." Diamond whispered to her and a gave quiet giggle.

As the hobbits continue to stuff their findings in their bags to have for later and didn't seem to take heed, Frodo stares back and the path seems to draw closer to him. Suddenly, the wind began to pick up and a loud screech cries out from the distance. The screech sounded like the cry of some kind of evil or lovely creature. The hobbits stopped picking up the mushrooms when they heard the sound. They turn around and stare at the road.

"What in the Shire was that?" Ferdibrand asked as he stood up.

"I know that voice." Folco said frightfully once he rose up in a hast and pointed. "Its one of the Black Riders."

Frodo was more urgent to get off the road since he knew that someone was coming, and cried anxiously. "Get off the road!"

"Quick!" Merimas cried and pointed at something. "Down here!"

The fourteen hobbits quickly scramble themselves up and all jump over the side of a large tree, and take cover in a nook under a root. They quickly hide themselves in the nook and keep themselves quiet once the strange individual would pass them unnoticed.

"Keep quiet." Folco whispered to them and stood deathly still.

The sound of hooves was coming closer towards the hobbits' hiding spot. As the fourteen frightful hobbits keep quiet and out of sight, a sinister mounted Black Rider comes into view. It was hooded and faceless, mounted on a huge snarling black horse with insane red eyes than any normal horse in Arda.

Once the Black Rider pauses right beside the hobbits' hiding place, Frodo slowly turned his head, and at a split of terror, the rider dismounts from his horse and peers over the tree root. He sits very still with head bowed. From inside the hood came a sniffing noise as if he was trying to catch an elusive scent through the air.

"Don't... move." Mentha breathed in fright and closed her eyes since she was afraid of what was about to happen.

Ferdibrand held Arabella, who was very frightened and felt like she was going to panic if the Black Rider would them. Merry tries as much to not make a sound, but his eyes caught the attention of a medium-sized spider that was crawling down his sleeve. Then, a centipede slithers from between the rider's fingers, and worms wriggle from the ground. The Black Rider continued to sniff like a bird of prey while Frodo rolled his eyes back and felt the sweat coming out of his hair. That was when he started to feel entranced and reaches his left pocket for the ring.

The voice in the ring was now calling, feeling the presence of one of Sauron's dark servants. He slowly pulls the Ring out from his pocket and the Black Rider began to sense its presence. Frodo felt the overwhelming desire to put the Ring on and once he was this close in slipping it on one of his fingers, Sam turned his face and noticed what his friend was about to do. He moves his hand over to grab Frodo's wrist and prevent him from putting the ring on. This caused the trance to break away, and Frodo was quite shocked on what he was about to do. This was something that Gandalf told him before he left the Shire; never put the Ring on or agents of Sauron will be drawn to its presence.

Frodo kept the ring hidden in his grasp just as the Black Rider stops suddenly and felt like he lost the scent. He whirls around when Merry throws a backpack to the opposite side of the tree to distract the rider. The Black Rider heard the noise, and darts to the far side of the road with frightening speed.

Seeing that the Black Rider was gone, the hobbits quickly make a dash to escape through the woods and run down a hill. They make a stop at a spot where none of the Black Riders would find them. Frodo, however, instantly slumps as if some link had been broken between him and the Black Rider.

"What was that?" Diamond asked in a horrible panic after she took a moment to breath. "What's going on?"

"That was one of those Black Riders that I encountered before." Folco said. "They were looking for something... or someone."

Frodo was very scared and his eyes widen in fear and knew right away that the Black Rider was searching for the One Ring. He took a brief look at the ring that was lying in the palm of his hand.

"Frodo?" Merry asked him. "Where are are all heading too?"

"We have to leave the Shire." Frodo responded quietly in horror. "We must get to Bree."

"Right." Merry nodded his head and spoke to the others. "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me."

* * *

Hours had passed, and the darkness of nightfall had come and the mist was swirling all around. Since two of the Black Riders were near the pathway that led to the Buckleberry Ferry, the hobbits had to figure out a different way out of the Shire. With Pippin, Merry, Estella, and Diamond accompanying them, the fourteen hobbits hurry through the Eastfarthing woods from whence they came and managed to reach the gate of Bamfurlong which was the residence of Maggot Family.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Frodo asked Merry.

"Of course it is, Goodman is the only one in Eastfarthing that might be able to help us." Merry promised.

"But what if Mr. Maggot might recognize us." Diamond stated. "You know what happens to those who enter his land."

"They get a whipping." Estella added nervously.

"Except the worst part are his dogs." Pippin pointed out too.

"Even though we're horribly afraid." Merry said. "We're coming with you or following after like hounds."

Suddenly, the group heard barking. It was Maggot's dogs; Grip, Fang, and Wolf. They were barking madly when they caught the scent of intruders.

"Maggot's dogs!" Everard jumped in a panic. "They're coming!"

"Grip! Fang! Wolf!" A loud man's voice called across the farm. "Come on, lads!"

"It's just Mr. Maggot." Mentha calmed him and gave Pippin a slight angry look on her face. "He won't harm us since we're not robbing him."

"Well, so much for stealing mushrooms before we go." Folco said.

Seconds after, the gates slowly open, and out came Goodman Maggot and his wife Limnantha.

"What's all this chatter at this hour of the night?" Goodman asked, concerned. "Well, speak up."

Limnantha turned her face directly at Frodo and gasped. "Frodo! Murderer!"

"Mrs. Maggot please, this is not what it seems." Mentha pleaded.

"It doesn't seem to be anything." Limnantha glared. "Do you have any idea what trouble you all are causing in the Shire? Helping a dangerous fugitive!"

"Frodo is innocent, and we'll vouch for him either way." Folco defended his friend. "Mr. Rufus Burrows' death was not at Frodo's hand."

"Really, then why are you all, as well as Frodo here, carrying swords?" Goodman asked. "This doesn't seem to happen now of these days."

"Please, whatever happened, I did not murder the bounder." Frodo spoke truthfully. "He was killed by someone else."

"Frodo was in the Green Dragon Inn with us." Merry explained. "Pippin and I saw him and Sam return back to Bag End, and that was it."

"That doesn't change anything!" Limnantha snapped. "Goodman dear, you sound the bell at once and inform the authorities that Frodo is with us right now."

"Even if we do, they'll try to run and escape." Goodman claimed.

"Not if we have the dogs to track them." Limnantha added. "Well, go on then! Do what you must!"

"Mrs. Maggot, please do not do this." Arabella begged nervously. "Frodo is innocent. He would never do this."

"He's told you truth, why can't you see the fear in his eyes?" Ferdibrand asked impatiently.

"I think they're making a point my dear." Goodman responded thoughtfully.

"Oh, don't be a fool in believing them!" Limnantha exclaimed.

"Few nights ago, I was busy chopping wood until I encountered one of those outlandish fellows that were striding through the Eastfarthing." Goodman explained. "He came riding up on a black horse, in black cloak and hood, and asked me for Baggins."

"Oh, that would be a different Baggins." Merimas corrected.

"I told him all the Bagginses are in Hobbiton." Goodman continued. "He says Baggins is heading east on foot."

"And now Frodo Baggins shows up on our farm." Limnantha said. "Which makes him a danger."

"I think Frodo speaks the truth." Goodman said. "If that rider came by our home, asking for Baggins, then it must've been him that killed Rufus."

"If that is so, then we know that these riders are dangerous folk." Frodo counted.

"Well, where are you all headed?" Goodman asked, wanting to know.

"We're trying to leave the Shire and get ourselves to Bree." Mentha replied.

"I can see that you're all in trouble." Goodman nodded. "You should never have gotten mixed up with those strange Hobbiton Folk."

"If that is true, then I wager those outlanders might have come for the gold Bilbo brought back from these foreign parts many years ago." Limnantha stated.

"Well… I think it's time we were going." Frodo said. "We don't want you and your folks to get involved in this situation."

"No, you mustn't." Goodman said by shaking his head. "The Hobbitry-in-Arms are doubling their search, and I fear that these strange outlanders will be waiting for you." He looks up and noticed a storm was coming. "Come, you all will ride out in my wagon, hidden from sight. I know the best short cut that will take us safely to Bree."


	18. At the Sign of the Prancing Pony

During the rainy weather, Farmer Goodman Maggot was riding in the wagon and keeping himself dry, and keeping Frodo, Sam, Folco, Merry, Pippin, Diamond, Estella, Berilac, Merimas, Mentha, Melilot, Everard, Arabella, and Ferdibrand well hidden from sight during their journey towards the city of Bree.

"Rest now." Goodman sneezed and saw lights ahead. "We're almost there."

The fifteen hobbits were getting close to Bree, the chief city of the Bree-land, a medium-sized inhabited region that bordered east from the Shire. Lying round Bree Hill and the settlements was a country of fields and tamed woodland that was only a few miles broad. The city had hundreds of settlements of the Big Folk and the hobbits that lived with them. Over this the Road crossed by the causeway, but it pierced the hedge was barred by a great gate. The gates were closed at nightfall, but just inside them were small lodges for the gatekeepers.

"The Inn is there." Mentha whispered next to Frodo ad Folco. "The innkeeper is an important person."

Mentha made a point about the Prancing Pony. The main building was meeting place for the idle, talkative and inquisitive among the inhabitants, and resort for Rangers and other wanderers

The tall-folk humans that lived in Bree had brown and black hair. They belonged to nobody but themselves, but they were more friendly, smart, cheerful, independent, and familiar with Maiar, Hobbits, Giants, Elves, Dwarves, Dryads, and other inhabitants of the world about them was usual with the Big Folk.

In those days, no other human had settled in the dwellings so far west and east. But in the region of Eriador, there were other humans that settled in different places and were considered to be different. Their life spans were considered to be much longer, and the Bree Folk called them the Dúnedain, the mysterious wanderers of the north. The Dúnedain Humans were much taller and darker than the humans of Bree and were believed to have strange powers of sight and hearing, and to understand the languages of beasts and birds. Many of them roamed at will southwards, and eastwards even as far as the Misty Mountains. A large population of the Northern Dúnedain still exist in every part of Eriador. The Bree-Folk did not make friends with them, and consider them to be highly dangerous.

Upon arriving at the West Gate of Bree, Goodman Maggot made a stop as the rain continued to pour down on him.

"Alright then, I believe this is your stop!" Goodman called to them.

Frodo, Sam, Folco, Merry, Pippin, Diamond, Estella, Berilac, Merimas, Mentha, Melilot, Everard, Arabella, and Ferdibrand quickly come out from their hiding spots and jump off the wagon.

"Thank you, Master Maggot." Frodo said gratefully.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Baggins." Goodman replied and . "Now go, hurry. Get yourselves inside before those riders try to find you."

The fourteen hobbits quickly run up to the gate and found it completely shut. Merimas knocks three times, and on the other side of the gate was an elderly man who had been sitting. He fetched his lantern and looked over the gate at them in surprise. The man's named was Harry Goatleaf, and he didn't seem too friendly.

"What do you want?" Harry asked gruffly.

"We are making for the inn here." Merimas answered. "We are journeying east and cannot go further tonight."

Harry opens the gate and with his lantern up, he gets a closer look at him and the others.

"Hobbits! Fourteen hobbits! And what's more, out of the Shire by their talk!" Harry said, sounding surprised. He stared at them for a moment and went on. "We don't often see Shire Folk riding on the Road at night. You'll pardon my wondering what business takes you away east of Bree. What may your names be, might I ask?"

"Our names and our businesses are our own, and this doesn't seem to be a good place to discuss them." Folco said, not liking the look of the elderly man.

"Well I'm afraid your business is your own, no doubt." Harry said. "But it's my business to ask questions after nightfall."

"We are hobbits from Buckland, and we have a fancy to travel and to stay at the inn here." Merry put in. "I am Mr. Brandybuck."

"And I am Mrs. Brandybuck." Estella introduced and helped Merry.

"The Bree Folk used to be fair-spoken to travelers, or so I had heard." Folco said, giving him a slight glare.

"All right, all right." Harry said. "I meant no offense. But you'll find maybe that more folk than old Harry at the gate will be asking you questions. There's talk of strange folk about. If you go to the Prancing Pony, you'll find you're not the only guests."

Once inside the main city, the fourteen hobbits stood proudly together as they passed through a crowd of civilians that were taking cover from the rain that was pouring down on them.

The Hobbits looked around as they walk, and couldn't believe how rich and civilized the inhabitants were. There were also many families of hobbits that also lived in the city, and some of them claimed to be the oldest settlement of hobbits in the world, one that was founded long before even the Brandywine was crossed from the Shire. Most of the Bree-Hobbits had lived in Staddle, a small city that was next to Bree. There were also Dwarves that have settled in the city for a long time, and they came from the Blue Mountains or Misty Mountains. Every dwarf, hobbit, and human in Bree were on friendly terms. They minded their own business in their own ways, but both rightly regard themselves as necessary parts of the Bree-Folk.

Frodo, Sam, Folco, Merry, Pippin, Diamond, Estella, Berilac, Merimas, Mentha, Melilot, Everard, Arabella, and Ferdibrand walk through the pathway where they saw how big and civilized Bree was. They keep their eyes open if they could find the Prancing Pony.

"I have an idea, let's take a shortcut." Diamond suggested. "I know Bree very much, we could take one of the alleys."

"I'm not sure if that's the wisest choice." Berilac said, not wanting to agree with the plan.

Sam stops from behind Frodo and asked. "Mr. Frodo?"

"We'll follow you." Frodo responded immediately to Diamond.

"Alright, follow me." Diamond whispered and took her companions towards an area that was empty.

However, when the hobbits were about to reach their destination, they stop short when they notice that they were appproached by figures. The figures were revealed to be Amanda, Annabelle, Larry, Chao-ahn, Chloe, Clement, Colleen, Michael, Dianne, Riley, Samantha, Xander, Anya, Kennedy, Faith, Jonathan, Tara, Amy, Graham, Molly, Rona, Willow, Shannon, Spike, Buffy, Dawn, Violet, Andrew, Percy, and Kendra. The hobbits slowly move backwards, only to fid themselves surrounded by the Scooby Gang.

"Good evening, little folks." Spike spoke to them with a calm and pleasant grin. "Where you all off too?"

"Um, to the Prancing… Pony." Arabella gulped nervously.

"Oh I see, fair enough, well we're going there too, but before you all leave, we just need to have a pretty good look at you." Spike said. "So we're going to ask you all not to move."

Faith stares at Frodo, who had kept his hood down. Shaking her head, she grins just as she removes the hood to see Frodo's whole face. Once she recognizes the drawing on the picture. Faith sighs deeply with a smirk. "Frodo Baggins, isn't it?"

Frodo was shocked when she knew his name and knew that something terrible was going to happen.

"His name is not Frodo, he's Mr. Drogo Underhill." Mentha stood up for him.

"Hmm, very cleaver, but that doesn't seem to matter." Faith chuckled a bit and turned her eyes directly at Frodo again. "We've been looking for you."

"Your the riders that were spreading the word about me... in the Shire, didn't you?" Frodo asked fearfully.

"We were just doing our part in finding you." Graham said. "In the meanwhile, I'm afraid your coming with us."

Frodo, Sam, Folco, Berilac, Merimas, Mentha, Melilot, Everard, Arabella, and Ferdibrand look at each other for just a moment, and immediately pull out their swords that Tom gave them during their time in the Old Forest. Merry, Pippin, Diamond, Estella had nothing keep themselves protected.

"Get back!" Sam roared, defending himself.

"Back away, servants of Sauron." Everard warned them. "Don't come any closer, we're… warning… you."

"Easy there fellows, we have not come to cause any trouble with you all." Spike said.

"Now look, we can do this the easy way or the difficult way, the choice is yours." Faith said and pulled out her sword which was much longer.

"Wow, wow, Faith, put your blade down for the love of peace." Andrew said, calming her pressure.

"What, they started it." Faith gasped.

"Whoever you are, I'm not coming with you." Frodo refused, giving them a threatening look as he held his sword in front. "You'll have to kill us."

"We're not here to kill you." Xander said, giving a confused look on his face. "We just want to talk."

"What do you want?" Frodo demanded.

"Um... well..." Xander paused for a moment and answered. "Just to offer your protection."

The Hobbits look at each other and were confused on why these strange tall-folk would offer their protection to Frodo.

"And why should we believe you?" Mentha asked fiercously, pointing her blade at Xander.

"Cause we believe that your friend is in danger." Anya said.

"Mr. Frodo doesn't need any protection!" Sam growled, and turned to Frodo and said in a normal tone. "Do you?"

"No." Frodo shook his head. "Whatever this trickery is, I will not accept protection from you all."

"I don't think you are making much of a choice little one." Kennedy said and took a few steps forward to the hobbits.

"But this is my choice!" Frodo exclaimed. "I do not trust you! Now step aside and let us be on our business."

Faith scoffed and started to a laugh a bit. "Your asking us to step aside even if we're..."

"No." Buffy spoke out by cutting her off and gave her a slight wink. "I think he's right."

"Buffy, what are you doing?" Willow asked, concerned.

"Doing the right thing." Buffy replied to her. "Letting them go."

"You don't mean that." Riley scoffed.

"I'm dead serious." Buffy said to him and stood aside. "Go ahead, if you all want to protect your friend or yourselves, then so be it. We won't interfere."

Frodo stared at her and something made him tell that she would try and grab him and force him to stay.

"Come on, Mr. Frodo." Sam whispered as he went first. "Let's go."

The hobbits pass the Scoobies and take the path that would lead them to the Prancing Pony.

"So that's it, we're letting them go!" Dawn exclaimed in confusion. "We came all the way here for this!"

"I thought you said we find this guy and take him with us." Rona argued. "That was the plan."

"Plan A failed, but I think there should be a Plan B." Xander suggested.

"Great idea!" Spike exclaimed by snapping his finger. "Plan B is, we just kidnap the little fellow and take him with us to Sunnydale. No offense, but consider the hard way since Plan A was the easy way."

"No, we're following them." Buffy replied her plan to the entire group. "That is our Plan B. We just keep a close eye on him like his friends are. Kidnapping him is not the best option."

"That's just the thing, why would someone try to come after him?" Kennedy asked. "This is a question that I waited to ask ever since we left."

"Because our friend Cordelia believes that he has something to do with the Dark Lord ever since the battle of Los Angeles." Buffy explained to her. "I know we don't have any answers of what this is or what we're about to face, but we can figure it out together."

"But Buffy, they don't trust us." Willow informed.

"Then we'll have to make them." Buffy considered. "They just need to gain our trust if we help them."

"I think Buffy is making a good point." Andrew agreed to her plan. "I'm in with this plan."

"So am I." Jonathan agreed too.

"Buffy, I know this situation's a little awkward, but I'll still agree to your plan since we are friends." Samantha said. "I hate to impose - further, Buffy."

"Whatever you say." Buffy said.

* * *

While the hobbits walk up the road towards the Prancing Pony, they started to notice that the Scoobies had been following them while walking through a number of civilians.

"Out of the Way!" Spike shouted to a few breelander men, who gave him a nasty look. "Watch where you're going!"

"This way." Diamond whispered to the group. "We're getting close."

Sam walks up to Frodo and whispered. "Mr. Frodo, they're still following us."

"I know, Sam." Frodo whispered back to him. "Just keep walking. We're almost there."

That was when Buffy walking near them, but she didn't look at them. Frodo had grown very suspicious, but kept his distance.

"Why are you following us?" Frodo asked quietly to her.

"Because we haven't been here." Buffy explained to him. "Like Spike said, we're finding this place where you're going. Consider that a place to rest for the night."

Eventually, the Hobbits and Scoobies managed to find the Prancing Pony. It was considered to be one of the largest inns in Bree, and a number of attendees were seen leaving. While the hobbits come rushing in first, the Scoobies enter inn and get themselves dry from the all the rain that had been drizzling down on them.

"About time." Dawn sighed, feeling the warmth of this place. "At least we found the perfect place to stay for the night."

"Let's hope there are rooms available." Andrew said.

Hearing all the chatting and laughing that had been all sorts of places within the inn, Frodo walks in front of his group and approaches the inn keeper. The inn keeper was described as a short, fat, and fair-faced man. He didn't look foul since he was very friendly kind to his two hobbit servants that were beside the innkeeper's desk.

"Excuse me." Frodo attracted the inn keeper's attention.

The man turns to face the group of hobbits that had just entered his inn and spoke in a frienly, pleasant voice. "Good evening, little masters. Barliman Butterbur, at your service. What may you be wanting?"

"Room for fourteen of us." Frodo said.

"Well then, I can see that you all are from the Shire from the sound of you." Barliman smiled. "We don't get many from the Shire nowadays, but since you're seeking accommodations, we've already got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available here. Always proud to cater the little folk Mr., uh..."

"Underhill." Frodo spoke his fake name. "My name's Drogo Underhill."

"Underhill?" Nob asked, confused.

"Ah Nob, best you share your moments for later." Barliman insisted.

"Yes sir, of course." Nob complied. "C'mon, Bob. Let's get a drink."

Barliman watches his two hobbit servants head to the bar to drink next to a trio of human ladies that were laughing happily. Once they far away, he turns his head back to apologize to Frodo and his companions. "Sorry about that. Bob and Nob are very sneaky and clever fellows, but I treat them as my very own children. So, Mr. Drogo Underhill, it is?"

"Yes." Frodo nodded correctly. "A member of the Underhill Family."

"We're also friends of Gandalf the Grey." Mentha said. "Can you tell him we've arrived on schedule?"

"Gandalf? Gandalf?" Barliman muttered with a puzzled look on his face. Then, out of recognition, he finally remembered who Gandalf was. "Ohh yes, I remember. Elderly chap. Big gray beard, pointy hat.

"Yes." Mentha nodded with a smile. "Is he here?"

"I... I'm afraid not my dear." Barliman answered by shaking his head. "Haven't seen him for six months." He stands up from his seat. "You'll have to excuse me. I have a party of dwarves to tend to, and all these strangers coming up the Greenway from the south."

Just as Barliman walks off towards the pub, Buffy and the Scoobies had been watching and listening, but didn't know who this Gandalf was that the hobbits were planning to meet. That was when the hobbits huddle and whisper to each other on what to do.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked in a worried whisper.

"We surely aren't staying in this inn, are we?" Arabella asked worriedly.

"Why not? Tom was the one who recommended it in the first place." Folco whispered.

"Well, if we are staying in this inn until Gandalf arrives, I prefer I hang with some of the Bree Hobbits." Merimas suggested. "It'd be more... homelike."

"Oh Merimas, this is a good as an inn back home... just a lot larger." Frodo smiled.

"The larger the inn, the larger the meals." Pippin said, sounding quite excited.

"Don't worry, Sam." Estella reassured him. "I'm sure this place will be fine."

"Well, I'm thinking Sam should find a tater patch to sleep in." Everard joked.

"Very funny." Sam whispered, not amused by that joke.

"Let's split up, and find some separate tables." Melilot suggested. "I'm starving."

"I'll make the arrangements with the innkeeper while the rest of you eat." Frodo said.

"Right." Merry complied. "We'll see you inside the bar."

* * *

Frodo walks alone in the inn and walks pass some of the tall folk. More than a few were directly staring at him, much to Frodo starting to feel worried that they would take advantage on him. However, he was unaware that Faith, Xander, and Michael were quietly following him. Frodo walks away, but that was when he bumped into a hooded woman.

"Hoi, watch where you going young hobbit." The hooded woman said in calming voice.

"I'm sorry." Frodo apologized.

"Good evening to you." A hooded man said next to the woman.

"Pleased, to meet you." Frodo said, shyly. "M-my name is Drogo. Drogo Underhill."

"Call me Elladrien." Elladrien introduced herself. "And this is my husband Pelisor."

"Is this your first time in an inn, Mr. Underhill?" Pelisor asked.

"No." Frodo responded.

"Well, if your planning on staying here, I hope you already checked with the innkeeper." Elladrien reminded him.

"The plan is already set." Frodo said, concerned and getting a bit suspicious.

"Your lucky that you and your friends didn't wait too long, otherwise you all be sleeping in the stables, which is uncomfortable." Pelisor said.

"How did you know?" Frodo asked.

"We saw you all coming in, we have eyes everywhere, Mr. Underhill." Elladrien said. "But we don't mean any harm."

"It be best that we leave you to your business." Pelisor said. "Until then, you should probably find your friends."

"I will, and thank you." Frodo said and walked a few inches away from Elladrien and Pelisor until Mentha came running up to him.

"Drogo!" Mentha called to him. "We have our tables set, but guess who we just bumped into."

"Who, is it Gandalf?" Frodo asked desperately.

"No, its young Fatty." Mentha corrected.

"Fatty, what is he doing so far from the Shire?" Frodo asked, confused, not realizing that Elladrien and Pelisor were listening to their conversation. "I thought he stayed behind."

"He did, but he told me the whole story of what had happened." Mentha explained quietly. "Those strange outlander folk that infiltrated the Shire recently kidnapped him. He told me that they forced him to lead them straight here to Bree and find you."

Pelisor and Elladrien looked at each other when they heard what she was saying.

"They're the ones we encountered." Frodo whispered.

"Drogo, I think it be wise that you and the rest of your folk should leave immediately." Pelisor suggested. "I fear that you'll draw too much attention here."

"We'll take our chances whoever you are." Mentha said, ignoring his words, and took Frodo's arm. "C'mon Fro, um Mr. Underhill. Let's get our seats."

* * *

Frodo, Fatty, Sam, Folco, Merry, Pippin, Diamond, Estella, Berilac, Merimas, Mentha, Melilot, Everard, Arabella, and Ferdibrand were all seated in four tables together against the wall inside the pub, the heart of the inn. The place was dimly lit, cheifly from a blazing log fire...and crowded with a mixture of Big Folk, Bree Hobbits, and a couple of Dwarves that were laughing and drinking. Having mugs of ale and water with them, the hobbits remain quiet and inconspicuous since they had been aware that several of the Big Folk. While drinking and chatting with Fatty, Sam couldn't help himself since he keeps casting nervous glances around.

"Sam. He'll be here. He'll come." Ferdibrand assured him. "Just try and take it easy."

"You know, we should have come here long ago!" Berilac said excitedly while drinking his mug filled with ale. "The food is great and the ale is excellent."

"You've been drinking three mugs of ale, Berilac." Mentha informed. "Enough is enough."

"Try not to get to comfortable." Folco warned. "Things could possible change."

"I'll worry about that when the time comes." Berilac promised and made a hiccup sound. "Until then, we should rest our weary feet and enjoy the local hospitality." He looks around and saw that Merry wasn't around. "Anyone seen Merry?"

Merry comes back from the barploinks himself down at a table, carrying a very large mug of beer. Once he sits down, he stares at his pint that he got.

"What's that?" Pippin asked, noticing the beer Merry got from the barploinks.

"This my friend, is a pint." Merry said, excited.

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asked, starting to get excited.

"Hmmm." Merry murmured in agreement while drinking.

"I'm getting one." Pippin said and rises unsteadily to his feet to make his way to the bar.

"You had a whole half already." Estella indicated.

Just as Estella watches him go, a couple of swarthy men were leaning against the bar and had been glancing directly at Frodo instead of the other hobbits around this entire pub. Bob and Nob were working very hard in taking and cleaning the dishes while Buffy stared at the men, who were staring at Frodo, with a threatening look. The men notice her and then quickly look away from her.

* * *

Outside the pub, Faith had been watching while taking a sip of water until a bald man came behind her.

"Name's Oldenad... what's your name lovely?" Oldenad asked her as sign that he wants to mess with her.

"The name is 'none of your business' and i would like for you to just walk away." Faith said, rather turning around.

Oldenad chuckled wickedly and said. "Oh c'mon darling, just want to..."

Faith grabs Oldenad's hand very hard before he was about to touch her. Oldenad moaned very hard since he couldn't stand the pressure or the pain he was receiving from the brown-haired slayer.

"Here is something your going to remember me by, I am going to break your hand if I don't see you walk away and forgetting that you ever saw this." Faith warned with angry expression on her face. "Now, git." She shoved Oldenad man very hard and landed on the floor with a slight shriek. "Yeah, that was real manly how you shrieked and all."

* * *

Fatty had been drinking quietly until he began to notice something. At the corner of the pub was a hooded man who had been staring directly at the hobbits ever since they stepped inside the inn. He nudges Frodo in the side and nods towards the corner of the pub.

"Mr. Frodo, that hooded fellow has been staring at us ever since you arrived." Fatty whispered to him, and turns sideways to make sure that no one heard his real name.

Frodo turned his head a bit on what Fatty had indicated several seconds ago. He soon noticed the brooding stranger at the far corner, smoking a curiously carved long stemmed pipe, and a peered from beneath a travel stained cowl with gleaming eyes.

Frodo stops Barliman as he walks by and asked. "Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?"

"He's one of them rangers." Barliman explained. "Dangerous folk they are... wandering in the wild. What his right name is I've never heard but around here, he's known as Strider."

"Strider." Frodo murmured to himself and started to play with the Ring, something that Gandalf told him not to since individuals would fall to its prey and would attend to take it. As his fingers were nervously toying with the One Ring, sweat began to roll down his brow and started to feel entranced again when the strange hum of the Ring spills into his mind.

"Baggins." A creepy whispered in Frodo's mind, and started to grow louder and faster. "Baggins. Baggins. Baggins! Baggins!"

"Baggins!" A voice exclaimed which caused Frodo to snap out of his trance again and open his eyes when he heard his last name. He turns around and saw it was Pippin, who had been sitting at the bar, chatting with several customers.

"Sure, I know a Baggins!" Pippin said loudly and pointed directly where Frodo and the others were sitting. "He's over there... Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

Frodo was beginning to panic since he forgot to tell Pippin, Merry, Diamond, and Estella that changed his name to Drogo Underhill, but it was too late. He leaps to his feet and pushes his way towards the bar to try and stop Pippin from telling the locals more about himself.

"Pippin!" Frodo cried once he grabs Pippin's sleeve and splilling his beer.

"Steady on!" Pippin exclaimed and pushes Frodo away.

After Pippin pushed him, Frodo suddenly slips on the wet floor and stumbles backwards. This caused him to fall onto the floor. At that instant, the Inn goes silent and all the attention turns to Frodo when the One Ring flies through the air, but when he grabs it, it accidentally slips onto his finger, and Frodo vanishes in front of everyone, including his friends and the Scoobies.

"What just happened?" Andrew asked, looking quite shocked with his mouth open.

"He disappeared." Anya said. "Weird."

* * *

As the ring still remained in Frodo's finger, he found himself in a whirling world of fire and darkness

"You cannot hide." A dark sinister voice spoke from behind him.

Frodo turns around and out of the sight of shock, he tries to cover his face when he came face-to-face with the eye of the Dark Lord Sauron. Sauron's eye was described to be like a cat-like eye that was wreathed in flames.

"I see you!" Sauron roared. "There is no life in the void… only death."

Frodo was terrified on what he was seeing. He had disobeyed Gandalf's warning on what would happen if an individual, such as himself, would put the ring on his finger and the Dark Lord would find the person. Now marked, the Eye of Sauron knows where Frodo is and would send his deadly servants to come find him. Frodo tries to back away by rolling under a table, desperately taking the Ring off his finger.

With the Ring removed, Frodo saw that he was back and no longer invisible. He puts the Ring back in his pocket and tries to figure out a way to leave the Prancing Pony at once since he couldn't afford to trust anyone, espically the Scoobies who had wanted to try and find him and protect him from harm.

Before he could figure out his escape route, a large hand reaches under the table and Grabs Frodo by the collar, and drags him away. Then, he is roughly pushed against the wall and the person looms over him. It was Strider the Ranger who had been watching the hobbits.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill." Strider whispered.

* * *

Strider opens the door to the hobbit's bedroom and thrusts Frodo onto the floor. Then he walks around the room, putting out the candle flames with his fingers.

"What do you want?" Frodo demanded frightfully.

"A little more caution from you." Strider answered as he finished putting out the candles. "That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing." Frodo lied.

"Indeed." Strider went on as he removes his hood to reveal his full face to the frightened hobbit. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" Frodo asked.

"Are you frightened?" Strider asked him too.

"Yes." Frodo answered his question.

"Not nearly frightened enough." Aragorn said, staring at him. "I know what hunts you."

The Door opens suddenly, Frodo jumps at the sound of a noise, and Strider draws his sword, and in comes Buffy Summers, who wields her Mʔ, an ancient weapon designed for the Slayer. Her weapon resembled a lochaber axe with a red, steel head and a sliver edge on the border of the blade, a steel shaft holding the head with nails stamped along it and reaching down was a brown haft that had a simple wooden stake below it connected via an assembly of metal spikes.

Strider swung his sword to strike at her, but Buffy used her Mʔ to block it and used her leg to kick the sword from the ranger's hand. Just as Buffy swings her Mʔ to try and decapitate him, Strider ducked, avoidng her strike and managed to disarm her weapon. Then, Aragorn tries to kick Buffy, but the mighty slayer does a spin-kick to hit him in the face. Strider avoided her strike and grabs her arm in a quick pace.

Buffy turns her head to meet his gaze with a grin and said. "Bad move." She lands a head-butt on him.

"Aah." Strider groaned, feeling the pain he received.

This gave Buffy the chance to use her left hand to pin him hard against the wall and used her right hand to grab her Mʔ. Nowhere to move, Strider lowered his eyes to see the steel head of the Mʔ pressing against his neck.

"You make another move, and you'll lose her head." Buffy warned him with a glaring face.

"You have remarkable strength." Strider said, intrigued.

"Thanks." Buffy said, giving him a fake smile. "I learned from the best."

Frodo turns his eyes to face the doorway, and finally makes a move to escape. However, his efforts failed when he saw Willow, Xander, Anya, and Oz standing out of the doorway. Frodo steps back just as they slowly enter the room.

"Its okay." Willow assured the frightened hobbit. "Your safe."

"So what was the part that we wanted to offer our help in protecting you?" Xander asked the young hobbit with a grin.

"Thank you." Frodo expressed.

"Oookay." Xander said and turned to look at Strider "Alright. Now, we can do this the hard way, if you want. But believe me if I tell you, this will go much easier if you just tell us what you know."

"Oh, and no tricks either." Anya said, giving a slight growl. He stares at him for a moment and turns to Xander as she starts to giggle. "Did I actually make him cry?"

"He's not talking yet." Buffy growled slightly at Strider keeping her weapon locked in her hand and preventing him fromt moving. "We'll get there."

"You really think you and your friends are willing to protect him?" Strider asked.

"Oh, we'll protect him." Oz said. "And..."

"And maybe we'll decide on killing you or letting you live." Anya suggested, cutting Oz's mid sentence. "Okay, well like my husband said, we can do this the easy way when you decide on talking or the hard way is... she'll kill you."

"Okay that was perfect, but I think Willow should deal with whole killing thing." Xander decided. "Like maybe ripping out his skin."

"Ow." Oz said, sounding quite shocked.

"First, let me ask the question." Buffy spoke with a threatening look on her face, keeping her eyes locked on Aragorn. "Who are you?"

"I am called Strider." Strider said. "Everyone knows me here."

"Well, we don't!" Anya exclaimed. "None of us do."

"And who might you be?" Strider asked Buffy.

"Ah, we're the ones who ask the questions, not you." Buffy said.

"As you wish, my lady." Strider complied a half-grin.

"Okay, how bout I ask the second question." Xander spoke immediately. "Why were you kidnapping him?"

"Kidnap?" Strider asked solemnly. "Why would I kidnap him?"

"Well it looks to me that you have." Oz declared. "No offense."

"I am getting tired of this." Willow said, pretending to sound infuriated, and took a walked towards Strider. "I am a she-witch, a very powerful she-witch, or witch, as is more accurate. I'm not to be trifled with..."

"Willow, please." Xander sighed, cutting her off.

Willow spins herself to face Xander and snaps. "I'm talking! Don't interrupt me!" Then she turns back to face directly at Strider and continues to speak. "I am Willow. I am death. If you dare defy us, I will call down my fury, exact fresh vengeance, and make your worst fears come true."

"Bravo." Anya scoffed and clapped a bit. "When did you learn to make a big theratening speech like that. Faith would've wanted to hear that."

"And I just did." Faith spoke from behind Oz with a grin on her face and walks in. "Love it, but I would like to watch Buffy butcher this 'whoever he is' until he decides to confess."

"I definitely like to hear what he has to say first." Buffy said, turning her face slightly at her and then turns back to look at Strider. "Alright, you were saying you were not kidnapping him, but I don't think you were telling us the truth about..."

"I was providing my protection to him." Strider admitted the truth, not sounding afraid from the Scoobies' threats. He turns to stare directly at Frodo with his honest blue eyes. "And you have been very careless so far, Mr. Frodo Baggins."

"My name is Mr. Drogo Underhill." Frodo told him, trying to hide his real name from him.

"Well after your performance tonight, it won't matter what you're called." Strider said to him. "The Black Riders will know who you are by now once they arrive. They already know what you bear."

Buffy looked concerned of what Strider had said about the Black Riders and asked him. "What do you mean they know?"

"Okay I'm confused, who are these Black Riders that you are talking about?" Faith demanded.

"Yeah, and no lies either." Anya responded hastily as she stood behind Frodo to protect him.

Aragorn turned his eyes to stare at Faith and said. "They are servants of the dark lord."

"You mean Sauron, right?" Xander asked, wanting to know if that was the right answer.

"Wow, that seems very clear to me." Faith said, sounding intrigued by this. "Speaking of which, who are you exactly?"

"I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey." Strider said. "He asked me to watch out for him once he arrived."

"Gandalf? Have you seen him? Where is he?" Frodo asked, sounding worried.

"I do not know." Aragorn answered his questions. "Me and my companions were supposed to meet him here, but we've had no word, no message. It is the first time that I've ever feared for him."

"Then we will have to go on by ourselves tomorrow at dawn." Xander suggested.

"And then back to Sunnydale." Willow added.

Aragorn was confused and didn't know what Sunnydale was. Then, he continues to speak to them. "If you all value to protect him, I know of a city that is well hidden in the foothills of the Misty Mountains."

"Thank you, but we already have a city that is fully armed and we'll keep him safe there." Buffy smiled pretendedly and releases him. "And you're lucky that we don't have to end you."

Frodo still didn't trust Strider, Buffy, or the Scoobies inside the room, but since he saw that Strider was telling the truth and that he was a friend of Gandalf, he wanted to know more about the city.

"Tell me about the city?" Frodo demanded. "Tell me how to get there?"

"The city is called Rivendell, but you'd never get there alone." Strider explained. "The Black Riders are watching the road night and day. They will come on you in the wild, in some dark place, where there's no help. I know the wild country. I can take you to Rivendell by paths that are seldom trodden. Will you have me?"

"The answer is 'no'." Anya declined. "And second, how do we know if you are telling the truth? What if you plan on turning this poor little fella to them?"

"More likely, he must be a playacting spy, working for them." Willow stated.

Strider started to chuckle a bit and asked her. "Well do I look foul and feel fair, is that it?"

"Well, no, I meant." Willow said shyly.

"Then it is settled." Strider proposed. "I will take you all to Rivendell, ruled by Lord Elrond Peredhel."

Xander raised his left land to speak. "Okay listen, I don't know you, but we have come all this way from our world to this world to collect this little fellow and take him back with us to our town." He claimed and asked. "Why should we listen to you?"

"Because I have no choice." Frodo replied.

"What?!" Anya exclaimed. "No!"

"Ah, you don't make the choice this time." Faith said, pointing at him. "We do. Consider this the hard way. The easy way is gone, so you are coming with us, whether you like it or not."

"Gandalf instructed me to meet him here and if it was Rivendell, I would go there!" Frodo cried, backing away from her.

"If that is what you wish to do, then so be it." Buffy said.

"You serious?" Faith scoffed in surprise.

"I'm dead serious, Faith." Buffy told her.

"So, we're not taking him back with us?" Oz asked.

"No." Buffy replied. "But we will accompany him on the way to this city." She then turns to face directly at Strider. "But let me tell you something, if you even try to double cross us, I'll probably let Faith kill you."

"Oh I be glad to you if ever tries." Faith said, feeling delighted by this and cracked her knuckles.

"And we'll be watching you." Xander informed as well. "Is that clear?"

"Fine by me." Strider complied and turned to Frodo. "I know you won't be waiting for Gandalf, but they are coming."

* * *

Elsewhere, Spike had guarding the stairway that led to Strider's room. He took out his cigar and started to smoke until he was approached by a group of men. These men didn't look particularly friendly, and Spike could tell that they were about to give him trouble.

"Evening chaps, is there a problem?" Spike asked, finishing his cigar.

"We're looking for a halfling." The leader said, giving Spike a sharp look.

"And who might you be?" Spike asked him.

"Name's Bill Ferny." Bill said. "We're looking for this 'Frodo Baggins'. You seen him?"

"Not by the looks of it." Spike replied, keeping the truth hidden in his mouth.

Bill and his men stared at him, and Spike thought that he was lying to them.

"Sorry to waste your time." Bill answered and led his men away out of the inn.

Spike watches them leave and finally knew that these men were after Frodo. He turns over to Riley, who had been hiding in a corner.

"Who were those guys?" Riley asked quietly, walking to him. "They didn't seem to friendly."

"Not that it bloody matters." Spike sighed. "Those nasty old chaps were looking for the little halfling as well."

"What about the other halflings?" Riley asked about Frodo's friends.

"Best we keep them safe." Spike suggested. "Tell the others to round them up."

"Right." Riley nodded in compliment.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, Harry Goatleaf had been smoking from his weed pipe until he heard the sound of a horse grunt outside the gate. Knowing that someone was here, he gets up from his chair and comes out of his Lodgings with a lantern to find out who it was. He approaches the closed gate with great apprehension, but when he peers out of his peephole, his eyes widen in horror. Before he could do nothing, the gate suddenly crashes down on him and trampled by the nine Black Riders.

The Black Riders sense the One Ring's presence within the quiet city, and they ride through the muddy streets like horsemen of the apocalypse. They finally reach the Prancing Pony and rush inside while Barliman Butterbur stood still behind the counter, nervously waiting as they pass by with their swords drawn in front.

Inside a large room, four occupied beds were shown and four of the Black Riders silently step inside the room, pointing swords at their centers. Ready to kill, the four Black Riders all plunge their swords into the mattresses at the same time while the horses neigh ceaslessly outside.

The four Black Riders step back from the slashed beds in triumph. One rider removes a hacked blanket is pulled back to reveal nothing but a shredded pillow. Seeing that it was all but a decoy, the Black Riders shriek in rage.

The loud screeches were heard from the otherside which woke the hobbits and Scoobies. Sam's eyes were wide open when he heard the noise. Violet opened her eyes in a gasp of fright when she heard those loud screeches. The Scoobies look around while Strider had been listening to the sounds from a window across the road. Pippin, Diamond, Estella, and Merry suddenly awake from the noise, sitting up in the bed with the others that they occupied in Strider's room.

"Geeyah!" Jonathan gasped in fright.

"Keep it down." Larry whispered sharply.

"What the blood hell was that?" Spike asked in a sharp whisper.

Buffy stands next to Strider by the window, peering out as the furious Black Rider screeches echoed across the courtyard. She looks at Strider confusedly and asked him. "What are they?"

"They were once Men." Strider began to explain quietly about the Black Riders. "Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." He takes a brief pause and looks back out the window, observing the nine Black Riders mounting their horses and gallop away in a different direction of the Bree streets. Then he turns back to her with his face lit faintly by the glowing embers of the fire. "They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting him."

"You kidding, right?" Xander asked. "Nazgûl? That's what they are?"

"Sounds quite scary." Anya whispered.

"I wish I stayed home." Fatty whispered to Folco.

"Forget it, your still coming with us." Folco whispered bravily back to him.

"Try to put a little back bone." Mentha whispered to Fatty as well.

"Well, we came all the way from Sunnydale to do this." Riley sighed. "Let's hope we're lucky once we get out of the city.

Suddenly, they heard someone coming towards the door. While Rona and Dianne hold out their taser guns in defense, Colleen stands next to Frodo to protect him. She gives the young hobbit a smile just as she pulls out her knife slowly. Samantha, Riley, Larry, and Graham quickly take out their M4 machine guns, and watch Kendra walking quietly towards the door. She turns around and raises her hand to tell them to lower their guns. Once the door opens, Kendra grabs the person very quick and pins him on the wall.

"You?!" Kendra exclaimed in surprise and the person she grabbed was Barliman Butterbur.

"Please." Barliman pleaded frightfully.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked him.

"No." Barliman shook his head and took time to explain to her and everyone in this room. "These strange outlandish folk came strolling into the inn with swords. I sent someone to alert the guard, but I'm afraid they left."

"They've come from Mordor." Strider told him.

Barliman was more horrified than ever when Strider said the word 'Mordor'. "Save us." He begged the ranger.

"Its okay." Buffy calmed him. "They won't trouble you once we're gone. Strider came to offer us his help."

"Well, I guess you know your own business, maybe, but in your place, I wouldn't take up with a ranger out of the wild." Barliman brought up.

"I'm afraid we have no choice." Buffy said to him.

"Ah I'm sure the mayor will double the guards." Barliman noted them. "In the mean time, safe travel my friends."

Once Barliman slowly leaves the room, Pelisor and Elladrien, who Frodo encountered earlier, came storming inside the room. Strider steps up and walks over to his fellow kinsmen.

"My lord Strider." Pelisor spoke and made a slight bow to him.

"Pelisor." Strider responded by tipping his head down in respect.

"The path to the eastern gate of Bree is open for you and your companions to make for the hidden valley." Pelisor informed him. "The rest of your people are sending the word out immediately, including Annúminas."

"Good." Strider said, giving him a nod.

"You must reach there soon." Elladrien said. "These lands will not be safe much longer. Word has been reached from Halbarad that Orcs have been prowling the shores of Anduin."

"Orcs? What are orcs?" Xander asked, confused.

"Ooooh Orcs." Folco shivered in fear. "That is something I haven't heard in a long time."

"Sounds like you came across them before." Rona said.

"They are throat cutters." Melilot said, describing them. "Nasty buggers. They attack at the dead of night. Quick and quiet. No screams."

"That sounds awful." Willow said, sounding horrified.

"The servants of the enemy multiply as his strength increases." Pelisor said to everyone in the room. "It be wise you all leave at the crack of dawn." Then, he turned to face directly at Strider and spoke in some language. "Amin caela dur tenelle." _(I have faith in you.)_

"Diola li." _(Thank you.)_ Strider replied back in the same langauge that Pelisor said, and made a slight bow to him and Elladrien.

Buffy looks around and saw that Amanda and Dawn were missing. ""Where is Dawn and Amanda?" She asked in a slight panic.

"I don't know." Andrew answered her. "I saw the two walk outside. Probably not far."

"They shouldn't be walking by themselves with those Ringwraiths on the loose!" Buffy exclaimed.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Xander assured.

"You sure about that?" Buffy asked, giving him a bad look on her face and looks around the room.

"Let me walk out and see if they're around." Faith said, standing up from her seat and began to leave the room. "Rona. Chloe. Come with me."

"Right." Rona yawned and got out of her bed and beckoned her friend Chloe. "Come on."

Chloe took a moment to stretch and quickly got out of bed to follow Rona and Faith.

"I'll help you." Elladrien offered her assistance to them.

Together, Elladrien, Faith, Chloe, and Rona leave the room and try to go on the search for Amanda and Dawn.

"Who are Amanda and Dawn?" Everard asked Berilac in a whisper.

"Don't know." Berilac whispered back as he shrugged.

* * *

Amanda and Dawn had been walking outside at the dead of night in the quiet streets of Bree when they have been hearing the loud screeches a mile away from the city.

"What was that?" Amanda asked, worried.

"I have no idea, but that sounded like a woman's scream to me." Dawn assumed.

"Didn't sound like that." Amanda stated. "So... whatcha doing then?"

"Uh, just walking." Dawn shrugged and scoffed a bit. "Look, I just want make sure every one of us doesn't get lost in this strange new world."

"Its good to walk." Amanda said.

"Yeah." Dawn yawned.

Amanda touches her head and said. "It's been a bizarre night."

"So far, there's no trouble." Dawn assumed while she and Amanda walked the street.

"Well, cool." Amanda shrugged. "Do you think we should head back?

"It's okay." Dawn assured her. "This is totally dealable. Don't worry."

"Well, I was thinking we get back to your sister." Amanda suggested.

"You know something about my sister?" Dawn asked.

"Well, everyone in Sunnydale spoke about her." Amanda explained about Buffy. "Some think she's some kind of high-functioning schizophrenic, but in truth many people see her as a hero and a supernatural slayer."

"If she's out from all the drinking, then I'll take this one." Dawn scoffed.

Suddenly, a hooded man ambushes them with a hunting knife. Amanda punches the man, and he lands on his back on a wooden crate. That was when another hooded man came and tried to kick Amanda from behind, but Dawn grabs his foot and punches him in the face. Then Amanda pushes his leg, flipping him over and onto the ground hard.

"Better than mine about eating the Marching Band." Amanda huffed.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't know what I'm doing here." Dawn said.

"You're getting it done." Amanda nodded and noticed the two hooded guys that just attacked them. "Who are these guys?"

While not looking, a long-eared hooded individual launches his crossbow and takes aim at one of the girls. Before he could do, an arrow lands directly behind his back. Dawn and Amanda gasp when they turned around to see the individual falling to the ground dead. The person who shot him was a tall elf.

The She-Elf had green eyes, fairly pale skin, and long red hair. She wore a dark green tunic which was split at the bottom that resembled the color of green leaves. She also wore dark brown leather bracers and had a light green, long coat, which, like both her tunics, had splits at the side, front and back for movement. Out of these many clothing combinations, she wore a brown belt with a gold buckle. Also, the She-Elf had two pairs of almost knee high boots, one pair are a greeny-brown colour with an Elven symbol and buttons at the sides, while the other pair are much simpler, and are made of a medium brown leather.

"Uh, who are you?" Dawn asked the elf.

"My name is Tauriel." Tauriel replied her answer and introduction.

"Okay, I don't know what to say, but would like to say thanks for saving us, but we had everything under control." Amanda said.

"Really?" Tauriel asked, pretending to sound amazed by this. "Cause if I hadn't, then this half-breed would've killed one of you."

"Okay, I'll switch to part in thanking you for real, but who were these guys?" Dawn demanded.

"Ruffians." Tauriel answered. "Nasty folk. They're brutal, deceitful and unreliable to themselves." She removes a hood to reveal the cross between an ordinary human man and a goblin.

"So its like they were preying and trying to steal from us?" Amanda asked and sighed. "Figures."

"We must return to the inn." Tauriel insisted. "More will come."


	19. The Midgewater Marshes

At the stroke of dawn, Strider and his elven companion Tauriel led the Shirelings and Scoobies out of the city of Bree since it has drawn the attention of the Ruffians. Before leaving, Frodo had apologized to Barliman for what had happened last night and said farewell to him and his servants Bob and Nob. Also, Sam was given a pony as a gift from Barliman's wife Gwendolyn, who seemed to like hobbits and treat them as equal. Sam decided to name his pony Bill. Elladrien and Pelisor stayed behind and were busy rallying rangers that were in Bree. Their job was to spread the word quietly to any ally as possible, but the bad news was that spies that were in Bree would soon spread the word and that would be delivered to any servant that were loyal to the Dark Lord Sauron of Mordor. Hope was not lost yet, and the One Ring still remained in the hands of a hobbit.

After leaving the city behind, Strider and Tauriel led the Shirelings and Scoobies into the trees and kept themselves out of sight since it was too risky to take the road to Rivendell. Despite the fact that Buffy and the Scoobies wanted to do their part in taking Frodo back with them to Sunnydale, Frodo made his exact choice that he would trust Strider. Sam was even delighted to take his pony with him and had just fed him an apple that grabbed for the road trip.

Together, they went up the Bree Hill and began to run swiftly downwards into the wild country of Eriador. As they were walking straight into the forest of Chetwood, Dawn turned her head to the right and saw that the portion of the hill had various houses and hobbit-holes of Staddle on the gentler south-eastern slopes. Now that the Shirelings and Scoobies were in Chetwood and continue to follow Strider and Tauriel, Buffy and her friends keep their eyes open and make sure that the ranger and his elf friend would not try to double-cross them. The trees in the broad woodland were leafy and full of green color, and seemed peaceful and wholesome. Strider guided them confidently among the trees where the birds had been whistling and the squirrels climbing on the branches and hiding in the holes.

"So what's our next stop?" Andrew asked while walking through the woodland with his travel buddies.

"I think we'll stop at Archet." Folco said. "That town is built among the trees near its edge."

"We're not stopping there." Tauriel said. "We keep moving."

"Not unless if your choosing to stay behind little one." Rona giggled from behind Folco.

"Come on, knock it off." Xander said, not liking what Rona just said.

Buffy walked ahead towards Strider and stood beside him. She took a moment to think of the exact words to say and spoke directly at the ranger. "So... are... are there any short cuts? If so, then lets hope it doesn't go wrong."

"My short or long cuts don't go wrong my lady." Strider reassured her. "But I know Bill Ferny and his operatives will have watched where we left."

"Are they friend or foe?" Buffy asked urgently.

"Foe." Strider answered her question and went on. "Though I doubt he won't follow us."

"How can you tell?" Buffy asked, not wanting to believe that since she believed that it would be possible that Bill and his companions would follow their trail, but so far nothing has happened. She still continued to walk beside him and said more. "Let me guess, he's afraid."

"He's afraid of me and my kin." Strider sighed and kept his head down a bit, as if something must've upset him. "Bill should know better that he's no match for a ranger that has lived in the country for a very long time."

"Maybe your right... or what if your not." Buffy said, giving him a quite suspicious look. "What if he's willing to tell others, and what if your trying to leave something for them to follow us."

"I would never in my life leave anything for those cowards to track." Strider promised her and turns around a tree. He observes the moss and smells through the air for a bit. "If they think we have made for Archet, then they're going the wrong way."

"Let's hope your right about that." Buffy sighed and looked quite unhappy about this.

"Ah excuse me, not to sound rude, but where are you taking us exactly?" Molly called out, wanting to know where she and her traveling buddies were going.

"We're leading you all into the wild." Tauriel said.

Merry walks up to the Frodo and whispered to him suspiciously. "How do we know these two are friends of Gandalf?"

"I do take it back." Arabella whispered. "And how do we know we can trust these outsiders that were looking for you?"

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo whispered back to them.

"Well I think that Strider looks foul enough." Fatty whispered too, but sounded quite frightful since he studied the ranger's appearance.

Strider tips his head a little when he heard Fatty's comment. He didn't seem quite offended by it and decided to keep on moving by leading them to Rivendell.

"So he's leading us into the wild, but we still haven't been told on where we are going." Vi said.

"I thought we were heading back to Sunnydale." Annabelle said and didn't sound so pleased since she wasn't wearing any hiking shoes.

"To bad luv." Spike said, making a whistling sound as he carried a sack of food behind his back. "Otherwise I would've stayed behind and gave those bloody brigands a peace of my mind. Though I don't think they would live."

"Oh you seem very violent in your nature." Mentha said to him.

"And I never saw you before." Spike said gruffly back to her. "No offense, luv. I am more of a knock-off."

"And who are you?" Mentha asked him.

"Spike." Spike responded his exact word. "Careful not to laugh at that, cause I grab you quickly by the neck and..."

"Are you trying to scare her?" Riley asked, cutting him off. "Come less talking, need for speed."

"I don't care what you have to say Captain Cardboard." Spike insulted him. "And I never really liked you anyway."

Willow and Dawn join Buffy in front while Strider had been leading them across the peacefuly forest.

"This forest looks even beautiful than ever." Willow smiled and stared at the forest. "So what did you just put yourself between you and that Strider?"

"I put it before the group." Buffy said, not wanting to answer that. "Speaking of witch, are you saying that I have something in common?"

"It'd be easier if you didn't have to look out for anybody." Dawn scoffed a bit.

Buffy tried to cover hef face hile talking. "Yeah, but I wasn't talking about..."

"Ah don't worry about it." Willow assured her friend. "Don't worry."

"Excuse me, Strider." Dawn said, trying to get the ranger's attention. "How far is this place from here?"

"Six days from now." Strider counted.

"What place?" Sam asked, wanting to know since he never got the answer while he was walking ahead with his pony.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Strider "To the House of Elrond."

"Did you hear that, Bill? Rivendell!" Sam sounded breathlessly excited when he heard the name 'Rivendell'. "We're going to see the Elves." He pauses for a moment and noticed that Tauriel was an elf and that she was walking right beside him. He whispers to his pony. "But at least we have one in our company."

"You sound quite excited going to that place." Oz counted.

"Oh, I always wanted to see Rivendell, one of the greatest elven cities of Middle-Earth." Sam said in a great excitement.

* * *

The next day, after everyone had made camp and kept themselves out of distance to make sure that no one was following their trail, Strider and Tauriel began to steer a steady course towards the east. While almost out of the woodland, everything was all quiet and peaceful where the birds had been singing and flying around to catch worms. They finally came out of Chetwood and were moving across the windswept moors. The travelers had been trying to keep dry from the snow while walking through a clearing atop of a hill.

Tauriel walks ahead and checks to see that everything is all clear while Strider pauses to look around. That was when the Shirelings and Scoobies decided to stop and unstrap their knapsacks. Sam and Fatty were busy unloading pots and pans that were placed around poor Bill who had been walking too slow since he was carrying to much weight. Miller could tell.

"You know, you shouldn't put a lot of things around your pony." MIller said to the two hobbits.

"What do you mean?" Fatty asked, confused.

"Cause your pony is light, and it won't support all the weight." Miller stated.

Sam and Fatty look at eachg other and nod at each other.

"Oh boy." Anya breathed for a minute and decided to sit down on a large flat rock. "Just... give a minute."

"All this walking is making me tired already." Andrew gasped for breath. "No wonder why they don't have any cars."

"What's a car?" Merimas asked.

"Uh well..." Andrew paused for a moment to think. "It's..."

"Save the explanation for later Wells." Kendra said, cutting his explanation off. "its been almost two and half days since we left Bree."

"And we are stuck in a wilderness covered in snow." Xander sighed. "Is there even a shorter way to get to this place?"

"Ask that question to Strider." Amanda said, pointing her finger at the ranger.

Oz takes out his water pouch and takes sip of cold water.

"Okay everyone, take five." Buffy announced by clapping her hands.

"This is some wilderness that I never seen in my life." Mentha said in awe. "Very quiet."

"Let's see." Everard said as he was busy getting out frying pans and cooking utensils from his bag.

"My friends, we do not stop until nightfall." Strider said.

"Aww, come on Strider, can you give us a break or something." Tara huffed.

"Would you all prefer to stay and allow the servants to the enemy to find you?" Tauriel asked, standing a few inches away from Strider.

"Look, its just five minutes okay." Xander said. "Speaking of which, two minutes has passed, so... give us three."

"What time is it here?" Larry asked him.

"Don't know." Xander said.

"Well that's a pity." Larry said.

"Say, when are we gonna have breakfast?" Pippin asked.

Some of the Scoobies stopped and turned to look at Pippin with bewildered looks.

"What do you mean 'breakfast'?" Vi asked, looking evern more confused. "We just had breakfast about an hour ago.

"We've had one, yes." Pippin nodded in a matter-of-factly. "What about second breakfast?"

Strider stares at Pippin blankly, then turns away while shaking his head until he walks into the bushes. Spike dropped his mouth in a sign of surprise.

"Can't you please repeat that?" Spike asked with his eyes wide in shock.

"Second breakfast?" Buffy frowned.

"Seriously I don't think no one has ever had a second breakfast." Andrew said.

"You know Pip, I don't think neither these outsiders know about second breakfast." Merry said to him.

"What about elevenses?" Pippin asked in a nervous tone. "Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper?"

"Yeah, I think they know about them, don't they?" Ferdibrand wondered.

"Dude, we wouldn't count on that." Michael scoffed and gave Ferdibrand pat. Then, he stands up to stretch. "Errrrrr... that was good. Okay I'm ready." He begins to walk forward.

Kennedy and Amy look at each other.

"I'm so surprised that these little folk can have a second breakfast." Kennedy said.

Amy scoffed as she picked up her bag and said. "Well I guess we know about their culture, but I bet they know how to have a second lunch, snack, and dinner."

"Quit trying to scare me." Kennedy started to laugh and walked with her.

"Come on guys, uppity up." Miller ordered everyone to get up.

"Aww, can you give us two minutes extra?" Chloe asked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Amanda said and walked away.

Suddenly, an apple flies from over a bush and lands directly into Faith's hands. Faith smirked and took a bite from the apple and walks off. Then another apple is thrown to Jonathan, who deftly catches it. Jonathan pats Andrew on the shoulder just as another apple flies over and hits him in the head. Andrew collapses to the ground.

"Pippin, c'mon!" Diamond called out exasperately to him.

"Let's put this back." Estella said to Merry and helped him put some of the utensils back in their sacks.

"Here." Merry said, passing her an apple.

* * *

As hours had passed, the Shirelings and Scoobies were far beyond the borders of Bree-land, out in the pathless wilderness, and drawing near towards the Midge Water Marshes. Everything was all but boggy with pools and wide stretches of reeds and rushes filled with the birds that were catching flies. Since hobbits didn't wear shoes, they would alright while the Scoobies tried to pick their way carefully to keep themselves from getting wet. At first, the Shirelings and Scoobies thought their progress would be easy as they went on, but what they didn't catch was that the passage would force them to slow down.

"This whole place looks quite treacherous to me." Andrew snorted.

"There's no permanent trail." Tara said, not even seeing a clear trail.

"I'm surprised these rangers are good at finding through their shifting quagmires." Willow counted.

While sloshing through the messy bog, hundreds of flies began to torment them when the air was full of clouds of tiny midges that began to creep up their sleeves.

"I am being eaten alive!" Fatty cried, trying to swat a lot of flies around him.

"Midgewater!" Folco cried as well. "I bet there are more midges than water!"

"I wonder what these flies live on when they can't get hobbit?" Estella asked, swating flies that were crawling her neck.

Suddenly, Berilac lost his balance and was about to fall in the water until Tauriel grabs him in time. Without hesitating, she pulls him right back up to his feet.

"Try not to lose your balance." Tauriel urged him.

"Thanks." Berilac expressed his relief.

"This place is so unpleasant." Percy spat. "It sucks that we can't go around this whole bog."

The Scoobies and Shirelings continue to follow Strider and Tauriel across the marshes during this miserable day. Eventually, they finally got out from the marshes and flies seem to have stopped bothering them and flew in all sorts of directions away from the whole group. They felt relieved, and as the full moon was shown and night began to rise again, everyone decided to rest and find a spot that was cold and uncomfortable.

"My jacket is wet, my pants are wet, and I'm freezing." Andrew shivered in a whisper to Jonathan while trying to keep himself warm.

"Say the same here." Michael whispered to them while shivering.

* * *

Nearly all of the Shirelings and Scoobies were fast asleep, but only Buffy, Colleen, Kennedy, Riley, Faith, Miller, Percy, and Spike kept their eyes open and watched Strider, who had been sitting, singing and smoking his pipe. Kendra was fast asleep too. Frodo opened his eyes a bit and noticed that Colleen was staring at him with a smile on her face. Tauriel was nowhere to be seen, but she had been keeping watch from a different location to make sure that the servants of the enemy were not here.

"Tinúviel elvanui, Elleth alfirin ethelhael. O hon ring finnil fuinui A renc gelebrin thiliol." _(Tinúviel the elven-fair, Immortal maiden elven-wise. About him cast her night-dark hair. And arms like silver glimmering.)_ Strider sang in a beautiful song that was in elvish.

"Its beautiful." Kennedy admired the song Strider was singing. "What's it called?"

"It is called 'Ann Thennath' among the Elves, but it is hard to render in our Common Speech." Strider answered. "Though it is a fair song, filled with sadness... as are all the tales."

"What do you mean?" Kennedy asked, wanting to know about it.

Before Strider was about to say anything, Tauriel appeared and decided to say something about the song.

"This song tells of the meeting of Beren and Lúthien Tinúviel." Tauriel explained to her. "Beren was mortal and Lúthien was immortal. Lúthien was known to be highly beautiful among her kin and was the fairest maiden that has ever been among all the elves in this world. She rescued Beren from the dungeons of Sauron, and the two would be together forever. And so, she chose to be mortal and give up her immortality... for been in love with him."

"Whatever happened to them?" Percy asked, sounding intrigued by the story. "Did they start a good life?"

"Beren died first when he was killed by a shadow of a wolf, and Lúthien would follow him to the afterlife." Tauriel finished and started to feel a bit of sadness in her. "Where they be together for eternity."

"You okay?" Buffy asked her, seeing that she was feeling something the sad elf warrior.

"It... it's nothing." Tauriel sniffed and turned away to keep her sadness away. "I'm alright."

As Colleen was lying down and unable to close her beautiful eyes during the light of the full moon, she noticed a light in the eastern sky. She sat up and saw that the light had been flashing and fading several times.

"Is it dawn already?" Colleen asked quietly.

"Dawn is not even ready yet." Faith groaned tiredly. "Its five hours off."

"No, I mean the light in the distance." Colleen corrected her and pointed her sharp finger at the direction of where the light was coming.

"Probably thunder." Riley stated.

"It doesn't look like thunder to me." Buffy said.

"Well whatever it is, it can't be good." Miller said and made a whistling sound.


	20. The Caverns of Isengard

Saruman has betrayed Gandalf and the White Council for paying his blood and service to the Dark Lord of Mordor. What power can he possess? During the night, Saruman was alone in his chamber where he stands over the Palantír. Being in a trance, he remains in contact with Sauron.

" _The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth_ ," Saruman whispered telepathically to his master.

Black Speech filled the entire chamber, admits the harsh, guttural words that the Dark Lord was saying to him.

"Build me an army worthy of Mordor," Sauron commanded him from the Palantír.

After his conversation, Saruman was sitting quietly on his chair in his personal quarters for a few hours. That was when he heard the sound of footsteps that were coming closer. Saruman looks up and saw a group of orcs enter his quarters. These orcs had come all the way from Mordor, and were given the important task by the Dark Lord to assist Saruman in building his army to eliminate the Free Nations of Middle-Earth.

The leader of the Orc group was Gazmog, one of Sauron's loyal messengers. Along with Gazmog was Frûshkul, an orcish taskmaster who commanded Orc lumberjacks to cut down trees.

"What orders from Mordor, my lord? What does the Eye command?" Gazmog asked the white wizard.

"We have work to do," Saruman answered.

* * *

Elsewhere on top of the tower of Orthanc, Gandalf had been lying unconscious on a cold obsidian floor after his duel against Saruman. He wakes up when he heard the sound of ripping and tearing. Rising onto his knees and lifting his head, Gandalf stands up and saw that he was stranded on the summit of Orthanc. He is marooned on the tiny, flat peak, surrounded on all sides by a sheer 500 foot drop. That was when he heard another whispering wail that rendered through the air. He crosses quickly to the edge and peers down, and the sight of horror, all the beautiful Isengard trees were been ripped from the ground by Saruman's Isengard Orcs.

"Saruman," Gandalf whispered weakly.

* * *

As the rain began to pour all around, Saruman looks out into the dark night where Gazmog the Orc Overseer sidles up to him.

"The trees are strong, my lord," Gazmog reported, sweating with exertion.

"Rip them all down," Saruman ordered him.

More and more trees continue to be hauled down and ripped from their roots as Gandalf looks on in helpless despair.

* * *

As a few hours passed throughout the night, all the trees and the gardens were gone and has become a pitted wasteland with smoke and fire billowing out of numerous tunnels and vent holes that litter the forecourt of Orthanc. Strange guttural chants echo up from deep underground.

On top of the summit of Orthanc, Gandalf was lying slumped against the wall at the very top of Orthanc. He was very weak and frail, but that was when his eyes open when he heard the sound of a moth that was fluttering close to him. Gandalf's hand suddenly moves at lighting speed and snatches the moth before it cvould fly away from him. Gandalf brings his hand close to his face and opens it. The moth sits on the palm of his hand as Gandalf muttered strange words in a foreign tongue. After he finished speaking the words, the moth flies away.

Elsewhere in Isengard, thousands of Orcs were marching through the gates. Hundreds of Orc lumberjacks were heading into a fiery red tunnel, and once inside, many of the dead trees of Isengard were been fed into the roaring furnaces. A large number of Orc craftsmen and weapon smiths were pouring molten metal into red hot metals. Beaten by sweat from all the heat, the Orcs continue to work and work rather tiring out.

Saruman walks around, observing all the activity with pride, and stands looking on a new born uruk-hai as it escapes its birthing membrane. The uruk's name is Lurtz, who rises up to stand before his master.

* * *

As dawn was about to rise from the east, Gandalf awoke when he found himself in confrontation with Saruman.

"So you have chosen to cut down all the trees around us?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes," Saruman answered. "And for good reason."

Gandalf gives him a distasteful look and asked. "Have you come to finish me?"

"Not unless if you have chosen to join us." Saruman said and began to change his voice into a snarling tone. "If not, then you will die..." He uses his staff to hurl him to the ground. "Get up! You have failed! A friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside. One ill turn deserves another. It is over! Embrace the power of the Ring… or embrace your own destruction."

With the power of his staff, Saruman raises Gandalf from the ground, then sends him crashing to the floor.

"There is only one Lord of the Ring," Gandalf stated as he slowly raises himself, and it looks like he's staring at Saruman, but what he realy sees is a giant eagle that appeared in the distance. "Only one can bend it to his will. And he does not share power."

Gandalf lurches to his feet and throws himself off the Tower. Saruman watches Gandalf fly away from Isengard on the Back of a giant eagle who was named Gwaihir.

"So you have chosen death then," Saruman said in a chilling voice.


	21. Battle of Bree

While Saruman's forces had been occupying in Isengard and Gandalf flying on the back Gwaihir to Rivendell, Bree would not remain safe when Wellhound, along with the Morgul Knights, led a force of Guldur Orcs to attack the city. The three knights that accompanied Wellhound were Kappa, Frankenstein, and Spizz. Thousands of civilians were fleeing in terror while the guards and soldiers of the Breeland Militia were fighting and defending the city. Hundreds of Rangers were fighting as well, some firing their arrows at many Guldur Orcs.

"Since when have you decided to name yourself Frankenstein?" Wellhound asked his fellow knight.

"I thought it would sound cool," Frankenstein said. "I watched a lot of Frankenstein movies and..."

"Just shut up and find anyone who knows the whereabouts of this Baggins." Wellhound ordered harshly.

"Fine," Frankenstein sighed and galloped away on his warg.

* * *

Across the city, Spizz was overwhelmed by the battle, breathing in panic when he looks around the chaos. That was when he turns to face a young woman named Holly Heathertoes, who was the wife of Mat Heathertoes. Spizz stared at her for a moment until she was suddenly shot in the chest by an arrow from a Guldur Orc. Spizz gasped when he saw what had happened, and kneels to help her. Holly gasped for breath and raises her left hand. After touching Spizz's helmet, she succumbs to her wound and dies. This caused Spizz to remove his helmet, and his true face was revealed to be Chris Epps, the younger brother of Daryl Epps. He turns around to see a group of Guldur Orcs walking towards Kappa.

Kappa removed his helmet and was revealed to be Richard Anderson, a former student of Crestwood College and a member of the Delta Zeta Kappa fraternity, a cult worshiping the demon Machida. Richard no longer had any affiliation with the cult and now swore his loyalty to the Dark Lord Sauron.

"Whasu-gul nuel?" _(What news?)_ Richard asked in black speech.

"Kul sty el nor tul." _(We have found nothing.)_ One of the lieutenants replied back in black speech. "Bulu jakul mi gim oul lash." _(But I think we might find out from this wretch.)_

"Thrak nash forah." _(Bring him forth.)_ Richard ordered his lieutenant.

Two Guldur Orcs bring forth a man who was known to be Bill Ferny, one of the Ruffians that served under Saruman.

"We're on the same side." Bill claimed. "We're on the same..." He sentence was cut short when one pushed him down to the ground. He looks up to meet Richards gaze.

"Are you one of those that reported of a Baggins here?" Richard asked him.

"Yes." Bill nodded. "Yes I have."

"Tell us everything you know, and maybe I consider in letting you live." Richard demanded.

"O-okay, sure, well it started a few days ago when this little halfling, who called himself Underhill, was named Frodo Baggins." Bill explained the story of had happened. "Then suddenly, he disappeared when he put this strange ring on his finger, and..."

"You said 'ring'?" Richard asked, cutting him off. "Is that what you saw?"

"Yes." Bill answered.

"What did the ring look like?" Richard asked again.

"It was... made out of pure gold." Bill described what the ring was.

Richard began to realize that the ring the young hobbit carried was Sauron's master ring. He turned to one of his lieutenants and said in black speech. "Sala tu du Wellhound achava kul satir." _(Send word to Wellhound that we have found what we're looking for.)_

"Yeuk ukir." The Guldur Orc lieutenant complied.

Richard turns back to face directly at Bill and asked. "Do you where the halfling has gone to?"

"I overheard from one of my associates that he's traveling with a company led by Strider." Bill added. "They're heading to the Hidden Valley of the Misty Mountains. That's all I know."

"Good." Richard said. "You have done well and proven your worth to us."

* * *

As the battle of Bree continued, Chris hid behind the trees where he removed his helmet. He was terrified and breathing very heavy from all the terrible fighting that had happened around him. He peeks his head from the side of the tree and sees Richard walking over to Wellhound and Frankenstein.

"Anything?" Wellhound asked.

"Spies The One Ring remains in the hands of a halfling named Frodo Baggins." Richard reported the news. "He is traveling east with a company led by a man named Strider towards a hidden valley."

"Then they must be heading to the Misty Mountains." Wellhound stated.

"What should we do?" Frankenstein asked.

"Pull our forces out of the city." Wellhound ordered. "I think we got what we need. Until then, I will lead a division to track them down while you two lead the rest of your divisions to scout over the Misty Mountains. Is that clear?"

"By your command." Richard complied.

"Same here, man." Frankenstein said.

"And for gosh sakes Eric, try not using that ridiculous name!" Wellhound exclaimed.

"Why?!" Eric complained as he removed his helmet, giving him a dishonest look. "I like that name."

Chris watches and turns away in fear. He hesitates for a moment and puts his helmet back on.


	22. Flight to the Ford

A day had passed since the Shirelings and Scoobies were a few days away from Bree, but now that they were away from the Midgewater Marshes and they were now walking across the Weather Hills, a north-south range of hills that laid in the central part of Eriador. That was when they came across a ruined tower that laid on its conical top of a large hill.

"What is that place?" Dawn asked Strider.

"That is the great watch tower of Amon Sûl." Strider said, pointing at the old ruined tower. "It runs all the way to the south and passes not far from its foot. That will be the place where we'll rest for the night. Its best we reach it as soon as possible."

"What do you mean?" Folco asked.

"It is not certain what we shall find." Tauriel said to the young hobbit.

"But surely we were hoping to find Gandalf at Bree?" Arabella brought up. "That was the plan wasn't it?"

"Yes, but there is still hope that he is alright." Strider doubted. "Even if he came to Bree very late, he might already know what Tauriel and I were doing."

"Let's just hope these Black Riders, well Wraithers, won't find us here." Rona said incorrectly.

"Its Wraiths, not Wraithers." Chloe corrected her.

"Unless by luck we arrive together, we shall miss one another." Fatty whispered nervously.

"Quit your gripping." Mentha whispered back to him, trying to encourage him. "Have a little backbone."

Buffy looks up into the sky and said to Strider. "You do make us feel uncomfortable for this, Strider."

"So what do you advise us to do?" Riley asked.

"Perhaps its best that we should go straight eastward from here as we can." Tauriel suggested since she wasn't to keen taking refuge in the old ruins.

"I should probably go with red-hair here." Spike decided to agree to Tauriel's term.

"What if we can strike a path that runs at our feet?" Sam wondered while holding Bill.

"No." Strider responded.

Some of the Shirelings and Scoobies looked at Strider with bewildered faces.

"What did you just say?" Faith asked.

"We are going to rest there tonight." Strider said. "We shall leave tomorrow at dawn and we'll pick up the pace."

"Yeah." Willow breathed in exhaustion. "I feel very woozey from all this hiking, running, and walking. Can't we at least take some time to rest?"

"Then we shall see what we can all see." Kendra said and forward from the group.

* * *

Upon arriving at the main top of the ruined tower, there seemed to be no one living here. The bad news was that Gandalf was no where to be found here. As they all stood upon the ruined circle of the tower, they turned their eyes to focus on the Misty Mountains at the far east.

"Well, here we are… at last." Andrew said in great relief and decided to sit himself down. "And a very cheerless place if you follow me."

"And no sign of birds or even a wandering wizard." Merry brought up. "You know, we should't blame our dearest friend for all this. Its just I hate waiting."

"What if someone was here?" Amanda pondered about the ruins.

* * *

Back at the Midgewater Marshes, Wellhound and his fellow Hunter Orcs had been picking up the scent on where Strider and Tauriel had been leading the Shirelings and Scoobies to.

"Nuzdun gin nash." _(The scent is fresh.)_ Wellhound spoke in black speech to his fellow orcs. "Kuzu gala nish." _(They are moving east.)_

* * *

That night in Amon Sûl, everyone had been sitting down in all different parts in the ruined watch tower. Several of the occupants were keeping watch and making sure that no one was coming. Oz looked up and saw how the moon was shining during early night-hours.

Devon looked up as well and asked. "Do you want me to sing a song?"

"Nah." Oz declined. "Prefer peace and quiet for now."

"Hmm." Devon nodded. "Well enjoy the relaxation, cause I'm enjoying the beautiful night view."

"Very odd." Pippin said, taking out a small sword that was given to him. "Consider that there is actually a good deal less of me."

"Excuse you Pip, I hope the thinning process will not go on indefinitely for you, or I shall become a wraith." Merry joked.

"Do not speak of such things!" Kendra snapped quickly with a surprising serious look.

"I wonder who made this tower, and what it was built for during this age." Everard pondered.

"Well I'm not sure that I like it." Diamond said, pretending to huff. "It looks rather haunted to me."

"Hmm, what if there are Barrow Wights here?" Fatty wondered fearfully in thought.

"Those are just myths." Mentha declined to believe that. "Seriously, there are no Barrow Wights on this old ruined tower, nor on any of these hills."

"What are barrow wights?" Vi asked shyly.

"Nasty ghosts that live in the Barrow Downs." Fatty described what they look like.

"And I like I said, you hear too many tales that come from one book after the other." Mentha smiled slightly and lied herself down on her sack.

* * *

Elsewhere on the western side of the tower, Amy, Strider, Buffy, Sam, Melilot, Michael, Percy, and Faith were sitting down and talking.

"You know…" Amy paused when she was chewing a piece of fruit. "… I wonder who lived here."

"The Dúnedain of the North were the first to live here." Strider explained to her as he sat up to explain the story of Amon Sûl. "Though in their latter days, thousands had defended these hills during the war against the Kingdom of Angmar. This path was made to serve the forts along the walls. But long before, in the first days of the North Kingdom, they built this tower on one of the Weather Hills."

"And have people ever thought of reclaiming it?" Buffy asked him.

"No." Strider answered and went on. "It was burned and broken, and nothing remains of it now but a tumbled crown on the head of this hill."

"That's all?" Sam stammered and whistled a bit. "You know, I remember that Mr. Bilbo told me of an old ruined fortress that had been abandoned long ago. He never told me what it was, but I always fancy how he would mention the elves."

"And it was fascinating that he did not make this whole rubbish up." Melilot said.

"There was a lot more that I learned from Bilbo… and Gandalf." Sam sighed.

"What did they ever tell you?" Faith asked in a grimaced look on her face.

"Told me all about Mordor." Sam told her. "I didn't learn that part, but it gave me the shivers. Nobody at home would ever think they should be going that way themselves."

"Going to Mordor?" Melilot asked, sounding surprised. "Sounds quite scary."

"Well, let's hope it won't come to that." Percy sighed and stared at the night sky.

"Let's try not to speak of that." Buffy said.

"Agreed, but we must look after ourselves and make our own way to Rivendell, as best we can." Strider suggested.

"So how far is this Rivendell?' Michael asked, gazing round wearily.

"I don't know if the Road has ever been measured in miles beyond these lands." Strider answered. We still have at least a few day journey before us, for I do not think we shall be able to use the road."

"A few days." Buffy said and asked him. "Why does this have to happen a lot in this part of the world?"

"It may happen." Faith stated.

* * *

Minutes had passed, and the Shirelings and Scoobies had all been silent on the hill-top. In the lonely ruined tower, Frodo was by himself on the very top. He felt homeless since he left the Shire and believed that there was no chance to return home. That was when Colleen came up from behind the young hobbit.

"Are you okay?" Colleen asked.

"No." Frodo shook his head just as he answer her.

"Is there anything I can do to make you better?" Colleen offered.

"No, its just… I just wish I stayed home." Frodo said to her. "Leaving all my fortune and beloved Shire behind." He stared down at the road.

"Your homesick." Colleen nodded to his point. "I truly understand."

Frodo looked at her for a bit and can see how she was trying to make him feel better.

* * *

Down at the bottom of the ruined tower, Miller was staring at the view of the Weather Hills until he began to notice something from the distance. He was aware that dozens of dotted lights were seen, and were coming from the westward.

"Look!" Miller shouted, pointing at the distance.

At once, Tauriel jumped herself on the ground and stood beside him.

"What is it?" Tauriel asked him in a whisper.

"I do not know, but I think we have been followed." Miller answered.

From across the westward part of the Weather Hills, howling was heard. Buffy and Xander jump down to join them.

"Were those wolves that we heard?" Xander asked.

"The enemy is here." Tauriel said.

"I wish Giles was here." Buffy imagined. "Whoever this enemy is, its coming towards where we are."

"What is going on now?" Pippin asked them.

Buffy walks over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Tell your friends to stay hidden." She instructed him. "We'll take care of this."

Annabella and Chloe rush up and find Colleen and Frodo sitting together.

"Colleen, we got company!" Chloe exclaimed.

Colleen stands up and asked. "Friend or foe?"

"Foe." Annabelle replied.

"Two arms, everyone!" Xander shouted from all over.

* * *

Wellhound and his Hunter Orcs were riding towards Amon Sûl at a quick pace.

"Goridu!" _(Kill them all!)_ Wellhound yelled to his Hunter Orcs in black speech.

* * *

While the hobbits hid in separate spots around the ruined tower and kept themselves out of harm's reach, all the Scoobies had gone a mile away from the tower and had their weapons fully locked and openly begin to engage the enemy. Just as the first Warg Rider made its move, Kendra makes a huge leap with her slayer strength and shoved the orc off the warg. Now in control of the warg, Kendra uses her sword to slash another Warg rider.

Strider and Tauriel join the fray as well. Tauriel takes out her bow in a quick pace and fires at a few Hunter Orcs.

Spike holds out his deadly spear and plunges it into a warg. "That's right!" He barked just as he killed the warg. "Big good and bad old Spike is back, and looking for a little death!"

From atop a hill, Wellhound was seen and had been observing the battle. He takes out his binoculars to see what was going on. He began to notice that the Hunter Orcs were fighting against Buffy Summers and her fellow Scoobies.

"Buffy Summers." Wellhound whispered in hate. Then, he continues to use his binoculars and spots Andrew and Jonathan firing their rifles.

"Sar!" _(Sir!)_ A Guldur Orc Sergeant cried in black speech. "Orla darsh esagu belaro gul. Sa hacha mul tru." _(Our division is been overrun. We need more troops.)_

"Ordas gul tash an ruti." _(Order our division to retreat)_ Wellhound ordered his sergeant in black speech. "Ne dal walgu avacha fooluk nexa vi. _(We'll deal with these fools next time.)_

"Afar yo urdan." _(By your command.)_ The Guldur Orc Sergeant complied.

* * *

Back on Amon Sûl, Frodo watches the fight about two miles away. That was when he began to smell something. It was smoke that was coming from a small cave in the ruins. He follows the trail and when he found out where it came from, his eyes grew wide in shock. It was Merry, Estella, Pippin, Diamond, Sam, and Everard who were cooking food. Why would they do that while a skirmish had been happening.

"Are you sure they'll handle it?" Diamond asked Everard in a whisper.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be alright, but until then I'm starving." Everard said.

"I'll take that one." Estella said, taking a piece of bacon to put on her plate.

"Oh, my tomato's burst." Merry whispered in complaint.

"Can I have some more?" Diamond asked desperately in a whisper.

"Ok, which ones do you want?" Merry asked.

"Here some tomatoes Sam?" Everard said, passing Sam a few tomatoes. "Great tomatoes."

"Could I have some bacon?" Pippin asked as well.

"What are you doing?" Frodo cried out in a panic.

"Oh, your hear to join us to, fancy that." Diamond smiled in pride.

"We already got some nice fresh tomato, cooked sausages, and some nice crispy bacon here." Everard said.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo?" Sam offered, holding out a plate with crispy bacon that Everard mentioned.

"Put it out you fools!" Frodo shouted in a frightened voice. "Put it out!" He quickly stamps his bare feet on the fire.

"Oh that's nice!" Pippin exclaimed in disgust. "Ash on my tomatoes!"

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard, causing the seven hobbits to feel alarmed when they heard it. At the sight of horror, they look down from the ledge and saw all nine of the Wraiths approaching the ruined tower. Helpless, Frodo draws out his sword immediately.

"Go!" Frodo yelled, signaling the others to run up the stairs to the very top of Amon Sûl.

Rather than hesitating to stay and let the Wraiths catch them or kill them, the seven hobbits quickly dash themselves up the stairs to the very top immediately. Folco, Fatty, Mentha, Merimas, Melilot, Amanda, Ferdibrand, and Berilac were still hiding in their exact spots and were too afraid to even come out when the Nine Nazgúl were making making their way to the top.

Terror overcame Frodo, Merry, Estella, Pippin, Diamond, Sam, and Everard when they huddled together with their weapons locked in their hands to engage. The seven looked in all different directions of the tower and were afraid of which spot they would emerge. That was when one of the faceless Nazgúl emerged out of the darkness and drew his sword out to go for the kill. The horror began to deepen in Frodo even more when the rest of them emerge too and take their swords out. Diamond shrank to Frodo's side with her weapon locked and was even more terrified than her fellow Shirelings. She was quaking as if she was bitter cold, and the terror in her face was swallowed up in fear.

Sam refused to give in to his fear, and instead he yelled directly at them. "Back you devils!" He lunged at one of the Nazgúl that was closer to him and struck his sword nearly two times.

However, the Nazgúl that he tried to strike blocked his jabs and used his hand to shove Sam aside.

"For the Shire!" Everard cried and lunged at the Nazgúl shoved Sam away.

The Nazgúl defended himself and blocked Everard's only strike. At the moment, the nasty faceless Wraith did the same thing by shoving Everard aside, but in a different direction. Seeing that the Nazgúl were coming for Frodo rather than Sam and Everard, Merry, Estella, Pippin, and Diamond realize that they were coming for the One Ring. Neither of the four refused to let those Wraiths touch their friend or the Ring, so they stand in front of Frodo to protect him.

"Run, Frodo!" Estella cried in fear. "Run!"

Four of the Nazgúl grab Merry, Estella, Pippin, and Diamond with their metallic hands, and throw them in each direction. Frodo drops his sword and falls backwards in fear. He was the only standing and couldn't believe how these Wraiths would easily take down his friends. That was when he heard a voice. It wasn't coming from the Nazgúl, but from the One Ring. It seemed that the Ring was drawn to them, and like Gandalf had said to him before he left that it wants to be found. No hope of escaping, Frodo suddenly felt entranced again by the Ring's tempted voice in his head. He felt like he must take the Ring out of his pocket and put it on his finger.

The Nazgúl that shoved Sam aside turns and sees his master's ring. Determined to retrieve it and return it to Sauron, he draws a mysterious dagger and walks towards him. Frodo tries to crawl backwards, but the wall stops him. Trapped in a corner, Frodo watches fearfully as the leader of the Nazgúl walks closer and prepares to stab him directly in the chest. Frodo didn't hesitate for a second and immediately slipped the Ring on the forefinger of his left hand.

Now that the Ring was on his finger, he vanished and ended up in the realm of the Unseen. Everything around him remained as before, but it was all swirling with mist and wind at the same time. That was when his attention was caught by mysterious shapes that were terribly clear. It was the nine Nazgúl. Frodo couldn't believe what the Wraiths really looked like in the Unseen. Their black wrappings were all gone, and they were all white and ghostly in appearance. Each of their faces were skeletal with with merciless gray eyes and their hairs were all gray with different types of crowns that were all silver on their heads.

Frodo didn't think they could see him, but he was wrong. The lead Wraith that tried to stab him raised his ghostly hand, and at the same time, Frodo's hand moved up to show the Ring on his forefinger. The Nazgúl leader sees it and makes his attempt to reach for Frodo's hand and take the Ring away from the hobbit. Once the hand touches the Ring, Frodo will no longer be invisible and will end up dead by the Wraiths.

"No!" Frodo cried in the sight of fear on what was about to happen. Finally resisting the Ring's temptation, Frodo strongly draws his hand back and clutches the Ring desperately for his life. The Nazgúl leader saw what had happened and plunges his dagger into Frodo's left shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Frodo screamed in terrible pain, feeling how the blade pierced into his skin.

As Frodo continued to scream in the sight of agony, the Nazgúl leader drags the dagger out from Frodo's chest and tries to reach for the Ring again. With no one to stop him, the leader was willing to finish his mission. That was when dozens of mysterious shadowy beings emerge from all corners, forcing the lead Wraith to back away from Frodo. The nine Wraiths were fighting against Tauriel, Strider, and all the Scoobies. Now that there was chance, Frodo struggled to remove the Ring from his forefinger. He managed to take it off appears back for everyone to see him.

"Aaaahhhh!" Frodo screamed again since he could stand the pain he was feeling in his shoulder.

"Frodo!" Colleen cried out in shock as she runs over to him and checks what had happened to him. "Are you okay?"

Frodo was highly in pain to answer.

The Nazgúl were heavily outnumbered by the Strider, Tauriel, and the Scoobies. This gave Buffy a chance to use her torch to set light on one of them. The fire was too much, and the Nazgúl were scared away whilst all the hobbits and Colleen huddle around Frodo.

"Help!" Colleen called to them. "Somebody help him!"

"Move away, please!" Tauriel panted quickly as she shoved a few hobbits out of the way and landed her knees to check on poor Frodo who was groaning in pain. "What is this?" She murmured to herself.

"What just happened?" Buffy shouted in horror.

Frodo gasped, feeling too much pain from his wound, and a deadly chill was beginning to spread from his shoulder.

Tauriel picks up a broken sword on the ground, and her eyes began to grow weary in shock. "It can't be." She shook her head. "He's been stabbed… by a Morgul blade." She stares at the blade just as it suddenly burns up and disappears into ash.

"Morgul what?" Andrew asked, confused. "I misheard that."

"Its poison." Strider answered.

"What?" Buffy whispered in shock.

"Oh my god." Xander murmured in displeasure, not liking the sound 'poison'.

"Is there anywhere we can help him?" Colleen asked the elven warrior in a worried tone. "Like something to cure from this?"

"This is beyond my skill to heal." Strider said, shaking his head.

"He needs elvish medicine." Tauriel said hastily. "Something to remove the shard."

"Verime ehtelë." _(Very well)_ Strider said to her in elvish and picks Frodo up, and carries him away.

"I think now… that the enemy has been watching this place for some days." Riley said and got up.

"In any case we are in great peril here." Tara said.

"Violet! Chloe! Amanda! Shannon! You three help the hobbits gather their belongings!" Buffy ordered the four slayers.

"Right!" Shannon complied to her orders and scattered down the steps.

"Come on." Violet panicked.

* * *

After leaving the ruins of Amon Sûl, there was no sign of the Nazgúl. Even as the whole company had been hurrying across the woodland, they continued to hear these cold screeches. It was impossible for poor Frodo to walk, so Spike volunteered to carry him in his arms.

"Hang in there shorty, your not going to die today." Spike whispered to him.

"Gandalf." Frodo groaned weakly.

"Hurry!" Strider called a few minutes away from Spike and Frodo.

"We are still a few days from Rivendell." Sam informed. "He'll never make it."

Colleen walks up to Spike and looks at Frodo with a sad expression on her face. She holds his hand and says in a whisper. "Hold on Frodo."

* * *

Hours had passed, and nightfall had began to hit once again when the Shirelings and Scoobies arrived at the Trollshaws, a sombre and unfriendly country of dark trees winding around. Here and there upon heights and ridges, they caught glimpses of ancient walls of stone, and the ruins of towers. That was when they discover a dark cave in front, but in the gloom inside, there was nothing to be seen. Spike was still carrying Frodo, who was moaning, shivering, and gasping.

"Surely this is a troll-hole, if ever there was one." Folco said.

"It is certainly a troll-hole, but it seems to have been long forsaken." Tauriel stated. "I don't think we need be afraid. But let us go on down warily, and we shall see."

"Still there is no sign of any travelers or riders coming about." Dawn said.

"I don't think nobody comes here." Amanda believed.

Riley and Samantha come back to meet with the company.

"I can see no sign of the enemy." Riley reported. "But there is something that Samantha found."

"What did she find?" Michael asked, wanting to see what it was.

"What is it?" Percy asked too.

"This is something that I never seen before." Samantha said and held out her hand, revealing a single-pale jewel. "I just found it buried in the dirt."

"Wow, talk about some serious bass." Larry murmured in awe when he took sight of the jewel.

Tauriel walks up to her to see the jewel and breathed in surprise. "It is a beryl."

"A what?" Samantha asked, confused.

"Its an Elf Stone." Tauriel explained about the jewel. "Whether it was set there, or let fall by chance." She turns around to meet Strider's gaze and whispered. "I take that we are reaching the bridge."

"We cannot reach the bridge." Strider said.

"Say, when did you ever learn such tales?" Percy asked.

"The birds and beasts do not tell tales." Tauriel said to him. "During the Second Age, the heirs of Elendil set foot in the hidden city of Rivendell. No mortal or immortal has forgotten the tales of Rivendell."

Mentha overheard what she said and came over to ask her. "Have you been to Rivendell before?"

"Yes." Tauriel answered by giving her a slight nod. "I dwelt there a few times."

Fatty was going on ahead to have a look around. He makes sure that he doesn't have an encounter with the Black Riders. That was when he encountered something, and looked quite terrified. He runs back to the company.

* * *

Making camp around the trio of gigantic troll statues, Spike gently lays Frodo on the soft grassy ground near the fire, which was piled high and burning very bright.

"Gram, you and Clem check the perimeter." Riley ordered.

"Right." Graham complied.

Graham walks ahead just as Clem was unzipping his sack.

"Hey, wait for me!" Clem called, getting up and running after him.

Riley turns to his wife and asked her. "Samantha, how much weaponry to we have left?"

"Not as much." Samantha answered.

Michael looks around the forest. "Who lives in this land?" He asked. "And who built these towers in this country?"

"我怎麼會知道?" _(How should I know?)_ Chao-ahn replied in Chinese.

"Trolls." Tauriel said. "Nasty brutes."

"Did you just say Trolls?" Kennedy asked, sounding quite surprised by that. "I hate trolls."

"巨魔生活在這片土地。到底這怎麼可能?" _(Trolls live in these lands. How the heck is that possible?)_ Chao-ahn asked in Chinese.

"What did you just say?" Molly asked, giving her friend a confused look on her face.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Dianne asked.

"Don't get carried away, Ken." Anya said to her. "The last troll my friends and I encountered was…"

"Can we not talk about the Sunnydale troll situation please?" Xander asked, cutting her off.

"What?" Anya scoffed. "That was going to be the fun part where you and Buffy fought against a brutal troll."

"One that was not going to be the love of your life." Willow giggled.

"So did these trolls build the towers?" Spike asked Tauriel.

"No." Tauriel shook her head. "Trolls are not smart enough to build such towers in this country."

"Say, where did you learn such tales?" Rona asked the elf. "If this country is empty and forgetful, how come we haven't encountered a troll?"

"We just did." Tauriel said and pointed at the statues.

"Those are statues." Vi stated. "And second, why would someone want to build statues in the middle of a forest?"

"Because no one did." Strider said.

"Black Rider." Frodo murmured weakly.

Colleen knelt down swiftly at his side and said gently to him. "I am not a Black Rider, Frodo."

Willow and Mentha were busy heating as much water as they could in their small kettles, and to bathe the wound with it.

"Try to keep the fire going well, and keep Frodo warm." Willow ordered Mentha.

"Those Wraiths will come again, if we cannot escape." Mentha stated.

"That's possible." Willow agreed to her point just as she bathed the wound.

Kendra stands in front of them and said. "They are only waiting because they think that their purpose is to claim the weapon."

Faith was sitting on the stoned foot of a troll, but she angrily got up and walked over to Buffy.

"This is your fault!" Faith choked.

"My fault!" Buffy exclaimed and gave a scoff. "Since when has this ever been my fault!"

"Girls." Andrew spoke, trying to intervene.

"Shut up!" Buffy and Faith said together and stand at each other viciously.

"None of this would've happen in the first place if we should've taken him with us." Faith argued.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" Buffy argued back.

"If he got hurt, then 'yes'." Faith answered.

"Okay, girls, time for the two of you to break it up." Xander intervened, stepping between the two arguing slayers. "So its your fault, its my fault, its everybody's fault, but arguing and blaming each other is not going to help."

"Xander's right, our friend is dying." Anya stood up for him. "This bickering is pointless."

Frodo was moaning and moaning again. The pain was getting worse. His face was sweating, and his eyes turned crystal blue. He looks around and saw that a statue of a huge Stone Troll leaned over him.

Sam leans over to meet his gaze and said. "Look Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls."

Frodo gasped and was too weak to speak from all the terrible pain he succumbed from the Wraith that stabbed him. The poison from the Morgul blade was starting to grow inside from the wound.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, checking his temperature from his forehead. Surprised that it was not a fever, the only thing he felt was coldness. He turns to the others. "He's going cold."

Willow rushes over to check and saw that he was right. "Ah, it's getting worse."

Tara and Kennedy come by to join Frodo at his side and help.

"Its the poison." Tara said.

"There's got to be something to remove the poison out of him." Kennedy stated. "We're wasting time, we should keep moving."

"But he'll die once we reach our destination." Mentha choked with tears. "You heard what Sam said, he'll never make it."

"Don't despair." Tauriel said to her. "You must trust us now. He is not slain, and I think he will resist the evil power of the wound longer than his enemies expect."

"Evil power?" Amy asked from behind the elf. "What do you mean? Is he dying?"

"No. Frodo has been touched by the weapons of Mordor. He is passing into the Shadow World." Tauriel explained. "Once the shard penetrates its way into the heart, he'll soon become a Wraith like them."

Frodo's breathing was getting shallow.

"Oh, this is terrible." Fatty said worriedly. "What are we gonna do? We can't just let out friend become something we hate. Or worse."

Faith gives Buffy a bad look and responded sarcastically. "Well this is going smooth as I anticipated." She walks away from her.

Suddenly, the company heard a loud cry that was coming from the distance.

"What was that?" Percy gasped, standing up and looking around.

"Its the Nazgúl." Strider answered solely.

"Oh thanks for that." Andrew said sarcastically.

Dawn turns to look at the direction of the fire in a panic and exclaims. "Put the fire out!"

"Hurry!" Rona cried.

"How?" Caridad asked. "I don't have water."

Riley grabbed a fire extinguisher to remove the fire. This was a a surprise towards the hobbits, Tauriel, and Strider, who had never seen a machine that would do it.

"How did he do that?" Everard asked, confused.

"What is that?" Arabella asked quietly to Merimas.

"Those beasts have been following our tracks ever since we left Amon Sûl." Kendra said. "We should not make any fires. Not while we're been tracked."

"Kendra is making a good point about that." Andrew agreed. "Making fire means we're making light and smoke, and someone can easily spot it."

"And that is the reason why those beasts discovered the hobbits,

"Well we're running out of time." Larry pointed out and asked. "What are we going to do?"

No one in the company said a word about a new plan to drive the Nazgúl away. It was only a matter of time before they would find their hiding spot. Frodo, however, was dozing as the pain of his wound was growing more as ever, and a deadly chill was spreading from his shoulder to his arm and side.

"Ssssr." Colleen whispered like a mouse. "Rest."

Strider walks over to Sam and asked quietly to him. "Sam, do you know Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam asked, confused.

"Kingsfoil." Strider changed the name.

"Kingsfoil? Ah, that's a weed." Sam said.

"It may help to slow the poison." Strider said hopefully. "Hurry."

The Athelas was known in the world of Arda to be one of the strongest and non-dying plants that were made by the Elves and used to heal anything, such as wounds or sicknesses. Although, the plant would not be strong enough to remove the poison out of Frodo, but would slow down the poison and give Frodo enough time to reach to Rivendell at a certain pace.

Strider, Buffy, Michael, Percy, Amanda, Molly, and Sam move through the trees to search for the Athelas. Making sure they didn't go that far, they also had to keep an eye out for the Nazgúl, who continued to screech all over the land.

"We better hurry." Molly whispered to Amanda.

"What does an Athelas look like?" Amanda asked her quietly.

"Don't know." Molly whispered back to her by shaking her head.

Percy and Michael check around and try to find what they are looking for with their flashlights.

"See anything?" Michael asked him.

"Nothing I can see." Percy sighed. "We're going around in circles."

While Sam was a mile away, Strider found a small patch of Athelas. He quickly takes out his knife and cuts if off. Just as he was cutting, he felt a sharp blade touching his skin. With the blade at his throat, Strider doesn't move, but didn't felt alarmed for afraid.

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" A woman said to him.

Strider's eyes widen when he recognized the woman's voice. He turns to face to look at her, only to see Buffy, who had just snuck up from behind the woman and laid her axe right next to the woman's throat.

"The only person who is caught off guard is you." Buffy threatened her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frodo was lying on the ground with Colleen at his side. Suddenly, a bright white light was seen, and Frodo noticed that he was all alone. Coming out of the light was a woman on a horse. Just as her horse stops, the woman jumps off to reveal herself to him. The woman was revealed to be an elf, and her appearance was quite related to Tauriel. She was very beautiful, with dark hair and shiny blue eyes.

Frodo just stares at her and couldn't resist the beauty of her. The woman walks slowly towards him and speaks in a language that he couldn't understand.

"Frodo… Im Arwen." _(I am Arwen.)_ Arwen said to him. "Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad." _(I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.)_

As the vision fades, Frodo found himself back with Colleen and the others who witnessed the arrival of Arwen and another elf who accompanied her.

"Who are they?" Anya asked Strider.

"This is Arwen and Glorfindel." Strider introduced. "They're from the House of Elrond."

"Hail, and well met at last." Glorfindel said to Strider. "We were sent from Rivendell to look for you. We feared that you were in danger upon the road."

Glorfindel was tall and straight; his hair was of shining gold, his face was fair, young, fearless, and full of joy. His eyes however, were bright and keen, and in his hand was strength.

"Did you see Gandalf?" Merimas asked the elf lord.

"No. He had not when I departed, but that was nine days ago." Glorfindel explained his story. "But I'm most certain that he managed to reach the city just as Arwen and I left." He turns to face Strider. "The servants of the enemy are still picking up your trail. We must ride to Rivendell."

"If they do, and when they find our trail, they will ride after us like the wind." Andrew said.

"Or worse." Vi said nervously.

"And I fear that we may find the Ford is already held against us." Glorfindel said.

Arwen was busy helping Frodo when she kneeled down and whispers. "Frodo."

Strider joins Arwen at her side and said to her. "He was stabbed by a Morgul blade."

"He's fading." Arwen whispered anxiously.

Strider opens Frodo's shirt to see the wound. He gently places the plant on the wound, but it caused Frodo to gasp as the pain was growing too much.

"He's not going to last." Arwen continued to whisper to Strider. "We must get him to my father."

Strider understood what had to be done and quickly lifts Frodo and placed him on Arwen's horse.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin asked.

"The Nine Servants are still behind us." Arwen warned.

"Dartho guin Perian. Rych le ad tolthathon." _(Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses again for you.)_ Strider said in elvish.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." _(I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.)_ Arwen urged him calmly to him in elvish.

"Andelu i ven." _(The road is too dangerous.)_ Strider warned her in elvish.

The whole company listened to what Strider and Arwen saying, but they were not speaking in english, but a language they still didn't understand. Glorfindel was the only one in the group who understood what they said since he was pure-blooded elf while Arwen was a cross between an elf and a human.

Glorfindel walks over to them and speaks directly at Strider in elvish too. "Andala su go vena en lo, Strider. _(There are evil things at work, Strider.)_

"Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." (Frodo dies. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) Arwen said to Strider in elvish and then spoke back in the common tongue. "I do not fear them."

Strider looks at her with a worried look on his face. He gently grabs her hand and responses back to her in elvish. "Be iest lin." _(As your wish.)_

Arwen nods at him with a half-smile and mounts on her horse Asfaloth with Frodo seated in front of her. Before departing, Glorfindel quickly walks over and passes a little liquor from his silver-studded flask of leather.

"Drink this." Glorfindel said, giving Frodo a huge gulp.

"What… what is this?" Frodo asked weakly.

The water he tasted was not even cool or warm in the mouth; but strength and vigour seemed to flow into all their limbs as he drank it.

"Our peril will be greatest just as you reach the river, my lady." Glorfindel said to Arwen. "For my heart warns me that the pursuit is now swift behind us, and other danger may be waiting by the Ford."

"Where are they taking him?" Colleen asked worriedly.

Buffy stops her from moving and says to her softly. "Don't worry. He'll be find."

"Arwen. Ride hard. Don't look back." Strider warned her.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim." _(Ride fast Asfaloth, ride fast.)_ Arwen said to her horse in elvish and rode off immediately in an incredible speed.

"What are you doing?" Sam yelled furiously when he watched his friend been taken away by Arwen. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"

"You can't just let him go!" Faith yelled too. "They'll kill him before they even reach the Ford."

"Faith!" Buffy exclaimed.

Faith spins around to look at her with an angry look and responds. "Don't Faith me, there's no faith on what will happen to him!" She walks away as she speaks. "They're coming for him and the Ring."

Buffy looks at her with a grin and looks down at the palm of her hand, revealing that she has the ring. She tucks the ring into her pocket and walks up to Strider. "What do we do?"

"We have to keep moving." Glorfindel said. "I do fear these lands will not be safe for you all. Come, I take you all on a safer route to Rivendell. You'll be safe."

"And what about our friend, Frodo?" Xander asked.

"I do not know." Glorfindel answered and turned to look at Strider. "This point she's on her own… just as we are."

"讓我們希望他是對的." _(Let's hope he's right)_ Chao-ahn responded in Chinese.

* * *

In the mid morning, Arwen had been riding as fast and fast as she could to reach to the city of Rivendell before Frodo succumbs to the poison and would soon become a servant of the enemy. She rode across the open plains for a few hours and made her way into the trees.

Suddenly, two of the Nazgúl emerge from the trees behind. Then, two more slide in a different direction to join the chase. Arwen grits her teeth and doesn't stop to allow the enemy to come for her or Frodo. Asfaloth speeds out of the trees, but that was when four more Wraiths close behind, and five more enter from different directions. All nine of the Wraiths were not pursuing Arwen and Frodo.

Arwen rides as fast as she could to lose them, but the Nine servants continue to follow her and try to claim their prize. She was almost surrounded by the Nazgúl just as one reaches for Frodo, but he was too far away to get him.

"Noro lim Asfaloth!" _(Ride faster Asfaloth!)_ Arwen cried in elvish to her horse.

As Asfaloth races towards the river Bruinen in the foreground, the horse leaps into the shallow water and thunders across the river and reached the other side. That was when the Nazgúl approach, but their horses stop before touching the water. The Nazgúl tried to control them, but some of the horses prance around and cry out in fear.

Arwen pulls up and turns to defiantly face the Nazgúl from across the Ford and yelled. "Be gone! Servants of the Shadow!"

One of the Nazgúl turn towards Arwen and hissed. "Give up the halfling, She-Elf."

Arwen draws her sword and responds her answer. "If you want him, come and claim him."

The Nazgúl let out their deepest screeches in anger as they raise their swords to attack, and ride into the water. However, as they were slowly crossing, the water started to to flow much faster then before, but then a distant rumble was heard. Arwen had been chanting and waiting until they the enemy was halfway across.

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair!" _(Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!)_ Arwen chanted in elvish.

Slowly, the water level rises and the ground suddenly trembles. That was when a mighty roar filled the air, and Frodo looks up weakly to sees a vast torrent of water was flooding down the river towards the ford, as if a dam had burst from a far distance. The water also revealed the form of dancing horses with frothing manes that were galloping towards the Nazgúl. The Nazgúl scream in the sight of terror and try to get away. Some try to get back to the bank and others try to flee down the river, but in vain. It was no use for the Nazgúl as they were swallowed up in the deluge, and their piercing cries are drowned in the roaring river as it carries them away.

With the Nazgúl gone, Frodo starts to fall from Asfaloth and loses his consciousness.

"No! Frodo.. No! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!" Arwen cried, and started to weep and embraces Frodo. Then, she telepathically speaks to someone. "What grace is given me, let it pass to him… Let him be spared… Save him."

That was when she found himself surrounded by a crowd of elves who had gathered to help. Some were chanting in elvish while a few maidens gently carried Frodo to the city of Rivendell.

"Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad." _(Hear my voice, come back to the light)_ A voice said in elvish.


	23. Rivendell

For several days, Frodo had been asleep ever since his friends and the Scoobies arrived to Rivendell safely. The Nazgúl were no longer a threat, but would soon report to their master that the One Ring lingers in Rivendell. But that threat would not come soon. Inside a quiet and peaceful room within the city, Frodo's eyes slowly flicker open and found himself lying in a bed next to an open window with dappled sunlight that played a richly sound of a nearby waterfall that drifted through the trees.

"Where am I?" Frodo moaned as he was waking up from his long sleep.

"You are in the house of Elrond." A familiar voice cuts through the swirl of sound. "And it is 10 o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th if you want to know."

"Gandalf." Frodo responded in weak relief and sat himself up.

There was Gandalf the Gray, who was sitting in a chair by the open window and next to Frodo's bed. He had been puffing and blowing white smoke-rings from his pipe out of the window.

"Yes. I'm here." Gandalf smiled dearly at Frodo. "And you're lucky to be here too despite all the absurd things that you and your friends had done since you all left home. You were beginning to fade. The wound was overcoming you at last. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit. I am very impressed of you. Facing and surviving the most dangerous moment of all."

Frodo was fully awake now, and the memory of his journey was returning. He remembered how he and his friends eft the Shire, entering the Old Forest, having the terrible accident in Bree, and his foolishness in putting the Ring on his finger while he and the company were resting on Amon Sûl. The only thing he didn't remember was been brought into Rivendell since he collapsed after Arwen took him to safety.

"Where's Sam and the others?" Frodo asked.

"Your friends are safe and sound." Gandalf answered. "And the outsiders from the other world."

"Well, it seems that you know of what had happened." Frodo said.

"Indeed." Gandalf nodded as he finished his pipe. "I still think well of you, and the others of your company. It is no small feat to have come so far, and through such dangers, still bearing the gift that Bilbo had left for you."

"We should never have done it without Strider and Tauriel." Frodo said. "But we really needed you." He looks at Gandalf questionably and asked. "What exactly happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us at Bree?"

"Oh, I am sorry Frodo." Gandalf apologized and felt troubled since he remembered that he would meet him and Sam at the city. His eyes drifted away for a moment until he continued to speak. "I was delayed."

"How were you delayed?" Frodo asked, wanting to know the truth on what had happened.

"I will only say that I was held captive." Gandalf answered. "By Saruman, who had betrayed the White Council and pledged his oath to the Dark Lord. Now Radagast the Brown and Tom Bombadil serve in the council. But the time of the Elves and Men must unite under a single banner. The Nine Servants of Sauron have come forth. Armies are rallying at the will of the Dark Lord. War is preparing."

"I see." Frodo understood the picture of what Gandalf meant. "Strider saved us all. I was afraid of him first, but now I'm beginning to trust him."

"My dear Frodo, Strider and his kin have always helped me and many of the common folk in Middle Earth, and I shall need their help in the days to come." Gandalf smiled.

"I suppose not." Frodo said. "But so far my only thought has been to get here."

"Hmm, speaking of that, how does your shoulder feel?" Gandalf asked.

"I don't know." Frodo answered. "But I can move my arm again. Its not even cold anymore. He touched his left hand with his right.

"Good." Gandalf nodded in delight. "Well I'm sure it is mending fast as it is. You will soon be in good health again. Lord Elrond and his kin have cured you at last. They have tended you for days, ever since you were brought in by Lady Arwen."

"Days?" Frodo asked, confused.

"You were asleep for almost four nights and three days, to be exact." Gandalf explained. "The Elves brought you to the Rivendell Hospital. They are true masters of healing, but the weapons of our Enemy are deadly. To tell you the truth, I had very little hope… for I suspected that there was some fragment of the Morgul-Blade that remained in the wound. It was deeply buried just as it was removed."

Frodo shuddered, remembering how one of the Wraiths used a knife with stabbed him in the shoulder and how it vanished in Tauriel's hands back at Amon Sûl.

"Don't be alarmed." Gandalf calmed him. "It is no longer there."

'What would they have done to me?' Frodo asked worriedly.

"The Leader of the Nazgúl was this close in piercing your heart with a Morgul-Blade." Gandalf told him. "The shard of the blade was poison. If they had succeeded, you would have become like they are, only weaker and under their command. You would have become a wraith under the dominion of the Dark Lord… and he would have tormented you for trying to keep his Ring."

"Thank goodness I did not realize the horrible danger." Frodo breathed faintly in relief.

"Yes, fortune or fate has helped you." Gandalf nodded. "Not to mention courage. For your heart was never touched by the shard, and only your shoulder was pierced; and that was because you resisted to the last."

At that moment, Sam and Mentha just came in. Their eyes widen in excitement when they saw their friend had awoken from his long sleep. They ran to Frodo and both pretended to fight each other touch him.

"Sam!" Frodo laughed happily. "Mentha!"

"Its so warm." Mentha laughed, touching his shoulder. "Bless you, you're awake at last!"

"Neither your friends hardly left your side." Gandalf chuckled in amusement.

"We were that worried about you, weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?" Sam asked.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend." Gandalf said, giving Frodo a quick wink, and turned his head to face an individual who had just entered the room. The individual was known to be Lord Elrond. His face was neither old nor young, though in it is written the memory of many things both glad and sorrowful.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." Elrond said in a pleasant voice. You have found your way to the last homely house east of the sea. The elves of Imladris have dwelt within this valley for three thousand years."

"Gandalf asked us to come and see if you were ready to come down, and I thought he was joking." Mentha giggled.

"It's good to see you up and yourself again, Mr. Frodo." Sam said.

"I am ready." Frodo declared and strongly got out of bed. "We should go and find the rest of our friends."

"They are in the garden waiting for you as I anticipated." Elrond said.

* * *

Many Elven scouts guarded the valley and even corner of the city to make sure that no enemy would even dare enter. For now, Frodo was happily safe in one of the greatest and beautiful cities in Middle Earth. That Ruled by the House of Elrond, Rivendell was the perfect city for travelers or refugees who enjoy the food, sleep, story-telling, singing, sitting, thinking best, or a pleasant mixture of them all.

In a section of the city, Frodo, Mentha, and Sam were walking down a few passages led him along several passages and down many steps, and make their way towards the high garden above the steep bank of the river. The air was so warm, the sound of running and falling water was loud, and the evening was filled with a faint scent of trees and flowers, as if summer still lingered in Elrond's gardens.

When the trio enter the gardens, they hear laughter and excitement. At that moment, Diamond, Pippin, Estella, Merry, Arabella, Ferdibrand, Merimas, Melilot, Folco, Fatty, Everard, and Berilac bound up to Frodo, throw their arms around him, and hug him one by one. Then, Frodo turns to see Amanda, Annabelle, Larry, Caridad, Chao-ahn, Chloe, Clem, Colleen, Michael, Dianne, Riley, Samantha, Xander, Anya, Kennedy, Faith, Jonathan, Devon, Oz, Rona, Willow, Shannon, Spike, Buffy, Dawn, Violet, Percy, Andrew, Percy, and Kendra who run down the steps to join the hobbits.

However, they were not alone. On top of the balcony, there were other offworlders whom Frodo did not meet during his travel with the Scooby Gang, and these ones come from the city of Los Angeles. It is unknown how they got to Rivendell, but it is possible that they used a portal from Earth to get to Arda. There names were Angel, Nina Ash, Winifred Burkle, Cordelia Chase, Bethany Chaulk, Connor, Tom Cribb, Darla, Harriet Doyle, Rupert Giles, Randall Golden, Groosalugg, Charles Gunn, Keenan Gunn, Lester Gunn, Holly, Harmony Kendall, Kate Lockley, Lorne, Eve McDonald, Lindsey McDonald, David Nabbit, Gwen Raiden, Ray, Anne Stelle, Val Trepkos, Trip, Olivia Williams, Robin Wood, and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

"He's awake!" Dawn exclaimed in laughter.

"Hurray!" Michael cried. "Here is our little buddy! Make way for Frodo, Lord of the Ring!"

Everyone gathers around Frodo, hugging, shaking his hands, and the girls kissing him. Colleen, reached him by the lips and kissed him.

"Didn't see that coming." Spike mumbled.

After Colleen finished kissing him, Frodo looked a bit embarrassed, but then he caught his eyes on a figure sitting who had been sitting alone on a bench and reading his book in the beautiful sunlight. His eyes widen in surprise when the figure was revealed to be his uncle Bilbo Baggins, elderly hobbit who left the Shire about a few weeks ago. He was still the same as usual.

"Bilbo!" Frodo cried with sudden recognition.

Hearing his voice, Bilbo breaks into a broad grin as Frodo rushes forward to embrace him.

"Hello Frodo, my lad." Bilbo laughed.

"Never seen creatures in this part of the world." Nina whispered in awe while she was on top.

Buffy turns around to look directly at Angel. She gives him a nod, and Angel nods back.

* * *

Later, Frodo and Bilbo were sitting alone together. Much to Frodo's recovery, Bilbo had managed to finish his book and finally show it to Frodo, who had wanted to see it. Frodo is turning the neatly inscribed title page of a red leather bound book.

"'There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale' by Bilbo Baggins." Frodo read.

Bilbo smiles proudly as he sits with Frodo on a terrace overlooking a Waterfall. Frodo looks at page after page of beautiful Handwriting, with intricate maps and drawings.

"This is wonderful." Frodo said, looking quite astonished by all the handwriting.

"I meant to go back... wander the paths of the Greenwood, visit Esgaroth, see Erebor again... but age, it seems, has finally caught up with me." Bilbo said.

Frodo turns a page...there before him, is a map of the Shire. "I miss the Shire." He said quietly. "I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else...off with you, on one of your adventures…" He looks directly at Bilbo. "But my own adventure, turned out to be quite different… I'm not like you, Bilbo."

"My dear boy." Bilbo whispered.

"Why weren't you here when I came?" Frodo asked.

"Because you were asleep, and I was deeply worried of losing you." Bilbo sniffed. "I have sat by your side with Sam each day. But as for the feast' I don't go in for such things much now. And I had something else to do."

* * *

Arriving at the Dining Hall, Frodo saw how vast and beautiful it was from the inside and outside. It was filled with Elves that were talking, singing, laughing, and a few playing beautiful elven music. However, he was quite surprised to see Tom Bombadil, who had singing a song to entertain for a group of dwarven travelers. He also saw Lord Elrond sitting in a great chair at the end of the long table, and next to him on the one side sat Glorfindel, on the other side sat Gandalf.

In the middle of the table, Lady Arwen, aughter of Elrond, in whom it was said that the likeness of Lúthien, was sitting between her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, who were proud warriors. There was also a very tall bearded man who was quite similar to Gandalf, but much taller then the wizard. His name was Grimbeorn the Old, son of Beorn. Grimbeorn served as the Chieftain of the Beornings, a sub-race of shape-shifters who can take the form of bears. Along with him was his wife Aer and his two sons Beorn Geong and Baldbeorn. Beorn Geong was the eldest son of Grimbeorn and Aer, and the heir of becoming the future Chieftain of his clan. His younger brother Baldbeorn was very charming like his mother and father.

That was when Frodo caught his eyes on Colleen, who had kissed in the lips a few hours ago. She did not see him coming, and Frodo wanted to sit next to her before he came face-to-face with Glóin, one of Bilbo's old friends.

"Welcome and well met!" Glóin said to the young hobbit and bowed. "Glóin at your service."

"Frodo Baggins at yours." Frodo said and began to recognize him in the party. "Your Glóin, one of the twelve dwarves of Thórin Oakenshield's company."

"Quite right, lad." Glóin nodded, and at a split moment, he offered Frodo a seat with cushions.

"Thank you." Frodo said, appreciating the service from the friendly gray-bearded dwarf.

"Bilbo has mentioned a lot about you." Glóin said. "For I have already been told that you are the adopted heir of Bag End. Allow me to congratulate you on your recovery."

"Yes, thank you." Frodo said, feeling quite appreciated by the dwarf's kind words.

"I must say, you must've had a lot of strange adventures that you and your lads had faced." Glóin went on. "So I wonder greatly what brings fifteen little hobbits on so long a journey. Nothing like it has happened since Bilbo came with us."

"Bilbo had a lot of stories to share." Frodo said.

"lndeed." Glóin nodded. "But if it weren't for the Beornings, the passage from Dale to Rivendell would long ago have become impossible. They are valiant ones and keep open the High Pass and the Ford of Carrock."

"And they are not overfond with dwarves." Gláin said, passing by the two.

"Oh Gláin my lad, why do you always have to interrupt a one man's conversation." Glóin growled slightly.

Gláin didn't stop walking when he passed them. Instead, he minded his own business and joined with Bofur's children Bofri and Tindri.

"That's my dear grandchild, Gláin." Glóin described his grandson. "He's tough like a rock, and soft like a doll. Hmm, he was very young at the time when he fought in the battle of Erebor. He served in Thórin's army after we reclaimed the mountain after old Smaug met his demise."

"What happened after Erebor was reclaimed?" Frodo asked, wanting to know more on what happened.

"Well, Dáin had earned the title as King and our beloved city has been rebuilt." Glóin continued to on with the story. "Trade and wealth continues to run as plan. We have so far been fortunate, though we do not escape the shadow of these times."

Frodo had been fond of Glóin's story, and how he told him the whole story on what had happened long ago. Glóin was one of the thirteen dwarves that were part of the company and invited Bilbo Baggins to serve in the quest to reclaim Erebor from the dragon Smaug, who had taken the dwarven kingdom long ago. However, Frodo did not know about the sickness, how it infected Thórin which would make him go mad for his lust for gold. In the end of the battle, Thórin was killed by Azog the Defiler, but died as a heroic and honorable dwarf for killing the pale orc.

While Erebor had slowly began its reconstruction, Glóin would often visit the Shire and see his old friend Bilbo. That was when Frodo caught his eyes on Dwálin, Dóri, Nóri, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. However, he saw that Bálin, Óri, and Óin were not here. Ever since he lost his parents and lived with Bilbo over the years, Frodo was eight years old when he met all the ten dwarves of Thórin's company. Like Bilbo, Bálin told him a lot of great tales of the Longbeards and what had really happened in the past. Frodo loved Bálin's tales, and hoped to see him again and again as he had been growing up.

"So… what has happened to Bálin, Óri, and Óin?" Frodo asked him. "I haven't seen them for a while."

A shadow passed over Glóin's face when he heard the three names. However, he didn't react when Frodo asked him an important question.

"I really wish I knew, but none of us do." Glóin answered. "He has not been seen or heard ever since he ventured across the Misty Mountains and reclaimed the ancient kingdom of Moria. I fear that something terrible has happened to him, and that is why I came all the way from the Ered Luin to ask Lord Elrond some important questions. I just hope he's alright. But that can wait, for tonight we shall speak of merrier things."

Frodo turns directly towards a Human man who came all the way from the grand kingdom of Gondor, one of the greatest nations of all of Middle-Earth.

"Who is that man?" Frodo asked the dwarf.

"Oh that is Boromir, son of Denethor." Bofur spoke out and described him. "He comes all the way from the south. From Gondor by the looks of it. He use to come and visit Erebor and seek great friendship with the King under the Mountain."

"And he may be an honorable man, but I don't trust him." Dwálin said in a slight growl.

"Well, I had summoned him here for a good reason, Master Dwarf." Elrond said, appearimg from behind him. "Boromir arrived in the grey morning, and I have bidden him to be present to attend this council tomorrow, for here he had numerous questions that are to be answered.

Buffy walks around the dining hall until she caught sight of Gandalf.

"So you must be Gandalf?" Buffy asked the wizard while he walking through the dining hall.

"And you must be one of the offworlders?" Gandalf told her.

"Yes." Buffy nodded, but gave him a dislikable face. "I also heard that you were planning to meet him, but what I did not appreciate was how you would him in great danger."

"I could not afford to take the ring for myself, otherwise I would become the Dark Lord and Sauron would've met his tragic end." Gandalf explained the situation to her.

"Then you knew of the Riders already-before we met them?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I knew of them." Gandalf explained about the Wraiths. "Indeed I spoke of them once to Frodo. But I did not know that they had arisen again or I should have fled with him at once. I heard news of them only after I left him in the Shire."

"But that doesn't explain why you didn't meet with him in the first place." Buffy said.

"I already told him how I didn't come to his aid." Gandalf continued his story. "I was a prisoner."

Buffy was a bit surprised and realized the truth.

"And what about the Black Riders?" Buffy asked. "Are they gone and dead for good?"

"No." Gandalf answered. "Their horses may have drowned by the Water of the Valar, but the Ringwraiths of Sauron cannot easily die."

"Well, let's hope we don't encounter these deathless creatures again." Buffy said calmly and turned to walk away from the bearded wizard. Then, she walks over to Connor, who had just been trying a sip of wine that was given to him by elven maid. "So you must be Angel and Darla's son?"

Connor coughed when he drank and took his time to reply to her. "And... you must... be the slayer that my dad talked about?"

"How much has he told you about me?" Buffy asked him.

"A lot." Connor answered. "How much did he tell you about me?"

"More than enough." Buffy said. "It was quite shocking to learn how vampires could produce human offsprings, but I was disappointed that your father never told me his secret between him, you, and Darla."

"Yeah about that." Connor sighed. "He told me that you were a bit... uh... hurt. Hurt cause he didn't tell you and you got angry."

Buffy smiled a bit and replied. "I really wish he did."

"I bet it was a long story with that one." Connor scoffed a bit. "But... what would even think of if Angel would've told you after I was born?"

"Its pretty complicated." Buffy replied softly. "If I've known the truth earlier than ever, I would've raised you as my own son, and... you wouldn't know the truth that your parents were vampires."

"Really?" Connor asked, sounding half-weird of that.

"I would if you weren't sent to that demonic world." Buffy said.

"Yeah, well what else is new?" Connor asked, not sounding thrilled when he heard that.

"You really do have your father's looks." Buffy smiled. "I'm surprised you've learned a lot from him and your mother."

"I've been thinking about that a lot." Connor said. "He really seems familiar to me."

"Not unless if he's strong enough to hit a piano." Darla said, approaching between the two, and gave her son a smiled look. "Would you?"

"No mom, I wouldn't." Connor said, embarrassed.

"Enjoy your time until tomorrow." Buffy said to them and walked away.

"Was it flirting?" Darla asked with a proud and dear smile.

"No." Connor shook his head in response. "Of course not."

Darla looked at him for a moment and placed the palm of her hand on Connor's handsome cheek. "You are my son, and I know you can't keep secrets from your own mother."

"I wasn't planning to keep any from you." Connor laughed a bit.

"Try me." Darla grinned.

Elsewhere in the Dining Hall, Percy, Larry, Graham, Riley, and Samantha were seated together where they were listening to music from a trio of Elven musicians.

"Can't even stand it." Samantha said, listening happily to the music.

"The music?" Riley asked his wife.

"The music kinda reminds me of my own culture." Samantha brought up. "When I was little girl, my dad would often play tune on the flute, and I would dream in been outside, surrounded by garden filled with sunflowers."

"I imagine in drawing up a plan for world domination." Riley joked. "The key element? Coffee makers that think."

"Dude, world domination?" Percy scoffed in half-laughter. "Is that a good..."

"Say where's my burger?" Graham asked, wanting to know when dinner was ready.

"Yeah, man, I'm starving. Cow me." Riley said. "The wheel never stops turning."

Percy was making eyes at a female Elven harp player, gives her a smiling wink, and gets a stern look from Larry.

"What are you doing?" Larry asked.

"Nothing." Percy answered and tries to play it off. "Though, I can't even stand in fancying Elf maids myself. Too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin."

"Not enough facial hair for me." Larry added and took a sip of wine. "Hmm."

"Larry, I think you're missing the point." Percy paused and stared at another elf walking by. "Speaking of which, I believe that one not so bad."

Willow heard what he was saying about the elf when she came by and replied. "Uh Purse, that's not an elf maid."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, confused, and turned to face the elf to reveal that he is indeed not an elf maid. He was a bit shocked until Larry and Willow wink at him, and burst out laughing.

"Hey Percy, did he ask you out." Larry laughed hardly.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." Percy sighed in ignorance. "Thanks for the tip, Willow."

"Okay. Did you by any chance finish unpacking?" Willow asked him.

"Most of it." Percy answered in a gulp.

"Percy." Willow grinned, pretending to sound suspicious.

"I'll finish the rest after dinner." Percy promised.

"That's my little trooper." Willow smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked off.

* * *

When the sun was beginning to set, Elrond had a private conversation with Gandalf, Radagast, Robin, Wesley, and Giles in his quarters.

"His strength has returned perfectly." Giles said about Frodo. "Truly we are really grateful from all this hospitality."

"Although that wound will never fully heal." Gandalf added. "He will carry it the rest of his life."

"Tough time for that." Robin sighed.

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring… the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Elrond said.

"It is a burden he should never have to had to bear." Gandalf said. "We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving." Elrond informed of the enemy's plan. "Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"Saruman had already pledged his oath to Sauron many years ago." Gandalf said. "His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has created an army of Uruk-hai in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in Sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

"If this is true, then we must figure out a way to stop him before he completes his work." Wesley decided.

Elrond turns and walks away as he speaks. "This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. Gandalf... the ring cannot stay here."

"I've warned you about this Gandalf." Radagast said as well, agreeing to Elrond's words. "I knew for a fact that the darkness that came from Dol Guldur was a sign of the Dark Lord's return. Now because he has rebuilt the dark tower in Mordor, this peril belongs to all of Middle Earth."

"I apologize to interrupt you Mr. Radagast is it." Giles spoke. "Ever since our world had fallen under attack by one of Sauron's armies, word has reached that many others are also in great peril."

"Some of my people are frightened, but many of my greatest warriors from all parts of the continent are rallying at once." Elrond explained. "My sons are willing to fight and prevent such evil from taking over the universe. This was Sauron's true purpose, and now he seeks to finish what he started almost 3,000 years ago."

"My lord, with all due respect, we are willing to help." Wesley said. "A number of other worlds that we came upon years ago are answering to our call in uniting their armies to stand against this threat. Ever since the battle of Los Angeles, this brought a single spark."

"Watcher's Council has its eyes completely open in this." Giles said. "I may not work for them anymore, but this resistance that we all established is called the 'Free Twilight Alliance'."

"Well, that is good." Gandalf said, sounding quite impressed. "Then, we must rally others to our cause. Dwarves, Elves, and Men to count for."

"Gandalf, the dwarves can sometimes hide in the mountains seeking riches." Elrond stated. "Some of them do not care for the troubles of others."

"Dwarves are strong in their heart, my lord." Gandalf argued calmly. "But the Humans of Arda can also take their ultimate stand. We must place hope on them."

"That is the one word that I have been waiting to here, Gandalf." Elrond sighed and remained silent for a moment with his eyes shut. Seconds later, he opens them and went on. "The Humans of this world are weak and are failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men, the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf...I was there 3,000 years ago when Isildur took the ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed. I let Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the ring was forged: the one place it could be destroyed." He turns to face Gandalf, Giles, Wesley, Radagast, and Robin. "It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring...and the line of Kings was broken. There's no strength left in this world. Right now, every nation remains scattered, divided, and leaderless."

"But there is still time." Radagast pointed. "Time to unite every nation, and I know one who has the strength to reclaim the throne of the white city."

"And who is this person who is worthy to do so?" Giles asked, wanting to know who the individual that Radagast was talking about.

"That can wait until tomorrow." Elrond said. "But there is something that you should know from Radagast. This is something Gandalf never mentioned. He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile. I tried to convince him to fulfill his destiny, but he does not wish to do so."

* * *

Nighttime had once again fallen in the valley and the entire city of Rivendell. Alone in Elrond's chambers which was filled with beautiful paintings and ancient artifacts, Strider had been reading a book that he fetched from the Great Rivendell Library to read. That was when he heard footsteps, and turned his eyes directly at a man who was strolling the darkened gallery. The man's name was Boromir, a Gondorian Commander who was the son of Denethor.

Without even realizing that Strider was here, his eyes were drawn to an old fresco on the wall, depicting the day when Isildur defeated the Dark Lord Sauron during the War of the Last Alliance. Boromir walks up to a painting on the wall, and looks in awe at it, then suddenly turns as he hears a faint noise.

"So this how it ended." Boromir whispered in awe. Then, he began to notice Strider and faces him directly. "You are no elf."

"The Gondorians of the South are welcome here." Strider said.

"Who are you?" Boromir asked, nodding his head a bit.

"Strider, a friend of Gandalf the Grey." Strider answered his name.

"Well, then I guess we are here on a common purpose… friend." Boromir said and turns in wonderment at Narsil, the Broken Blade that belonged to the High King Elendil, which lies on a cloth-covered plinth. "The shards of Narsil… the blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." he whispered in awe as he picks up the sword and gently touches the blade. Then he slowly runs his finger up the blade and cuts himself. He gasped a bit when he felt it, but didn't even yelp in pain. He looked quite surprise by this. "Its still sharp." He turns to face directly at Strider. "But no more than a broken heirloom." He puts back the sword carelessly and it falls to the ground. Despite his clumsiness, he stopped for a second, but then decided to walk away without wanting to put it back.

After watching Boromir leave, Strider gets up from his chair and picks up the dropped shaft and carefully sets it in place with the other shards. He takes a step back, looking at shards. That was when Arwen appears from behind.

"Why do you fear the past?" Arwen asked in a seductive voice. "You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate."

"The same blood flows in my veins." Strider said and turns to Arwen. "The same weakness."

Arwen takes a few steps forward to meet his gaze and said. "Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it." Then, she speaks in elvish. "A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or nin." _(The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn, not over you and not over me.)_

* * *

Later on, Strider and Arwen stand upon a stone bridge in the Garden of Twilight. However, the two did not notice that they were been watched by Angel, who had been eavesdropping.

"Renech i lu i erui govannen?" _(Do you remember when we first met?)_ Arwen said to him in elvish.

"Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen." _(I thought I had strayed into a dream.)_ Strider replied back to her in elvish.

"Gwenwin in enninath… U-arnech in naeth i si celich." (Long years have passed… you did not have the cares you carry now.) Arwen smiled as she tenderly touches Aragorn's cheek. "Renech i beth i pennen?" (Do you remember what I told you?)

Strider's fingers run across the Evenstar pendant and said to her quietly in the common tongue. "You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"And to that I hold." Arwen whispered to him. "I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone."

Strider looks down. In his hand lies the Evenstar.

"I choose a mortal life." Arwen whispered.

"You cannot give me this." Strider whispered sharply, not wanting to take it from her.

"It is mine to give to whom I will… like my heart. Arwen whispered to him with a smile and closes Strider's fingers around the jewel. Then, she leans towards Strider, and gently kissing him.

* * *

Next day on October the 25th, Frodo slowly awoke from his bed, and felt fully refreshed and well. He also pleased that he was not weak anymore, but felt the wound in the right side of his shoulder. He walked over to the garden and sat alone to watch the sun rise above the far mountains, and shine down. That was when he noticed that Colleen was here. She was very taller than him since she was one of the big-folk, and Frodo was a little-folk.

"Hi, is it okay if I join you?" Colleen asked with a deep smile on her face.

"Of course." Frodo replied by nodding his head.

Colleen sat down next to him and watched the view. The two were quiet for a moment until one of them spoke.

"So… how's your shoulder?" Colleen asked about the wound.

"Feeling better." Frodo said quietly. "But the wound will never heal."

"I'm… I'm sorry to hear that." Colleen said, expressing her deepest sympathy to him. "You know, I was there. Well, um… me and everyone else stood by you while you were asleep."

"How long was I asleep?" Frodo asked her.

"For almost a week at least." Colleen answered. "You kinda gave us a fright when we saw you. But your here and alive, and we're all grateful that your okay."

Frodo felt overjoyed by this, but there was something that he wanted to tell her before he would prepare himself to attend the Council of Elrond. "Why… why did you kiss me?"

"What?" Colleen asked, concerned.

"I just want to ask you that, if its alright." Frodo said.

"No." Colleen shook her a head a bit, concerned. "It's fine. I mean, well, the reason that I kissed you was... is..." She paused and didn't know what else to say. "Uh..."

"You may have a chance later." Gandalf said, interrupting their moment. "But we cannot make any plans yet. There is much to hear and decide today. Come you and Bilbo are wanted."

"And what of me?" Colleen asked the wizard.

"You can come along as you want my dear." Gandalf smiled and turned back to walk up the stairs.

Colleen turns to Frodo and smiles. "Will talk later."

* * *

After breakfast, Frodo and Colleen traveled to the place with many individuals to attend the Council. This whole area within the city was a described as a large auditorium. Inside this elven auditorium, Elrond was there, where he had been sitting on his own chair in silence. Glorfindel and Arwen were also here, and sat between Lord Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's twin sons, were also part of the Council. They sat together, but were a little far from their father and sister. Glóin, Gimli, Gláin, Bofri, Tindri, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dwálin, Nóri, Dóri, and twelve more Dwarves were seated together. Among them was Thórin Stonehelm, who was named after the mighty Thórin Oakenshield, was the son of Dáin Ironfoot and heir to the throne of Dúrin's Folk. King Dáin was also there along with his wife Runa, who sat next to him with her daughter-in-law Bestla. Bestla was a very beautiful dwarf who came from the Ered Luin, and married Thórin Stonehelm. Thórin also had a younger brother named Frór II, who was named after the mighty Frór I, the younger brother of Thrór. The siblings Bofri and Tindri were happily seated together, and had been chatting and whispering to each other on what was going on. Four dwarves named Nar, Lofar, Hannar, and Anar had also come from Erebor and attended the council. They were known to be brothers and cousins who were responsible for helping Bilbo Baggins with his farewell party and his prepared disappearance.

Right next to Glorfindel, an elven counselor named Erestor Nolpedáro, served as the chief of Rivendell, and with him was Galdor, an Elf who came all the way from the Grey Havens and had been sent by Círdan the Shipwright to represent the Elves of Lindon. Lindir had also attended the Council and served as Elrond's advisor. He was sitting right next to Strider, the Ranger who Frodo met in Bree. Elladrien and Pelisor had also attended the event and sat down together. There was also a charming elf who sat next to Tauriel, and like her, he was known to be a bit taller than the elves in Rivendell. Like Tauriel, he was one of the Silvan Elves who came from the Woodland Realm, a capital city located in the Greenwood of Rhovanion. His name was Legolas Greenleaf, serving as a noble messenger on behalf of his father, Thranduil, the King of the Woodland Realm. There were also a number of elves that sat beside Legolas and Tauriel. There were also group of Badger-Folk, who had come from the Old Forest, that attended the meeting. The leader of the group was Brock, the leader of his tribe that settled in Withywindle. His wife Bella and son Badger-Bolack were among the attendants. Bolack, however, is one of the various sons of Brock and Bella. Considered to be the first and eldest, Bolack was known to be one of the most mightiest warriors of his kin since he loved to wear metal armor all around him to protect himself and wield a sword for defense. His parents were very proud on how he grew up to become a fearless fighter of Middle Earth. Bolack was well-seated, but felt uncomfortable in sitting next to four Northron men that came all the way from Rhovanion, and their names were Erland, Hugin, Jarnsmid, and Ottar.

Much to Frodo's surprise, he was quite surprised and pleased to see Tom Bombadil and his wife Goldberry, the two wonderful couple who helped him and his friends when they escaped the Shire. It seems that they came a long way to get from the Old Forest to Rivendell. Radagast the Brown, whom Frodo never met, was walking pass Angel and Spike, and sat next to Gandalf. Boromir, son of Denethor, was invited to attend this council and represent Gondor. Cordelia Chase sat next to him, with Harmony sitting next to her. Next to Harmony was Beorn, who was sitting beside his brother Baldbeorn, who was also sitting next to his parents Grimbeorn and Aer. Amanda and Dawn were both sitting together, right next to Dóri and Nóri. Nina Ash, Charles Gunn, Wesley, Gwen Raiden, Ray, Fred, Harriet Doyle, and David Nabbit were seated together. Kendra walked over to her seat and sat next to Erestor. Eve and Lindsey McDonald also arrived, and sat happily together. Buffy, Faith, Kendra, Kennedy, Annabelle, Molly, Chao-ahn, Rona, Dianne, Chloe, Violet, Caridad, and Shannon all sat together. The two demons Val Trepkos and Tom Cribb sat together near Holly, Randall Golden, Olivia Williams, Robin Wood, Trip, Kate Lockley, Keenan Gunn, Lester Gunn, Samantha Finn, Riley Finn, and Bethany Chaulk. Sitting next to Dáin was Lorne, Groosalugg, Clement, Darla, Connor, and Rupert Giles. Jonathan and Andrew were both seated together near Lord Elrond's seat. Larry, Michael, Xander, Anya, Tara, Devon, Graham, Oz, Willow, and Percy also sat near where Boromir was.

Tara looks around and noticed that Amy wasn't around. Then, she turns to look at Willow and asked. "Has anyone seen Amy?"

"No clue." Willow replied. "Well, uh, maybe she forgot to brush her teeth in the bathroom."

"I really didn't know there were bathrooms in medieval bathrooms in Rivendell." Tara said as she sat down next to her.

"It's kinda weird, but good to." Willow grinned widely.

Randall looks around and couldn't stand the beauty he was seeing, and turned to Holly. "Holly, you good?"

"Yep." Holly responded her exact word.

"Yo Gunn!" Randall called to him. "I say you could use my ride without payin' the piper, right?"

"What? Payin' the piper?" Gunn called back. "You stole my car when I was twelve."

Once everyone was seated, Elrond rose from his seat and addressed everyone in the council. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Arda... especially other worlds... are about to stand in the brink of collapse. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

"That doesn't seem to good to hear." Andrew whispered to Jonathan.

"Was he really bluffing about that?" Jonathan asked him quietly.

Eventually, King Dáin rose from his seat, and spoke out directly to the council. "For many years, we faced great perils. But then a shadow of disquiet fell upon our people. Whence it came, none of us understood it, and now words began to be whispered in secret." He turns around to stare directly at his friend Glóin. "Glóin has been aware of this ever since my people continue to trade and sell the greatest wealth and splendor in the whole wide world."

"Agreed." Glóin spoke and stood up while Dáin sat himself down. "Some of us spoke of Moria... the mighty works of our fathers that are called in our own tongue Khazad-Dûm, and they declared that now at last we had the power and numbers to return."

"What the bloody hell is Moria?" Spike asked in a very slight whisper to Angel.

"How am I suppose to know that?" Angel answered in a sharp whisper. "I don't even know this world very much than you do."

"I thought it was." Spike whispered in complaint.

"Pylea." Angel said his only word quietly.

"That was seven years ago." Grimbeorn said. "For a while, my sons received the news that Moria has been deserted again, and there has been no word that any traveler has ever come out or entered the city."

"I-I do believe Grimbeorn is making a good point." Radagast agreed to his words. "The Beornings have learned a lot of stories of the ancient city. It is possible that the Nameless Fear might've been involved."

"Too deep they delved there, and our forefathers woke the nameless fear." Bofur spoke and made a sigh of unhappiness.

"Long have our vast mansions lain empty since the children of Dúrin fled from Moria." Glóin sighed and sat down, and nods at Dwálin to allow him to speak.

"A year ago, a strange messenger entered the gates of Erebor in a black cloak." Dwálin explained. "None of us saw his face, but he did not come from Moria. He came from Mordor."

"And what did this messenger want?" Giles asked him.

"This messenger was a servant of Sauron the Great." Dwálin answered him. "He said that the Dark Lord wished for our friendship. He would reward us with new Rings of Power. The messenger also asked about hobbits, of what kind they were, and where they dwelt."

"What did you tell the messenger?" Gandalf asked him, sounding concerned and worried.

"We gave no answer." Dwálin answered the wizard's exact question. "I can describe that he had fell voice, and I wish he sweetened it if he could. And so I have been sent at last by Dáin to warn Bilbo that he is sought by the Enemy, and to learn, if may be, why he desires this ring, this least of rings."

"At that his breath came like the hiss of snakes, and all who stood by shuddered." Dáin said. "I would never say yay for I considered it has an act of nuisance."

"The messenger also came to our land." Beorn spoke, rising himself up from his chair. "Heavy have the hearts of our chieftains been since that night. Like the dwarf had said, his voice was fell like a Wraith. Those words he said were nothing but menace and deceit. While my father was away, the messenger offered me and my family a reward if we joined the Dark Lord's cause and that we would tell him about the halflings."

"My sons both refused this offer." Grimbeorn said. "We knew already that the dark power has re-entered Mordor since the time when the darkness had infected the Greenwood."

"Yes, and nothing grew anymore, but now that the darkness is gone, the whole kingdom and land has become green again." Radagast said. "But now the Shadow grows and draws nearer."

"We also discovered that messengers have come to King Brand of Dale, and that he is afraid." Hugin of Esgaroth said, rising from his seat to address them. "We fear that he may yield. Already war is gathering on the eastern borders of Rhovanion."

"Aye, if we make no answer, the Enemy may move on us." Glóin feared.

"And that is the reason why the enemy invaded Pylea in the first place." Groo spoke fiercely. "We Pyleans didn't understand why the enemy came, and once we gathered the truth of the Dark Lord's return... we are now ready for war against the east."

"You have done well to come." Elrond said to the Pylean warrior. "We too are all troubled on what is happening, but you anyone else here are not alone to stand against such power. You will learn that your trouble is but part of the trouble of all the western world." He turns his face directly towards Frodo Baggins, who was a quite nervous. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

"Go ahead." Colleen whispered, insisting him to do it.

Frodo rises slowly from his seat while he noticed all members of the Council turned their eyes on him. He felt a great reluctance to reveal the Ring to everyone, but he had no choice but to do so. Once he places the Ring on the pedestal, he returns to his seat with a slight sigh, but then there was a lot of whispering going around here.

"So it is true." Boromir murmured to himself in awe and took his gaze on the One Ring.

"Behold... the One Ring, the Ring of Power, and Isildur's Bane." Elrond said to everyone in the Council.

"So this is it." Lorne whispered to Groosalugg. "That's the weapon of the enemy."

"The One Ring." Tom murmured in shock.

"Oh my god." Fred murmured with her eyes wide open.

"Unbelievable." Nina whispered.

"Why would someone one to come after such a thing?" Randall asked quietly.

"Its just made out of gold." Anya whispered.

"That's some Ring." Connor said.

Boromir eventually rises from his seat, and with each word he says, he steps closer to the stone plinth where the One Ring lied upon. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'. Isildur's Bane." He slowly reaches for the Ring as he wanted to take it for real in front of the Council members, causing a lot of them to exchange nervous glances.

Elrond jumps up immediately and exclaimed warningly. "Boromir!"

That was when Gandalf rose from his seat in an act of fury and began to chant in Black Speech just as the One Ring echoed the same words. As the wizard chanted and shouts at the same time towards Boromir, the sky began to grow dark and those present at the Council were in shock, fear, and confusion, and Elrond had taken his head from out of his hands.

"ARGH!" Gimli roared in shock with his axe open in defense.

"WOW!" Xander jumped.

"What's going on?" Andrew asked in panic. "What's going on?"

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!" (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them) Gandalf shouted powerfully in the dark language of Mordor.

After Boromir chose to sit back down, Gandalf stopped chanting the uttered words in Black Speech. This caused the darkness in the sky to fade and the light of the sun came back.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond said, disappointing from all the chanting Gandalf had said.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond." Gandalf gruffly apologized to him and everyone here in the council until he addresses them. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift." Boromir whispered insistently and arose from his seat to protest. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?"

"For what?" Wesley asked, protesting too on what Boromir was saying. "Why use this powerful ring that is meant to destroy us all?"

"I was not sent to beg any boon." Boromir argued against him in a rough tone. "In Gondor, we are already under attack by the forces of Mordor, but long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. Isildur's Bane is found at last! By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it." Strider protested Boromir's theory. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked in a contemptuous smile.

"Oh that's cold." Ray whispered, not liking what Boromir said to Strider.

Legolas stands up with an angry look on his face and responded in a fierce tone towards the Gondorian Captain. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir turns towards Aragorn with disbelief in his eyes when he heard the name 'Aragorn'. "Aragorn? So this… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.

Everyone looks wide-eyed at Aragorn.

"I thought his name was Strider." Willow said quietly.

"I can't believe it." Buffy shook her head in surprise. "You're an heir? A future king?"

"Well, I guess that changes everything." Spike said, pretending to sound amused.

"Why didn't tell you tell us about your real name?" Xander asked.

Aragorn wa too reluntant to answer Xander's question, but rather than answering, he shook his head and responded towards Legolas in elvish. "Havo dad, Legolas." _(Sit down, Legolas.)_

As Legolas complied to his friend's command and sat down, Boromir was resentment towards him, as he refused to acknowledge him as a true king.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir muttered to himself in hate and jealously. "Gondor needs no king." He then returns to his seat with a sigh.

That was when Amy Madison finally arrived and seated herself next to Kendra.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Amy whispered.

"You missed a grand entertainment." Kendra whispered back to her.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf agreed to Aragorn's protest about the One Ring. "We cannot use it. No matter what it does, it willing to corrupt anyone who is willing to take it."

"What shall we do with it then?" Val asked. "This mightiest of all weapons?"

"We cannot keep it here." Radagast said. "Sauron, who forged it looks for his Ring and Saruman who envies it, searches for its power, too."

"It is Sauron's Ring." Tauriel said. "To wield it you would have to become the dark lord himself, one who is worthy. Trading one master to another."

"Tauriel makes a great point." Kendra agreed to the elven warrior of Greenwood. "I will not dare to touch it, or even take it."

"Same here." Andrew said, raising his hand quickly and laid it down. "Freaks me out when someone attends to say that, but I will not even take it."

"Me too." Jonathan agreed as well.

"Me three." Larry said.

"Nor I." Gandalf said. "Our one hope lies in foolishness."

"Then this is what we were told about." Wesley spoke directly to Lord Elrond. "The Dark Lord cannot conceive of anyone wishing to take his Ring. I know he will wait until one of us tries to use it, following every move we make."

"Aye, Old Tom has seen what has been happening in the outside world." Tom said. "Tom knows so much about this Ring, but need no worry, the power that dark lord placed in that long lost artifact has no power over me and my dear Goldberry."

"This so-called gift is nothing but a curse." Groosalugg spat about the Ring. "Not only is Sauron bent on taking hold over Arda, but he will do the exact same thing on my world. If the dark lord gets what he wants back, the light will be gone as the darkness will cover the face of the sun."

"The shadow of Mordor lies on distant lands." Radagast said. "Saruman has fallen under it."

"But what shall we do with it then, this mightiest of all weapons?" Galdor asked in a hard voice. "Well we cannot keep it here."

"Sauron searches deep for its power ever since he forged during the Second Age." Tauriel said. "I see no other road for us but the most fearful: the road into Mordor."

"Then it is settled." Elrond said, rising from his chair again. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

That was when Gimli rose from his seat and raised his axe like he was ready to strike something or someone down. It seemed like he thought that in destroying it, he would gladly do so by using his axe to smash it into tiny pieces.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli growled.

With his axe locked in his hands, Gimli approaches the stone plinth where the Ring had laid.

"ARGH!" Gimli roared.

Gimli strikes the Ring as hard as he can, but was suddenly thrown back, falling to the ground. However, as he made his desperate attempt to strike it, Frodo suddenly saw the Eye of Sauron in his mind and winced in pain. Much to everyone's shock, they saw that the Ring remained intact on the pedestal with the shards of the axe around it.

"Bloody hell." Spike murmured in the sight of shock.

"My god." Tara whispered in fright.

"You freaking kidding me?" Ray spoke to himself quietly in shock. "No way an object can do it like that."

"Whatever power this is, its strong that I ever seen." Cordelia said.

"I don't believe it." Faith whispered. "Not even one scratch."

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin by any craft that we here possess." Elrond said with a half-smile and went on to explain about the One Ring in a forcible tone. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He looks around at everyone and answered. "One of you must do this."

The whole council was quiet. No one said a word on what is to be done with the One Ring. There was a several whispers going on.

"So what do you think?" Percy asked Oz in a whisper.

"Think what?" Oz asked back quietly.

"That I should take it." Percy whispered his response.

"I think that would be fool hardy move for you kid." Gwen whispered to him.

"Since when?" Percy argued quietly. "I can do this."

Andrew and Jonathan were whispering to each other.

"Okay, how bout we take it." Andrew decided an idea. "We'll take turns while we're on the way."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, or should we tell Lord Elrond if that's possible?" Jonathan asked.

As several members of the council were whispering, Bilbo decided it was time for him to speak at last. He never had a chance to tell about what had really happened when he found the One Ring in Gollum's cave and never told either Gandalf or Frodo of what he did. Ever since he came from the Shire, he had kept Sauron's master ring hidden in Bag End and never bothered to show it to anyone such as anyone in his clan.

"Very well, very well." Bilbo addressed everyone in the council. "It's plain enough what you're pointing at. Bilbo, the silly Hobbit, started this affair, and had better finish it, or himself. When ought I to start?"

"It has passed beyond you, Bilbo." Gandalf said. "This last journey must be for others to make."

"And who are they to be?" Bilbo asked, wanting to know who would be worthy to take his magic ring into Mordor.

"That is what they're trying to decide here." Gandalf responded sharply. "Now please sit down."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir argued calmly and went on to explain about what Mordor was like in the far southern-east. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas stands up from his seat in resentment. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leaps to his feet and yells directly at the dwarf. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"Gimli, let it be, lad!" Glóin growled, urging his son to remain seated and calm.

"And if we fail, what then?" Faith asked, rising from his sear in annoyance. "What exactly is going to happen when the dark lord takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli roared in an angry growl.

The other Elves rise from their chairs, sounding a bit annoyed by Gimli's hateful words towards Legolas. Tauriel was the only one who remained silent and didn't get into a fight since she respected dwarves like the one she loved during the battle of Five Armies. She watches as the rest of her kin start shouting at Gimli and the other Dwarves. Legolas holds out his hand to stop them from starting a fight. Dwálin wanted to get into a fight, but Nóri, Bombur, Tindri, and Bofri restrain him while Gláin, Bofur, and Bifur restrain Gimli. Tom and his wife remained silent and didn't get involved in the argument, and waited patiently to everyone decided to calm down.

"Enough of this!" Darla shouted, trying to stop the fight.

"Never trust an elf!" Dwálin roared in fury while been restrained. "Let me have them!"

Now everyone gets into a ridiculous argument. Many were arguing and fighting on what was to be done, or even taking the One Ring back into Mordor.

"Are you all nuts?" Anya shouted.

"Let's chill, man!" Keenan exclaimed. "Chill!"

"Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?" Gandalf exclaimed. "None can escape it!"

"We're all going to die if we don't with a better solution!" Buffy yelled, trying to stop the fight, but was no use.

"Well, this ended very quickly." Angel said sarcastically and sighed in annoyance, but didn't get involved in the argument while his wife and son were.

"Can you shut up?" Spike shouted directly at Boromir.

During the fierce argument, Frodo's eyes gazed upon the Ring as the angry figures of the council reflected on its surface. Suddenly, the flames started flare up, engulfing the surface of the Ring. Frodo's temptation started to swirl as the voice of the Ring spoke to him telepathically in black speech. The intensity of the arguments continued to increase. Slowly, Frodo understands what he must do. He rises and takes a step toward the arguing council.

"I will take it!" Frodo called, trying to make his voice heard above theirs. "I will take it!"

Everyone stops arguing when they heard the sound of Frodo's voice loud and clear. Gandalf closes is eyes as he hears Frodo's statement, but didn't sound to pleased by this. Everyone slowly turns toward Frodo, looking on in confusion and shock on what he said. Bilbo wasn't to pleased to hear it too, but didn't choose to stop him.

"What?" Buffy asked, confused.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo said.

"Your joking?" Spike gasped. "Your bloody joking?" He turns to Darla and whispered. "Is he?"

"Frodo... tell me this is not a joke." Buffy said, walking up to him.

"Its not." Frodo answered and spoke up loudly to address everyone. "The Ring was entrusted to me, and I shall it take back from where it was forged. Though... I do not know the way."

"That's unfortunate, because none of us know the way either." David said quietly.

Gandalf walks towards Frodo and puts his hand on his shoulder while he spoke. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn rises from his seat and approaches unhappily to Frodo. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He promised as he kneels before him. "You have my sword."

Tauriel also rises from her seat and kneels before Frodo as well. "Darkness descends upon our lands, but I will stand by your side, I will. You have my bow and blades of the Greenwood to protect you."

Legolas walks over and stands beside Tauriel, and says. "And you have my bow as well."

"And my axe!" Gimli growled honorably as he and Legolas exchange dark looks.

Beorn Geong walks over and stands the dwarf, and made a soft growl. "And you have my axe... and my claws."

Frodo suddenly felt a hand squeeze his hand, and turned to see that Colleen was next to him.

"I'm coming with you." Colleen smiled at him.

"Not without us." Dawn grinned just as her friend Amanda made a giggle.

"We're not going to let you face trouble alone." Amanda smiled. "You have our swords."

The eight dwarves Gláin, Bofri, Tindri, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dwálin, and Nóri also approached the halfling as well.

"Aye, I told Bilbo that the wild was no place for gentle folk." Dwálin sighed and then nodded at him. "But you have my oath and hammer to protect you, lad."

"And you have my axe." Bofur said with a smile on his face.

"In case if we ever come across Moria, I hope to my son." Nóri said.

"Aye, I shall come along as well, lad." Gláin said, offering his axe. "You have my axe, Master Baggins."

"Bofri." Bofri spoke hastily.

"And Tindri." Tindri smiled.

"At your service." The two dwarf siblings spoke together and bow their heads in respect to the young hobbit.

"My kids and I are glad to come along as well." Bofur smiled proudly at them since they were well older enough to get into trouble and fight against enemies from dark territories. "If they got the balls for it."

"So will we." Angel said.

"We're coming too." Buffy said. "We're not going to let another apocalypse from happening. So, count us in."

"Count me in, too." Darla grinned seductively.

"Bout bloody time we get on the road and set out another boring adventure to the great unknown." Spike said.

Groosalugg approached Frodo with a friendly smile. "No matter what happens, I will fight to protect you. You have my sword."

"And you have our fists and hammers." Tom said as he and his friend Val.

Frodo didn't quite like the looks of them, but since they were kind, friendly, and loyal to the Powers That Be, he decided to go along in letting them join his company. That was when the Elladrien and Pelisor, the couple that Frodo and his friends met earlier in Bree, approach as well.

"Do not lose hope little one." Elladrien said. "You'll not walk alone on this path. You have my sword and bow."

"And you have mine as well, Master Baggins." Pelisor smiled.

Angel, Annabelle, Nina, Larry, Fred, Caridad, Chao-ahn, Cordelia, Bethany, Chloe, Clem, Connor, Michael, Dianne, Harriet, Riley, Samantha, Charles, Keenan, Lester, Xander, Anya, Holly, Harmony, Kennedy, Faith, Jonathan, Kate, Lorne, Tara, Devon, Eve, Lindsey, Graham, Molly, David, Oz, Gwen, Randall, Giles, Ray, Rona, Willow, Shannon, Spike, Anne, Trip, Violet, Andrew, Percy, Olivia, Robin, Wesley, and Kendra all stand and gather around the Fellowship as well.

"No matter what, we will help." Anne said, offering her aid and assistance.

"I've never gone on adventures before when I was a kid, but I'll be glad to on at last." Andrew said.

"It'll be nice to have a few witches at your side." Willow smiled at Frodo.

"You are about to get yourself into a lot trouble, kid." Lindsey nodded his head. "But I'll come along."

"Not without me, baby." Eve whispered with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"You have my sword." Kennedy said to the hobbit.

Boromir approaches slowly to the group and speaks directly towards Frodo. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

That was when Sam suddenly emerges from behind some bushes and runs to stand next to his best friend.

"Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" Sam shouted.

Elrond was slightly amused and said. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

However, he didn't realize that Fatty, Folco, Berilac, Estella, Melilot, Mentha, Merry, Merimas, Arabella, Diamond, Everard, Ferdibrand, and Pippin were listening to all this from behind some pillars and run down immediately to join the others while Elrond looks astounded.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Folco called as he run to join the group first.

"Sorry." Fatty apologized.

"If you'll trying to stop us, then you'd have to send us home tied up in sacks." Diamond said.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Pippin said, correcting himself in a cheerful voice.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Spike asked in annoyance.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Everard laughed.

"Ninety-five companions." Elrond said, staring at the entire company in amusement and joy. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great." Pippin said. "Where are we going?"

* * *

Later that evening, Aragorn was visiting a memorial grave. It was the grave of his mother Gilraen, who had died many years ago while Aragorn was still a ranger and served as the current Chieftain of the Dúnedain. He slowly kneels down in front of his mother's grave, and clears ivy and leaves away from it. He didn't realize that Lord Elrond was standing behind him.

"Anirne hene beriad i chên lîn. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen. _(She wanted to protect her child. She thought in Rivendell you would be safe But in her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life.)_ Elrond said to him in elvish, and then he spoke in the common tongue. "That you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

"I do not want that power." Aragorn refused that offer. "I have never wanted it."

"You are the last of that bloodline." Elrond said. "There is no other."

* * *

On the morning of the last day, Colleen, Buffy, Ray, Caridad, Michael, and Frodo had just entered Bilbo's room. Bilbo pulled out from under his bed a sack cloth which carried his old sword Sting.

"I thought perhaps you might care to have these." Bilbo said and offered Frodo the small sword Sting. "This is my old sword, Sting. Here. Take it, take it."

Frodo unsheathes the sword and looking at it in awe. "It's so light."

"Can I see?" Colleen asked.

Frodo hands her the sword and she could feel the light of the weight as she turns it round looking at the blade.

"What kind of a sword is that?" Ray asked the elderly hobbit.

"That sword was made by the High Elves of Gondolin." Bilbo explained about sword. "There were a lot of other great swords and artifacts that were crafted in Gondolin. But you all will be surprised, the blade will glow blue when Orcs and Goblins are close." He turns to face Frodo with a smile on his face and small tears streaming down his right eye. "And its times like that my lad, when you'll have to be extra careful."

"Oh don't worry." Buffy said, not sounding pleased by this. "We'll make sure that he's extra careful and doesn't end up in trouble."

"Hey, its time to go." Ray told them. "We need to move."

"In a minute. In a minute." Bilbo said hastily. "I just have one more thing to give." He checks across his bed for a couple of seconds and lifts a shiny metallic shirt from his bed and holds it up for everyone to see. It was close-woven of many rings, as supple almost as linen, cold as ice, and harder than steel. It shone like moonlit silver, and was studded with white gems. "It's a pretty thing, isn't it?"

"Wow, its beautiful." Colleen whispered in awe when she stared at the shiny shirt. "What is it?"

"This is called... Mithril." Bilbo answered, shaking it. "As light as a feather. And as hard as dragon scales. It was given to me by old friend Thórin Oakenshield. No blade will ever pierce you while you wear it. Let me see you put it on. Go on."

"Well, I don't think I should look right in it." Frodo said.

"You can wear it under your outer clothes." Bilbo suggested.

"I cannot thank you as I should, Bilbo, for this, and for all our past kindnesses." Frodo said.

Frodo starts to unbutton his shirt, but that was when Bilbo's eyes caught the sight of the Ring that was hanging on a chain around Frodo's neck.

"Oh… M..my old Ring." Bilbo said nervously. "I sh-sh-should very much like to hold it again, one last time."

Frodo starts to button up the shirt again to cover the Ring, but that was when Bilbo's face started to change and looked very wild and out of control. As he makes his attempt to grab it, Buffy grabs his arm very quick while Frodo startles and backs away. Bilbo turns back to his old self and falls back with his hand to his head, looking distraught on what he just did.

"I'm sorry I brought this upon you my boy." Bilbo apologized tearfully. "I'm sorry that you must carry this burden." He slumps down on his bed and starts to cry ever hard. "I'm sorry for everything."

Frodo walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder as a sign of forgiveness. Bilbo holds Frodo's hand in sadness, and continues to cry, blaming himself for putting Frodo's life in great peril.

"Good..." Bilbo sniffed. "Good luck. I... I don't suppose you will be able to keep a diary, Frodo my lad, but I shall expect a full account when you return."

"Farewell, Bilbo." Frodo sniffed with tears.

"Farewell, my lad." Bilbo cried.

* * *

It was a cold grey day near on the 27th of October, the Fellowship were getting ready to leave Rivendell Lord Elrond and the Elves have gathered to bid them farewell. The Company took as much food, drinks, medical supplies, and gear of war for their hope was in secrecy not in battle. Aragorn, Pelisor, and Elladrien had their own swords and bows filled with arrows. Sam was busy placing spare food and clothes and blankets and other needs were laden on Bill the pony, none other than the poor beast that they had brought from Bree.

"How much meat?" Dwálin asked Bofur.

"Plenty." Bofur replied back to his friend.

"Here let me help with that." Darla offered her assistance to Sam by placing a bag filled with food to be placed on Bill. "Are you sure this will support his weight?"

"Oh, I'm sure my lady." Sam said, nodding his head. "Bill is one of my pals. That animal can nearly talk, and I'm going to take him back to the Shire when this is over."

Darla smiled and placed her hand on his face, and said. "I'm not entirely sure if Bill will be comfortable when he travels into Mordor. Perhaps for the time being, I'm afraid you'll have to let him go."

Sam understood what she meant, and looked at Bill, who swished his tail and made a kneeling sound.

Radagast walks over to Gandalf and whispers to his friend. "You should fear the many eyes of the servants of Sauron."

"Yes, and due doubt that the Black Riders have returned to their master, and he will be filled with fury." Gandalf whispered back.

"Indeed." Radagast nodded. "His spies will soon be on foot and wing, fly over the northern lands. Even of the sky above you must beware as you go on your way."

Tauriel and Legolas were standing together and watched the light of the view of the Hidden Valley.

"Loud and clear it sounds in the valleys of the hills." Tauriel said quietly to her friend.

"What do you see?" Legolas asked her solemnly.

"Darkness beginning to arise from the east." Tauriel answered him in a whisper of serenity. "I do fear the light will not last in the west for long."

"There is still hope, Tauriel." Legolas encouraged her. "Like you said before, we not let darkness descend over these lands." He turns to look at her with an honest face of courage. "Not even our people."

"Hey, where's our little Ring bearer gone off too?" Rona asked, looking around the Fellowship.

"Well, I haven't seen him, but I hope he's not late." Eve said.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom." Elrond spoke in a low voice on behalf of the Fellowship. "On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in gravest need. The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allows. The further you go, the less easy will it be to withdraw; yet no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road." He raises his hand and gestures for them to leave. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

"And may the stars shine upon your faces." Glorfindel smiled at the entire company, giving them hope and courage.

"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens." Gláin said.

"Maybe so, master dwarf." Beorn said to the young dwarf warrior. "But let him not vow to walk in the dark."

"Well, let's hope Elrond's word strengthen my quaking heart." Andrew gulped nervously.

"Same here." Fatty said to him. "Wish I went home to the Shire, but I'll show my friends what a true hobbit I can be."

"That's the spirit." Mentha said, patting him on the shoulder.

"This is it." Folco muttered to himself. "I'm ready."

"Old Tom wishes you all farewell." Tom said, waving his hand along with his wife. "Wish we could come, but we have a lot of things to take care of."

"It's ah... pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tom." Buffy smiled embarrassedly.

"And if any of you ever run into a danger, try to sing this song." Tom provided and sang. " _Ho Tom Bombadil, Tom Bombadillo! By water, wood, and hill, by the reed and the willow. By fire, sun and moon, hearken now and hear us. Come Tom Bombadil, for our need is near us!"_

"Oookaay." Willow responded, thinking how weird it was.

"Ah, I prefer we take care of ourselves rather than singing a bloody song." Spike rejected the idea of Tom's suggestion.

"So be it, but I like I said, I bid you all farewell." Tom replied with a deep smile. "But if you ever change your mind, don't try to forget it."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer!" Angel called.

Frodo walks down the stairs and joins the Fellowship of the Ring to set out on their dangerous quest into Mordor. He began to think to himself on how he and ninety-four of his companions were to survive a terrible fate when they arrive into Mordor? He looks nervously around and starts to walk out of the gates of Rivendell as the Fellowship begins to follow him.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo asked in a deep whisper.

"Left." Gandalf whispered.

"Oh I heard it." Spike mumbled due to his vampire hearing.

As Frodo leads the Fellowship out of the gates towards the wild, Aragorn pauses and looks back at Arwen. They exchange a long glance. Aragorn smiles, nods his head, and follows the others, and Arwen swallows and bows her head.

Many others had gathered from all spots within the city and watch the Fellowship making their leave from Rivendell and setting out o them go, bidding them farewell with soft voices. Beorn's family were there and bid him farewell. Beorn placed his fist on his chest as a sign of loyalty, courage, and honor in his heart. Outside the city, the Fellowship slowly crossed the bridge and slowly up the long steep paths that led out of the cloven vale of the Hidden Valley. Then with one glance at the beautiful city twinkling below them they strode away far into the wild.


	24. The Ring Goes South

On the ancient tower of Durin's Tower, Wellhound and his company had awaited Richard Anderson and his company to return.

"Ku lu sa'ka." _(We should strike now.)_ A Guldur Orc Captain said in black speech. "Sola gu Rivendell." _(Attack Rivendell.)_

"Sha." _(No.)_ Wellhound replied back in black speech and moved towards the edge. "Tul Numga avar gol si." (Their numbers are too great.) He stares at the view of the Misty Mountains. "Bu kul le dasa va levaso un magar na cei lu pri." _(But we will deal with that later once the Master receives his prize.)_

That was when howling was heard, and Wellhound and his lieutenant turned around to see Richard and his company of Guldur Warg Riders return.

"What news?" Wellhound demanded to know a report at once.

"Our spy reported that a company called the Fellowship of the Ring has left the Hidden City." Richard explained. "She is with them now."

"Good, and the Ring?" Wellhound asked as well.

"Its held by the company's leader... Frodo Baggins." Richard answered.

"They're going to destroy it." Wellhound said, sounding a bit worried. "They're heading into Mordor. To the Black Gate."

"Well we can't let them get there." Richard said, sounding worried. "If they cross the river, then..."

"Then what?" Wellhound asked in harsh tone and walked a few inches away from Richard. "I know they will not end up as far, but since we know the identity of the person who bears the Ring of Power, this will give us a distinct advantage. We will crush the Fellowship and take the Ring back into Mordor where our Master will reward us."

"I like this plan." Richard grinned to Wellhound's idea.

"We will make sure our spy continues to use her magic to send the messages to us, on where they are going, and where they will be." Wellhound went on. "Have a full legion of Orcs to be ready."

Suddenly, Wellhound, Richard, and their packs all snap to attention when they hear a sound, and they pull out their weapons to defend and ready themselves. Emerging from the widest stony steps of the tower was Gazmog, who came all the way from Isengard to speak to Wellhound.

"Lord Wellhound." Gazmog said.

"What is it, Gazmog?" Wellhound sighed in ignorance.

"I bring a message from Mordor." Gazmog informed. "The Great Eye demands your presence at Barad-Dûr."

"Tell him that I'm busy at the moment." Wellhound growled.

"You are needed immediately." Gazmog hissed. "No delay."

Wellhound had no idea why his master would summon him while he was one the verge to succeed in getting the Ring. He let out a deep sigh inside his helmet and replied. "Very well. I shall leave immediately." He turns to Richard. "Richard, I believe its your lucky day. You can take command of our legion and eliminate the Fellowship yourself."

* * *

After passing the Ford of Bruinen, they left the Road and turned southwards among the folded lands. The country was much beautiful and with so much green and rock near the mountains, and the whole Fellowship would be going. Gandalf walked in front of the Fellowship and lead the whole company towards the Misty Mountains.

"Let's hope in this way we can escape if we notice any unfriendly eyes." Wesley said as he walking and talking with Giles.

"Agreed, and if there are shorter ways to get to the Gap of Rohan, it should be any problem." Giles said.

Andrew and Jonathan were both carrying their bags filled with food behind their backs.

"Bring any soda cans?" Andrew asked his friend.

"Nope, just snacks and water that will help fuel our brains and energy during this long journey." Jonathan said.

"Kinda sucks, cause like to drink beer." Andrew moaned.

"Whose complaining?" Jonathan asked, scoffed.

Nina stops for a moment and sniffs through the air. She climbs on top of a rock and looks around the view of the entire land that surrounded the Fellowship. She turns her head sideways, and sees that there is nothing to be seen. Angel comes up to join her.

"What is it?" Angel asked his friend.

"Nothing." Nina answered by shaking her head. "For a second, I thought I caught a scent of something."

"I know." Angel agreed. "Gandalf mentioned that some of these lands are not safe."

"If there are any wild wolves, I would try to use my werewolf instincts to communicate with them." Nina scoffed in laughter.

"Werewolves can't talk to wolves." Angel scoffed.

"Why do you know that?" Nina asked, giving him a smirk on her face.

"Nope." Angel answered.

Percy was walking between Devon and Willow, and he was walking, he took out a photo of a girl.

"Whose that?" Devon asked.

"Oh, that's uh, that's my girlfriend, Laurie." Percy replied grandly.

"Did you ever tell her that you were leaving with us?" Willow asked.

"Yeah." Percy sighed. "It's just... uh... I miss her, and sometimes my heart tells me that I won't see her again if I die."

"That's your own thought." Devon said. "My dad once told me when he was going to fight in the war, he had a feeling he wouldn't survive, but months of fighting, he did and came back."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Percy asked warily.

"I'm just saying." Devon shrugged and urged him to have courage. "Just have a little heart. I too want to see my parents and siblings."

"Something's not right here." Percy said as he was walking between Willow and Larry.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked, concerned of what her friend was saying.

"You told me that vampires can die in daylight, is that true?" Percy asked about vampires.

"Well, yes." Willow chastised. "Of course."

"You told me Harmony is a vampire, and Spike too." Percy reminded and missed the picture. "And ah, who else?"

"Angel and his beloved Darla." Willow added.

"Oh, right." Percy cleared his throat a bit. "So, ah, how come they are travelling during the daytime?"

"You know, I heard exactly what you meant, and I'll tell you." Spike said, walking by his side. "Seems to me that when vampires have their own souls back, they are blessed by these so-called Powers That Be, guardians I think, giving us the power to walk through the day, but without one, then we die during the day."

"Can you die from a wooden stake?" Devon asked Spike.

"Plenty." Spike groaned. "And what kind of a question would you ask me?"

"Well, I just was asking." Devon shrugged.

"Well no one told you." Spike sighed and walked on forward.

Devon turns to Percy and asked quietly. "What seems to be his problem?"

"I don't know." Percy answered back in a whisper.

* * *

After several hours of walking over the hills near the mountains, the Fellowship decided it was time to take a break and find a nice spot to set camp and have a quick meal. During lunch, Sam takes sausages from a frying pan on an open fire. Once he was finished, he walks over with the plate to Frodo and Colleen, who were both sitting together and watching Boromir teaching Everard, Folco, Fatty, Mentha, Merimas, Diamond, Pippin, Estella, and Merry how to sword fight.

"Two, One, Five. Good, very good." Boromir said and continued to practice with Mentha.

"Try to move your feet." Faith said to Mentha. "Do that, and you'll be very lucky to avoid an enemy's strike."

"Is that how to do that then?" Mentha asked the slayer.

"That's your call to make." Kendra said. "Always use your eyes and keep them open at all time when you meet one."

Kate, Randall, Holly, David, Trip, and Lester were sitting together, and talking.

"There's no signal here." Kate said. "Can't get any word out from anyone."

"We're a solar system away from Earth." Randall told her. "No way you can call the LAPD here."

"Well, none of us have enough ammo." Kate brought up and cocks her pistol. "If any danger approaches, I'll be ready."

"Oh, you go girl." David chuckled in delight and amazement.

On top of a flat rock, Gandalf, Giles, Robin, Angel, Darla, Groo, Lorne, Wesley, and Val were having a short disccusion on their plan to make their course into Mordor.

"We have done well, so far." Wesley said and pointed at the map of Middle-Earth. "So far, we have reached the borders of this country."

"I suppose many Elves had lived here in these lands, during happier days." Giles examined the map with his glasses. "So far, it is five-and-forty leagues."

"Though, we have done a lot of miles further as our feet have walked." Angel said.

"The land and the weather will be milder now, but perhaps all the more dangerous." Gandalf warned while smoking his weed pipe.

"Dangerous or not, a real sunrise could be mighty welcome." Groo said.

"But the mountains are ahead of us." Giles said. "We must have turned eastwards in the night."

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days." Gandalf decided the plan. "If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us."

"And from there, he will take this route which takes us east into Mordor." Giles said, pointing at the path of the map. "I wonder what we'll do once we reach the Black Gate."

"Hmm, maybe I could try and sing the song that Old Tom gave to us before we left." Lorne thought.

"Seriously, man." Robin scoffed. "There's no darn way I'm gonna sing those words out of my mouth."

"Why not, maybe he can help us and provide some better directions." Lorne said. "Or perhaps a direction that is much easier to enter this dark twisted land."

"I wonder if elves could fly over mountains, and they could fetch us and save us." Angel wondered.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round." Gimli explained and made a suggestion. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome.

"How civilized is that city?" Darla wondered.

"It is as civilized as it was during these past ages." Bofur said, joining them and going on about the city. "Nobody knows how that city was abandoned, but there were a lot of tales about the Nameless Fear and no dwarf would ever want to set foot in their dwelling."

"Question, what do you think is the Nameless Fear, cause nobody of us knows what that thing is that you guys talk about?" Robin asked.

"It is something that many people fear in this world." Gandalf explained, but didn't oblige to describe what it was. "But under safer circumstances, I have decided that we take the road south to the Gap of Rohan, but we will not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"Why not?" Gláin asked, concerned. "It doesn't seem to be worth the trouble. Why do you think its not wise?"

"Cause Gandalf clearly thinks that its a bad idea." Wesley said. "And I'll hold true to his words."

Elsewhere in the encampment, Legolas, Tauriel, Riley, and Samantha were jumping from one stone to another, but that was when they began to notice something far from the distance in the south. In the distance, hundreds of dark dots were circling in the air and made the form of a dark cloud.

"What is it?" Tauriel whispered quietly behind Legolas.

Legolas didn't respond his exact answer and continued to gaze intently at the sky while Riley and Samantha were staring at the distance suspiciously.

"Is that a raincloud approaching?" Samantha asked.

"Its the middle of the day, and there's hardly any rainclouds that are forming." Riley notified.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Miller asked, concerned on what the four were staring it. That was when he noticed it too. "What's that?"

"It doesn't look like a cloud to me." Riley said, shaking his head, and took his rifle out in defense. "Its something else."

During the training, Boromir continued to practice with Pippin, but that was when he accidentally hurts Pippin's hand.

"Aaah!" Pippin gasped.

"Sorry." Boromir apologized.

Rather than forgiving him, Pippin decided to prove his worth of what a true warrior he could be for the Shire. Since he wanted to volunteer in joining the Hobbitry-in-Arms with Merry, he decided to fight back against the tall Gondorian warrior. Pippin throws down his sword and kicks Boromir in the right leg.

"Ah!" Boromir groaned.

"Get him!" Merry shouted in laughter.

"He's mine!" Estella shouted too and helped Pippin tackle Boromir to the ground.

Boromir battles with the three hobbits and laughs happily as if he was playing with kids.

"For the Shire!" Pippin cried.

"Hold him!" Estella exclaimed. "Hold him Merry!"

Spike gets up with a sigh and tries to intervene. "Alright you little rugrats, playtime is over."

As he was about to grab one of them, Pippin, Estella, and Merry quickly turn their heads quickly throw him back very hard to the ground.

"OWW, bloody hell!" Spike cried in agony.

Everyone noticed and began to laugh very hard.

"Hahaha, that was good man." Ray laughed hysterically.

"Hey Spike, need a hand?" Percy asked as he laughed.

"That is not funny!" Spike yelled.

"Oh its funny alright." Molly laughed too.

"It is, I'm just surprised you couldn't take down a few little ankle biters." Faith grinned.

Spike raised his finger and points directly at her as he speaks. "You know, you didn't play fair, so that means..." He takes his time to get himself up and looks at her angrily. "How bout a rematch, and this time I won't lose this one."

"Hmm." Faith pondered and snapped her fingers. "Okay." She whistles at the group of hobbits. "Hey little ones!"

"Yes." Everard said.

"Do you want me to show you all how a young woman like me can beat up a man?" Faith asked them.

"I didn't know women in this country can have the wits to fight in battle." Dwálin said.

"Oh, I fought in a number of battles." Faith told the dwarf.

"Along with me." Buffy added.

"I was gonna get to that." Faith scoffed.

"Mind if I fight you?" Connor asked.

"Not you, kid." Faith declined. "I pick Spike."

"Actually the kid has a real name you know." Connor informed her.

"Yes." Faith sighed. "Connor. I never forgot your name. Okay?"

Spike walks over to them and says. "Well that would be a bloody ridiculous waste of time, cause I was actually planning to..."

His sentence was cut short when Faith landed her foot very hard into Spike's chest, causing the vampire to fall backwards into the ground again.

"First rule of advice, Spike." Faith shrugged.

"Oww." Spike groaned in agony and raised his thumb up. "I think I got that already."

"Wow, how'd do that?" Merimas asked in amazement.

"Its called a fast reflex." Faith told the young hobbit. "Not very easy to learn."

Cordelia had been laughing quietly from all this, but that was when she started to gasp and groan in agony. It was another vision she was getting. Bethany, Groosalugg, and Keenan came to check up on her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Keenan asked her, concerned.

Cordelia took a moment to catch her breath and responded immediately. "We got company."

"Company? Friend or foe?" Groo asked hastily.

"I don't know, but I think we need to hide." Cordelia said, giving him an honest look on her face.

"Well, there's hardly any company that are out here." Bethany said, looking about sideways. "Maybe your imagining things."

"Hey, I've been gifted by the Powers That Be, and when I see something, none of us in our team hesitate." Cordelia said sharply.

Beorn sniffed through the air and whispers next to Elladrien. "There is something foul coming our way."

"What is it?" Elladrien asked, concerned of what Beorn was saying.

"I don't know, but its coming close." Beorn said.

That was when Buffy noticed something in the distance.

"What is that?" Buffy called out to anyone and pointed.

"I think it's just a wisp of a cloud." David assumed.

"Well it's moving fast against the wind." Xander said. "I don't think its a cloud."

"Well if its not a cloud then what is it?" Eve asked him, concerned.

"Looks to me that its heading straight towards us." Willow said.

"Yeah." Tara nodded her head in agreement.

Kennedy jumps from rock to rock to get better look, but that was when she saw that it wasn't a cloud. It was a wisp of birds. "Its not a cloud!" She shouted to the company from behind her. "Those are birds!"

"Birds." Tauriel murmured to herself in horror.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Everyone, hide!" Aragorn yelled urgently.

"Hide?" Dawn asked, turning her head towards Aragorn in confusion. "Hide from what?"

"Hurry!" Pelisor exclaimed as he pulled Dawn's arm.

"Hey, let go!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Merry! Pippin! Estella! Take cover with me!" Boromir called to them.

"Wait for me!" Diamond called over from behind the Gondorian.

Andrew and Jonathan look around hastily.

"Where do we hide?" Andrew asked in a panic.

"You tell me." Jonathan replied in trepidation.

"Hey, what's going on?" David asked, wondering what everyone was doing.

"Val, over here!" Tom called to his friend.

Val runs pass David and joins Tom, Chloe, Lester, Bifur, and Dianne in a small cave to hide from what is about to come.

"What in the world are we hiding from?" David exclaimed, turning his head around.

Suddenly, Angel snuck from behind and covered his mouth and dragged him into his hiding spot.

"Keep quiet." Angel whispered to his friend.

"Everyone, move!" Buffy shouted.

"Go, go, go!" Xander yelled and joined Anya's hiding spot.

"Nice for you to join me." Anya smiled.

"Same as always." Xander replied.

Kendra walks over and pulls Folco Boffin by the arm, and whispered to him. "Come with me."

Amy stares at the distance and sees that the birds were getting closer and closer towards the Fellowship's encampment. She grins for a couple seconds and immediately joins with Willow, Tara, Fred, Michael, Harriet, and Percy.

"What the hell is going on? Why are we hiding?" Percy asked, giving them a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, but we were given orders to hide." Harriet answered him. "Like an officer in the military says, 'that's an order'."

The Fellowship hurries to get their stuff and get into hiding. Sam puts out the fire. As the whole company hide behind rocks and bushes to prevent themselves from been seen, a huge flock of black-colored birds were flying at great speed. Wheeling and circling around the encampment, all the of black birds were flying over where every member were hiding and keeping themselves low and out of sight. The birds were cawing very loudly and continued to circle the hilltops twice as if they were searching for something.

"Lie flat and still." Elladrien hissed next to Mentha and Vi.

"Why?" Vi hissed back at her. "Why are we hiding from birds?"

"Those are not just birds." Elladrien answered softly.

The whole regiment of these strange looking birds were beginning to broke away suddenly from the main host, and came, flying low, straight towards the ridge. Eventually, all the birds were beginning to move away from the encampment and leave, but going from whence they came. They were flying back south to where Isengard was. Now that matter has passed, the whole Fellowship finally comes out from their hiding spots.

"What the bloody hell were he hiding from?" Spike scoffed and exclaimed. "Birds? We were hiding from birds? Are you bloody kidding me?"

"They are not just birds." Gandalf told him from behind as he emerged from his hiding spot. "They are spies."

"Spies?" Holly asked, looking quite confused.

"Ooookay, why in the world would you say that a whole regiment of these birds are spies, it doesn't make any sense." Angel responded weirdly.

"Sense or not, but I find that weird." Faith said and made a whistling sound.

"Where did they come from exactly?" Oz asked the wizard.

"They are Crebain from Dunland." Gandalf spat in disappointment. "But these ones are spies that serve Saruman."

"Neat." Connor spoke out his one word.

"I wonder how many pets that wizard has?" Spike wondered to himself. "Otherwise, we can end up in another bloody mess."

"Okay, its getting a little weird and creepy all of a sudden." Gunn said. "We hide from birds, whatever they are, that spy. Which is bad of course?"

"Oh its bad." Willow shivered. "Do you think they saw us already?"

"If they did, then we know that passage is no longer wholesome for us." Tauriel said. "It is been watched."

"Word has been reached that a number of regiments of black crows are flying over all the land between the mountains and the Greyflood." Pelisor said to the company.

"I doubt they are been watched already." Gláin growled.

"Well I do not know what they are about, but they are possibly there to give us trouble." Dwálin growled.

"They are spying out the land." Bofri said, staring at the sky.

"I have also glimpsed that hawks use to fly high up in the sky." Folco remembered one time.

"So where do we go now?" Buffy asked around. "Will have to take a different route if the passage down south is blocked with spies."

"And there is." Gandalf replied and pointed his staff directly at the mountains. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras. That will be our one way and fastest way to reach the Gap of Rohan."

"Okay, everyone, lets pack up and move!" Xander called out by clapping his hands. "Lunch time is over!"

"But I was just about to eat." Chloe groaned.

"Save the rest of it for later." Xander said to her. "We don't even know if those things are coming back. So that's the reason why we're moving."

"Well, you heard him." Faith grinned at Chloe. "Pack it up, we're leaving."

Everyone begins to pack everything up very quick and prepare themselves to move straight towards the mountains in the east.

"Make sure you put gloves and hats on." Kennedy said to the girls. "You might need them to keep yourselves warm."

"我不需要一个帽子来保持自己的温暖。 我有一个敞篷." _(I don't need a hat to keep myself warm. I have a hood.)_ Chao-ahn said in chinese.

"What?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"She said she doesn't need a hat to wear." Dianne answered, giving her friend the translation of what Chao-ahn said.

Spike comes up to Chloe and talks to her softly. "This is the reason why I don't speak chinese."

* * *

For the last two and half hours, all the members of the Fellowship were walking through the rock and deep snow on Caradhras.

"Do you even need a map to find out where we go?" Clem asked Dwálin while walking next to him

"I need no map." Dwálin said. "There is a realm where our fathers worked of old, and we have wrought the image of those mountains into many works of metal and stone."

Frodo suddenly slips on some shale and falls backwards, rolling down the slope towards Buffy, Dawn, Colleen, Gunn, Amanda, Tauriel, Angel, and Darla.

"Are you alright?" Colleen asked.

"Yes." Frodo nodded.

"Here let me help you up." Xander offered his assistance and placed him back on his feet that sank into the deep snow. "Your lucky your feet don't get cold."

"Where's the Ring?" Tauriel asked, noticing the ring was not around the ringbearer's neck.

Frodo searches around his neck for the Ring and a split of a panic, he found that it was gone. He looks back up to where he fell, and at the sight of relief, he turns to see that it was lying in the snow. That was when Boromir walked over from where the Ring was lying and picks it up by the chain. He stands as the One Ring was dangling before his eyes. He seems to grow in stature, not even feeling that the ring was beginning to absorb its power into him. Aragorn and Angel warily approach Boromir, and saw how motionless he was and couldn't even bother in taking his eyes off the Ring.

"Boromir?" Aragorn spoke, trying to get Boromir's attention.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir muttered to himself as his eyes were transfixed and slowly moved his other hand to touch it. "Such a little thing."

Buffy was suspicious on what Boromir was doing, and had a bad feeling that he would try to run and take the Ring with him. Seeing that he had ignored Aragorn, he shouts to him. "Boromir! Can you pleased give the Ring back to Frodo?"

"Don't make us say it again." Gunn warned, giving the Gondorian a threatened look on his face.

Boromir startled out of his thoughts and had no idea what was happening. It seems that he snapped himself out of his trance when Buffy shouted her words to him. Seeing that the Ring was still dangling in his hand, he walks downwards towards Frodo and passes the Ring to him.

"As you wish." Boromir replied lightly with a weird beatific smile on his face. "I care not."

Quickly, Frodo grabs the Ring from him and puts it back around his neck. Boromir just stares at him for a bit and ruffled his hair, and turns to resume his walking upwards with the others. Buffy, Angel, and Darla noticed that Aragorn held his grip on his sword as if he would be ready to take it out and strike at him if he would make a dangerous move. However, he released his grip, but didn't feel too relieved on what had happened.

* * *

Inside the caverns of Isengard, hundreds of Isengard Orcs were busy working while Saruman oversees what is happening. That was when he turns his eyes towards his Crebain that had returned to deliver the message to their master. The Crebain Crows race deeper and deeper, passing a vista of. Saruman continued to listen to the cries of the crows and managed to get their message.

"So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras." Saruman spoke to himself in delight. "And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you will you risk a more dangerous road?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Richard Anderson and group of Guldur Orc Hunters were following the foot prints that were left on the snow.

"Theasu ga cruluseen." _(They are close.)_ Richard whispered to Krirnak in Black Speech. "Theasu ga ava mona pa." _(They are taking the mountain pass.)_

"Tulaga kul maynu vo sanagulva?" _(Shall we continue to follow their trail?)_ Krirnak asked him in black speech.

"Sha." _(No.)_ Richard declined by nodding his head. "Theasu ga vulu o Moria." _(They are going to Moria.)_ He turns his head to face Krirnak. "Ralpak ko lugan." _(Rally our legion.)_

* * *

For more than an hour at least, the Fellowship, with the exception of Legolas and Tauriel, had been struggling through the deep snow during a snow storm. The air was chilling all around them and it was quite hard while Gandalf sniffed through the air and looked back. He began sense that something was not right while the Fellowship had been crossing the pathway towards the mountain peak.

"This snow is killing me!" Harmony complained very loud.

"Your telling me!" Cordelia cried. "I feel like a popsicle!"

"Winter is starting to deepen already." Buffy said to them as she was crossing the snow. "Once this is over. We can find a nice place to warm our butts off."

"This is one hell of a storm, man!" Randall called over to Gunn.

"What, you want me to pass your slippers for you?" Gunn asked very loudly.

"I didn't say that, man!" Randall shouted. "All this snow is lying far down our shoulders!"

"Just keep moving, Randall!" Gunn yelled. "We're almost there!" He turns his head next to Gwen who was breathing heavily. "Hey, how you holding up?"

"This course that we're taking sucks." Gwen told him, making sure her voice was loud enough for him to hear.

"I think no good of our course is from beginning to end!" Gunn said loudly. "I've been through worse."

"Well, I wonder how Spike, Angel, and Darla are doing." Gwen said. "They seem alright."

"Vampires don't get cold during a snow storm." Wesley said from behind them.

"That's exactly how lucky I am to be a vampire!" Spike said to Wesley very loud as he was helping Dawn. "Whatever you do, try to..."

"Sssshut up." Dawn shivered hardly. "Please. Can't this end?"

"Hang in there, love." Spike said to her. "Will get out of this bloody storm."

"How can you tell?" Dawn asked loudly as she continued to shiver. "My whole body is about to freeze, and I can't keep my head up!"

"HEY!" Spike called very loud towards the wizard. "HEY! POINTY BEARD! HOW FAR IS IT TO THE NEXT PASS?"

"Further south there are no passes, till one comes to the Gap of Rohan!" Gandalf answered very loudly.

"Gandalf, I do not trust that way since your news of Saruman." Tauriel said, kneeling down to him. "Who knows which side now the marshals of the Horse-lords serve?"

"Who knows indeed." Gandalf said. "But there is another way, and not by the pass of Caradhras. We must decide before we go further."

"Then let us weigh the matter in our minds, while the others rest and sleep." Angel told the wizard behind him.

"And then where are we to go?" Darla asked. "We still have our journey and our errand before us."

"We have no choice but to go on, or to return to Rivendell." Tauriel answered.

While shivering, Ferdibrand's face brightened visibly at the mere mention of deciding to return to the city. Diamond, Folco, Mentha, Fatty, Merry, and Estella looked up hopefully while they crossing the snow.

"I wish I was back there." Fatty complained as he shivered. "But how can I return without shame?"

"You may be right in all, Fatty." Mentha said. "Go back means we're all defeated."

"Come on, Fatty." Folco encouraged him. "Don't put yourself down."

"Try to show a little backbone." Arabella persuaded.

"You know, I kinda forgot to pack some of my tweezers." Lorne huffed by Val.

"What are tweezers?" Val asked.

As Legolas and Tauriel went ahead of the company and reach the edge of the widest path of the mountain, they suddenly began to hear a very loud voice that was heard from the distance.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" _(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)_ The voice swept through the wind of the mountains.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas responded in an urgent voice.

"What voice?" Amanda asked, confused and continued to shiver from all this cold around her.

"I can hear it too." Tauriel said. "Who is that?"

"IT'S SARUMAN!" Gandalf roared.

Suddenly, thunder around began to rumble, and several pieces of rock and snow were falling from above the peak.

"Incoming!" David shouted, pointing his finger directly at the falling rock and snow.

"Take cover!" Lindsey shouted as he pulled Eve away.

The Fellowship barely managed to throw themselves towards the mountainside and avoiding the falling rocks and snow.

"Hold on!" Olivia cried.

"What is he trying to do?" Dawn screamed.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn cried out urgently.

"We gotta get out of here!" Riley shouted.

"Gandalf!" Buffy called out to him. "We can't stay here, we have to turn back while we still can!"

"NO!" Gandalf declined that idea.

"What, are you crazy?" Buffy exclaimed.

"You'll doom us all!" Tom shouted in disapproval.

"Brace yourselves!" Gandalf bellowed and took a step forward where he began to chant a spell in the same language that Saruman was saying. Raising his staff, he yells very deep to prevent Saruman from succeeding to kill him and the entire Fellowship. "LOSTO CARADHRAS, SEDHO HODO! NUITHO I RUITH!" _(SLEEP CARADHRAS, BE STILL! LIE STILL! HOLD YOUR WRATH!)_

* * *

Back at Isengard, Saruman stands on the summit of Orthanc and continues to chant the spell in a dark powerful voice. As he chanted and chanted, his power summoned a very dark cloud over the mountains on which the Fellowship stood.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" _(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!)_ Saruman continued to chant.

* * *

The chanting that Saruman spoke continued to strengthen, a lightening crack explodes on the mountainside of Caradhras, sending a very large avalanche onto the Fellowship. Everyone looks up in horror as the avalanche was thundering down towards them. The Fellowship throw themselves against the cliff face as snow crashes onto the ledge as Tauriel and Legolas pull Gandalf and Wesley away from the edge and against the cliff just before the snow buries them completely.

Within moments, the pass was blocked and the Fellowship took a little time to get themselves out.

"H-Help!" Jonathan cried out while been buried alive by the snow. "Get me out! Help!"

"Hang on!" Kendra said loudly and helped Jonathan out of the snow. "Here we go."

"Thanks." Jonathan sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it." Kendra breathed.

"Well that was fun." Spike groaned as he got himself out of the snow. "Whose next?"

"Now I'm even more cold than before." Dawn shivered and tried as much to keep herself warm from all this.

"That Saruman guy." Michael said. "He's trying to get us all killed."

"This is not a place for certain travelers to cross over a mountain." Vi stated worriedly. "Its a death trap."

"Say for yourself." Clem said. "I just got a bit of snow that just snuck in my pants."

"Quick, get Bombur!" Bofur cried out when he saw his brother's hand waving for help.

"Hang on, Bombur!" Dwálin heaved by pulling Bombur's hand.

"Get him out of there!" Miller shouted as he helped Dwálin pull Bombur.

"I wonder how much he eats?" Rona whispered next to Shannon.

"Eve!" Lindsey screamed. "Eve!"

"I'm here!" Eve called to him, waving her hand out.

Darla worriedly looks around and cries. "Connor? Connor!" She looks around and sees Connor's hand waving. Darla swims through the snow and pulls her son out in time. "Oh my, sweety are okay?"

"I"m... I'm cold mom." Connor breathed.

"Ssssh." Darla breathed in relief as she held him tightly. "It's okay, I'll keep you warm. I'm here, sweety."

"Is everyone okay?" Xander shouted across the company.

"I'm fine." Ray said, raising his thumb up.

"Same here, man." Keenan said as well.

"That was some strange looking avalanche." Larry said to Xander and Percy, who popped himself out of the snow.

"Don't look at me, I'm fine, but I'm cold." Percy said as he brushed off the snow.

"I'll live." Lorne sighed in relief. "What a big day?"

"I'll be alright." Annabelle said.

"Yep." Clem groaned as he got himself out and whistled. "Phew."

"Well, I'm happy to be alive." Anne said, feeling relieved that she managed to survive.

Harriet and Olivia help themselves out and look around.

"You okay?" Harriet asked her.

"This was not the right way to come." Olivia replied to her.

"Aww." Bethany spat as she got out next to them. "Your telling me."

At a split moment, Bethany uses her power to remove the snow around her and the entire company. Carefully, she focuses by moving arms around and raising all the snow from the entire mountainside. Then, she circles her hands to combine the snow and sends the snow flying downwards below.

"How on earth did you do that?" Tara asked her.

"Its my gift." Bethany answered.

"Wish I could do that." Nina said to her and gave her pat on her shoulder.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled urgently. "If we cannot cross the mountains, let us journey southwards, until we come to the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued against Boromir's desire to go there.

"It is already closed to us while we go with the Bearer!" Pelisor declared. "The Ring must not come near Isengard!"

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested his plan in going to lost city he desired.

"There is even a chance that Dwarves are there, and that in some deep hall of our forefathers." Nóri agreed as well.

Gandalf has a concerned look on his face looks at Gimli with a worried face. "Let the Ring bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here!" Faith yelled. "This will be the death of us all!"

Frodo was feeling the weight of the decision upon him until he met Gandalf's eyes once he responded his exact answer. "We will go through the mines." He openly declared on the decision for him and the Fellowship to go to ancient city of Moria, the place that was inhabited by the Dwarves led by Lord Balin, son of Fundin.

"Are you sure?" Colleen asked in a shiver to him.

"Yes." Frodo answered her.

"So be it." Gandalf nodded to his agreement, but unhappily until he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turns his face slightly to meet Beorn.

"My father once passed the Dimrill Gate." Beorn told him. "But though he came out again, and told us that the memory he saw was very evil. I do not wish to enter Moria, Gandalf."

"And I don't wish to enter it even once." Gandalf understood his point.

"Nor me." Andrew agreed as well. "Why don't we follow Boromir's advice?"

"Gandalf, are you sure its wise choice to go there?" Buffy asked very loudly to the wizard.

"The ring bearer has made his decision." Gandalf said to her. "None of you do not have to come along. You can make your way back to Rivendell, but it will not be easy to get back. Birds and beasts are spying in these lands. But if we all move forward, then there is a chance we can avoid another cataclysm and make our way to the Western gate of Moria. Who will follow me, if I lead you all there?"

"I will!" Gimli exclaimed eagerly.

"If what you said is true about going back, then I will follow your lead." Giles said.

"So will we." Angel said heavily.

"I will not go." Boromir declined the idea. "Not unless the vote of the whole company is against me."

"I do not wish to go to Moria." Elladrien said. "Too risky."

"I do not wish to go." Wesley said, pushing himself through the snow and met his gaze towards the wizard. "But neither do we wish to refuse your advice.

"Same here." Xander agreed, raising his hand way up.

"If Xander goes, then I'll go." Anya said.

"Same." Caridad huffed.

"I've never been to a city under the mountains." Merimas said. "Count me in."

"Let's hope its civilized." Fred breathed.

"We will tread the path with you, Gandalf, haha!" Gláin exclaimed in joy and excitement.

"And we will go and look on the halls of Durin." Bofri said.

"Very, good." Gandalf nodded in improvement. "We will seek the hidden doors together. And we will come through."

"How far is Moria?" Buffy asked him.

"About fifteen miles starting from here." Gandalf answered.

"Then let us start as soon as possible." Connor said. "I'm shivering here due to that earthquake."

"I wish I had taken Elrond's advice." Fatty muttered to Everard, Melilot, and Sam. "I am no good after all."

"We must reach the doors before the sunset!" Bofur called over to inform Gandalf. "We have to be standing at exactly the right spot when he find the door."

"Well I fear we won't reach them at all." Groo stated. "Not with all this wind."


	25. A Journey in the Dark

Once the weather had changed, the Fellowship felt relieved that they all no longer any use for snow since they had left the pass. During the night, the wind had been moving as slow than before through south to south-east and the clouds were vanishing southwards, forcing the sky to be open. The Fellowship was getting closer to their destination while crossing the pathway that would lead them directly towards the western gate of Moria. However, they would soon come across the Sirannon Lake which laid near the western gate of Moria. Sam, however, was relieved that Bill managed to find him since the two were separated during the passage across Caradhras.

Gimli, Gláin, Bofur, Bofri, Tindri, Dwálin, Bombur, Bifur, and Nóri were walking ahead of the company since they were too eager to set their feet inside the great realm of Moria. However, they knew what the risks were since they were aware of what their ancestors had done by awakening a Nameless Fear. As the dwarves were walking at a quick pace a few inches away from the company, Rona and Chloe looked up in awe when they noticed a stoned bridge that was already turned to ruin long ago. Water was pouring out of the bridge like a waterfall.

"Okay, let me see." Andrew read the map quietly with Jonathan and pointed at the spot. "So we crossed here

"I wonder how long these dwarves had spent in building that bridge?" Chloe breathed in awe and amazement.

"Its very sad that bridge is already long gone." Rona expressed her sympathy of what the dwarves had done in constructing that bridge.

"There it lies." Bofur said, pointing at the bridge. "The great bridge of Durin. Dwarves had spent centuries building that structure. Reminds me of the one in Erebor."

"Is that another city?" Rona asked the dwarf.

"Oh, yes." Bofur nodded.

"Well, I do not know which to hope whatever we seek." Faith responded in a grimly voice as she passed between Chloe and Rona, and took a moment to observe the bridge.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf insisted.

Frodo saw that Gandalf was having a bit trouble since the ground was all but rock. He walks up and supports Gandalf under his arm and whispers. "Here."

"How is your shoulder?" Gandalf asked him, bringing that up.

"Better than it was." Frodo answered.

Gandalf: And the Ring? You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within.

"Who then do I trust?" Frodo asked.

"You must trust yourself." Gandalf encouraged him quietly. "Trust your own strengths."

Frodo was concerned about this and asked again quietly to him. "What do you mean?"

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil." Gandalf told him. "Some are greater than I am and against some I have not yet been tested."

"If only we returned to Rivendell." Frodo imagined.

"Yes, you are right." Gandalf agreed to his words. "But if we all go back, we all face something far worse than defeat. Go back and the One Ring will remain there until Rivendell is besieged, and after a brief and bitter time it will be destroyed."

"Then we must go on, if there is a way." Frodo sighed.

"There is a way that we may attempt." Gandalf said. "I never thought you would agree in going to the realm where the Dwarves would settle."

"Why?" Frodo asked, wanting to know what caught him.

"It is not a pleasant way." Gandalf answered him. "I have not spoken of it to the Company."

"What is wrong about going into these mines?" Darla asked, since she heard what he said.

"It is far worse." Gandalf told her with a fearful face.

"Gandalf is right." Tauriel agreed to the wizard's point. "It is an ill omen. Nor do we see the need to go there.

"The walls of Moria." Gimli gasped in awe when he saw.

"Ah! Here it is at last." Gandalf said. "This is where the path and the stream ran. The great lake of Sirannon."

The Fellowship have finally reached the very top and finally came across the western side of Moria. The lake was all still, and there was no sign of any gate or entrance that would the Fellowship inside until nightfall would come.

"What the hell has happened to the water?" Faith asked, noticing the difference of the water. "Doesn't look good to drink."

"The water of the lake use to be swift and noisy." Bofur said next to her. "No one knows what happened."

"Water doesn't look bad to me." Randall stated about the water he stared it and tried to dip his finger into the water.

"Randall." Holly spoke, grabbing his hand. "Let's not."

"Well, we must hurry on!" Gláin cheered happily. "We are late!"

"Late for what exactly?" Kennedy scoffed. "We just arrived."

"Well as long we're inside, I would love to rest since I'm all footsore and tired." Devon responded tiredly.

"Yeah, your telling me." Larry nodded in agreement.

"If these are the walls of Moria, then where is the gate I wonder?" Giles asked Gandalf.

Gandalf pointed his staff directly to the rocky walls of the dwarvish realm and explained a little about the gate. "The Gate stood once upon a time, the Elven Door at the end of the road from Hollin by which we have come."

"Now the way looks completely blocked." Wesley said. "Its possible we could swim across the lake."

"Don't even consider it, Wes." Gunn complained sharply, not liking the idea. "There's no way I'm going to swim across this gloomy water."

"Yeah, I would not take chances." Fred shook her head nervously with a smile. "Looks to me it has an unwholesome look."

"We must find a way round the northern edge." Dwálin counted. "No less. Swim or not, we are still going to reach that gate and uncover the proof we need on why my own brother would not return."

Bethany looks around and saw that the pathway continued. "Guys look!" She called to company and pointed her finger. "The pathway, I think its lead to the gate!"

"Well spotted." Angel said, giving her slight pat on the shoulder.

"Nobody has good eyes more than I." Bethany grinned in approval.

"Yeah, I was going to get to that." Angel sighed.

"That's because I read your mind." Bethany told him.

"Alright, cut the chatter, let's get on with it." Spike interrupted as he walked between them. "This place really doesn't fit well in my own bloody crib."

"Okay everyone, single file." Xander said to the group.

Anya held his hand and didn't quite look happy about this. "I really have a bad feeling about this place."

Xander touched her face and smiled. "Hey, will get through this."

"Let's hope." Anya kissed him in the cheek.

The whole company continues to walk towards the walls and keep themselves away from the edge of the lake. Their ultimate goal was to reach the point where Gandalf was making for so he could find the ancient doors. While walking the pathway, Bofur strode forward and behind him, every member of the company walked in single file since the pathway was staring to get narrow and threading their way with care since it was easy to slide into the water from the tiny greasy rocks that were in place, making the footing highly treacherous.

"Careful, these rocks will cause you to slip." Wesley warned.

"And fall into the water, yeah we got the picture Wes." Harriet said, understanding the warning.

"Most likely, we got everything covered, and at least I'm not a sheep like you." Cordelia said.

"I am not a sheep!" Wesley argued.

"You sound like a sheep." Harmony said from behind Wes. "And you never had an opinion that you didn't read in a book."

"At least I've opened a book and read it." Wesley added, starting to sound annoyed.

"Oh, don't even try with the snooty, wooly boy." Cordelia insulted. "Harmony and I were one of the top 10% of our class!"

"What class?" Larry asked her while walking behind her. "Advanced bosoms?"

"Physics." Harmony answered.

Larry turns around to face Percy and mouthed his only word. "Physics."

"Yeah." Percy mouthed back at him as he walked.

"So how far to the doors you mentioned?" Buffy asked.

"I can't see any sign of those doors." Riley said. "

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli replied.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them or open them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said to the company. "But this Door was not made to be a secret known only to Dwarves."

"Not unless things are altogether changed, we elves know what to look for may discover the signs." Tauriel said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Nina asked herself in awe and wonder.

"Well since the doors are properly shut and well hidden, the sooner we find them the better." Xander said hopefully.

"Okay, so what's the plan when we find those doors?" Tara asked.

"While Gandalf is searching, we must be ready enter the mines." Wesley replied.

"Does he really mean it?" Amanda whispered to Dawn.

"Yeah." Dawn shrugged.

* * *

The Fellowship goes on to walk by the side of the lake, but that was when Frodo's foot slips into the water, only for Colleen to grab him in time and pull him back up. They nod at each other and continue to walk. Sam was the last one of the company to follow with his pony Bill and pulled him very slowly. Angel turns around swiftly when he heard the sound of a plop that came from the still surface of the water. He stared at the water and sensed that something was not right.

"What's wrong?" Darla asked in a sharp whisper to him.

"I heard something... from the water." Angel answered and turned to look at her.

Lindsey and Eve stop, and stare at the water also with concerned looks on their faces.

"Is there a problem?" Lindsey asked them.

"No." Darla shook her head and moved on.

"That doesn't sound like a good answer to me." Eve responded quietly in a grin.

As the pathway was no longer narrow, Gandalf took the opportunity to walk ahead and search for the doors. The dwarves were busy tapping the stone with their weapons, but the only one who didn't was Dwálin. He was angrily kicking the wall, seeing he could find the doors himself. Nóri got tired of this and begins tapping it in different places with a spoon while holding his ear to a cup held against the wall. However, he couldn't concentrate since Dwálin continued to kick the wall with his foot.

"Be quiet!" Nóri exclaimed. "I can't hear when your thumping!"

Gandalf walked forward to the wall. Right between the darkness of the trees was a smooth space, and over this he passed his hands over the faint lines that were described as slender veins of luminous silver running through the stone. It was the ancient door of Moria.

"Well, let's see." Gandalf whispered and began to read. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

"Did you find it?" Kate asked quietly to Gandalf as he read.

"I believe so." Gandalf answered her and turned around to face the clouds that were beginning to separate, revealing the beautiful shiny moon. The light of the moon shined over the wall, causing the lines on the doorway to grow even broader and clearer which formed the shape of a glowing archway. Gandalf turned back to face the shiny archway and read the long ancient letters and symbols that were in an ancient language that the dwarves wrote a long time ago.

"Wow." Miller gasped in awe.

"By the Shire." Folco breathed, forcing to widen his eyes in shock.

"Hey Val, are you seeing this?" Tom asked his friend.

"Yep." Val nodded his head.

"Would you look at that?" Faith grinned.

"I don't believe my eyes." Andrew breathed in awe.

"Now there's something to sing about." Lorne said. "A shiny archway."

"The Tree of the High Elves." Tauriel said, staring at the beautiful archway in awe.

"Its the ancient emblems of Durin." Beorn growled in wonder. "During the past ages, no one has ever figured out to open these doors. Only the wisest could have the doors unlocked."

"And how do these doors get unlocked?" Lorne asked him. "Do we use a key?"

"No." Beorn growled softly in response.

"This is just remarkable." Fred scoffed quietly and touched the silvery lines to examine. "No one in university would ever believe or see this."

"How did the wizard do that?" Lester asked his cousin Keenan.

"I don't know, maybe he said something enchanting." Keenan stated his opinion.

"Actually, its coming from the moon." Olivia told the two. "Look and see for yourself."

"So what does it say?" David asked, looking at the ancient words that he couldn't understand.

"It reads 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'." Gandalf read the words by pointing his staff on the archway. "And underneath here: I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs'."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked in wonder.

"Oh it's quite simple." Gandalf spoke confidently to him. "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."

Wesley had been deciphering the inscription on the arch. Then, he turns to look at Gandalf and said. "Gandalf, you showed me a number of these elven letters back in Rivendell, but I cannot read these ones. Does that mean this is a different elven language?"

"The words are in the elven tongue of the West of Middle-Earth in the Elder Days." Gandalf told him. "But they do not say anything of importance to us." He points his finger at the shiny silver star in the middle beneath the sign of the anvil. "This is the star of Fëanor, High King of the Ñoldor."

"The what?" Wesley asked, confused.

"The High Elves of the West." Gandalf answered.

"No one at home will ever believe this story." Mentha whispered.

"Well I guess that is plain enough." Bofur said.

"Okay, that doesn't seem to be too hard at all, so we just have to say the right password, and the doors will magically open." Xander said hastily. "Hmm, doesn't sound to hard."

"Hard if Gandalf says the right password in all." Anya told him in a sharp tone and sighed.

"So, do we all think of our own passwords?" Andrew asked, raising his hand.

"Not that I'm aware of." Merimas said to him.

"These doors are governed by words." Gandalf said. "Some have locks and keys that are still needed when all necessary times and words are known."

"But these doors have no key." Gláin told the wizard. "In the days of Durin they were not secret. They usually stood open and doorwards sat here."

"Yeah, but if they were shut, any who knew the opening word could speak it and pass in." Clem said.

"It is." Elladrien said. "But in many tales, the word is not remembered."

"But do either of you know the word that can open these doors?" Buffy asked them exasperatedly, wanting an answer.

"That is why we are here." Gandalf said and lightly used his staff to the silver star. "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" _(Gate of the Elves open now for me!)_ He spoke in a commanding voice in elvish. "Fennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen! _(Doorway of the Dwarf-folk listen to the word of my tongue!)_

Seconds later, the doors remained shut, not even opening from the words that Gandalf said. Gandalf wasn't willing to give up, so he continued to repeat the elven words he had said, but mixing them in a different order one after another, speaking now faster and louder, now soft and slow. The doors still remained shut.

"Nothing's happening." Willow whispered shyly.

"Doors aren't even opening, Willow." Tara whispered to her and elt out a slight gulp.

Gandalf approached the wall, and lifted up his arms as he shouted in a very commanding tone. "Edro! Edro!" _(Open! Open!)_ He stares at the doors in disgust and murmured to himself. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of the Elves, Men, and Orcs that was ever used for such a purpose."

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked hastily, sounding quite undaunted on what was happening.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf exclaimed in frustration. "And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions!" He took a moment to calm himself down. "I will try to find the opening words."

"Try? Doesn't seem to me that you know the words to open these freaking doors." Gwen sighed in disgust.

"Gandalf, do you even know the exact password?" Wesley asked. "Please be honest."

"No." Gandalf responded his answer.

"Oh that's not good." Ray murmured to himself, not looking to thrilled by this.

"What do you mean you don't know the password?" Dawn asked, sounding like she was about to explode his anger.

"You got to be bloody kidding me?" Spike exclaimed. "What was the use of bringing us here in the first place?"

"I thought you told us that you had once passed through these mines." Angel remembered. "How could that be, if you did not know how to enter?"

"I do not know the word... yet." Gandalf explained. "But we shall soon see, not unless you may ask what the use of my deeds are proved to be useless. I can still remember ten score of them without searching in my mind. The opening words were Elvish, like the writing on the arch: that seems certain."

"Two hours." Kate spoke to him.

"What?" Gandalf asked, concerned.

"You have two hours to think this through and how to get these doors open." Kate informed. "If not, we go back from whence we came..."

"And make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir added.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tick tock." Faith began to count the time.

* * *

An hour and fifty minutes had passed and Gandalf still had trouble trying to get the doors of Moria to open. Bombur had been snoring very loudly while Bofur, Nóri, Bofri, Bifur, Tindri, Dwálin, Gláin, and Gimli were relaxing and smoking from their weed pipes.

"Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" _(Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!)_ Gandalf chanted in elvish.

"How many minutes has it been?" Devon asked quietly to Percy and Ray.

"Its been over an hour." Percy answered as he was busy chewing gum.

"This is really taking forever." Vi huffed as she held her arms crossed as she and Rona were watching Gandalf continue to chant.

"You telling me." Rona said in a boring accent. "l wish we could get away."

"I'm bored now." Willow sighed and rested her head on Tara's lap.

"Hmm." Tara nodded to her opinion. "Why doesn't Gandalf do something quick?"

Oz sat himself down next to the two girls is getting a box of animal crackers from his bag.

"Animal cracker?" Oz offered.

"Oh, no thanks." Tara declined the offer. "I wouldn't."

"No, thank you." Willow smiled. "Do you still play the guitar okay?"

"Oh, not well, but not worse." Oz told her.

* * *

Buffy walks up to Kendra, who was lied her back on a large flat rock that she found, but didn't quite find it comfy.

"Comfortable?" Buffy asked her friend.

"Nat really." Kendra replied and turned face to look at her with a smile. "Tank you for de shirt, it was very generous of you."

"Hey, it looks better on... well, me, but no worries." Buffy shrugged. "Besides, you earned it. When you decided on sitting in a seat, eat your peanuts, watch a movie, well, unless it's about a dog or Chevy Chase."

"I've always remembered that." Kendra chuckled.

"I, um... I just wanted to thank you... for everything." Buffy said.

"Mm. Am not tellin' me Watcher about dat." Kendra told her. "It is too strange dat a you still love a vampire."

"Tell me about it." Buffy smirked.

"Still, he is pretty cute." Kendra nodded.

"Well, I know that won't fire me for once dating him since he's now a father." Buffy said.

"You always do dat?" Kendra asked.

"Do what?" Buffy responded in confusion.

"You talk about slaying like it's a job." Kendra explained. "It's not. It's who you are."

"Did you get that from your handbook?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"From you." Kendra answered.

"I guess it's something I really can't fight." Buffy smiled. "I'm sometimes called a freak."

"Not de only freak." Kendra added as well.

"Not anymore." Buffy sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Aragorn, Anne, Caridad, David, and Pelisor had been taking off the supplies and bridle off of Bill the pony as Sam, Mentha, Melilot, Everard, and Fatty spent their moment.

"Man, I'm thirsty." David breathed as he took a water pouch from the bag and took a big gulp.

"I can't believe we have to send our beloved Bill away... into the wild." Fatty said in a worried tone.

"We cannot take him into the Mines." Pelisor said. "The road under the mountains is a dark road, and there are places narrow and steep which he cannot tread, even if we can."

"Poor old Bill." Melilot said sadly. "I had not thought of that."

"I am sorry." Anne said. "I know he's been a useful companion and it goes to everyone's heart to turn him adrift now."

"Here." Caridad said, giving Sam a utensil that she found. "I think this is yours."

"Thanks." Sam nodded in sadness and took it gently.

"Well I would have traveled lighter and brought no animal, least of all this one we were fond of, if I had had my way." Everard imagined.

"I feared all along that we should be obliged to take this road." Mentha said.

"For here we fear we must say farewell to our good beast of burden." Pelisor said. "You all must take everything, especially the food and the water."

"Oh, but I don't want to leave poor old Bill behind in this forsaken place after he has come so far and all." Sam refused to let that happen.

"I am sorry, Sam." Anne apologized and gave him a hug of comfort. "I know you care deeply for him, but when Gandalf has those doors open, none of us will be able to drag your Bill inside."

"She's right." Pelisor agreed. "You will have to choose between Bill and your master."

"Well it would be better if he'd follow Frodo into a dragon's den." Melilot said.

"It'd be nothing short of murder to turn him loose." Sam said worriedly. "I mean, there are nasty things out there."

"Sam." Anne said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Say goodbye to Bill."

"Bye-bye Bill." Sam cried and gave his pony hug.

"Go on, Bill." Caridad calmly encouraged the pony to move.

"Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." Anne smiled at him.

"Let's hope he makes it back one piece." Mentha said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew and Jonathan were having run skipping tiny rocks while Merry, Estella, and Diamond were throwing their rocks into the water. The stone that Diamond slowly vanished with a soft slap; but at the same instant there was a swish and a bubble. Great rippling rings formed on the surface out beyond where the stone had fallen, and they moved slowly towards the foot of the cliff. Just as Pippin was about to throw his, Elladrien grabs his arm and prevented from doing it.

"Do not disturb the water." Elladrien warned him in a ominous whisper.

"Why?" Diamond asked, puzzled.

"Because something lurks in that lake." Elladrien told her quietly. "So don't disturb the water again." She looks at Andrew and Jonathan. "And that includes you two."

"What he started." Andrew said.

"What? No I didn't!" Jonathan argued.

"Will you two knock it off?" Anya intervened angrily. "You both are acting like spoiled little kids."

Angel turns to Wesley and Giles and asked. "How long has been it?"

"Over 1 hour and fifty-eight minutes." Giles counted the time.

"Then we have two minutes and we move to the Gap of Rohan which Boromir mentioned." Angel sighed.

"Well I wonder why he's so obsessed in wanting to go there." Connor told him from behind.

"Come to think if it, in this part of the world, I know there is always a better way to get to Mordor." Wesley said. "There should be a different path that could takes us somewhere rather than the gap."

"Oh, it's useless." Gandalf said unhappily as he threw his staff to the ground and sat down with his head bowed, either in despair or continued to think.

"Did you figure it out?" Kendra asked him. "Cause we have about one more minute left."

Colleen and Frodo sat down together and stared at the doors. That was when something began to pop into Frodo's head and gets up to get a close look. Kate, however, checks the time and once two hours have passed, she gives Riley, Faith, Gunn, Randall, and Buffy a nod.

"Okay, times up!" Faith called, clapping her hand two times and walks over to Gandalf. "So, Mr. Wizard, did you find out the password or not?"

"I'm afraid not." Gandalf answered her.

"Well that's too bad." Faith grinned. "Cause its time to leave and go back from whence we came."

"Oh, come on laddie, just give him a little bit of time." Bofur encouraged her.

"First, we have been waiting for two hours." Faith explained. "Two hours have passed and that was the deal. Third, doors aren't even opening, so we leave now."

Frodo continued to stare at the ancient words and spoke. "It's a riddle. Speak "friend" and enter. Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." _(Friend)_ Gandalf answered the word 'friend' in elvish.

With that, the rock face silently divides in the middle and two great Doors swing slowly outwards revealing a blackness deeper than the night. in front of the company. Everyone turn in surprise and stared in wonder.

"I can't believe it." Faith spoke, not sounding impressed.

"Its about time." Cordelia sighed gratefully in relief.

"Let's get inside." Groo said. "I wonder what welcome will get when meet Moria's occupants."

"I was wrong after all." Gandalf chuckled.

"So all this bloody time we would've said the word 'friend' and enter." Spike snorted. "It seems the translation should have been: Say "Friend" and enter."

"He had to only to speak the Elvish word for friend and the doors opened." Gunn sighed. "Figures, we could've solved already while we waited for two freaking hours."

"Ah, you said it brother." Randall huffed.

"Careful in there, its dark." Rona joked towards Amanda.

"Yeah, very funny." Amanda replied, not sounding thrilled and took out her flashlight as she enters the darkness.

"Ah, Moria at last!" Gláin roared happily and ran inside in excitement.

The Fellowship step warily into the darkness of Moria, a dank cavern with winding steps leading deeper into the mountain. Some of them had to take out their flashlights to provide more light.

"I shall be glad." Dwálin responded happily. "I hope I'll see my brother."

"Well we haven't found no sign of our kindred." Bofri said. "I doubt now that Bálin ever came here."

"Soon master Beorn and you master elf, you all will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli said excitedly. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Bálin. And they call it a mine." Then made an echoing noise. "A mine!"

Wesley flicked his flashlight and began to notice something that he noticed on the stony floor. This caught his attention, realizing that this place was not a good way to go and made out a grimly response. "This is not a mine, this place has become a tomb!"

Just as a glow from Gandalf's staff lights up the whole chamber, the Fellowship recoil in horror, seeing the sight of many corpses of dwarves that were strewning about, clearly the dead of some old battle. The rusting armor and shields were peppered with arrows and axes.

"Oh!" Fred gasped.

"Bloody hell." Spike murmured in shock.

"Oh my." Buffy breathed and covered her mouth in horror of what she was saying.

"Oh! No! Nooo!" Gimli cried in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What... what happened here?" Fred cried fearfully.

"There must've been a battle here, a long time ago." Wesley stated. "Whatever the dwarves were fighting against, I assume they might've lost."

"This fight took place nearly a decade ago." Tauriel said. "Some of their bodies have been turned to dust."

"Well, that's not good." Angel sighed. "Wonder what enemy they were facing?"

Legolas picks up an arrow from the body of a fallen dwarf, looks at it carefully and throws it away in disgust. "Goblins."

"Impossible." Tauriel breathed.

Quickly, everyone draw out their weapons in defense when Legolas said the word 'Goblins'. They walk forward and keep their eyes open for anything that would approach them. So far, nothing did.

"This place has become foul." Berilac said.

"Foul enough." Fatty whimpered.

"So goblins did this?" Xander spoke out. "Ha, ha."

"This place is a slaughter house." Olivia said.

"Okay, I guess this was not a good place to end up." Kate said.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir finally decided. "We should never have come here."

"Yeah, I'll go with that." Gunn agreed.

"Same." Darla agreed too. "This was not the best way to take."

"Alright let's get out here." Andrew started to panic. "Come on, I want to get out of here now!"

"Calm down!" Harriet urged him. "We'll go!"

As the panic continued to grow amongst the Fellowship, Frodo, Sam, Diamond, Estella, Merry, Pippin, Mentha, Fatty, Berilac, Merimas, Mentha, Melilot, Arabella, Everard, and Ferdibrand stand together and back away towards the entrance in fear, not wanting to become Goblin victims. Suddenly Frodo falls down suddenly, but as the hobbits turned to find out why he did, they were shocked to see that he was been grabbed by a long sinuous tentacle that seized and wrapped around Frodo's ankle, and was dragging him towards the lake.

"Frodo!" Mentha cried.

"Frodo!" Folco shouted.

Sam turned to Strider and yelled for him. "Strider!"

"Help!" Frodo cried, trying to free himself from the tentacle that continued to pull him in.

Colleen runs out first to the rescue and begins slashing the tentacle as she yells. "Get off him!"

Just as she managed to slice the tentacle and freed Frodo from its grasp. As the tentacle moves back under the water for a second, more Sam tentacles sprung out of the water and hit Colleen and the other hobbits aside and grabs Frodo again, pulling him into the air as he screamed.

"Frodo!" Merry yelled.

"No!" Colleen cried in horror.

Legolas shoots at the the tentacle holding Frodo, but Frodo was still held by the creature. Angel, Spike, Boromir, and Aragorn rush to the water with their swords, and attack the creature. As the monster continues to fling Frodo around in the air, Spike slices the tentacle that held Frodo. Frodo began to fall into the water, and Spike catches him in time. Aragorn and Boromir retreat towards the cave.

"Into the Mines!" Spike yelled.

"Legolas!" Boromir cried out.

"Into the gateway!" Tauriel called to the others and ran in with Mentha and Arabella.

Legolas shoots an arrow into the Watcher's eye, causing it to pulls itself back and as the Fellowship race into Moria, the monster of the lake reaches out and slams the gates shut. Rocks drop and the roof of the passage collapses, causing total darkness to fall. Then a faint beam of light emits from Gandalf's staff, showing the startled faces of the Fellowship.

"We're doomed." Vi whispered frightfully as she managed to turn her flashlight on.

"Okay, this is what changed." Andrew panicked. "This is what changed. We're trapped."

"Trapped like rats in a huge cage." Jonathan added.

"If you two continue to panic, then you are going cause me and some of us to panic." Anya said to the two nerds.

"Well, this is unfortunate." Darla sighed and helped Connor up.

"I hope Old Bill is alright." Melilot whispered.

"Look, let's not try to panic, okay." Angel urged. "We found a way in, and its possible there is a way out." He turns to Gandalf. "Is there?"

"The passage is blocked behind us now and there is only one way out and its far to the other side of this realm." Gandalf openly decided. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. I must advise all of you to be on your guard."

"So that's it, we just go forward through the darkness." Percy sighed. "I wish we never came here."

"As long as we have enough light, then it shouldn't be a problem for us." Gwen said.

"You know, I should've guessed that there was something horrible that was near us from the moment." Spike snapped his finger.

"Speaking of which, what the hell was that thing that tried to eat our little ring bearer?" Gunn asked.

"I do not know." Gandalf answered.

"Something has crept, or has been driven out of these foul waters under the mountains for a very long time." Tauriel stated. "I can feel in my heart that there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

"So the rumors are true." Beorn said. "Now we know the truth of what had happened here so long ago."

"Aye, whatever has happened here, this shows proof that the dwarves did come back to these mines." Dwálin said unhappily. "I can only assume that my dear brother is among the fallen."

Bifur and Bombur nodded at each other, agreeing to Dwálin's point.

"Well, maybe not all of the dwarves were killed in this place." Kennedy said to him. "Maybe some managed to survive and found a place to settle until someone could find them and get them out. Its just one of my theories?"

"I think its possible." Wesley decided to agree to her point in all. "Though, I do not think anyone survived after this battle."

"Goblins ransack our realm! These abominations will pay for this!" Gláin growled in anger.

"Save your vengeance for later, master dwarf." Pelisor encouraged him. "But we will pay our respects to your fallen, who died defending their realm against the enemy."

"So whose going to lead us now in this deadly dark?" Buffy asked. "Cause none of us know this place."

"That is precisely why I'm here." Gandalf said and walked ahead of the company. "I must advise you all to keep up and follow my staff."

"Well, you heard him." Spike implored and walked after him.

"How long is this gonna take us?" Xander wondered.

"I cannot say." Gandalf answered him. 'But it depends on our chances. If we all go straight, without mishap or losing our way, I count it shall be two or three days, I expect. It cannot be less than forty miles from the Western gate to the eastern gate."

"Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Tauriel said, walking beside Spike and Gandalf. "I doubt we're eager to get the journey over as quickly as possible."

"These statues look more than a thousand years old." Giles said.

"Aye, these great dwarf lords had stood here for thousands of years." Dwálin explained. "But this abomination took place before them. I do not find that amusing."

"There have been other rumors that our kin might've kept a small measure of their power in this realm." Bofri assumed. "Maybe we can find it."

"Wish we can do that my friend, but we must concentrate in getting ourselves out of this place." Groo said. "No more."

* * *

As the wizard passed on ahead up the great steps, he held his staff aloft while the whole company of the Fellowship follows the wizard down into the great halls of Moria. Gandalf continued to walk in front and led the whole company into a great cavern that was filled with bridges that were all but narrow through the disused mines that the dwarves had often spent mining for things for thousands of years, but now everything was abandoned. The only the Fellowship saw was corpses. The graves were despoiled and every corpse was strewn about and Goblin Graffiti was scrawled on monuments in dried blood.

The pathway twisted round a few turns for the Fellowship to cross and looked around for anything. The air was cold, but not even foul due to the fact that the goblins were here and caused bloodshed to the dwarves, taking everything that belonged to them. In the pale ray of the wizard's staff, Buffy caught the sight of ancient stairs and arches that led to other passages and tunnels, sloping up or running steeply down, or opening blankly dark on either side. Since dangers would be more frequent, the Fellowship's march would become slower.

"Let's hope this place is not so bewildering beyond hope of remembering where to go." Cordelia whispered to Harmony.

"This whole atmosphere is very sinister." Fred breathed.

Gandalf stops as he notices silvery white lines in the rockface and gently touches them and whispered. "Interesting."

"What is it?" Bethany asked him.

"It seems the dwarves have been mining for things for a very long time." Gandalf answered her, not even turning his face towards her.

"Are you saying they were mining for uh... gold... jewels?" Larry asked.

"No." Gandalf shook his head to face him and the others. "The Goblins may have plundered Moria as their own hold and no one dares to seek the shafts and treasuries down in the deep places of this realm."

"Then that means there is nothing left in the upper halls." Tindri said.

"But what did the dwarves want to come back for?" Nina asked. "They must've valued something."

"The item they value is mithril, an elvish name which is something I have never heard in a long time." Tauriel answered. "The wealth of Moria was never in gold or jewels."

"Ah yes, such things were never forgotten." Gandalf said. "The dwarves did not need to delve for them and they had a name which they did not tell. Its worth was ten times that of gold, and now it is beyond price."

"If I may ask, what is mithril?" Olivia asked.

"Glad you asked." Gandalf began to explain. "Mithril was very useful to this world and all folk desired it. It could be beaten like copper, and polished like glass. The Dwarves were cleaver enough to make Mithril into metal with light and yet harder than tempered steel. Its beauty was like to that of common silver, but the beauty of mithril did not tarnish or grow dim."

As he talked, he shines his light down into a vast cavern below. Everyone looks down in awe and wonder when they saw all the mithril that the dwarves made in the mines. Pippin and Diamond managed to hold Merry back from getting too close. After staring at the wonder, the Fellowship continued to follow Gandalf and make their move out of the mines.

"You know, I remember my old friend Thórin giving Bilbo a Mithril vest to Bilbo back in Erebor." Dwálin remembered. "I wonder what has become of it?"

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" Gimli remarked.

"Oh yes, I recall that, master dwarf." Gandalf barely laughed. "Though, I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the whole Shire and everything in it."

* * *

A day after the Fellowship had entered the Mines, the company continued to move for several hours with only brief halts. Then, they entered another great cavern with a walkway that went down through the middle. Before him stood a wide dark arch opening into three passages: all led in the same general direction, eastwards; but the left-hand passage plunged down, while the right-hand climbed up, and the middle way seemed to run on, smooth and level but very narrow. They slowly climb up the steep steps and make sure they keep quiet, hoping that they would not encounter any goblins that still live in the far deep of this realm.

Gandalf managed to move forward after climbing the long steep stairs him stood a wide dark arch opening into three passages. All three of these passages, that were in the same general direction, eastwards. The left-hand passage plunged down, while the right-hand passage climbed up, and the middle way seemed to run on, smooth and level but very narrow. Gandalf stared at the passages for a moment as the others stood behind him and waited.

"This seems to have been a guard area, made for the watching of the three passages." Tindri stated.

"That hole over there was plainly a well for the guards' use, covered with a stone lid." Gláin said, pointing at the well. "But the lid is broken, and we must all take care in the dark."

"Okay, so which passage do we take?" Clem asked.

"I have no memory of this place at all." Gandalf replied, standing uncertain on which passageway that can lead the Fellowship to the eastern gate. He held up his staff in the hope of finding some marks or inscription that might help his choice, but there was nothing to be seen.

"Wait, what?" Connor sounded surprised.

"Oh, not again." Faith whispered in ignorance.

"I thought you said you knew much of this place." Gunn told him in an unhappy way. "Now we have to just sit here and not think of which pathway to take?"

"You know, maybe we should split up." Randall decided.

"Man, are you crazy?" Miller scoffed. "We're suppose to stick together."

"Hey man, are you in charge here?" Randall asked him harshly.

"Randall, take it easy." Holly urged him to calm down.

Angel tried to intervene. "Guys, let's not..."

"Hey, you better watch yourself." Miller warned him. "Cause I fought in the army."

"So did I!" Randall snapped and calmed himself by letting out a deep sigh. "Briefly. I thought signing my name in that contract would help change my life around, but it didn't. I lost a friend during a fight, and when I came home, everything went down to chaos and I lose a brother of mine." He stares at him. "Look, we can try and have a look around after one of us chooses an archway to go and comeback. If we find anything, then this could be the one chance for us to get the hell out of this place. There's no way I'm going to stay and get rot in here. So whose with me?"

"Listen, I don't know you very much." Robin said, standing in front of Randall while Miller was behind him. "But like he said, we're not going to take any deadly risks. Unless if you planning on doing it, your going to have to go through me."

"Oh, so you wish to play the big hero kinda of guy?" Randall insulted.

"I'm not trying to be a hero." Robin glared at him. "I'm just doing my part in helping keep everyone alive here."

"Ah, can I say something?" Andrew asked.

"No." Robin and Randall responded together.

"Okay." Andrew whispered in disgust and turned away.

"Okay, I'm in." Faith said, raising her hand since she decided to agree to Randall's idea.

"Same." Michael agreed to.

"Are you two crazy as well?" Harmony scoffed.

"Not so much." Faith grinned.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Miller responded in disagreement. "We stick together."

"He's right you know." Riley agreed to his friend. "We can't risk our own lives for this."

"Well, none of us want to wait here any longer and rot." Faith argued. "So what's it going to be?"

"I'm not staying here." Fatty said shyly. "I say we take the middle."

"Fatty, what are you doing?" Merimas asked unhappily.

"You know Mr. B, I just decided that too, well done." Faith grinned at him.

"Faith." Buffy glared at her. "I know we want to get ourselves out of this ancient lost city that the dwarves abandoned so long ago, but what we need is to give ourselves time for Gandalf to remember."

"We waited for two stupid hours before the wizard was able to figure it out the password to open the doors, and so you want us to just wait for another couple of hours for him to figure out which archway we are suppose to go and get out?" Faith asked, arguing.

"That is what we trying to decide here." Buffy said, ready to argue. "So unless if you want make your decision in taking the middle, go ahead. But we're all staying until Gandalf takes a moment to think."

"We're already a day away towards the other side." Wesley stated. "There's still hope that the bridge of Khaz-Dûm is still open for us to take."

"Alright, fine." Angel said hastily. "That doesn't sound bad at all."

"Uh Gandalf, what archway do you think is wise for us to take?" Giles asked him.

"I am way too weary to decide." Gandalf said, shaking his head. "I expect that you are all as weary as I am, or wearier. We had better halt here for what is left of the night. Its time we rest."

"Val and I can keep watch for the night." Tom offered.

"Good." Gandalf nodded.

"Same here." Angel offered. "Darla too."

"Count me in." Darla smiled widely.

"What about me, mom?" Connor asked.

"Honey, you should get some rest." Darla insisted.

"Fine." Connor sighed and walked off.

"Best everyone should rest until I find out the way." Gandalf said. "This will not take long."

* * *

The Fellowship had been sitting and resting near the three passageways for hours since the night. They were determined to get out of the mines as soon as possible until Gandalf remembered which one to take. All the dwarves in the company were fast asleep and snored a bit, but not to loud since it was easy to cause a deep echo that could alert the enemy of the Fellowship's presence. Gandalf, however, had been sitting down on a flat rock smoking and staring intently at the three passageways in front of him. While staring, Gandalf seems to be in some kind of trance.

"Do you think we're lost?" David asked in a slight whisper.

"No, I don't think so." Cordelia whispered.

"Well, I think we are." Harmony whispered too.

"Look, just give Gandalf a chance to think." Cordelia encouraged quietly. "Will get out of here."

"Well, I'm hungry." Harmony sighed. "Any blood bags?"

Cordelia sighed in annoyance and passed her one. "Take it and be quiet."

Lorne was sitting down and staring at the cracks of the ceiling until he decided to think of something. "Hey, want me to sing a tune?"

"Ah, no thanks." Faith groaned.

"Bugger off, please." Spike moaned as he slept.

"Ah, come on." Lorne pleaded kindly. "One song won't hurt. Come on, just one quiet song to soothe your spirits up."

"And what song would you think can help us while we're trapped in a realm filled with less light and much darkness?" Gwen asked, lying her back down.

"How bout I sing?" Lindsey offered in a quiet tone while Eve was sleeping.

"No one asked you." Cordelia said.

"What can you sing?" Melilot asked Lorne, intrigued of hearing what he can do.

 _"It's not that easy being green."_ Lorne sang smooth and quiet to entertain. _"Having to spend each day the color of the leaves. When think it could be nice enough..."_

* * *

Dawn had been sitting alone and reading a book with a little less light from a crack above. She realizes Xander is standing behind her and turns to meet his eyes. "What's up?"

"Ah, I was just thinking about the girls." Xander said. "Just picked out of a crowd, danger and destiny plus if you act now, death."

"Well, I want to get out of here." Dawn responded sincerely and sighed. "But I know we can handle ourselves."

"Well, they're special. No doubt." Xander said and sits next to her. "And the amazing thing is, not one of them will ever know. Not even Buffy."

"No what?" Dawn asked, confused.

"How much harder it is for the rest of us." Xander answered. "For all several years, my wife and I worked with the mighty slayer of Sunnydale. I watched my friends become more and more powerful... a witch, a  
vampire, and I could fit Oz in my shaving kit but come the full moon he once had wolfy mojo not to be messed with. Powerful, all of them."

"You had that sexy army training for a little while." Dawn scoffed a bit. "But ever since before our old Sunnydale fell to ruins, I sort of lost my head when I thought I was a Slayer."

"Thought you were all special." Xander said. "Miss Sunnydale, 2003. And the minute you found out you weren't, you handed the crown over to Amanda without a moment's pause. You gave her your power."

"Power wasn't mine." Dawn sighed.

"They'll never know how tough it is, Dawnie." Xander told her. "To be the one who isn't chosen; to live so near the spotlight and never step in it. But I know. I see more than anybody realizes, 'cause nobody's watching me. You're not special. You're extraordinary."

"Maybe that's your power." Dawn said, starting to feel shyly welled up. "Seeing. Knowing. But my new power is so strong as if no one can ever ever touch me again."

"Oh, your going to the part where you have the ability to grow into the size of a giantess." Xander remembered.

"What are you trying to think of... Jack and the Giant Beanstalk?" Dawn joked.

* * *

Back the way the Fellowship had came during their travel to the other side of the realm, Frodo looks over his shoulder while Lorne was singling quietly and that was when he caught a glimpse of something down below. He spots a small figure that was leaping from one stone to another and kept itself unseen, but Frodo was the first to see it. Scared, he turns to the others.

"There's something down there." Frodo panicked.

"What?" Angel snapped when he rose.

"What's down there?" Rona asked him.

"Down there." Frodo pointed at the direction.

Buffy heard everything on what Frodo said and joins with Angel, Gunn, Amanda, Anne, Riley, Miller, Lindsey, Larry, and Kendra to see for themselves on what Frodo had saw.

"Yeah, I see it." Lindsey said, seeing the creature crawling through the rocks with his own eyes.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"I have no slight idea on what it is." Xander answered, confused.

"Maybe its a Goblin scout." Amanda guessed.

"The creature that you see is Gollum." Gandalf told them.

"What did you say?" Buffy asked with a confused look on her face.

Frodo looks even more scared and asked. "You mean the creature is Gollum?"

"Uh, whose this Gollum guy who speak of?" Larry asked, confused too.

"He's been following us for three days." Gandalf stated.

"How's he been following us?" Gunn asked. "Do you think he'll try alert his friends that we're here?"

"No." Gandalf shook his head. "He's no goblin and he's no fool."

"But where did he come from exactly?" Kendra asked.

"Mordor?" Frodo whispered in disbelief. "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr?"

"Escaped… or was set loose." Gandalf answered, turning his face to stare at Frodo.

"This Gollum creature that you speak of, why is he following us or best of all, what does he want?" Xander asked that.

"Something that once belonged to him, and I think you all know what he desires." Gandalf said, waiting for one of them to answer.

"The Ring?" Buffy breathed and raised her volume a bit, but too loud. "He's want the ring?"

"The Ring has drawn him here." Gandalf began to explain about the creature. "He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes... Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad.

Frodo looks at Gollum in disgust and responded in a grimly tone. "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

"Pity?" Gandalf sounded a bit surprised of what Frodo had said about Bilbo killing the creature he encountered many years ago, but decided to go on. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Frodo turns away slightly distressed and sits down next to Gandalf with a sigh. He began to think that he had been carried away from the dark mines of Moria, to Rivendell, to Bilbo, and to Bag End in the days while Bilbo was still living there." I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such tings, but that is not for them to decide." Kendra smiled a bit, giving him a sense of courage.

"We know how you feel." Buffy understood the hobbit's feelings. "I know its bad luck that a single burden can be given to someone without a specific purpose, and you Frodo of the Shire, you have proven yourself to be one bravest hobbits I ever met. Your friends..." She scoffed lightly. "...they seem to carry on the same thing as you are."

"They are right you know." Gandalf nodded his head to their agreement and stared at Frodo with a courageous face. "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world Frodo besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." He raises his eyebrows for a moment and looks towards one of the passageways. "Ah! It's that way."

"What?" Spike jumped. "Which one?"

"Its a bout time he's figured it out." Faith sighed in disgust.

Merimas jumps up and felt relieved. "He's remembered!"

"...ya ya da." Melilot sang and let out giggling. "Giuchie giuchie ya ya hey..."

"All right. Well, you're just a tickle-me-cutie. What's your name, peach pie?" Lorne asked kindly to her.

"Melilot." Melilot told him her name.

"Aw, Mel, well it looks like our singing must've helped Gandalf find the way out." Lorne laughed a bit and stood. "You've got a little celebration going on here.

"Finally." Mentha scoffed. "We've been waiting for hours during the night."

"Which passageway is it?" Arabella asked hastily in excitement.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf laughed a bit as he steps in front of the entrance to the left doorway. "If in doubt, always follow your nose." He walks down the steps of the passage.

"Well that's a good tip to remember, because I can smell a lot of rotted corpses down below." Harmony said, sniffing through the air from the left passageway and follows the wizard down next while Spike and Kate were behind her.

"Say for yourself luv." Spike spoke in a boring tone. "Cause I'm really starting to get tired of this bloody adventure inside the darkest realm of this world."

"Alright, cut the chatter, let just get ourselves out of here." Kate changed the subject and cocks her pistol. "I'm done staying in this place."

"We still haven't figured out what happened to Bálin." Nóri brought up as he walked down the passageway with the company. "He could still be alive and waiting for someone to rescue him and the others."

"Master dwarf, its been years since no contact has ever been reached from your friend." Tauriel said and let out a small sigh from her mouth in disgrace. "My heart tells me that he's shared the same fate as the others. Though, I do not wish it to be true."

"Well so far we haven't ran into a goblins." Shannon said in a hopeful tone.

"Guess we're as lucky as we are." Annabelle said and gave a hopeful sigh. "I hope."

"Keep going guys." Gunn implored the others to move. "We're almost out of this mess hole."

"Yeah speak for yourself, I just want to get out and see the light of the sun again." Ray said.

"Ah, will see it my friend." Pelisor promised him from behind. "We'll see it."

* * *

The Fellowship had walked as far down the passageway. There were now no openings to other galleries or tunnels on either side, and the floor was level and sound, without pits or cracks. but as the walls to right and left vanished, they soon came to realize that they left arched doorway into a large open space that had a bit of darkness, but with a bit of light for them to see. It seems that Moria was not as dark as the Fellowship could see.

"So where are we now?" Samantha asked.

"From the feeling of the air we must be in a very wide hall." Beorn assumed, sniffing the air. "So wide that doesn't end for miles on both sides."

"Well, I still can't see a thing." Estella said.

Buffy walks over to Gandalf and smiled. "I guess you chose the right way after all."

"At last we are coming to the one of Moria's habitable parts." Gláin said excitedly. "My heart tells me that we are not far now from the eastern side."

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf murmured to himself in awe and raised his staff to summon more light, causing the great shadows to sprang up and flee. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

For a second, the Fellowship look around in awe and couldn't believe what they saw. They were all in a great cavernous hall and city of stone. The vast roof far above their heads was upheld by hundreds of mighty pillars hewn of stone.

"And of old this realm was not as darksome in the tales I heard, but full of light and splendor, as is still remembered in our songs." Dwálin remembered, looking up to lookat the ceiling.

"No indeed." Elladrien said. "Which way shall we take?"

"I do not know." Gandalf answered. "But I feel that we are getting closer and closer to the eastern side, but once we're there, we need to cross the great bridge of Khazad-Dûm."

"Now there's an eye opener, and no mistake." Andrew breathed in awe and amazement.

"There must have been a mighty crowd of dwarves here at one time." Folco said. "I wonder what they did it all for?"

"He's right you know, I really don't know how long it took for the dwarves to build such a great cavern like this." Rona whispered next to Shannon in awe. "Its beautiful."

"I do not think anyone at home would ever want to believe this tale." Shannon scoffed in awe and wonder.

While the Fellowship continued to follow Gandalf through the vast city of Dwarrowdelf, they found themselves passing a huge square chamber, having walls that were all polished and smooth as glass. The chamber was all but bright in there, meaning that morning has struck at last.

The Fellowship continued to walk and didn't bother in noticing the chamber since most wanted to leave Moria at once and not get involved with an enemy that lingered in the vast realm for a years, Dwálin, Gimli, Gláin, Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, Bofri, Tindri, and Nóri turned and saw arrows that had struck a large wooden door. There, they saw numerous corpses of dwarves that were slain by goblins. This caused the nine dwarves to freak out and ran into the chamber.

"Where are they going?" Willow asked fearfully.

"Guys, get back here!" Buffy called them and ran after them.

The dwarves paid no heed to listen to her or the others since this realm belonged the dwarves, they all but run into the chamber. While inside, the chamber was lit by a wide ray of sunlight that shafted high in the further eastern wall. It slanted upwards and, far above, a small square patch of blue sky could be seen. A ray of light fell directly on a large table in the middle of the chamber, beaming in from a small hole near the roof. The table was described as a oblong block which was about 4 feet high, and topped with a great slab of white stone. Gláin, Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, Bofri, Tindri, and Nóri kneeled down in sadness while Dwálin and Gimli were sobbing.

"This can't be." Dwálin sobbed.

"Oh, no. Noooo!" Gimli cried.

The others enter the tomb and look around to see that a remnant of these dwarves were all killed in this chamber. Many bones were lying around inside this place, and among them were a lot of broken axes and swords, and cloven shields and helms that the dwarves had once carried before. Boromir moves forward and places his hand on Gimli's shoulder. Kate and Faith also placed their hands on Dwálin's shoulders on each side, giving him comfort of what had happened.

"What happened in here?" Harriet asked, looking around the chamber and seeing numerous corpses of dwarves and goblins that had fought.

"Looks like these ones didn't make it." Miller sighed.

"What chamber is this?" Jonathan asked quietly.

"It looks like a tomb." Wesley muttered and walked over to the tomb to observe the slab runes were deeply graven. "What kind of runes are these?"

"These are Durin's runes, such as were used of old in Moria." Gandalf answered and translates the runes. "It says here, 'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'."

"Then he is dead, then." Tauriel sighed in sadness. "It's as I feared."

"So Bálin and his colony did come back." Bofur sniffed with a few tears in his eyes.

The Fellowship of the Ring stood silent beside Bálin's tomb. Bálin's fate has been discovered and that he and his folk had returned to reclaim Moria, just as how he joined Thórin Oakenshield's company to reclaim the city of Erebor from the dragon Smaug almost sixty years ago. Frodo couldn't believe it as well. He started to feel sadness in him since Bálin was one of Bilbo's best friends. He knew that once the One Ring would soon be destroyed, he would have no choice but to tell Bilbo of what had happened to Bálin.

"This whole chamber is dusty all of a sudden." Tara covered her mouth, feeling like she was about to sneeze.

"Some of the swords are crooked." Giles said, kneeling down to examine one.

"What kind of swords are they?" Olivia asked him.

"Beats me." Giles replied.

"Those are orc-scimitars with blackened blades." Tauriel told them. "I wouldn't wield such a weapon if I were you."

"That doesn't seem to be problem to me." Berilac said.

Gandalf looks around after he finished reading the runes of Bálin's tomb, but that was when he caught his eyes on a corpse of a dwarf who was the remains of a battered and old book. The book was unharmed since the battle had happened, but the owner who carried it was not lucky to survive the terrible slaughter. Before deciding to read the book, Gandalf hands his staff and hat to Pippin, and then bends down to take the book from the owner's grasp and lifted it carefully, but the every leave of it crackled and broke as he laid it gently on slab. Once he opens it, he blows off the dirt from its pages and reads the runes that were written by many different hands, both of Moria and of Dale, and here and there in Elvish.

Legolas looks around the chamber, and turns to Aragorn and Pelisor and whispered urgently. "We must move on, we cannot linger."

"Give the dwarves some time to grieve." Pelisor encouraged him quietly.

"Its not that, I feel a great shadow moving among these halls." Legolas whispered, sensing the presence of something that was near.

"It seems to be a record of the fortunes of Bálin's colony." Gandalf said. "I guess that it began with their coming to Dimrill Dale on the night thirty years ago."

Wesley came to look as well and read the ones in english. "Well it seems the pages seem to have numbers referring to the years after their arrival."

"The top page is marked one, three, so at least two are missing from the beginning." Gandalf counted.

"What else does it say?" Wesley asked.

Gandalf starts to read on what the dwarf had wrote. "We drove out the Orcs of Gundabad from the great gate of the eastern side of Khazad-Dûm. We slew many in the bright light of the sun. My friend Flói was killed by an Morgul arrow, poisoned him, and we buried under the grass of Mirrormere. We have taken the twenty-first hall of the north and our leader setting up his seat in the great Chamber of Mazarbul."

"Mazarbul?" Dwálin breathed in a growl. "This is the chamber of Records where we now stand."

"Okay, what else is written?" Dawn asked, starting to panic and breath.

"Wow Dawn, take a deep breath." Keenan encouraged her quietly.

"Bálin is now the Lord of Khazad-Dûm." Gandalf continued to read. "Under his rule, we claimed the cavern's armories of our forefathers." He paused as he stared at the corpse of the dwarf that held the book and then focused in turning the next page. That was when he noticed large bold hand mark was using Elvish words. "The fifth year of the colony."

"Wait, that hand mark." Nóri said, looking over the wizard's arm. "That's... that's Óri's. I know he could write well and speedily, and often use these elven words." He turned around and his face turned from shock to sorrow when he kneeled down to get a closer look at the corpse which carried the book, and the person was revealed to be Óri, who died right beside Bálin's tomb. He started to cry and look down in sorrow.

Dawn walked over and laid her hand on his shoulder and whispered to him. "I'm so sorry."

"I fear he had ill tidings to record in a fair hand." Bofur said in sadness and tear coming down his left eye.

"There was nothing we could do for them." Tauriel said, showing her sympathy.

"Our dearest lord of our realm had fallen in the Dimrill Dale." Gandalf went on to finish reading on what Óri had left. "He went alone and a goblin, emerging from the deep, shot him from behind a stone. We slew the creature, but many more emerged from the cracks of Khazad-Dûm. Bálin had kept the title that he took for more than five years and we buried him as the battle began." He paused and sighed as everyone, except Pippin, who was looking around, listened to everything on what Gandalf was saying of what had truly happened.

"This is nothing but a grim reading." Beorn sighed in sorrow. "For we know their end was cruel."

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall." Gandalf continued again. Frár, Lóni, and Náli were among our fallen, and the Watcher in the Water took Óin. We have barred the gates of this chamber, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." He turns the page slowly and with caution. "We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. Will no one save us? They are coming."

"Oh no." Fred murmured, looking unnerved and backs away nervously.

"Bloody hell." Spike breathed in shock and looked around the chamber.

A sudden dread and a horror of the chamber fell on the Company. Now they finally knew what had happened those years ago.

"We cannot get out." Gláin muttered.

"Ah, can we go now?" Fatty whimpered in fear.

"Then it was well for us that the Watcher was sleeping down at the southern end, and devoured Óin." Giles said, looking very horrified.

"They made their last stand right here." Kate shivered in shock.

"There were not many left by that time." Wesley sighed in sorrow. "So they made their attempt to retake this realm."

"Now we know we have to get out of here." Gunn nodded his head in fear. "This was not the best place to end up in the first place."

"It was valiant." Gandalf spoke in a soft voice. "Now, I fear, we must say farewell to Bálin son of Fundin. Here he must lie in the halls of his fathers."

"We will also take this book, the Book of Mazarbul with us." Gláin decided.

Gandalf shuts the book, only for Tauriel to snatch carefully and passes it to Dwálin.

"You had better keep it, Dwálin." Tauriel smiled. "Take it back to Lord Dáin, if you get a chance."

"I know it will interest him, though it will grieve him deeply." Dwálin responded sadly as he carefully takes the book out of her hands.

"Come on folks, lets get ourselves out of here." Spike said.

"Wait, which way shall we go?" David asked.

"Back to the hall." Gandalf told them his answer. "Our visit to this room has not been in vain. I now know where we are. The hall must be the twenty-first of the North-end. Therefore we should leave by the eastern arch of the hall, and bear right and south, and go downwards."

"Oh Gandalf, I don't want to stay here." Mentha said nervously to him.

"Indeed my dear." Gandalf nodded to her. "We are leaving."

As the Fellowship was getting ready to leave, Pippin felt curiously attracted to a well where a corpse of a thin female dwarf was sitting, holding chains. Moved by a sudden impulse, Pippin curiously reached out and carefully touches the arrow. The arrowhead breaks off from the rest, causing the skull to fall into the well and making a loud noise which freaked everyone out. Everyone turns around to look at Pippin and were shocked to see what happened.

"What was that?" Andrew cried.

That was when the headless body and the chains fall in next, taking a bucket as well. The bucket continued to fall far down the well which made a huge echo which was heard all over the mines. Pippin looked embarrassed by this as he winces at each new wave of noise. Eventually, the noise stopped, meaning that it crashed into the bottom, but to where?

"Aww crud." Anna breathed in shock.

The Fellowship freeze in stunned silence, holding their breath, and feared that something was going to happen. The noise would alert the enemy of their presence in the mines. However, a minute had passed, everyone began to relax and breathe in relief since nothing else was heard.

"Harmony, tell me that didn't happen?" Cordelia demanded to know in shock.

"It did." Harmony nodded her head slowly.

"Hear anything?" Lester asked.

"None." Ray replied to him. "I hear nothing."

"What was that?" Michael asked. "What did he just throw?"

"My god, that was close." Fred breathed fearfully in relief.

"Well, that was one heck of an experience." Faith pretended to chuckle and turned to glare directly at Pippin for his foolishness.

Gandalf angrily walks over to Pippin to take back his staff and hat from him. "You fool of a Took!" He growled in disapproval. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

"Next time, try and look when you are clumsy enough to touch something that is not yours." Kennedy warned angrily as well.

"I'm so sorry." Pippin apologized, looking forlorn with guilt. "It was an accident. A terrible accident."

"An accident?" Spike snapped. "This is a serious journey, not some bloody Shire walking party!" Then he turns away to leave him and turns to the other hobbits. "No offense there."

"Try and watch yourself, kid." Randall told him.

"Come on, let's get of here." Annabelle said.

"Okay everyone, I think fun time is over, so shall we please?" Xander considered the idea in leaving.

"Right behind you." Molly said.

"Alright, hustle your buffers." Gunn said. "We're out of here."

"Bout time." Larry whispered to Percy and Michael and prepares to walk out and leave.

"Hah, you know for a second I thought that loud echo would wake someone up." Percy scoffed. "Besides, I don't think no goblin would know that we are here. Maybe they'll just think it was just one of them that did it."

"Aw man, let's hope." Michael sighed. "I just want to get out of this place."

Before the Fellowship was ready to leave, a sudden boom was heard. This caused everyone to stop and freeze in silence on what they heard.

"What was that?" Percy asked, looking around until he heard it again.

"That sounds like... drums." Olivia answered.

"Drums of the Deep." Darla murmured to herself in stun.

Terror crept into their faces as the rolling boom that came from the depths far below, and to tremble in the stone at their feet. As the drums start to get louder and faster all over the caverns, harsh and foul screeches were heard outside from the far distance of the chamber.

Colleen looks around until he glance directly at Frodo's sword Sting which was glowing blue. "Frodo, your sword."

Frodo looks down and unsheathes his sword which was now glowing blue, alerting him of the presence of incoming enemies.

"I don't like the sound of that." Angel said.

"Goblins." Legolas alarmed them.

"I guess we have company then." Clem chuckled nervously around. "Haha, sweet."

"They are coming!" Elladrien cried.

Boromir runs to lock the doors on each side, but that was when two arrows were shot and stuck into the door. Feeling relieved that those arrows nearly hit in the face, Boromir, Angel, Gunn, and Val help get the doors shut until they heard the sound of a troll from outside.

"Slam the doors and wedge them!" Angel shouted. "Hurry!"

Aragorn drops his torch and yells to the Hobbits. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!"

"They have a cave-troll." Boromir informed after having the door shut.

"Quick, we have to barricade the door!" Gunn shouted.

"Here!" Riley called and tosses a spear.

"Aww man, I hope it'll hold." Gunn breathed.

"Connor! Get behind me!" Darl shouted and stood in front to protect him.

"You know I can handle myself." Connor told her.

"Well, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Darla said worriedly.

"Somebody wanna give me the lowdown for this?" Gunn asked.

"How bout Later." Lorne said to him. "Suffice it to say we're dead if we don't get our fannies out of dodge."

"Good enough." Gunn said.

Legolas, Tauriel, Buffy, Faith, Pelisor, Clem, tosses spears and axes to Boromir and Angel to help blockade the door. Once the door was fully barred, everyone in the company took out their weapons and get themselves in defensive positions as the doors were getting battered.

Gimli leaps atop Balin's tomb where brandishes his axes and growls in fury. "Aarghhh! Let them come!"

"There are only eight dwarves yet in Moria that still draw breath!" Dwálin growled too.

"Those are doors aren't gonna hold!" Amanda cried.

When the goblins continued to batter and make a few holes with their swords, Kate let out her first bullet from her shotgun which flew at an incredible speed through the hole and killed a goblin. Tauriel, Legolas, Aragorn, Pelisor, and Elladrien fire their arrows through the holes and killed several goblins that let out loud screeches.

"Keep it up!" Tom yelled.

Eventually, the doors were broken down and dozens of goblins pour inside the chamber. It was unknown how many there were since the Company didn't have time to count. The affray was sharp, but the orcs were dismayed by the fierceness of the defense. The company openly charge and fight off the goblins with arrows, axes, spears, and swords. Buffy fought several goblins by herself; punching, kicking, and slaying them with her weapon one-by-one. Tauriel took out her twin elven blades and slashed each goblin that came to her. Elladrien shot two through the throat. Beorn let out a roar out of his mouth and wielded his long axe that belonged to his grandfather. Since he was very tall, the goblins couldn't beat him when he decapitated them. Val didn't wield any weapons. When one goblin came to him, he grabbed it by the neck and killed it.

Bombur used his mace to smash a few goblins. Then, he uses his stomach to shove a goblin out of the way. Then, he leaps and lands himself onto a crawling goblin with his back. Faith and Bethany quickly help Bombur.

"Man, he ways a ton." Faith whispered.

"Don't even think of mentioning about a person's weight like that." Bethany said just as she quickly turns his head and uses her powers to hurl three goblins very hard into a wall.

"Come on, pretty." Tom grinned at a goblin. "One last step."

As the goblin was coming to him, Tom spat out his tongue which snatched the goblin's sword out of its hand and took as his own. The goblin was confused, only for Kennedy to decapitate it. She then turns quickly and tosses a goblin spear over to Folco. Folco grabs it and plunges into a goblin basher's chest which was about to kill Mentha. Folco helped Mentha up and the two continued to fight. Lindsey finshed off two goblin archers that were aiming directly at Eve and Chloe, saving their lives. That was when goblin was crawling above him and jumped down on him.

"Lindsey!" Eve cried and ran over to help her lover.

Lindsey grabbed the goblin's neck and shoved him hard on the ground. Then, he picks it up and snapped its neck and threw the corpse directly in front of Angel.

During the fight continued, Sam suddenly pauses in the fight when he heard the sound a large roar from outside the chamber and was getting closer. Some of the members of the Fellowship pause and turn to see a large 12 foot Cave Troll smashing through the rest of the doors, bashing the walls with his fist, and roared directly at the Fellowship. The troll had broken chain around his neck and was been pulled by a goblin tamer.

"WOW!" Randall jumped back when he saw.

"What the hell is that thing?" Keenan exclaimed in shock.

Kate cocks her pistol and fires four shots at the beast, but it had no effect it was very huge. Then, Legolas fired an arrow directly into its right shoulder. The troll felt the arrow touch him and growled until he caught his eyes directly at Sam. Coming towards him, it slowly raises its club above Sam's head to strike the young brave hobbit. However, Sam was quick to dive under its legs, giving the troll a bit of confusion. It wasn't long for the troll to turn itself around and sees Sam again. It walks over to him and raises its foot to crush him to death, but that was when Gunn, Val, Devon, and Boromir were pulling on the chain around its neck.

"PULL!" Gunn yelled.

"Duck!" Val cried.

Just as the troll stumbled backwards for several seconds, it swung around to face them. Devon and Boromir were still holding the chain when the troll grabs hold of it and uses it to fling them against a wall.

"Devon!" Oz cried out when he saw what happened to his friend.

Boromir woke up quickly and was dazed after been hit by the troll. He shook his head in confusion and turned his head to see Devon, who was already death. The troll killed him, and before Boromir was destined to get up and swear to avenge Devon, a Goblin warrior suddenly advances in front of the Gondorian. Before the deadly creature was about to kill him, Pelisor grabs a knife and threw it directly into the goblin's neck, saving Boromir's life. Boromir turns quickly to stare at Pelisor, who gives him a nod as a sign of his gratitude in saving him.

"One for the Shire!" Everard cried bravely and slew his first goblin.

Suddenly, twenty more goblins run inside the chamber with their weapons locked for combat, but that was when the dwarves run in front and angrily fight them. Dwálin roared in fury since he was angry for what they did to his brother and swore to avenge him and his colony. Bofri and Tindri had been having fun swapping their own weapons and killing each and every goblin that were in front of the siblings. Bofur couldn't be too proud his son and daughter worked together as a perfect team.

Gimli, however, remained on top of Bálin's tomb and threw an axe directly at the incoming troll. The axe landed on the troll's shoulder, but had no effect. The troll roared as it raised its club to smash the dwarf and smashed into the tomb, causing Gimli to fall to the ground. As a few goblins were running towards him, the troll got in the way and didn't bother in swinging its axe directly at the goblins instead of the dwarf. The troll eventually takes the opportunity to strike Gimli down, but Riley, Miller, Samantha, Xander, and Ray aim their rifles directly and fired a number of shots. The troll felt the shots and turned its head to face them, and roared.

"Here it comes!" Xander yelled.

Just as the troll was about to stomp directly at them, Legolas quickly loaded two arrows in his bow and fired them directly into the troll, sending it stumbling backwards.

"Quick, this way!" Mentha cried as she just finished off slaying a goblin.

"Stand together!" Merimas cried.

"Wait for me!" Melilot cried as well.

While Mentha, Merimas, and Melilot were hiding behind a pillar since they were scared of the brutal troll, Gandalf was fighting off goblins with his sword and staff. Harriet took out a dagger and jabbed into a goblin's neck and aimed her pistol at two more goblin warriors. Beorn passed her swung his axe to slay more goblins. Nina Ash, known to be a Lycanthrope, had direct control of her wolf form. Immediately, she shape-shifted into her wolf form, barely ripping her clothing off. She growled directly at the goblins and fought them off, using her sharp claws to slash them to death. As two goblins jumped on her, another used a whip to tangle her arm. Nina yowled in pain, only for her friend Angel to come to her rescue. Nina, while still in her wolf form, looked at Angel and gave him a nod.

Tauriel, however, was busy slaying more goblins between her on a platform. That was when the troll heads for her, using its chain to whip her. Tauriel ducks and weaves to avoid the first strike from the whipping troll. The troll continued to swing its chain at the elven warrior and Tauriel avoided it several times. As the troll swung again, it accidentally wrapped the chain around a pillar. The troll struggled to free itself, giving Tauriel her efforts to stand on the chain and nimbly walks up it to the trolls head. She then stands on its shoulders and fires her arrow directly onto its head. The troll roared when the arrow hit it, only for it to bounce off and Tauriel quickly jumps down. That was when the troll's chain suddenly snapped, freeing the troll and leaving its collar around its neck.

The battle in the chamber continued to go on as the Fellowship was gaining the upper hand in fighting off the goblins as more kept pouring in from the broken doors. Fatty threw rock directly at a goblin archer, causing the arrow to fly into a goblin slasher.

"Nice shot." Faith grinned in approval, seeing what he did.

"Did I do that?" Fatty asked in confusion by scratching his head.

Sam had been using his frying pan to bash a few goblins. He looks ta his pan in amusement and said to himself. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Suddenly, a goblin snuck on him from behind and almost killed him until a bullet flew into the goblin's head, killing it. Sam gasped and turned around to see that it was Kate who saved his life in time.

"Don't lose focus when you fight, cause if you do, its easy to be killed." Kate taught him.

Colleen kicked a goblin in the chest and looks around for Frodo, and calls. "Frodo!"

That was when she sees the troll that had managed to find Diamond, Estella, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. They look at it in horror just as the troll raised its club to strike. Diamond, Estella, Merry, and Pippin run to one side while Frodo runs behind a pillar when the troll smashes its club down.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted to Frodo during the fight.

As Aragorn fights his way over to save Frodo, Frodo remained hidden behind the pillar, but the troll was sniffing and following his scent. Frodo was scared and sidles around the pillar when the troll goes around to the other side of the pillar. After Frodo sidles around, the troll quickly moved away and left. Frodo breathed in a sigh of relief, believing the troll has left him alone. However, his relief was cut short when the troll appeared in front of him and let out a huge roar which caused Frodo to gasp in fright and stumbled back into a corner. The troll reaches out and grabs him by the foot, dragging him along.

"Aragorn!" Frodo cried for Aragorn. "Aragorn!"

"Frodo!" Buffy yelled in horror and rushes over to save him before the troll could hurt him.

The troll continues to pull Frodo off the ledge, but the young hobbit used sting to slash its hand. This caused the troll to roar in pain and drops Frodo to the floor. Frodo quickly crawls backwards when the troll stares angrily at him and walks over lift its club to strike him, only for Aragorn to quickly jump down in front of the troll and holding a spear in defense. He then drives his spear into the troll's chest causing it to scream. Diamond, Estella, Merry, and Pippin help Aragorn by throwing small rocks at its head. The troll ignored the rocks been thrown at it and used its arm to takes a swipe at Aragorn, flinging him across the room where he collapses onto the floor, knocked out.

Frodo was horrified to see what had happened, and quickly crawls after him and tries to rouse him, but Aragorn was too stunned to move. That was when the troll pulls the stake from its chest and tries to plunge it at Frodo. Frodo moves quickly, allowing the spear to go into a wall instead. He then dodges the troll as it lunges for him again and tries to run away, but the troll blocks his way with a spear and threw him back into the corner. This gave the troll the chance to plunge the spear into Frodo's chest. Frodo let out a gasp for breath as the troll snorted in triumph.

Colleen gasped and cried in the sight of horror. "Frodo, no!"

Everyone stopped fighting and turned to witness in horror. As Diamond and Estella were horrified of what the troll just did to Frodo, Merry and Pippin look at each other, and with their swords at the ready, then angrily and foolishly jump onto the troll's back. The troll roared and tried to remove them off its back.

"Oh my god." Gunn gasped in shock.

Sam suddenly noticed and cried out in rage. "Frodo!" He then fights his way over to his dead friend, killing and bashing goblins that were in his way.

The rest of the company continue to slay the remaining goblins in the chamber just as Frodo begins to collapse on the floor. Merry and Pippin continue to stab the troll on its back, but that was when it reaches up and grabs Merry, dangling him by his legs and swinging him around like a doll.

"Put him down!" Buffy yelled in rage and threw an axe at it.

"Just fight that thing!" Gunn yelled.

The Fellowship redoubles their efforts towards the troll in furry. Just as Dwálin attacks first and slashes the leg, the troll threw Merry, only for Val to catch him in his arms while Dwálin was tossed aside. Angel and Spike take turns stabbing the troll and dodging out of range, and Pippin still stabbing the troll one more time on the head. That was when Legolas stands in front of the troll and draws an arrow, and fires it directly into its mouth. The troll let out a huge moan, and slowly stumbles and falls to the ground dead. Pippin, however, was thrown against the floor after the troll fell to the ground hard.

"Wow, bro are you alright?" Ray asked, checking on him.

"Yeah." Pippin responded by nodding his head and took a moment to stand up.

Now, there is a moment of silence. All the goblins were dead and the rest had fled, but would probably comeback with reinforcements.

"Uh, we need to get out of here." Percy started to panic.

"Count me in, they'll probably comeback with more friends." Lester said, nodding his head.

Suddenly, everyone focuses their attention on Frodo, who had just been stabbed by the troll.

Aragorn crawls over to Frodo and breathed in horror. "Oh no." He then turns Frodo over, but that was when miracle happened. Frodo suddenly gasped for breath. Colleen startled and runs over to check on him.

"Bloody hell." Spike breathed in shock and surprise.

"He's alive!" Colleen gasped in surprise.

"Huh?" Harriet look on in confusion.

"But he just... how did he..." Andrew paused and more confused on what had happened.

"I'm all right." Frodo said, sitting himself up to face the others. "I'm not hurt."

"But we saw you." Anya said. "You were dead. That spear skewered you like a wild boar."

"Something must've helped keep him alive." Giles claimed. "Perhaps that prevented the spear penetrating you."

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf smiled in praise.

Frodo took a moment to part his shirt, revealing the Mithril vest that Bilbo gave to him before he left Rivendell. Colleen touches it in wonder.

"Is that what protected you?" Dawn asked.

"Aww, its the Mithril." Dwálin gazed in wonder.

"Well, I guess you are full of surprises Master Baggins." Beorn remarked.

Willow turns around to see Oz cradling over his dead friend Devon, who was killed by the brutal troll. She sees him sobbing and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Willow said.

"There's no need to be sorry." Oz sniffed. "Devon was one of my best friends. The best pop guy I ever I had in my life."

Suddenly, a horn-call and shrill cry was heard. Then, a few moments past, fighting was heard outside the chamber.

"Keep your packs on as long as you can: we may get a chance to cut our way out yet." Gunn said.

"We must not get shut in." Tauriel said hastily. "We must flee while we still can."

"Yeah, your telling me." Michael agreed.

"Wait a moment." Gandalf said.

Gandalf takes a peek out of the front and at the sight of surprise there was now a huge battle between the Goblins of Moria and the full legion of Guldur Orcs led by Richard Anderson. Several ogres were bashing and smashing many goblins. However, many more goblins were climbing out of the cracks in the floor, including out of the roof and crawled down the great columns like spiders. It was chaos now.

"That's it then, there's no way out." Dwálin sighed in disgrace.

"We're doomed." Fatty whimpered. "We're all going to die."

"Best of all, we're screwed." Gwen sighed, shutting her eyes shut.

"Gandalf, I think we're out of options." Angel told him from behind.

"How on earth are we gonna get out?" Rona exclaimed.

Gandalf couldn't think of an answer, but that was when Buffy stood out and began to address them.

"I know we're all afraid." Buffy said to the company, but giving them a brave-looking face. "So here's the part where you make a choice. We cannot consume our fears. We have a chance. A chance for us to fight our way out. Even when we fight, we will to give up to protect our ring bearer. So I ask all of you, will you still carry a sword, spear, axe, or a gun to fight back. Me, I am beyond fear, and I'm going out there to swinging my weapon around at any nasty fiend that comes in my way. We have the power to stand up. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

"Oh, I'm strong already." Faith grinned.

"K, I'm in." Ray said.

"I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that." Spike said, understanding Buffy's valor of bravery and faith. "I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I'd prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So I make a lot of mistakes. A lot of wrong bloody calls. A hundred plus years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of. I'm not asking you for anything. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness, and your strength, I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy."

"Thanks, but I hate been the one." Buffy responded quietly.

"I don't wanna be this good looking and athletic." Spike said. "We all have crosses to bear."

"We're running out of time." Kendra spoke. "We all have to bare our strength to fight against them."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gimli growled in excitement and raised his axe in preparation to fight. "Let's go!"

"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm." Gandalf said in a hurry and led the way.

The rest of the Fellowship follow Gandalf out of the back door of the chamber and draw out their weapons to engage the horde of Moria Goblins and Guldur Orcs that were still fighting and killing each other. It seemed the goblins didn't take well to any trespassers that entered this realm. The Fellowship crash into the enemy, and run and fight at the same time.

"For the Shire!" Folco cried as he slashed a goblin in front of him.

Pippin, Merry, Estella, and Diamond were running after him as they slay a couple of goblins together. Val used his fists to punch a number of Guldur Orcs and shoved them aside. Tauriel took out her twin daggers and slashed every Guldur Orc in front of her by the neck. Randall and Holly used their axes to slay a few Guldur Orcs in front. As Tindri fights, Bofri sees several goblin archers that were shooting at him. He quickly uses his sword to deflect each and every arrow that were flying towards him. Ray suddenly tripped on a Goblin corpse and was about to get slayed by a Goblin warrior, but that was when Trip used his foot to kick it in the head and helped Ray up.

"Aaah!" Trip gasped, feeling something that landed from behind him and began to collapse on his knees.

"Trip." Ray gasped and cried out. "Trip!"

Trip didn't respond and collapsed dead on the ground with an arrow stuck behind on his back. He was shot to death by a goblin archer. Ray looked at Trip's killer, who was about to aim at him. However, his life was saved again by Bethany, used her telekinetic powers on the archer and threw it up towards the ceiling. Then, she releases it and falls dead to the ground.

Frodo looks around for Sam and screamed. "Sam!"

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called.

"Sam!" Frodo called back, but before he could run, a hand pressed down on his shoulder and shoved him aside next to a pillar. Frodo gasped and panicked when he saw that the person who did that was Richard Anderson.

"You have something that belongs to the master." Richard told him as he watches Frodo stand up and held Sting in front. "He wants it back. Don't fight me. You know your not going to win beating me in this fight."

"Get away from him!" Dianne cried and swung her sword at him.

Richard avoided her strike and kicked her sword away out of her hand. Without hesitating, Dianne landed punch on his face, but Richard grabbed her fist and shoved her aside. Spike changed into his vampire face and lashes out to attack Richard. Richard pushes him down with ease and Spike tries to get himself up, but dark knight head-butts him and then throws him across the room into a stone pillar.

Kennedy gets into gear after she slew two Guldur Orcs in front of her. She then pushes another Guldur Orc until a goblin jumps in front of her. However, she head-butts it very hard and then threw it away. She looks around and yells. "Let's go!" She then storms towards Richard to save Dianne, who was protecting Frodo from him. Richard noticed her and punched Kennedy and tossed her aside as well.

Rona noticed and cried. "Kennedy!" She runs to help Kennedy, but Richard cuts her off. She quickly swung her axe at him, but her dodged her blow and grabbed it.

"Sweet heart, you have no idea what you messing with." Richard chuckled. "But I do believe you have your own problems you should be worrying about." Then, an arrow flies into his leg. "Gaaah!" He tossed Rona aside and removed the arrow. Then, he turns his head to face Faith. "Oh, good. Looks like Wellhound was right. There's more of you after all!"

Faith charges at Richard and attacks him with her knife, but he grabs her arm, twists it, and crosses it with her other arm in a fashion such that she can't move, but is looking right at him. He squeezes her hands until she's forced to drop the knife. Faith grunts at him and knees him in the crotch, causing Richard to let go of her just enough that she can escape his grasp.

"So you must be the other one I saw before." Richard scoffed. "Back in Sunnydale. Looks like you weren't a slayer who doesn't show mercy."

Faith wasn't willing to give up and backhands him across the face, and spoke. "Never was much for the good book."

"Oh, I bet it has its moments." Richard said and grabbed her by the neck. "But overall I find it too complicated." He then shoves Faith near open crack where Goblins were climbing up. He then turns to Dianne who fights him again with her sword. However, he overpowers her and grabs her neck too. Seconds soon, he snaps the her neck and drops her to the ground.

"No!" Molly cried in horror.

Faith grabbed a goblin by the neck and snapped it, and then threw the body at Richard, who was not fast enough to avoid been hit by the corpse. Then, she leaps and continues to fight Richard in an act of rage for killing one of her apprentices that she trained back in Sunnydale.

Throughout the fight, the Moria Goblins and Guldur Orcs didn't bother themselves in facing the Fellowship since they were too busy fighting. Caridad helps Rona up while Colleen and Annabelle help Kennedy up. Ray, Keenan, Michael, and Percy fight off the enemy together. Frodo was backed himself into a pillar and looked up to see a goblin crawling down to him. Frodo crawled away as the goblin advances until Kendra plunged a spear into the goblin's head.

"I wished you went back to your home." Kendra said.

"I know." Frodo nodded to her point. "Thank you."

"Stay right with me." Kendra instructed him.

With Frodo at her side, Kendra walked in front of Amy.

"I'll take it from here." Amy told her.

"We both have to protect him." Kendra said and walked pass her.

"Fine by me." Amy responded by taking out her knife and stabbed Kendra very hard.

"Gaah!" Kendra gasped, feeling the pain from the knife and slowly collapsed to the ground.

"NO!" Frodo cried.

Amy held her knife in front of Frodo's neck and responded softly. "Your coming with me." She then took Sting and used her witch power to lift Frodo up and take him away.

Buffy turned her face and saw Kendra lie on the ground. She gasped and rushed over and held her friend in her arms.

"She... she took him." Kendra breathed rapidly.

"What?" Buffy breathed in confusion.

"Amy... Amy Madison." Kendra gasped her answer. "She stabbed me and took Frodo."

"Kendra, just stay with me, okay!" Buffy pleaded and cried at the same time. "Please stay! You can do it!"

"Its too late." Kendra breathed weakly and looked at her just as she held her hand to her face. "You need to save Frodo before its too late."

"We can still save him." Buffy told her quietly.

"Get the others out of here." Kendra breathed. "Save the universe."

At a split second, Kendra died in her arms. Buffy started to cry over her friend's corpse. Though, she didn't have time to grieve. She had to stop Amy from taking Frodo or worse.

* * *

Leaving the cavern of columns, Amy continued to hold Frodo hostage as she watches more Guldur Orcs walking up the steps and allows them to pass.

"Sorry it to be this way little man." Amy told him, pretending to sound apologetic. "I really wished you hadn't gotten involved and went home. But you decided to waste your life and carry this burden."

"Your a traitor." Frodo said to her.

"True, but I was actually I was waiting for this opportunity." Amy grinned.

"Is that so?" A female voice growled angrily from behind her.

Amy turned around to face Buffy, who had just killed numerous Guldur Orcs with her weapon scythe in her hands. She looks at her and replies. "Oh."

"Let him go." Buffy told her in a vicious tone.

"Of course." Amy nodded and dropped him to the ground.

Buffy advances to her slowly and said. "So you decided to betray us?"

"Let's just say I have a lot of things in my list." Amy chuckled in delight. "The one where you lie to your friends when you're not trying to kill them? And you screw a vampire just to feel? And insane asylums are the comfy alternative? The only time you were ever at peace in your whole life is when you were dead. Until Willow brought you and Tara back, she couldn't do anything in bringing the man I loved."

"So this is what it is... revenge over someone you loved?" Buffy scoffed. "That is so messed up!"

"You really have no idea what trouble you and Willow had caused towards me." Amy began. "I was in love with the most genius man I ever known. He was part of the grand plan in taking you out along with his two pathetic nerds who betrayed us."

Buffy took a moment to guess and at the sight of shock, she knew what Amy meant and answered. "Warren?"

"Looks like you figured out so quickly." Amy grinned and went on. "Warren was so obsessed with my magic. He loved my magic, as much as loved me. We were connected, but I was torn too much when your friend killed him. Tell me, how does it feel of losing someone you love and dies in front of your eyes? So sad, losing your mother and your friend."

"I really wished you hadn't done that." Buffy glared at her with tears. "But I think I solved the picture. You were the one who hexed Willow. What... for fun?"

"So that way I would use her as the perfect vessel for her to do so much evil and still get the love of her friends back." Amy added. "But I didn't like what she did to my Warren and my other friend... Rack." She turns her eyes directly at Frodo and then heard the footsteps of more Guldur Orcs coming up from behind her. "You know, I was this close in getting my prize, but that can wait. Cause I know your not going to be strong enough to protect precious ring bearer."

"So you decided to betray us and join Dark Lord's cause?" Buffy nodded her head as she pretended to smile by that. "Wow, very good of you."

"True, but my loyalty is to Saruman." Amy answered. "He doesn't wish to give the ring to the Dark Lord. He will use it to destroy him, and he'll earn the title as the new dark lord. And me of course, I will rule at his side as he teaches me the power to bring back the man I love."

"You really have no idea what your saying to yourself." Buffy told her. "You think Saruman is going to give you what you really desire. When Saruman gets what he wants, you'll be insignificant."

Amy let out a scoff. "Try me." She turns her head slightly to a number of Guldur Orcs that were standing behind her and spoke to them in black speech. "Gorid da." _(Kill her.)_

"Frodo, get behind me." Buffy told him as he pulled him away and stood in front to protect him.

"Well, enjoy your time here, slayer." Amy chuckled sadistically and turned away to walk down the stairs that would take her directly to the bridge. "Cause your not going to survive your time here."

The Guldur Orcs openly charge at her and Buffy raises her weapon to strike at the incoming enemy.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Fellowship continues to fight their way out, but were soon getting surrounded. Faith and Richard were both fighting hand-to-hand. Faith let out a huge kick, but Richard covered her strike.

"Ah, you just can't give up." Richard taunted her.

"No, but I can do this." Faith replied.

As Richard was about to charge her, Faith closed her eyes, and eventually she opens them. She grabs hold of Richard's left arm and with the might of her vampire strength, she twists his arm which caused to yell in agony.

"Not so invincible... are you?" Faith insulted him.

Richard angrily grabbed her face and pushed her against a pillar, and let out an angry growl. "I'm going to kill you where you..."

His sentence was cut off when Val snuck up when someone stabbed him from behind. The person who stabbed him was Angel.

"Not if I kill you first." Angel told him from behind.

Faith sighed in relief and looked at him by letting out a scoff from her mouth. "I had it all under control."

"Sure you did." Angel responded sarcastically. "Had it all handled."

"So what, you wanna make this even?" Faith asked, arguing.

"How bout we cut off and get ourselves out of here before we're surrounded." Angel changed the subject.

"I'm afraid we are." Faith said.

Angel and Faith continue to fight with the rest of the Fellowship, but were getting themselves surrounded by both enemies. An ogre almost advanced on Anna, but Wesley cocked his pistol and shot a bullet into its head. The Fellowship continued to fight and fight as they were getting closer to the exit, but that was when the fighting between three sides immediately stopped when they all heard the sound of a thunderous roar.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike asked.

The roar was heard again just as a fiery red light appears at the end of an archway that led to a different hall in the realm of the dwarves. The sound caused all the goblins, orcs, and ogres to panic in terror and begin to flee in all different directions. The Fellowship continued to stare directly at the light that was drawing nearer to where the company remained.

"That does not sound good." Gunn said.

"Oh great, now what?" Clem asked in a panic. "I wonder what's next for us?"

"Is it a dragon?" Keenan asked. "A mother dragon of some sort?"

"Smells like fire." Nina sniffed the air.

"That doesn't sound like a dragon." Wesley said. "Its something else."

"I think company's coming, kids, and I don't mean my Aunt Gert." Lorne informed.

"Its coming to us." Tauriel whispered in fear.

Gláin stared with wide eyes and cried out suddenly. "Durin's Bane!"

"Felagrog." Legolas murmured to himself.

"Its the Nameless Terror of Moria." Bofur sounded terrified as he huddled beside his son and daughter.

Groosalugg walks over behind Gandalf and asked quietly to the wizard. "Gandalf, what kind of new devilry are we dealing with?"

Gandalf closes his eyes and thinks hard, as if he was dreading to find out what it was. As he open his eyes, the red glow covers the entrance path of columns in front of the Fellowship.

"A balrog." Gandalf answered. "Now I understand."

"A what?" Percy exclaimed.

"What's a balrog?" Tara asked frightfully.

"These creatures of the ancient world were thought to have been long gone, but we were wrong." Beorn told her. "This foe is beyond any of you."

"Ah guys, should we run now?" Andrew asked everyone in a very hastily panic. "Its now or never."

"Gandalf?" Cordelia spoke in a soft growl.

"RUN!" Gandalf exclaimed loudly.

The Fellowship quickly runs through the hall as fast as their legs can carry them, leaving the cavern of columns, and enter a passage. They groped their way down the flight of steps, and then looked back as they could hear the sound of Felagrog's roar from the distance. That was when Boromir races head, down some steps, but suddenly finds the steps end above a great chasm. He teeters on the edge trying not to fall, but that was when Harmony runs up behind him and pulls him back away from the edge before he was about to fall in.

"Guys!" Buffy called as she was with Frodo.

"Buffy, what happened? Where's Amy?" Willow asked, concerned.

"I believe our former best friend betrayed us and killed Kendra." Buffy informed her.

"What?" Oz sounded shocked.

"Oh god." Tara responded in shock too.

"She was a spy... working for Saruman." Buffy said.

"And I think I know why we were never meant to come here in the first place." Giles spoke. "She and Saruman planned this from the beginning. They were meant to trap us here."

"And that way we wouldn't get out."

"Well who else didn't make it?" Percy asked, looking around.

"I believe Dianne has fallen." Faith said.

"So is Trip." Randall said too. "He didn't make it."

"We can't stay here." Darla said.

Gandalf stumbles in last behind Aragorn, Tauriel, Angel, and Wesley.

"Gandalf, how far to the bridge?" Wesley asked him.

"Just lead them on." Gandalf instructed him and the others. "The bridge is already near us."

"What about you?" Tauriel asked, looking at Gandalf in concern.

That was when the Felagrog's roar was heard from behind them as the red fiery glow was drawing closer.

"We are out time." Angel said.

"I'll try to hold off the beast if I can, giving all enough time to make it across." Gandalf growled

"We cannot leave you." Wesley argued.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf responded fiercely. "Swords are no more use here. Go!"

Quickly, everyone in the Fellowship turn to the right and run down the steps in front of them, which wind their way to the bridge. Half way down, they suddenly reach a break, a gap in the steep staircase, which was too wide to step over. Suddenly, an arrow flies and nearly misses Faith. Everyone turns and sees numerous goblin archers firing their arrows that struck the rocky steps.

"Archers!" Pelisor exclaimed.

"Every man for himself!" Andrew cried in a panic.

"Connor, get down!" Darla screamed as she held her son tightly.

Aragorn, Pelisor, Tauriel, Elladrien, and Legolas fire their arrows directly at the archers. One arrow flew directly towards Bethany, who quickly used her power to let it fly somewhere else. Kate, Gunn, Lindsey, Randall, Holly, Samantha, Riley, Miller, Larry, and Wesley fire their guns, which sent bullets directly into more goblin archers that were trying to reinforce their fallen brethren.

"Come on everyone, let's move!" Gunn yelled.

"Stay with me." Anne urged Berilac and Diamond to stay with her.

"Right." Berilac nodded in a panic.

"Oh, this is a nightmare." Fatty responded fearfully.

"I know, but we're almost there." Faith said to him. Just keep moving, and will be out of here in no time."

* * *

After evading the goblin archers, the Fellowship cross through another hallway and make themselves to cross the bridge immediately. However, they did not realize that the flames were beginning to grow higher

Gandalf waits for the rest to pass him as he shouts directly at each of them. "Over the bridge! Fly!"

As the Fellowship were safely crossing the bridge, Gandalf stops halfway over and turns towards the growing flames. From out of the midst of the flames a great black, winged creature with a horned head emerged out of the fire. It was Felagrog, the Nameless Fear. He roars directly at Gandalf, breathing fire out of his mouth. Gandalf turns to run after the others, forcing the Balrog to walk after them with great strides. One by one, the Fellowship cross the narrow bridge, but that was when Gandalf stood in the middle of the bridge, leaning on the staff in his left hand, but in his other hand Glamdring gleamed, cold and white. His enemy halted, sending flame out of his nostrils.

"What's he doing?" Riley yelled, seeing what was happening between Gandalf and Felagrog.

"You cannot pass, servant of Morgoth!" Gandalf roared at the balrog.

Frodo looked down at Gandalf in horror and cried out suddenly. "Gandalf!"

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf threatened the beast in an act of courage and rage. "The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!"

Felagrog made no answer, ignoring his threats, and reaches down and draws its sword in front of Gandalf, holding it high above its head. He strikes down on Gandalf with a flaming sword, but the wizard parried his blow by using his staff to create a shield of bright light which deflected the Balrog's strike. With the shield gone, Felagrog strikes at the wizard again, but Gandalf used his sword Glamdring, which started to glow glimmering white and smashed his enemy's sword. The Felagrog fell back and his sword flew up in molten fragments. Everyone watches in horror as Gandalf wasn't willing to give up this fight against the fiery monster.

"He cannot stand alone!" Dawn cried. "Somebody help him!"

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf warned him an angry growl.

The Balrog roared at Gandalf as a sign of refusing to listen to the wizard's warning. Instead of retreating, he puts out a cloven foot onto the bridge, and instead of using a fiery sword, he brandishes a flaming whip that whirled and hissed.

"YOU… SHALL NOT… PASS!" Gandalf yelled.

At that moment Gandalf lifted his staff above his head and brings his staff down hard upon the Bridge. Felagrog stopped, confused what the wizard had done. Thinking it was a trick, he lets out a snort, and raises his whip and takes another step forward. As he does, the Bridge collapses under him and Felagrog roared as he fell into the chasm below.

Gandalf was exhausted and relieved by this, leaning on his staff and watches his enemy fall. As it was time for him to make his leave and rejoin the others. At the last minute, the tail end of the Felagrog's flaming whip snakes up and around his ankle and dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the edge of the bridge, but is straining to keep his grip. Frodo dashes to save him, but Gunn holds him back.

"No! No!" Gunn yelled as he restrained the young hobbit.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

Gandalf tries to hold on by his fingertips, but couldn't hold on for long. Instead, he looks at the company one last time and said his exact words. "Fly, you fools!" He loses his grip and falls into the abyss.

A sight of shock and terror inflicted upon the faces of the company as they watch their friend fall into the darkness with the balrog.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Frodo screamed in horror and sadness. He continues to struggle against Gunn, who is holding him tightly to prevent from coming after him.

"We have to get out of here!" Gunn shouted as he ran up the steps with Frodo.

"Aragorn, come on!" Faith yelled, beckoning him to hurry.

Aragorn stares at the bridge in disbelief, unable to move for a few moments, but that was when numerous goblin archers arrived at started firing upon the ranger. Dodging, he turns and follows the others up the stairs and out in the light.


	26. The Fighting Uruk-Hai

In the tower of Orthanc, Saruman was inside his chamber when Amy Madison arrived.

"Your late." Saruman told her.

"Sorry it took so long, riding on a big wolf was not as fun as I wanted." Amy said.

"What I want to know is, who carries the Ring of Power that Gandalf the Grey mentioned to me." Saruman demanded.

"Its in the palm of a halfling." Amy answered. "His name is Frodo Baggins of the Shire."

"Frodo… Baggins." Saruman breathed out the words from his mouth. "Hmm, Gandalf was a fool to himself. Now, he is dead. The circle is almost complete."

"Are you going to plan on informing the Dark Lord about the news?" Amy asked.

"No, I'm sure he already knows." Saruman declined.

"I can have the Iron Horde of Dol Guldur to continue its pursuit on the company." Amy suggested.

"No, I'm afraid the company is about to enter the border of Lothlórien." Saruman said. "The power of the valar remains strong, but that can wait. I know they will not stay there for long, for we already know that they will rake the Anduin River."

"And will lead them straight into Mordor." Amy added, sounding a bit unhappy, and sighed. "I was this close. This close in getting it for you."

"Then why did you not use the power that I had been teaching you?" Saruman asked that. "You would've succeeded."

"I wasn't strong enough." Amy claimed and argued. "If you hadn't wasted time, I wouldn't have ended up wasting my time with the company."

"Do not patronize me!" Saruman exclaimed. "You will have your chance to succeed. Now, leave me. I have must be alone."

"As you wish, master." Amy sighed and left the chamber.

* * *

After Amy had left in disgust, Saruman had awaited one of his grand creations to arrive. That was when Lurtz entered the chamber and stood in the central where Saruman observed him.

"Do you know how the Orcs first came into being?" Saruman explained to his creation as he begins to walk in circle around him. "They were elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. Now…perfected... my fighting Uruk-Hai. Whom do you serve?"

"Saruman!" Lurtz replied in a gutteral rasp.

* * *

Back at the caverns of Isengard, Lurtz and his fellow Uruk-Hai were been dressed with breastplates, leg guards, helmets, and swords to use in combat. Many of them The Uruk-Hai are smearing themselves in white paint, a creepy ritualistic ceremony as the white hand of Isengard is smeared on bodies, faces, and armor. After been given their equipments, they all rally to meet with their master. Amy Madison stood beside Saruman, and remained as quiet as a mouse while Saruman spoke to his troops.

"Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found." Saruman addressed the crowd of Uruk-Hai. "You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will taste man flesh!" Then he turns to Lurtz. "One of the halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others."

Lurtz complied to his master's command and lead his fully armed battallion of Uruk-Hai out of Isengard..they run fast, their powerful legs carrying them at speed.


	27. Lothlórien

Escaping the ancient dwarf city of Moria was the most dangerous thing the Fellowship had done, but they had just lost about five members; Kendra, Trip, Dianne, Larry, and Gandalf. Amy Madison was revealed to be a traitor and had secretly worked as a spy for Saruman, and sought to help him get the Ring, but her main job was to bring her lover back from the dead once she completed her goals in helping Saruman build his army and learn all the knowledge from him. She had also been responsible for killing Kendra, when the slayer was trying to protect her from harm.

The Fellowship gather around and buried the bodies of Kendra, Trip, Dianne, and Devon in an open grass field that was right near the edge of a woodland realm of Lothlórien. Their were a lot of sad faces during the funeral, and every member spent their moments before they had to move on. Pippin, however, was very upset and blamed himself from his clumsiness and wished that it would never happen.

"Here lies Kendra, Trip, Dianne, Devon, and Gandalf." Wesley said. "True warriors of faith."

"They will be remembered," Buffy said, feeling tears streaming down her eyes.

"Trip was my great, pal," Randall sniffed. "He was like a brother to me ever since he left his family. Whatever it takes, we will finish this and do this for Trip."

"Alas! I fear we cannot stay here longer," Tauriel said to the company. "We must move on."

"She's right, we can't stay here," Angel agreed to her words. Sooner or later, the hills will be covered by goblins by nightfall."

"Farewell chaps," Spike expressed to the five. "You all be remembered and missed."

"Whatever happens Kendra, we will avenge you," Buffy swore by her life. "I promise. No matter what, you will not be forgotten."

* * *

The eighty-eight members of the Fellowship had managed to cross safely out of the Dimrill Dale and before them they could see the stream leaping down to the trough of the valley, and then running on and away into the lower lands, until it was lost in a golden haze. They had finally reached the borders of Lothlórien, home of the Silvan Elves who had enriched their population for many thousands of years, and was considered one of the largest elven realms in Middle-Earth.

"There lie the woods of Lothlórien," Pelisor said. "One of the most fairest of all the dwellings."

"There are no trees like the trees of that land," Tauriel said. "For when the autumn emerges, leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till the spring comes and new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey."

"At least my heart will be glad to rest in this lovely forest, even in the winter," Larry joked.

As the Fellowship entered the trees of the woodland realm, Frodo and Colleen managed to keep up with the others since Aragorn, Tauriel, Angel, Nina, Gunn, and Pelisor were leading them at a great pace. Colleen felt truly sorry for Frodo for the lost of his good friend who had fallen to the darker pits of Moria with the Balrog of Morgoth.

"I am so sorry, Frodo," Colleen said, expressing her feelings to him. "So much has happened this day and we have such need of haste."

Frodo nodded his head slightly with sadness and responded slightly. "I know, but he was more like a master."

* * *

Walking under the huge trees, the Fellowship walk quietly and carefully, looking around them. The trees were as taller than any trees that the Fellowship had once passed after leaving Rivendell.

"Glad I am to hear again the wind in the trees." Elladrien said.

"So now that we're here, what's next?" Gunn wondered about the plan.

"Aragorn mentioned a gate, and I calculate that we might be about one or two leagues away," Wesley said.

Cordelia looked way up at the treetops of the elven woods and was quite awed by it. "Its very nice."

"We're in heaven," Samantha gasped in awe.

"Reminds me of home… a bit," Lorne described the forest on how similar it was in Pylea.

"Let's hope that these elves will keep us tonight from the peril that came from behind." Jonathan said hopefully.

Bofur looked up and around and replied. "If Elves indeed still dwell here in the darkening world…"

"It is long since any of my own folk journeyed back to this realm whence we wandered in ages long ago," Tauriel explained. "Lórien remains active as it is, for there is a secret power here that holds evil here."

"Indeed deep in the wood they dwell," Beorn said. "We must fend for ourselves tonight and go forward a short way."

"Is there no other way?" Faith asked, feeling irresoluted.

"What other fairer way would you desire?" Pelisor asked her.

"A plain road, maybe," Faith answered.

"Though it led through a hedge of swords," Larry joked.

Xander slapped him on the shoulder and whispered. "Not funny."

"Sorry," Larry apologized quietly.

"Against my will we passed under the shades of Moria, to our loss," Val expressed.

"And now we must enter the Golden Wood, you say," Dwálin growled.

"Aye these woods could be perilous," Gláin said. "We should go back."

"We have entered this realm for good reason master dwarf, we cannot go back," Tauriel said. "Fair and perilous; but only evil need fear it."

Eventually, Pelisor was singing a quiet song while everyone was walking through the woods. The singing was very soft to to be heard amid the rustle of the leaves above them.

 _Of Amroth evermore._

 _An Elven-maid there was of old,_

 _A shining star by day:_

 _Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,_

 _Her shoes of silver-grey._

 _A star was bound upon her brows,_

 _A light was on her hair_

 _As sun upon the golden boughs_

 _In Lórien the fair._

 _Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_

 _And fair she was and free;_

 _And in the wind she went as light_

 _As leaf of linden-tree._

 _Beside the falls of Nimrodel,_

 _By water clear and cool,_

 _Her voice as falling silver fell_

 _Into the shining pool._

 _Where now she wanders none can tell,_

 _In sunlight or in shade;_

 _For lost of yore was Nimrodel_

 _And in the mountains strayed._

 _The elven-ship in haven grey_

 _Beneath the mountain-lee_

 _Awaited her for many a day_

 _Beside the roaring sea._

 _A wind by night in Northern lands_

 _Arose, and loud it cried,_

 _And drove the ship from elven-strands_

 _Across the streaming tide._

 _When dawn came dim the land was lost,_

 _The mountains sinking grey_

 _Beyond the heaving waves that tossed_

 _Their plumes of blinding spray._

 _Amroth beheld the fading shore_

 _Now low beyond the swell,_

 _And cursed the faithless ship that bore_

 _Him far from Nimrodel._

 _Of old he was an Elven-king,_

 _A lord of tree and glen,_

 _When golden were the boughs in spring_

 _In fair Lothlórien._

 _From helm to sea they saw him leap,_

 _As arrow from the string,_

 _And dive into the water deep,_

 _As mew upon the wing._

 _The wind was in his flowing hair,_

 _The foam about him shone;_

 _Afar they saw him strong and fair_

 _Go riding like a swan._

 _But from the West has come no word,_

 _And on the Hither Shore_

 _No tidings Elven-folk have heard_

"What kind of song is that?" Dawn wondered in awe.

"It is a fair song in the woodland tongue." Pelisor explained. "But this is how it runs in the Westron Speech, as some in Rivendell now sing it."

"That is but a part, for I have forgotten much." Legolas said. "It is long and sad, for it tells how sorrow came upon Lothlórien, Lórien of the Blossom, when the Dwarves awakened evil in the mountains."

"But the Dwarves did not make the evil." Gláin growled.

"I said not so… yet evil came." Legolas answered sadly.

"Stay close young Hobbits." Gimli informed the group of hobbits that were standing together in a group.

"What's seems to be getting under your nerve master dwarf?" Melilot asked what the dwarf's problem was.

"Aye, he's always worries about elven enchantments." Dwálin answered.

"Enchantments?" Andrew gasped. "You mean enchantments… here… in this very forest?"

"Don't be daff." Bofur chuckled. "Theres no such thing as enchantments."

"Well what exactly is he talking about?" Riley wondered what this was about.

"It has been told that in legends that a great sorceress lives in these woods," Gimli explained his theory about a witch that lived in these woods since the Third Age of Middle-Earth. "An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…"

" _Frodo…"_ A woman's whisper echoing through Frodo's mind.

Frodo startled when he heard the voice. He looks around and sees no one else. Then, a hand held on to his. He turns to see Colleen, who was concerned.

"What's wrong?" Colleen asked.

"Its nothing." Frodo answered softly and walks again.

"So its like they're not seen again." Faith spoke to the dwarf. "Reminds me of a siren using her enchantment to lure young men for dinner."

"Faith, this isn't time for you to speak about sirens." Kennedy told her. "They're a myth."

"Yeah." Willow nodded shyly. "And don't forget Maenads." She turns to look at Tara and nods her head with a deep smile. "Yeah."

"What about Titans?" Tara asked.

"I don't know if they're a myth," Willow said.

"Master dwarf, perhaps maybe you should come to your senses about this enchantress that you speak of," Pelisor said, not believing Gimli's words.

"Why not?" Gimli ruler of Lothlórien.

"Because it has been told that the Lady of Light had a house built in the branches of a tree that grew near the falls." Pelisor explained to the dwarf and several members of the Fellowship. "For that was the custom of the Elves of Lothlórien, to dwell in the trees, and maybe it is so still."

"They also called the Galadhrim… Tree-people." Tauriel spoke. "Deep in their forest the trees are very great. The people of the woods did not delve in the ground like Dwarves, nor build strong places of stone before the Shadow came."

"Even in these latter days… dwelling in the trees might be thought safer than sitting on the ground," Bofri joked.

"Well your words bring good counsel," Clem said. "Though, its a sad thing we won't be able to build a house."

"No, but we will do as as the Galadhrim and seek refuge in the tree- tops, if we can," Tauriel said.

"Whatever it may be, they will be marvelous trees indeed if they can offer any rest at night." Berilac said.

"Except to birds," Fatty said. "I cannot sleep on a perch."

"Then dig a hole in the ground." Tauriel smiled at him. "If that is more after the fashion of your kind, dig swift and deep."

"Why?" Fatty asked, puzzled.

"Cause it can help if you wish to hide from Orcs." Elladrien said.

"Oh, well that changes a lot of things." Spike said. "Though I don't have shovel to dig a very deep hole."

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli stated in a loud tone. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

There was a soft laughter coming from the other dwarves, but that was when suddenly, Gimli came in front of an arrow pointed towards him. He stared and saw that it was a female Silvan Elf. The Fellowship stops and look around in alarm. They all saw that they were surrounded by over thousands of Silvan Elves that were guarding the forest. Many appeared from all different directions, such as holes and trees. Each and everyone of them were clad in shadowy-grey, and could not be seen among the tree-stems, unless they moved suddenly. Andrew and Jonathan look at each other and raise their hands up in an act of cowardice surrender.

"Wow." Rona gasped quietly.

"Okay, that's new." Angel responded quietly in surprise.

"This doesn't look like a good welcome to me." Gunn said to him.

Cordelia walks turns her face and yelped when elves pointed their arrows in front of her face. "Uh, Angel…"

"I know." Angel cut her off since he already knew that he and the entire Fellowship were surrounded.

"We are surrounded." Groo said, looking around while holding his sword in defense.

"Well let's just try not to do anything stupid since we're surrounded by a bloody crowd of armed long-eared elvies that are about to shoot our hearts out." Spike said, giving his friend Groo a pat on the shoulder.

"Please, we mean no harm!" Giles responded loudly, raising his left hand. "We come in peace! We're not your enemies."

Coming towards the Fellowship was a blond-haired Silvan Elf who was the only one who didn't I'm his arrow at them.

"You can tell that to the dwarf, who breathed to loud," The elf responded ungratefully in the common tongue. "Otherwise we would've shot him in the dark."

"Hmm… elves," Dwálin growled.

"Sssh, at least try not to do anything reckless," Cordelia hushed the dwarf. "We came all this far not to get into trouble."

"Especially since we got away from the last one," Willow said quietly to her.

"Speak now, outsiders," The elf demanded in a calm and pleasant voice. "Why do you enter this realm?"

"We apologize." Wesley said, stepping forward to address the elf captain. "We didn't mean to trespass in your territory, but we need your help. I was told that Lothlórien serves as a resting haven for any outsiders… undangerous outsiders."

"You know of Lothlórien?" The elf asked, as if he started to look suspicious.

"No, but Gandalf and Lord Elrond of Rivendell mentioned it to us," Wesley said.

"We are friends and allies of Lord Elrond and his people," Olivia said.

"If that is true, then we will mean no harm," The elf said, and gave nod to the elves around him to lower their bows.

"Wished they knew that we were not on the enemy's side," Spike murmured to Groo.

"The Elves of this realm sure know how to welcome certain outsiders, but I take they do not trust us," Dawn said quietly.

"Haldir is my name." Haldir introduced himself and to two other elves behind him. "My brothers behind me are Rúmil and Orophin."

"Then I suppose we are on the same side?" Giles asked, chuckled slightly.

"Are you?" Haldir responded. "We Silvan Elves dwell in the heart of this forest not willingly have dealings with any other folk. Even our own kindred in the North are sundered from us. But there are some of us still who go abroad for the gathering of news and the watching of our enemies. But we have heard rumors of your coming, for the messengers of Elrond passed by Lórien on their way home up the Dimrill Stair. And since you come with two elves of our kindred, we are willing to befriend you, as Lord Elrond asked. Though it is not our custom to lead strangers through our land."

"Look, I get you and your kind are not into welcoming outsiders here, but we had a rough day today," Faith explained, giving him a glaring face. "We had to bury a few friends of ours who were killed…"

"Faith, leave it," Buffy stepped forward as she calmed her down and turned to Haldir. "Will leave your realm as soon as possible. Just point us the way and will never speak of this again."

"My kin will soon direct you to your destination, but until then you must follow us," Haldir replied and turned to walk away.

"Do we have to do this?" Angel asked, not feeling to sure if he and the others were attending to trust him.

"Well, he meant no harm, then I suggest we do it," Darla said as she walked forward. "Come Connor. Let's go."

"Right," Connor complied and walked with her.

* * *

As evening began to set it, Haldir stands with the Fellowship on top of a large elven platform. The dwarves had been muttering to each other while Gimli had been staring angrily at Haldir, who had been welcoming Legolas Greenleaf.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. _(Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)_ Haldir kindly introduced himself to Prince Legolas.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. _(Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.)_ Legolas responded back to him.

Haldir turns to face Aragorn, Pelisor, and Elladrien. "Aragorn, Pelisor, a Elladrien in Dúnedain istannen le ammen. _(Aragorn, Pelisor, a Elladrien of the Dúnedain, you are all known to us.)_

"It is good to see you again old friend." Pelisor bowed his head.

"The name of Aragorn son of Arathorn is known in Lórien." Haldir recalled. "And has the favor of the Lady. All then is well."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli growled in deep anger. "Speak words we can all understand!"

"Gimli, can you please give it rest for god sakes." Darla urged hardly to calm the dwarf down. "Your behavior is making matters worse."

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said. "They are not permitted in our land. I cannot allow him to pass."

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli asked, weeping his growl as he spoke in Khuzdul. "Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! _(I spit upon your grave!)_

Aragorn was very displeased of the dwarf's manner towards him, so he looked at him with an unhappy look on his face. "That was not so courteous."

"Do you really have a huge nerve to get yourself into trouble?" Gwen asked, displeased as well. "I didn't think so."

"An gell nîn Haldir, hin Naugrim o i Erebor, er -o Dáin's núr, a mellon na Elrond. _(Please Haldir, these Dwarves are from Erebor, one of Dáin's people, and friendly to Elrond.)_ Tauriel begged Haldir in elvish to let the dwarves be welcome.

"Immor osto nin ceri-I." _(I'm afraid I cannot do that.)_ Haldir replied back to her in elvish. "Thranduilion lachenn mornua sagana mo-glee. Na-I coru?" _(Thranduil has mentioned that you were banished from the Greenwood. Is that correct?)_

"Na." _(Yes.)_ Tauriel answered.

This seemed to be a surprise to her. She never forgot the day how she was banished before the battle of Dale and Erebor took place. Despite Thranduil's kind love for her, she still never wanted to return to the Greenwood or even reunite with the rest of her family that still cared for her.

Haldir walks up to and stops in front of Frodo. He looks at him for just a moment and felt something. He began to realize that Frodo was carrying the One Ring.

"You bring great evil with you." Haldir said to him, and then he turns to the Fellowship. "I'm afraid you can go no further."

"What?" Buffy asked, scoffed in surprise. "First he welcomes us and promises to take us to a place to rest and now we can't go further. How crazy is that?"

"Guess they have their own way to keep their land protected." Spike said.

"Ah man, so much for Taco Tuesday." Andrew sighed in disgrace.

"And so much for my empty stomach." Jonathan said to him.

The rest of the company watch as Aragorn, Pelisor, Tauriel, and Elladrien were quietly arguing with Haldir in elvish, attempting to get him to let the Fellowship into Lothlórien since it was very important.

"Do you think they'll try to get the pointy ear guy to change his mind?" Tom asked.

"Its been over half-an-hour," Gwen sighed impatiently.

"They must've decided by now," Percy said.

"If this does not go well, then we can just head back from whence we came and let a nasty crowd of ugly goblins tearing our asses to shreds." Randall scoffed. "Speaking of which, let's just get the hell out of here now while no one's looking."

"Yeah speak for yourself," Faith sighed in ignorance. "I'm really hate the long waits since we were too stupid in entering a realm crowed with light-hating fiends."

Spike pinned his head around when he heard that and snapped. "Who are you calling a light-hating fiend?"

"I think she was talking about the goblins," Tara stated.

Robin turns to Frodo and saw how the young hobbit was still grieving for the lost his friend. He gave a gentle pat on Frodo's shoulder and told him kind words to ease the pain. "Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden. Don't carry the weight of the dead. We still have faith in what you will do."

Eventually, the arguing had finally stopped at last and Haldir walks up to the other members of the Fellowship, waiting for an answer from the elf captain.

"You will follow me." Haldir responded in a hast tone and turned away to walk forward.

* * *

As the light of dawn began to filter through the yellow leaves of the elven realm, the pale blue sky peeped among the moving branches and the whole Fellowship looked through an opening on the south side of the flet. The morning was still young and cold when the Fellowship had been following Haldir and his brother Rúmil through a set of paths in the woods while Orophin had remained behind with a battalion of elves to guard the borders from goblins that had been following the Fellowship's trails. Goblins weren't as smart in knowing where they would go, and as many would enter the realm, only a small amount of these foul creatures would escape and retreat back into the mountains.

"Lord Aragorn, my scouts reported something that had recently been climbing the trees." Haldir told him news.

"What is it?" Aragorn demanded to know calmly.

"It seemed to be wary, and to have some skill in trees." Haldir explained to him. "None of us took pleasure in trying to shoot the creature. Orophin has now gone in haste back to our dwellings to warn our people. None of the Orcs will ever return out of Lórien. And there will be many Elves hidden on the northern border before another night falls. But you must take the road south as soon as it is fully light."

"Will do." Aragorn promised.

Eventually, the Fellowship approached a hilltop and what they saw was a wide treeless space before them, running in a great circle and bending away on either hand. Beyond it was a deep fosse lost in soft shadow, but the grass upon its brink was green, as if it glowed still in memory of the sun that had gone. Upon the further side there rose to a great height a green wall encircling a green hill thronged with mallorn-trees taller than any they had yet seen in all the land. In their, many-tiered branches and amid their ever-moving leaves countless lights were gleaming, green and gold and silver. It was a city.

"I don't believe it." Percy responded deeply in awe when he noticed the city in the distance.

"Talk about shelter." Bethany murmured in awe.

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon." Haldir announced to the company. "One of the Middle-Earth's finest cities that no enemy would dare breach."

"Are you saying that this whole city is like heavily fortified?" Dawn asked the elven captain.

"Indeed, Lady Dawn, daughter of Joyce, for this city of the Galadhrim, dwells under the rule of Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Light. We still cannot enter here, for the gates do not look northward. We must go round to the southern side, and the way is not short, for the city is great."

"Well, talk about high defenses." Faith said to Buffy.

The Fellowship follows Haldir on a pathway that was made out of white stone and came at last to a white bridge, and crossing found the great gates of the city. The gates had faced south-west, set between the ends of the encircling wall that here overlapped, and they were tall and strong, and hung with many lamps that were placed by the Galadhrim Watchers.

"Looks like we're here." Angel said quietly between Darla and Connor.

"Okay, so we just say password? Connor asked.

"Of course not." Darla scoffed.

Haldir knocked and spoke loudly to the guards on top in elvish. "Le mín edelō incë! I híril a hir canya wen!" _(Let our travelers in! The Lady and Lord demand their presence!)_

The elven guards of the city complied to Haldir's command and a few seconds pass, the elven gates opened. The travellers passed within, and the gates shut behind them. They were in a deep lane between the ends of the wall, and passing quickly through it they entered the City of the Trees. It was crowded with Silvan Elves, probably thousands or more. Many had been wandering through the city doing business, but there were some that stopped and stared at the outsiders who came in the city.

"They're staring at us." Annabelle whispered to Amanda.

"What do we do?" Amanda whispered nervously.

"Just keeping walking, and it'll be fine." Harriet encouraged them to have a little backbone.

"She's right, we're slayers remember." Amanda told Annabelle. "We shouldn't be nervous or afraid."

"Its not that, my heart tells me that we might we walking into a trap." Annabelle stated.

"It doesn't look like a trap to me." Xander said. "Even though, I still don't trust that Haldir guy."

"Well he meant us to harm." Anya recalled. "Even though he did try to have us all killed."

"Stay sharp." Miller murmured to Samantha in suspicion.

After going along the paths, the Fellowship continue to follow Haldir and Rúmil up a winding stairway amongst the trees and coming to high places. They also came upon a huge greenish lawn with a beautiful fountain that shimmered and numerous silver lamps that were been placed by elven civilians. Upon the south side of the elven lawn, the Fellowship followed Haldir and Rúmil to a tree that was very enormous then all the trees in this city. They were amazed by the appearance of the tree, as it had smooth bole gleamed like grey silk, and up it towered, until its first branches, far above, opened their huge limbs under shadowy clouds of leaves.

"That is one big tree I have ever seen." Keenan stared at the tree in awe and confusion.

"It the main structure where the Lady and Lord live." Haldir said to him in front.

After going through another flight of stairs, the Fellowship had entered a large chamber that was filled with dozens of elves that were sitting and talking, and also minding their own business while they noticed the outsiders following Haldir and Rúmil to meet with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Eventually, the company makes a full stop and stared at bright light that didn't seem to be blinding their eyes at all.

"What kind of magic is this?" Tom murmured to himself.

"I don't know." Willow whispered in response.

At a split second, the Fellowship notice two individuals that were holding their hands together and descending down the stairs to meet the Fellowship face-to-face. It was Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. They were very tall than their kin, and they were grave and beautiful. They were clad wholly in white, and the hair of the Lady and Lord were of deep blonde.

Aragorn touches his head reverently in greeting while the rest of the Fellowship stares in awe. Celeborn stares at the company for seconds and didn't seem to be pleased to see them enter the realm of his and Galadriel's kingdom.

"Welcome Aragorn son of Arathorn." Celeborn greeted the ranger. "It is eight and thirty years of the world outside since you came to this land; and those years lie heavy on you, but you do not realize that the enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone."

Buffy sighed and took a step forward to speak to him. "We do apologize for coming here. We never wanted to reach to this realm in the first place, but we had no other choice. We thought this realm would give us protection…"

"…from the Goblins of the dark." Celeborn added the words. "Yes, we know, but that enemy fears this place as much as we fear the realm of shadow under the Misty Mountains. Eighty-Nine of you are here, yet ninety-five there were set out from Rivendell. Yet, a traitor within your company has been liege with the enemy outside our borders. But maybe there has been some change of counsel that we have not heard. Elrond is far away, and darkness gathers between us, and all this year the shadows have grown longer. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar, not unless he comes within the fences of Lothlórien. A grey mist is about him, and the ways of his feet and of his mind are hidden from us."

Galadriel looks at Aragorn, reading the answer in his eyes, and a sight of horror grew in her eyes as she spoke in a soothing voice. "Gandalf the Grey set out with the Company, but he did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow."

"He remained needlessly in the net of Moria and did not escape." Tauriel said.

Legolas walks up next to her and speaks his words in sorrow. "He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. The most deadly, save the One who sits in the Dark Tower."

"Indeed we saw upon the bridge that lingered in our realm was Durin's Bane." Dwálin said in a low voice and dread was in his eyes since he still wept the death of his brother Bálin.

"These are tragic news to hear." Celeborn said unhappily and closed his eyes for a moment to express his deepest sorrow of hearing of what happened to his friend. Then he opens his eyes and looks at the Fellowship. "The most evil that has been spoken here in long years full of grievous deeds." He turned to Haldir and asked him in the elven-tongue. "Whui munta -o hi be toldo na nin núf?" _(Why has nothing of this been told to me before?)_

"Mín gar- ú- ta na Haldir -o mín carn ben mín thel-." _(We have not spoken to Haldir of our deeds or our purpose.)_ Tauriel said to him in elvish, backing Haldir. "Na mein m lom a rax ná hol adel." _(At first we were weary and danger was too close behind.)_

"Our grief is great and our loss cannot be mended." Robin said. "Gandalf was our guide, and he led us through the darkness of Moria, and when our escape seemed beyond hope he saved us and gave us a chance to escape."

"If it weren't for him, our lives would've been lost and the Ring would've fallen into the chasm below us." Groo said.

"We have long since feared that under the Misty Mountains, a terror had slept within the halls of the dwarves." Celeborn said. "But had I known that the Dwarves had stirred up this evil in Moria before, for I would have forbidden them to pass the northern borders, you and all that went with you. And if it were possible, one would say that at the last Gandalf fell from wisdom into folly."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life." Galadriel spoke calmly in her voice. "We do not yet know his full purpose. Those that followed him knew not his mind and cannot report his full purpose. But however it may be with the guide, the followers are blameless." She turns her gaze to Gimli, who had glowered in sadness, and let out a smile. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief." She stops for a moment and stares at Boromir with a piercing gaze that he can't stand, and starts shaking and casts his eyes downwards.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn stated.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife." Galadriel went on. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

* * *

That night the Company slept upon the ground, much to the satisfaction of the hobbits. The Elves spread for them a pavilion among the trees near the fountain, and in it they laid soft couches; then speaking words of peace with fair elvish voices they left them. Some of the members were already fast asleep after having chow to keep their strengths up until they were ready to move on while the others were wide awake and had been listening to chorus of elves that were singing. Giles and Olivia were both sleeping together peacefully under a tree. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dwálin, Gimli, Gláin, Nóri, and Tindri were all fast asleep

"Alright, fancy that." Diamond giggled dearly with Violet, Molly, Everard, Mentha, Merimas, and Bofri.

"So what story would you ladies like to hear next?" Bofri asked one of them.

"Ah no more stories, I feel like I'm about to nod out." Vi yawned as she felt like she was ready to fall asleep.

"Those stories about Erebor and the Ered Luin are very elusive." Merimas admired Bofri's stories. "What else does your father know?"

"Not as much as you." Bofri chuckled as he took out a weed-pipe and began to smoke.

"Its a lovely place." Molly admired how beautiful the elven realm was. "Feels like my legs and arms are shaking me to stay here."

"Same here, my lady." Everard said in awe, staring at the beauty of nights realm of the elven trees.

"Where did you put the blankets?" Diamond wondered.

"We have lugged up your blankets as well as our own." Molly said.

"And Aragorn has hidden all the rest of the baggage in a deep drift of leaves." Vi pointed out.

Tauriel walks up from behind her and tells her. "I know how cold it is in the tree- tops in winter, though the wind tonight is in the South,"

"Well we still have our skins and cloaks to spare," Bofri counted.

Connor, Nina, and Larry were taking a few sips of water from a fountain. Then, Connor turns to see Legolas carrying a cauldron filled with water.

"What's that for?" Connor asked.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas answered in a soft voice. "Its what the elves sing for."

"What is he talking about?" Connor asked, confused.

"They're singing about him." Nina told him the answer.

Larry looks up towards the trees and wondered something. "Well what do they say about him?"

"I have not the heart to tell you." Legolas answered his question. "For me the grief is still too near."

"Its a pity I didn't get to know that guy that much." Larry sighed.

"He seemed really good speaking out riddles and talk about things which can fascinate me." Nina remarked.

While Melilot, Mentha, Pippin, Estella, Arabella, and Ferdibrand were fast asleep, Sam, Merry, Folco, and Fatty were joined with David, Tindri, Shannon, Graham, and Val.

"I hope, if I do go to sleep in this bed-loft, that I shan't roll off." Fatty imagined.

"Once we get to sleep, I shall go on sleeping, whether I roll off or no. And the less said, the sooner I'll drop off, if you take my meaning." David thought to himself.

"And what about you?" Tindri asked Miller, who was polishing his pistol. "What do you carry in defense in your life?"

"I carry this mother of earth," Miller answered and showed the pistol.

"Can we touch it?" Folco asked, staring at the pistol.

"Not to be played with," Miller refused to do that and continued to polish his weapon.

Clem had been smoking pipe-weed that was given to him by Folco Boffin. He seemed to enjoy it remarkably as he was relaxing and enjoying the singing. Lorne, however, had not been singing since he was already fast asleep, but was he doing was humming the music that the elves were saying in the elven words.

"You know it reminds me, when I was still a small lad, I would rush outside and wait for Gandalf to come into Hobbiton and give us joy," Fatty recalled something in the past.

"I bet the Elves of this realm never mention his fireworks," Sam said. "There should be a verse about them."

"Hmm, really?" Clem coughed. "I didn't know Gandalf can make fireworks for the fourth of July. Sounds quite exciting." He slightly chuckled, but felt a little unhappiness since he couldn't forget what had happened to Gandalf. "Even now, I never had chance to see him do it."

Sam stands up and says a poem. "The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder, silver showers came falling like… a… rain of flowers…"

"And then?" Fatty wanted to know more.

Sam was stuck in his own words. He didn't know what else to say and felt embarrassed. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

"I have often wondered what you and Bilbo were doing, so close in his little room." Folco said as he and Merimas joined them.

"Bless the old hobbit," Merimas chuckled. "We liked him more than ever."

"Let's hope we get a chance of telling him about it." Fatty said. "Otherwise, will never come home."

"'Live and learn', as my gaffer used to say," Sam recalled something else. "Though he was thinking of gardening, not of roosting like a bird, nor of trying to walk like a spider. Not even my uncle Andy ever did a trick like that."

"Say what did you blush for, Sam?" Folco asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"You were breaking down a bit," Clem said. "Anyone would have thought you had a guilty conscience."

"Oh I hope it was nothing worse than a wicked plot to steal one of my blankets." Merimas joked as he laughed slightly.

"Yeah, very funny." Sam murmured, not amused by that.

"Seems like your hiding something Sam." Merimas grinned.

"I never thought no such thing," Sam answered, in no mood for jest. "If you want to know, I felt as if I hadn't got nothing on, and I didn't like it. She seemed to be looking inside me and asking me what I would do if she gave me the chance of flying back home to the Shire to a nice little hole with-with a bit of garden of my own."

"That's funny," Merimas said. "Almost exactly what I felt myself. Well, I don't think I'll say any more."

"Why, you'll be beating Mr. Bilbo next," Sam said.

"No, I am afraid not," Merimas said. "But that is the best I can do yet."

"Well, if you do have another go, I hope you'll say a word about his fireworks," Sam recalled.

"You already did," Folco said, recalled what Sam said about Gandalf's fireworks. "But I bet Mr. Frodo will leave that to you, Sam. Or perhaps to Bilbo. But-well. I can't talk of it any more. I can't bear to think of bringing the news to him."

"What do you think of Elves now, Sam?" Fatty wondered if Sam endures being in the company of elves.

"I have indeed," Sam answered. "And I reckon there's Elves and Elves. They're all elvish enough, but they're not all the same. Now these folk aren't wanderers or homeless, and seem a bit nearer to the likes of us: they seem to belong here, more even than Hobbits do in the Shire. Whether they've made the land, or the land's made them, it's hard to say, if you take my meaning. It's wonderfully quiet here. Nothing seems to be going on, and nobody seems to want it to. If there's any magic about, it's right down deep, where I can't lay my hands on it, in a manner of speaking."

"You can see and feel it everywhere," Merimas grinned.

"Well," Sam sighed. "You can't see nobody working it. No fireworks like poor Gandalf used to show. I wonder we don't see nothing of the Lord and Lady in all these days. I fancy now that she could do some wonderful things, if she had a mind."

"I'd dearly love to see some Elf-magic," Folco imagined what the elven lady can do.

"I wouldn't," Fatty declined. "I am content. And I don't miss Gandalf's fireworks, but his bushy eyebrows, and his quick temper, and his voice."

"You're right," Merimas understood how his felt for Fatty. "And don't think I'm finding fault. I've often wanted to see a bit of magic like what it tells of in old tales, but I've never heard of a better land than this. It's like being at home and on a holiday at the same time, if you understand me. I don't want to leave. All the same, I'm beginning to feel that if we've got to go on, then we'd best get it over.

"It's the job that's never started as takes longest to finish, as my old gaffer used to say," Sam said. "And I don't reckon that these folk can do much more to help us, magic or no. It's when we leave this land that we shall miss Gandalf worse, I'm thinking."

"I am afraid that's only too true, Sam," Folco said. "Yet I hope very much that before we leave we shall see the Lady of the Elves again."

* * *

Aragorn walks over to join Boromir, Beorn, Pelisor, Angel, Darla, Buffy, and Wesley, who were seated around a great tree root.

"Hmm, and it seemed to me too," Beorn said as he was talking Pelisor and Wesley.

"What, and that my choice would remain secret and known only to myself," Wesley scoffed.

"To me it seemed exceedingly strange," Pelisor chuckled.

"Well, don't let your hopes up," Darla sighed by closing her eyes in deep thought. "One thing I remember is… when I slept in bed… when I was dying. It all made sense for me to move on and find peace. I would've gladly accepted my fate until… until…"

"Until what?" Beorn asked curiously.

"My whole body was saved and then I felt light in me again," Darla answered, not wanting to share the rest of her stories on how she became a vampire. "Then came the tragedies. Something I will never forget." She circled her head sideways for a moment and looked as if she felt embarrassed by something that touched her. "I heard her. Her voice was inside my head. She looked into me and saw what my past was."

"There are tragedies," Pelisor said. "Its hard to let go of the pain that can infect a person's lifetime. Even though, when I met Elladrien, I found her lying in the woods of Eregion, weeping over her mother Maia, who was killed by Orcs. Her mother's death grieved her, but it was only I that could take away the grief and we would bring to the world a son. My son has always dreamed of becoming one of us, and every time when he gets himself into trouble, his mother would take his sword and try to teach him more discipline on how to become a true ranger of the north. It will never come to pass on what he will become."

"You must me proud of your son," Angel gave slight grin at him.

"Yes," Pelisor scoffed. "That boy always has stubborn side, but when I look at him, he has grace, faith, intelligence, and knows how to survive in the wild."

Wesley turns to Boromir and looked concerned of his attitude. "You should probably take some rest Boromir. The city and every border amongst this realm are highly well-protected."

"I will find no rest here," Boromir declined, feeling as he if felt disgraced by something.

"Something troubling you?" Angel asked.

"I heard her voice inside my head too," Boromir said. "It made me think that she was tempting me."

"Speak no evil of the Lady Galadriel," Aragorn said sternly. "She's not what she seems, but she is one of the most wisest of this world."

"Hmm, everyone in my clan has talked about the Lady of Light," Beorn said. "There in her and this land have no such darkness… only light."

Buffy began to comfort Boromir by moving closer to him and asked. "What was it that she was saying to you?"

"She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor," Boromir explained everything of what she said. "She said to me 'Even now there is hope left'. But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope. My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored."

"Has your father had always been proud of you what you do?" Buffy wondered.

"Yes," Boromir whispered in response.

"Then you should already that nobody should lose hope," Darla encouraged. "Even if there is hope left, we will have the strength to keep it that way. As long as we live, there might be a chance."

"Then you all should see what the city is like," Boromir said. "The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Anyone can ever be called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago," Aragorn recalled of his time.

"One day, our paths will lead us there," Boromir said hopefully. "And the tower guards shall take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'"

"Well, I would very much want to pay a visit to this city," Wesley said, standing himself up since he was getting tired and wanted to get a good night sleep for the rest of the journey. "Perhaps after our quest has been fulfilled. I'm going to getting a lot of rest. I wish you all good night."

* * *

Nearly all members of the Fellowship were fast asleep while they were unaware that Lady Galadriel had been walking across their campsite in silence, never bearing to wake any of them up. Frodo wakes up with a start and proceeds to follow her. Galadriel walks down to her garden and fills the ewer with water. She turns towards Frodo, not surprised to see him here, much to the possibility that she was expecting the Ring-Bearer to follow her. But why?

Frodo followed her the tall and white and fair as she walked beneath the trees. There, he came into an enclosed garden. No trees grew there, and it lay open to the sky. The evening star had risen and was shining with white fire above the western woods. Down a long flight of steps the Lady went into a deep green hollow, through which ran murmuring the silver stream that issued from the fountain on the hill. At the bottom, upon a low pedestal carved like a branching tree, stood a basin of silver, wide and shallow, and beside it stood a silver ewer.

With water from the stream Galadriel filled the basin to the brim, and breathed on it, and when the water was still again she asked. "Will you look into the mirror?"

Frodo was puzzled since he was asked by the Lady of Light to look at a mirror. "What will I see?"

"Many things I can command the Mirror to reveal,' Galadriel answered as she begins to pour the water into the silver basin, "And to some I can show what they desire to see. But the Mirror will also show things unbidden, and those are often stranger and more profitable than things which we wish to behold. What you will see, if you leave the Mirror free to work, I cannot tell. For it shows things that were, and things that are, things that yet may be. But which it is that he sees, even the wisest cannot always tell. Do you wish to look?"

Frodo steps up to the mirror to take a look and peers down, but the only thing he sees is nothing but his reflection. But then, the watery mirror began to clear and his face in the reflection had changed in the form of his best friend Sam. Frodo stared at the vision of Sam until it began to change into Legolas, Buffy, Angel, Aragorn, Xander, Spike, Colleen, Merry, and Pippin. The look of his companions began to worry and that was when the mirror shows him Bag End and all of Hobbiton. But that was when his eyes flickered in shock to see everything in the Shire burning. The skyes were darkened with cloudy fumes and the Shire, once seeing how green it was, had become nothing but a wasteland and the all the hobbits that survived the slaughter were to be used as slaves for the glory of Sauron. Frodo couldn't bear to see more of this, but that was when his eyes widen in horror when the Eye of Sauron fills the entire mirror and the One Ring was hanging from Frodo's neck which pulls him closer to the water. Steam begins to curl up from the basin as Sauron speaks directly to Frodo in Black Speech, knowing that the future will come to pass once he gets the One Ring. Terrified, he grabs the Ring and jerks back, throwing himself off the step and landing on his back on the grass.

"I know what it is you saw," Galadriel said, reading his thoughts telepathically. "For it is also in my mind. It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all."

"I cannot do this alone," Frodo said.

Galadriel turns to him. "You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone." Then she holds out her hand with a beautiful shiny ring on her finger. "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant. And I am its keeper. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will."

"Then I know what I must do," Frodo breathed in fear, as to knowing that he was afraid that he will have to fulfill this quest by himself without anyone else within the Fellowship. "It's just… I'm afraid to do it."

Galadriel bends down to meet him at eye level. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."


End file.
